Leave me a chance
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Alors que le monde magique a trouvé la paix, sept ans après... … un évènement très médiatisé… "Hermione Granger monsieur le président, j’assure votre protection pendant votre séjour" "Je ne t’ai jamais oubliée" "Je t’aime" DM/HG résumé...
1. Résumé

Hello !! Pfiou lala, après le gros tumulte de **_« Un amour à taire »_** qui m'a prise au tripes comme aucunes autres fictions ne l'a jamais fait lorsque j'écrivais, je crois que détendre l'atmosphère est une chose cruciale pour moi xD Donc… j'ai pris un nouveau système pour vous mettre l'eau a la bouche hé hé… voui, au lieu d'un résumé, cher lecteurs, grâce a une écrivaine _**« Pichenette Angel »**_ dont j'ai reçu l'approbation, je vais essayer du nouveau ! Je tiens a citer son nom, car c'est elle le génie qui a trouvé cette idée dont je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse ! Je vais essayer et voir si cela fonctionne comme je le voudrais… l'idée mes chers lecteurs, est que au lieu de faire un résumé, a la place, en faire une bande annonce… dans cette bande annonce, ce sera comme un film, a par que c'est écrit, donc ce ne sera pas forcément dans l'ordre, je ne définirais pas toujours 'qui' parle, ça sera fait exprès pour semer le doute en vous ! Enfin, c'est compliqué a expliquer, lisez je crois ke ça vaudras mieux En route pour une nouvelle aventure !

**Disclaimer: **Pour ne rien changer, tout appartiens a Dame Rowling!

* * *

**_Alors que le monde magique a trouvé la paix, sept ans après..._**

Arthur Weasley ministre de la magie disait : « Le président des états unis arrive avec sa fille et sa garde dans deux jours »

« Il en est hors de question ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione je suis ton supérieur ! »

**_… un évènement très médiatisé…_**

« Bonjour Mia ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Drago ! »

« Hermione Granger monsieur le président, j'assure votre protection pendant votre séjour »

**_… mais comme rien n'arrive sans rien…_**

« PAPA !! »

« CASSY ! »

« MR LE PRESIDENT A TERRE !! »

_**…tout a une raison…**_

Hermione et Drago lisaient la feuille : « nous exigeons l'annulation du traité, où votre fille mourra »

« On retrouvera votre fille Mr le président je vous le promet »

« As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es parti ?! »

_**… un aventure pleine de rebondissements…**_

Drago hurlait : « COURS »

Une explosion… des coups de feu

« Vous n'auriez jamais du fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires… »

_**… de danger…**_

Un coup de feu, un corps qui s'écroule.

« Docteur, dites moi qu'elle s'en sortira… »

_**… de rancœur…**_

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Drago Malefoy ! »

« Oh si tu le sais pourquoi ! »

« Quand cette mission sera terminée, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! »

_**… d'humour…**_

« Ah croire que d'avoir fréquenter les Serpentard trop longtemps à Poudlard, leur sadisme démesuré a gagné en puissance dans la tête de ton mari ! »

« J'ai entendu ! »

« Tortionnaire… »

« Ca aussi j'ai entendu ! » rires

_**… de secrets…**_

« Qui est Max ? » « Ça ne te regarde pas »

« Sauf votre respect monsieur le président, nous sommes en droit de savoir ! »

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

_**… d'amour…**_

« Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée » murmurait Drago.

« Je t'aime »

_**… de dispute…**_

« Comment ose tu ? »

Drago à Hermione : « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu faire ça ! »

_**…d'angoisse…**_

« Je suis désolée Hermione… »

« Il faut le retrouver Harry ! »

_**…Voldemort n'est plus depuis longtemps, mais le danger est bien présent…**_

« Où sont-ils ? Espèce de fumier ! »

« AUROR MALEFOY ! »

« Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Hermione à Drago : « pour qui tu te prends ?! »

_**…réussiront-ils a travailler ensemble malgré les vieilles rancœurs ?...**_

« Drago… j'ai peur »

« Moldu où pas, tu vas voir si je vais pas utiliser la magie ! »

_**…Pardonneront-ils les erreur passées ?...**_

« C'est un garçon !! »

« Je suis enceinte… »

« Blaise, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

**_…telle est la question…_**

« HERMIONE NON ! »

« PAR ICI ! »

« ATTENTION ! »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

« Je vous l'avait dit, vous n'auriez pas du mettre votre nez dans mes affaires… »

« Il va me le payer ! »

_**…Venez le découvrir dans 'Leave me a chance'.**_

Drago murmurait : « pour toujours et à jamais ! »

* * *

Verdict?

Review! Exécution!! lol

A très bientôt pour le premier chapitre!

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	2. Ch1 Une mission très importante

Et voila ce tout premier chapitre! En route pour une nouvelle aventure, promis cette fois, pas de larmes! enfin, peut être que si, mais mon souvent xD Bonne lecture a tous!

**Disclaimer:** Tout m'appartiens! Euh... je veux dire... A JK Rowling xD

**RAR:**

**justiine: Re !! mdr **_Hey :-)_** Bon après un amour à taire je vais continuer à lire tes fic !! **_Tu m'envoi ravie_** ça a l'air super bien !! **_J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant !_** vivement la suite **_La voici_

**m-a: tu croyé etre debarassé de moi **_Non, non! loin de moi cette idée xD_** c sans compté sur super justiine **_Muhahahaha_** je le sens pa a tout les coup drago ou hermione vont crevé voir les 2 pour changé xD **_Mais nan, sois pas défaitiste! :-)_

**nini: et bien c'est très prometteur !! **_Merci, je l'espère en tout cas :-)_** vivement le 1er chapitre !! **_Voici!_

**Fatlouie: Sympa cette petite bande annonce ! **_Merci! J'ai trouvé l'idée vraiment géniale :-) _**J'ai hâte de lire ta nouvelle fiction. **_J'espère que tu seras pas déçue_**! Bisous**

**cristal: si l'histoire vaut la B.A alors je crois que je vais adoré! **_J'aurais pas la prétention de dire que c'est le cas, mais en tout les cas je l'espère :-)_

* * *

Ch.1. Une mission très importante.

Juin 2006… il fait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Une jeune femme rousse, portant une légère robe d'été bleue pastelle très légère, avance dans le chemin de traverse. Elle se rend au ministère de la magie. Il doit être aux alentours de 12h00. 7 ans ont passé depuis la fin de l'année du trio d'or de Poudlard. Dernière année au bout de laquelle Voldemort avait définitivement été mis hors d'état de nuire. Cela avait été une bataille rude et éprouvante durant laquelle ils avaient tous énormément perdu, car la chute du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps resterait à jamais gravée dans les mémoires de tout un chacun. Mais désormais, le monde des sorciers n'était plus en danger. Après ce massacre et après avoir enterré toutes les personnes ayant péris pour la bonne cause, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient reçus les éloges du ministre de substitution de l'époque, Kingsley Shackelbolt – Scrimgeour avait été assassiné. Ils avaient également reçus la médaille d'honneur et de courage et s'étaient vus proposé le poste d'auror sans passer par les trois ans réglementaires d'école. Harry et Ron avaient acceptés immédiatement, Hermione elle, avait finit par les suivre après hésitation. Une élection avait alors eu lieue et contre toutes attentes et pour le plus grand bonheur et la plus grande fierté de la famille, Arthur Weasley fut promu au rang de ministre ! Il avait été élu par la population à presque l'unanimité ! Ginny quant à elle, avait également participé à la bataille… elle avait par la suite fait sa dernière année à Poudlard durant laquelle elle eu une 'idée complètement saugrenue' disait-on à l'époque, mais qui à l'heure actuelle fonctionnait du tonnerre ! Elle avait l'ambition en fait, de monter son propre journal quotidien et à force de persévérance, elle avait finalement réussi car en 2001, le 'Weasson' avait vu le jour et était devenu officiellement, le concurrent premier de 'la gazette du sorcier'. Elle en était l'une des patronnes… en 2002, elle et Harry avaient échangés leurs vœux, et c'étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans le parc même de Poudlard. Ce fut d'ailleurs le mariage le plus médiatisé de tout le monde des sorciers ! En 2003, Harry fut promu au rang de chef du département des aurors d'Angleterre et il ne manquait plus qu'une chose a ce cadre idyllique…

Ginny entra donc par l'entrée des visiteurs et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule du hall d'entrée plein a craquer a cette heure du déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin les ascenseurs, elle soupira et entra. Elle fut d'autant plus contente d'en sortir, que de quitter le hall tant il y avait du monde et qu'il faisait chaud ! Elle avança et passa le bureau d'accueil, elle se trouvait au département des aurors… elle fit encore quelques pas, avant de tomber nez à nez avec son frère.

« Ginny ? » s'exclama celui-ci levant ses yeux du dossier qu'il regardait « quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain très paniqué. Ginny sourit d'un air amusé.

« Détend toi Ronnie » sourit-elle « ta femme n'est pas encore en train d'accoucher, elle est au journal et elle prend sa pause dans une heure, juste après la mienne, mais bonjour aussi a toi mon frère, ça fait plaisir de te voir » ironisa-t-elle. Ron la regarda et se sentit ridicule tout a coup.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il « c'est que tu vois… elle arrive sur la fin et elle travail quand même alors qu'elle devrait se reposer, et je m'inquiète » se justifia-t-il « bref, ça va toi ? » demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

« Ça va très bien merci, puis tu sais une femme c'est très têtu surtout la tienne » dit-elle malicieusement, ils rirent « Harry est là ? » demanda-t-elle. Ron hocha la tête.

« Dans son bureau » indiqua-t-il.

« Merci Ronnie, si tu vois papa, fait lui un bisou tu veux ? Je ne le vois pas souvent en ce moment » dit-elle.

« Très bien, je le lui dirais. Papa a énormément de boulot en ce moment » expliqua-t-il. Ginny hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Bon, j'y vais a plus tard » dit-elle avec un petit signe de la main. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et Ron la regarda s'éloigner le regard fier. Oh oui il en était fier de sa petite sœur ! Elle était heureuse et avait réussi sa vie, réalisant son rêve en créant le journal. Il y pensait tout en entrant dans son bureau et ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa femme lorsqu'il vit le cadre posé sur son bureau. Il pensa a elle et au premier enfant qu'elle attendait et qui ne devrait plus tarder a naître d'ailleurs… elle était également la deuxième patronne du Weasson elle et Ginny travaillaient main dans la main. Ron sourit et caressa la photo du pouce, avant de se replonger dans son travail, il avait de la paperasse en retard…

OoO

Sur le chemin de traverse, un bâtiment tout neuf, blanc, trônait non loin de la banque. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'au dents était assise a son bureau et griffonnait d'une manière rapide et soignée sur une feuille, lorsque des coups furent frappés a la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son travail. La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, et des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, lui faisant relever la tête précipitamment.

« C'est scandaleux ! » tonnait une voix de femme en arrivant devant le bureau.

« Alison, calme toi » tenta une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

« Je suis très calme ! Cette vipère ne va pas continuer à me descendre longtemps, tu peux me croire ! » S'époumona a nouveaux la dite Alison.

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la première fois que Skeeter t'attaque » renchérit le jeune homme. Brun de cheveux au regard très envoûtant, qui tentait de calmer la furie blonde.

« Mais cette fois elle dépasse les bornes ! Qu'elle m'attaque moi, et mon travail je m'en contre fiche, mais cette fois elle s'en est prise a ma famille et je ne laisserais pas passer une telle chose » pesta Alison.

« Hum, hum ! » fit la jeune femme enceinte qui avait suivit l'échange sans interférer une seule fois. Les deux collègues tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et la regardèrent enfin « est ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. Pour toute réponse, Alison lui tendit l'exemplaire de la Gazette du matin même, assez brusquement. « Merci » dit-elle en le prenant. Elle le parcourut des yeux et tomba sur un paragraphe de Skeeter où elle parlait du frère d'Alison. Elle dévoilait qu'il était un petit trisomique de 15 ans et prétendait qu'il n'était pas bien entretenu et on pouvait imaginer le genre de chose que Rita Skeeter pouvait inventer pour garder la cote. Elle releva ses yeux sur ses employés, ils lançaient des éclairs et pourtant, lorsqu'elle parla elle conserva son calme.

« Écoute Alison, je sais que cette fois elle a été trop loin, mais je t'en prie ne rentres pas dans son jeu, s'il te plaît ! Ce qu'elle cherche, c'est te mettre en colère, ne lui donne surtout pas satisfaction. Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu es meilleure qu'elle et ça elle ne le supporte pas. Maintenant, il faut que tu réagisse et que tu l'abatte avec ses propres armes » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais… » Balbutia Alison « j'ai déjà épuisé tout le stock d'information à son sujet, Skeeter est intouchable » pesta-t-elle.

« Toi, ainsi qu'Eric » dit la patronne en désignant le jeune homme « êtes les meilleurs reporter du journal ! Vous devriez bien y arriver ? » Eric se mordit la lèvre.

« Je crains que cette fois, Skeeter n'ai marqué un point » dit-il comme si ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. La patronne enleva ses lunettes et s'adossa à son siège, une main sur son ventre arrondi par huit mois de grossesse.

« Dans ce cas… je crois qu'il est temps de se servir des informations d'Hermione… » Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Alison fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh c'est une de mes meilleures amies » répondit la patronne distraitement. Elle se redressa « maintenant, prend bien note de ce que je vais te dire… si avec ça, Skeeter ne te laisse pas tranquille, c'est qu'elle est définitivement suicidaire et idiote ! Figurez vous que Rita Skeeter n'est autre qu'un animagus non déclaré » fit-elle fièrement en se radossant de nouveau sur son siège. Les yeux de la jeune reporter s'illuminèrent.

« Tu… tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? » demanda Alison.

« Absolument sur ! Je vais même te dire mieux : son animal est un vulgaire cafard ! Un scarabée, nomme le comme tu voudras mais pour moi, cette femme est un insecte à écraser ! »

« Je la tiens ! » fit triomphalement Alison prise d'une joie incontrôlable qui fit sourire Eric. Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans le bureau et le contourna pour embrasser sa patronne sur les deux joues, celle-ci riait aux éclats « Merci Pansy ! Merci beaucoup ! » Jubila la reporter, faisant rire Pansy et Eric. Elle les regarda sortir de son bureau et elle en rit encore toute seule. Parfois, son âme de Serpentard refaisait surface…

« Hey ! Alison ? » La jeune fille revint.

« Oui ? »

« J'attends de toi un travail exemplaire ! » lui recommanda Pansy.

« Comme toujours ! » sourit Alison et elle ressortit. Pansy secoua la tête en souriant et replongea dans son travail. Elle était donc la deuxième patronne du Weasson. D'ailleurs, le nom du journal n'était autre que la combinaison de leurs deux noms de jeunes filles. Pansy était passée du coté de l'ordre en même temps que Blaise et aussi Drago, durant leur septième année a Poudlard. Ils avaient vaillamment combattus aux cotés de ceux qui étaient appelés encore aujourd'hui 'la famille extraordinaire' tant l'amitié qui les liaient était forte ! Elle avait découvert en Ron un garçon incroyable, et ils s'étaient tournés autour durant tout l'année. Après la bataille, ils avaient réalisés l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être sortis et que la chance passerait peut être la main la prochaine fois ! Donc ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs et au contraire d'Harry et Ginny, tout c'était enchaîné pour eux et ils s'étaient mariés très vite. Pansy avait alors commencé sa carrière professionnelle, comme chroniqueuse a 'la Gazette du sorcier' justement. Etant tous extrêmement liés, Pansy passait de temps en temps à Poudlard pour aller voir ses amies encore là pour un an, Ginny et Luna. Ginny lui avait alors fait part de son projet de journal et Pansy lui avait proposé un partenariat que la rouquine avait accepté avec joie ! Le chemin fut difficile et long, mais elles y étaient finalement arrivées et le succès de leur journal était incontestable ! Aujourd'hui elle portait son premier enfant. Ils n'avaient pas voulut savoir le sexe voulant garder la surprise pour l'accouchement, mais Pansy ne supportant pas de se sentir inutile voulait continuer a travailler jusqu'au bout, au grand damne de son mari surprotecteur !

OoO

« Oh Salut Gin' ! »

« Bonjour Mione, comment tu vas ? Quand est ce que tu viens dîner a la maison ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Oh Gin… je suis impardonnable ! Je n'ai aucunes excuses, je sais que je devrais venir plus souvent… je vais essayer de passer dans la semaine, promis ! » Fit Hermione l'air coupable.

« Hey ! Relax, ce n'était pas un reproche, c'est juste que ça me ferais plaisir de t'avoir avec nous un soir pour dîner » sourit Ginny « et puis tu sais, je pourrais toujours demander à mon mari de te donner moins de travail… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Alors là ! Ça serait vraiment un miracle si t'y arrive ! Ah croire que d'avoir fréquenter les Serpentard trop longtemps à Poudlard, leur sadisme démesuré a gagné en puissance dans la tête de ton mari ! » S'exclama Hermione, Ginny sourit.

« J'ai entendu ! » s'éleva une voix sortant d'un bureau un peu plus loin a droite.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Hermione « c'est interdit les oreilles a rallonges ! Pourquoi t'y a droit toi, parce que t'es le patron ? » S'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée. Tout ce qu'elle eu comme réponse, fut un « pff » très audible.

« Bon alors, disons demain, 19 heures à la maison ? » demanda Ginny en souriant largement.

« Ca me vas ! » sourit à son tour Hermione.

« Miss Granger… ce n'est pas parce que ma femme vous invite a manger, qu'il faut négliger votre travail… j'aimerais avoir vos rapports en temps et en heure cette fois ! » continua son supérieur, toujours terré dans son bureau, mais il avait néanmoins la voix rieuse. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, complices.

« Tortionnaire… » Murmura Hermione en tirant la langue dans le vide, alors qu'elle avait rejoint l'entrée de son bureau.

« Ca aussi j'ai entendu ! » Ginny éclata de rire, et entra dans le bureau de son mari, refermant la porte sur laquelle était marquée sur une plaque dorée « Harry Potter : Chef du département des Aurors » Hermione quant à elle continua son chemin dans le couloir, pour entrer dans son bureau qu'elle partageait avec Ron.

« Tu as vu Ginny ? » fit-elle en entrant, à l'adresse de Ron.

« Hin, hin » fit celui-ci plongé dans un dossier.

« Très bien… je prend ma pause Ron, je déjeune avec Blaise, à plus tard » dit-elle.

« Ouai… c'est ça a plus » fit-il distrait. Hermione sourit, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le prit et sortit finalement en direction de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Blaise était médicomage. Lui et Hermione étaient devenus très proches l'un de l'autre après Poudlard. Effectivement, Hermione avait vécu un très gros choc sentimental à l'époque, et Blaise avait été à ses cotés pour relever la jeune fille et la sortir de son chagrin. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait finalement accepté le poste d'auror, pour oublier. Hermione dés son entrée avait fait sensation. En peu de temps, elle était devenue une des aurors les plus redoutables et avait enfermé a l'époque un nombre incalculable de mangemorts a elle toute seule. Elle était avec Harry et Ron une des meilleures. Même si tout le monde lui vouait une autre carrière professionnelle, elle s'en sortais a merveille et avait même prit goût à l'aventure, elle adorait son travail. Elle était bien sur toujours aussi intelligente et lorsque l'occasion de dévorer un bon livre se présentait, elle ne la loupait pas, mais le petit rat de bibliothèque avait tout de même bien changé… dans les missions d'infiltration très dangereuses, Hermione devait jouer de son 'sex appeal' et de charme, aussi elle prenait désormais beaucoup plus soin d'elle et était devenue très séduisante – même si elle l'était déjà auparavant. Avec ce métier, elle avait su se démarquer et s'affirmer, elle était épanouie et grâce a son ami Blaise, elle avait su retrouver le sourire et surmonter le gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée.

« Bonjour Claire » claironna Hermione.

« Oh miss Granger ! Blaise vous attends » répondit la sorcière d'accueil avec un sourire.

« Merci » répondit Hermione en prenant la direction du bureau de son ami, elle était passée au préalable chez le chinois du coté moldu. Depuis qu'elle avait fait goûter la cuisine chinoise à Blaise, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer ! Elle arriva devant la porte, et frappa. Elle entra après qu'il lui en eu donné la permission, et il sourit en la voyant.

« Salut ! » dit-elle « Chinois » sourit-t-elle en brandissant son sachet.

« Parfait ! » sourit Blaise. Hermione installa tout sur la table vide juste a coté. Elle s'assit, et il la rejoignit.

« Mmh ça a l'air bon » dit-il en claquant un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Il prit place face à elle et ils commencèrent a manger « alors, comment ça se passe le travail ? » demanda Blaise.

« M'en parle pas… le calme plat ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, les terroristes se sont calmés on dirait » fit-elle remarquer.

« J'imagine qu'après l'arrestation de leur chef, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix » renchérit-il.

« Je n'en suis pas si sur… ils préparent sûrement quelque chose » fit Hermione l'air songeuse.

« En manque d'adrénaline ? » se moqua-t-il. Elle le regarda et pointa une de ses baguettes sur lui.

« Je vous interdit de vous moquer môssieur ! » il sourit « non, mais sérieusement, cette foutue organisation terroriste prépare quelque chose »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« L'intuition » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est plus fort que toi ! Soit tu cherches le danger, soit le danger vient a toi » s'exclama-t-il.

« Et qu'est ce que j'y peu moi ? Je te signale que c'est Harry qui donne les missions ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Mouai… les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir » rétorqua-t-il.

« Sinon a quoi serviraient-elles ? » dit-elle avant d'engloutir les nouilles au bout de ses baguettes, tout en souriant. Blaise sourit et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Irrécupérable ! » marmonna-t-il.

OoO

Durant ce temps…

« Il y avait longtemps que tu n'était pas venue me voir à mon travail »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue »

« Ma chérie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce midi, je dois voir ton père il m'a dit 'très urgent Harry' » dit Harry en imitant le ton de Arthur, Ginny sourit.

« Combien de temps à m'accorder ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry regarda sa montre.

« Une demi heure » dit-il. Elle s'assit a califourchon sur lui dans son immense fauteuil, et l'embrassa.

« On peut faire tout un tas de chose sur une demi heure… » Susurra-t-elle alors qu'il souriait.

« Toc, toc » Arthur Weasley releva le nez de ses dossiers.

« Entrez ! Ah Harry ! Je… tout va bien Harry ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui, tout vas très bien monsieur » répondit celui-ci, les cheveux encore plus en bataille et les lunettes encore de travers, il était essoufflé visiblement, il avait couru. Arthur sourit.

« Ma fille est donc passée te voir au déjeuner » ce n'était pas une question et Harry eu la décence de piquer un phare.

« Oui… monsieur » répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Allons Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler monsieur » sourit Arthur.

« Désolé monsieur » répondit Harry machinalement. Arthur secoua la tête.

« Bien, Harry j'ai une grande nouvelle ! » annonça le ministre.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Le président des états unis arrive avec sa fille et sa garde dans deux jours » déballa Arthur laissant Harry pantois.

« Le… président ? »

« Oui, en personne »

« Très bien… et en quoi sommes nous concernés ? » demanda Harry de but en blanc.

« De quoi ? Harry, tu sais très bien que l'activité terroriste sorcière n'est suspendue que pour un moment, et j'ai peur qu'ils essayent de faire libérer leur chef, le président doit être protégé ! » S'exclama Arthur comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais vous venez de me dire qu'il y avait sa garde » protesta Harry perplexe.

« Oui, mais le président est moldu, ainsi que sa fille et ses gardes sont moldus eux aussi, que feraient de simples gardes du corps, contre des terroriste sorciers ? »

« Oui d'accord je saisi maintenant »

« Il me faut le meilleur auror pour assurer la protection du président » fit Arthur « il y a déjà dans ses gardes du corps, un auror du département des aurors américains, infiltré, mais le président n'en sais rien, le sorcier y est a son insu et le chef du département de là bas m'a contacté, et m'a recommandé une collaboration, ils ne seront pas trop de deux sorciers » expliqua le ministre.

« Si je puis me permettre, qui est ce fameux sorcier ? » demanda Harry, Arthur prit une grande inspiration.

« Drago Malefoy » un ange passa.

« Waw » dit enfin Harry « c'est Hermione qui va être contente » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu as l'intention de charger Hermione de cette mission ? » demanda Arthur étonné. Harry le regarda.

« Elle est la meilleure, je ne peux pas monopoliser Ron pour une grande mission, Pansy est sur le point d'accoucher, il doit rester disponible et je ne vois qu'elle pour mener a bien la protection de Mr le président. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu des compétences de Drago en Amérique, lui et Hermione formeront une belle équipe » expliqua Harry.

« Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? » demanda-t-il l'air perplexe.

« Ça » dit Harry en se levant « j'en fais mon affaire, ne vous inquiétez de rien, cette mission sera menée a bien… au fait, pourquoi le président vient en Angleterre ? »

« Pour signer le traité de paix entre l'Amérique et le Cameroun, cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps et le président des états unis, ainsi que le président du Cameroun sont tombés d'accords pour cesser le feu et doivent signer ce traité en terrain neutre. Tout le monde sait que l'Angleterre a toujours clamer haut et fort sa neutralité lors des guerres dans le monde, les deux partis sont donc invités sur le pays pour donner une conférence de presse et signer le traité avec le ministre des affaires étrangères, au palais de Buckingham » expliqua Arthur.

« J'imagine qu'il reste au moins une bonne semaine » fit Harry.

« En effet, Harry… Drago lui en a l'habitude, voila un moment qu'il est infiltré dans la garde du président, mais tu dois prévenir Hermione, qu'elle devra agir en tant que moldue ! Qu'elle ne se sépare pas de sa baguette bien sur, mais elle ne doit l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, c'est compris ? »

« Bien, une dernière question… pourquoi Drago est-il infiltré auprès du président ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que le ministère de la magie américain, a décelé une grosse concentration de magie depuis quelque temps à la maison blanche, et ils soupçonnent des sorciers infiltrés d'un trafique de baguettes et de potion au sein même de la capitale. Drago est là pour démasquer ce qu'il se passe et ils n'ont trouvé d'autre parade que de lui faire passer le service militaire moldu, afin de le faire engager comme body guard sans éveiller les soupçons » expliqua Arthur. Harry pouffa.

« Drago en militaire ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! » S'esclaffa Harry « bon et bien… je vais de ce pas prévenir Hermione, au fait Arthur, vous venez demain soir ? Tout le monde sera là, Ginny veut une réunion de famille, apparemment, son cœur tire et elle a envie de voir sa famille » fit Harry. Arthur sourit.

« C'est d'accord, Molly et moi seront là demain » Harry hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, il devait parler à Hermione. Il se prépara déjà mentalement, à sa tornade de meilleure amie lorsqu'il lui apprendrait la nouvelle, elle n'allait pas être contente, pas du tout !

OoO

« QUOI ?! »

« Hermione, s'il te plait, ne crie pas » pria Harry assis a son bureau, tandis que la jeune fille se tenait droite comme un I devant lui.

« Il en est hors de question ! » fit-elle catégorique. Harry soupira.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça » dit-il Ron était présent lui aussi, mais ne disait rien, il souriait même. « Écoute… » Fit Harry.

« Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter Harry, James Potter ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Ginny ! » Se plaignit Harry, Ron pouffa.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je ne travaillerais pas avec Drago Malefoy, même pour le président des états unis t'entend ? Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! » Fit-elle.

« Je ne peux pas, tu es la seule qualifiée pour ce job Hermione et Ron ne peut pas prendre une mission à long terme pour le moment »

« Et alors ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Et puis de toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Hein ? Et depuis quand tu use de ton autorité sur moi ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu prenais un peu trop tes aises ! » dit-il un peu plus fort. Ron ne souriait plus, le ton n'était plus à la rigolade.

« Et puis quoi ? De toute manière c'est non ! » Répéta Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione je suis ton supérieur ! » tonna Harry en se levant de sa chaise, les deux poings écrasés sur son bureau. Hermione le regarda ébahie, Ron surpris. Jamais de mémoire il n'avait encore haussé le ton au travail sur l'un d'eux, et même Hermione ne trouvait rien à redire. « Et j'aimerais que tu arrête de me contester quand je te donne un ordre ! Je te donne une mission, tu la fais point ! la première chose que l'on apprend dans ce métier, est qu'on ne mêle pas la vie privée a la vie professionnelle, or tes histoires avec Drago je m'en balance, le travail avant tout tu feras ce job que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça ! » Termina Harry aux portes de la colère. Ron regardait Harry ahuri. Et Harry fixait Hermione, qui le fixait elle aussi sans ciller.

« Comme vous voudrez CHEF ! » répondit-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte avec une violence inouïe. Les deux hommes entendirent la porte de son bureau claquer également.

« Tu n'as pas été un petit peu dur avec elle ? » se risqua Ron.

« Elle s'en remettra. Si elle a un sale caractère, moi aussi et elle semble oublier que dans le travail, je ne dois pas faire de différence Ron, elle n'est pas une vedette » trancha Harry toujours en colère. Ron compris qu'il ne servait a rien d'insister, et sortit lui aussi de son bureau. Il s'aperçut que tout le monde était sortit dans le couloir et regardait la porte de Harry en chuchotant.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » pesta le rouquin. Tout le monde s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans son bureau et de se remettre au travail. Il entra dans son propre bureau et la vit installé au sien, plongée dans l'écriture de ses rapports. Il décida de la laisser tranquille pour la laisser se calmer, et engagerais le dialogue plus tard. Néanmoins, il l'entendit renifler discrètement, et s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il soupira, et se mit lui aussi au travail. De son coté, Harry soupirait. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles, mais c'était pour son bien, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui montrer la vérité en face il était temps qu'elle fasse face a son passé, et qu'elle tire un trait…

OoO

« Comment l'a-t-elle prit ? » demandait Ginny qui débarrassait la table.

« Très mal » répondit Harry qui l'aidait. Ginny eu un soupir.

« Il fallait s'y attendre » marmonna-t-elle. Et Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé l'après midi même dans son bureau. Ils avaient finit de débarrasser, et Ginny s'apprêtait a faire la vaisselle. Elle le regarda, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Harry tortilla ses mains, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » fit-il après un moment.

« Tu ne crois pas que t'y a été un peu fort ? » demanda-t-elle dissimulant difficilement son ton de reproche. Harry soupira.

« C'est pas croyable ça ! Ton frère m'a dit exactement la même chose » grommela-t-il. Sous le regard courroucé de sa femme, Harry capitula.

« D'accords, d'accords ! » dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix « je discuterais avec elle… et je m'excuserais pour mes mots déplacés ! » Ginny sembla satisfaite « mais… » Continua-t-il « la mission reste d'actualité et elle ne s'y soustraira pas ! Hermione ne doit pas oublier que le travail passe d'abords, et je ne ferais pas de faveur sous prétexte qu'elle est ma meilleure amie » dit-il. Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Tu connais Hermione, elle s'emporte très vite mais elle redescend tout aussi vite » dit-elle « mais voilà une sage décision » dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Il lui sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de leur cuisine, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Fronçant les sourcils tout les deux, ils se demandèrent qui pouvait bien sonner a une heure pareille de la soirée ! Ginny s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir.

« Bonsoir »

« Oh !! » fit Ginny en souriant largement à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Sans se préoccuper de quelques marques de politesse que ce soit, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui l'accueillit avec un grand éclat de rire !

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » sourit-il en refermant ses bras sur la jeune femme. Un raclement de gorge les ramenèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

« Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, et si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je pourrais très mal interpréter ce que je vois » fit remarquer Harry appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de salon, un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé sur son visage. Ginny se dégagea, mais ne lui lâcha pas les mains.

« Par Merlin, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Et tu as tellement changé ! » Dit-elle.

« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! »

« Alors là, tu risque ta vie mon vieux si tu te mets a draguer ma femme ! » l'homme éclata de rire, suivit de Harry et de Ginny.

« Allez Drago, entre ne reste pas dehors » intima la rouquine. Drago s'empressa d'essuyer ses pieds et d'entrer pour serrer la main de son ami avec entrain.

« Alors, content d'être rentré au pays ? » demanda Harry en souriant. Le blond soupira.

« On peut dire ça comme ça » sourit-il.

« Je croyais que tu faisais partie de la garde présidentielle » s'étonna Harry.

« C'est le cas, mais il n'arrive qu'après demain, et j'ai demandé deux jours pour pouvoir rendre visite a tout le monde, quand je serais au travail ici, je n'en aurais pas le temps et je repars direct aux états unis quand le président aura fait ce qu'il a a faire » lui apprit Drago.

« Bien… allons nous asseoir, je vais t'expliquer le programme » fit Harry l'invitant a se débarrasser de sa cape et a le suivre au salon. Ginny revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées des tasses fumantes et des petits gâteaux.

« Merci Gin' ; le programme ? » demanda-t-il enfin a Harry.

« Oui, Arthur a prit des précautions… tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Angleterre magique est menacée par un réseau terroriste »

« En effet » grimaça Drago.

« Leur chef a été arrêté, et ils se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment, mais ils attendent peut être le bon moment pour frapper, et frapper fort ! Et notre ministre –Arthur – a pensé a juste titre, à ajouter une protection sorcière a la garde du président et de sa fille. A son insu bien sur » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois » comprit Drago « je vais donc avoir un collègue Anglais pendant mon séjour » se réjouit Drago. Harry jeta un regard en biais à sa femme, qui le lui rendit. En vérité, Drago était parti certes, mais il avait gardé le contact avec Harry et Ginny… ils s'écrivaient souvent, se donnant des nouvelles. Il savait que Harry était a la tête des aurors anglais, et que donc il était aux commandes.

« Je suis impressionné » dit Drago « le gang terroriste sorcier d'Angleterre est très connu, même jusqu'aux states et tout le monde sait a quel point il est redoutable » s'exclama Drago agréablement surpris « l'auror qui a risqué sa vie est très courageux ! Arrêté leur chef… du grand art » commenta Drago en souriant, un soupçon d'admiration était audible au son de sa voix. Harry se racla la gorge, et remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, ce geste Drago ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et Harry su a la seconde même où il avait ouvert la bouche, la question qui allait franchir ses lèvres, et il répondit avant qu'il n'y arrive.

« C'est Hermione qui l'a coffré » silence. Le geste de Drago, a savoir porter un petit gâteau a sa bouche, resta suspendu… il reposa finalement la douceur sur le plateau.

« Et bien… » Murmura-t-il assez ébranlé « comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Drago feignant le ton de la quasi indifférence.

« Bien » répondit Harry en avalant une gorgée brûlante de café « elle va bien… » Drago tenta de dissimuler sa gêne et préféra changer de sujet.

« Alors Ginny, a quand le bé… »

« J'ai chargé Hermione de protéger le président avec toi » coupa Harry.

« … bé » acheva Drago en dévisageant son ami « je te demande pardon ? » Harry soupira.

« Je suis désolé, mais avec Ron qui est sur le point de devenir papa, je ne pouvais pas le mettre totalement sur le coup ; il sera présent bien sur, mais il doit rester disponible pour Pansy et Hermione est la meilleure, elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois, elle me semblait la plus qualifiée pour cette mission, et c'est elle que j'ai choisie » expliqua Harry. Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix de l'empressement, comme si il essayait de le convaincre… Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh excuse moi, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je ne proteste pas, c'est le travail… c'est juste que après tant d'années… » Murmura Drago en laissant vagabonder son regard sur la pièce et les cadres photos embellissant les murs… « Comment l'a-t-elle prit ? » demanda soudain Drago, un chouia anxieux. Harry se dandina sur le fauteuil.

« Oh… je m'attendais à pire que ça » répondit Harry, partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de se cacher.

« Au fait Dray… où comptes tu dormir ? » demanda subitement Ginny et d'une certaine manière, Harry et Drago la remercièrent intérieurement de cette diversion.

« Oh, je vais prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur » répondit poliment Drago. Ginny fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle « je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis tout de suite » s'enquit Ginny.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine ! » protesta Drago tout a coup gêné.

« Voyons, nous n'allons pas te laisser dormir à l'auberge Drago ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à l'arrivée du président, et ce n'est pas discutable ! » Trancha-t-elle en montant les escaliers. Drago se tourna alors vers son ami, rougissant légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas venu chez vous pour ça… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger » bredouilla Drago, Harry sourit.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es ici chez toi »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Drago plein de reconnaissance.

« Demain tu vas revoir tout le monde, pas besoin de te déplacer comme ça, Ginny organise un dîner gigantesque et tout le monde sera là »

« Super ! » s'exclama Drago souriant. Harry sourit a nouveau.

« Bienvenu chez toi » dit-il.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre! Bon d'accord, il casse pas super la baraque, mais faut bien savoir ce qu'il sont devenus nan? Je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, car le premier était écrit, c'est pourquoi il arrive si vite, mais le deuxième faudra patienter :-) Je puis déjà vous dire que dans le suivant, il y aura la "rencontre" qui sera sans aucun doutes mémorable... je n'en dit pas plus :-)

Review? Siouplait... (yeux du chat de Shrek)

Bisoux bisoux et a bientôt!!

Jess


	3. Ch2 Un dîner chez les Potter

Coucou tout le monde! Bah j'ai fait au plus vite pour vous poster cette suite mais je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde :-D j'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture a tous!

**Disclaimer:** (Gros soupir...) ai-je besoin? comment? oui? bon et bien... Tout appartient a Dame JK Rowling et je ne retire aucun bénéficie si ce n'est le plaisir des reviews!

**RAR:**

**Fatlouie: Je sens qu'elle va être géniale cette histoire ! **_Je l'espère en tout cas! :-)_** Je t'avoue qu'au début quand tu parlais de la deuxième directrice du Weasson j'ai cru que tu nous dirais jamais son nom J'étais là "mais c'est qui?" à chaque phrase qui parlait d'elle :D **_Hé hé... c'était fait exprès voyons! :-D_** J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !! Ca va être chaud entre Draco et Hermione, quoique lui je le trouve extrêmement calme par rapport à Hermione qui a un caractère de feu :) **_oui c'est vrai_** Juste pour savoir est-ce que Luna aura sa petite place dans cette nouvelle fiction? **_oui Luna aura sans aucun doute une place mais je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore pensé..._

**justiine: Ron et pansy ensemble ?? ça me rapelle keleke choz ... **_hé oui... je les mets presque toujours ensemble, ce sont mes trois couples favoris, Dray/Mione, Harry/Ginny et Ron/Pansy!_** vivement la suite et la rencontre !! **_Voici :-)_

**m-a: drago é hermione voila les histoire de cu qui recommence xD o moin dans celle la harry et ginny oront le temp de pondre **_Muhahahahaha_** comment a tu osé voldemort est deja mort ( xD **_Hé oui, la fin des pingouins a déjà sonné! xD_

**laura: un premier chapitre très prometteur, **_Merci :-)_** j'attend la sute avec imaptience **_la voici!_

**nini: et bah je ne suis pas du tout déçue ! impatiente de lire la fameuse"rencontre" ... **_hé hé je crois que c'est un peu tout le monde lol_** franchement continues comme ca, j'adore deja ;-) **_merci beaucoup!_

**Cassidy: J'aime beaucoup :D Bon, perso, ça me fait bizarre de voir un drago si "gentil" et si "ami" avec les autres, mais bon il du se passer des choses... **_Disons que il faut imaginer qu'il y a un "avant" et que cette fic est un "après" lol _**En tout cas l'histoire s'annonce croustillante ) **_Je l'espère :-)_** A bientôt**

**merope: mais il est tres bien ton premier chap **_Merci! :-)_** me rejouis vraiment de lire la suite ! **_La voici_

**Aurore: J'ai hâte de lire la suite! **_La voici_** J'ai trop aimé celle d'avant, un amour à taire! **_Ah! Ravie qu'elle t'ai plue_** Tu écris trop bien :) **_Merci beaucoup!_

* * *

Ch.2. Un dîner chez les Potter.

Lorsque Drago se leva ce matin là, une douce odeur d'œufs brouillés et de café frais emplis ses narines. Ils se lava et se rasa vitesse grand V et fila presque comme une flèche a la cuisine. Harry était attablé un journal à la main et Ginny préparait le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour » salua Drago. Harry baissa son journal et lui sourit.

« Déjà levé ? »

« Oui j'aimerais profiter de mon deuxième jour de congé avant de reprendre le travail » répondit Drago.

« Café ? » proposa Ginny.

« Volontiers »

« Le président arrive à quelle heure ? » demanda Harry s'apprêtant à manger.

« Son avion atterrit a 10h00 demain matin, oh je t'en prie merci, ne te donne pas cette peine » ajouta-t-il a l'intention de Ginny qui s'approchait de lui une assiette à la main.

« Tut, tut, tut ! Chez moi, on déjeune ! Le petit déjeuner est… »

« … le repas le plus important de la journée ! Décidément, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil » sourit Drago. Elle sourit, se remémorant les sermons qu'elle faisait à ses camarades à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas déjeuner et posa l'assiette devant son ami.

« Mange, ça te fera du bien » sourit-elle « allé, moi je file au journal » dit-elle en attrapant son sac, prenant bien soin d'embrasser son mari.

« Bonne journée » lui dit-il.

« Merci, a toi aussi, Drago je comptes sur toi ce soir » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonçait déjà dans le couloir.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde » répondit-il.

« A ce soir » et la porte se referma. Harry vida le reste de son café et se leva.

« Bon, j'y vais moi aussi, tiens voilà la clé, fait comme chez toi, on se verra au dîner » lui dit Harry avant de disparaître a son tour. Drago soupira, regarda son assiette et se mit à manger de bon gré. Il se souvint lui aussi, avec quelle attention Molly Weasley s'occupait de leurs estomacs lorsqu'il faisait partie de l'ordre et il se dit que finalement, sa fille avait de qui tenir, car sa nourriture était tout aussi bonne que celle de sa mère !

OoO

« Bonjour patron »

« Bonjour Elisa… »

« Salut patron ! »

« Bonjour Jim » Harry avançait dans le couloir, il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Le matin c'était un véritable brouhaha dans les couloirs du ministère tous départements confondus.

« Salut Harry ! » Harry tourna la tête vers le bureau de Ron, celui-ci se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Salut Ron, Hermione est déjà là ? » Ron secoua la tête.

« J'ai appris par le vigile qu'elle avait passé une grosse partie de la nuit ici » répondit-il. Harry se pinça la lèvre « a ce qu'il parait elle est repartie aux environ des deux heures trente du matin » continua le rouquin. Harry secoua la tête, c'était bien Hermione ça. Lorsqu'elle était contrariée elle s'acharnait au travail. Harry regarda la pendule du couloir, il n'était pas encore huit heure et puis Hermione n'était jamais en retard.

« Très bien » soupira-t-il « quand elle arrive, envoie là à mon bureau » dit Harry. Mais Ron le retint.

« Est ce que ça va toi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je vais très bien Ron » s'étonna Harry.

« C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir fâchés tout les deux » confia Ron. De nouveau Harry soupira.

« Je sais, moi non plus ça ne me plait pas, c'est pourquoi je te demande de me l'envoyée » Ron hocha la tête et le laissa se rendre a son bureau et Ron retourna dans le sien. Pas plus tard que 5 minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

« Bonjour… » Risqua Ron. Hermione leva la tête vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des pinces pour me parler Ron, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, Bonjour » dit-elle. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es partie tard hier soir » dit Ron.

« Oui, je me suis mise en ordre dans mes rapports en retard, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait des gestes brusques, et Ron savait pertinemment que son humeur n'allait pas s'améliorer d'ici peu, il soupira « pour rien Hermione… Harry veut te voir dans son bureau » ajouta-t-il en replongeant dans ses propres dossiers il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec elle lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Il l'entendit empiler ses dossiers, et sans ajouter un mot elle sortit. Il secoua la tête l'air dépité, en ce jour Ronald Weasley prévoyait une longue, très longue journée…

Hermione de son coté se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de son 'patron' et frappa.

« Entrez » elle s'exécuta. Sans un mot elle s'avança au devant du bureau, Harry était occupé avec un dossier qu'il étudiait et sans préambule, elle lui colla la pile de rapports sous le nez. Il leva lentement les yeux sur elle.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Oui » dit-il en prenant la pile pour la déplacer sur un coin de son bureau. Elle croisa les bras d'un air buté.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser… » Elle leva un sourcil « pour hier » précisa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Il n'y a aucunes raisons pourtant » dit-elle, toujours aussi butée.

« Hermione s'il te plaît » pria Harry.

« C'est vrai quoi, tu as tout à fait raison, au travail tu restes mon chef et je ne te contredirais plus ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit-elle légèrement sarcastique.

« Oh je t'en prie, que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je me mette à genoux ? » Pesta Harry.

« Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous ridiculiser chef » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Hermione, je ne peux pas demander ça à Ron, tu es la seule en qui j'ai une entière confiance, tu es la meilleure du service et tu le sais » continua-t-il. Hermione redressa sa stature.

« Tu n'as nullement besoin de me flatter tu sais » rétorqua-t-elle. Harry soupira, que pouvait-il donc bien dire pour s'excuser qu'elle ne veuille accepter ?

« Tu viens toujours ce soir ? Au dîner ? » Demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? »

« Parce que tu es butée et que tu as un sale caractère et que tu en serais bien capable pour me faire comprendre que j'ai eu tort de m'emporter contre toi ? » hasarda-t-il un chouia ironique. Elle claqua la langue d'agacement.

« On se connaît pourtant depuis fort longtemps, tu devrais savoir que je ne fais pas passer ma colère sur ceux qui ne le mérite pas, en l'occurrence Ginny et tout les autres invités » dit-elle.

« Tu n'es plus fâchée sur moi alors ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai simplement dit que Ginny n'avait rien avoir dans nos histoires a toi et moi et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferait fau bon alors que c'est elle qui m'a invitée » répliqua-t-elle cassante. Elle retint a temps un sourire en voyant la mine de son patron et meilleur ami se décomposer a vue d'œil « tu m'excusera mais j'ai du travail » dit-elle en tournant les talons. Harry n'avait pas finit d'en voir, même si elle ne lui en voulait encore qu'à moitié, en réalité elle s'amusait de la situation et cela lui faisait un peu oublier qu'elle allait _le_ revoir d'ici après demain.

« Bonne journée » marmonna-t-il.

« A toi aussi » répondit-elle toujours aussi sèchement. Et elle referma la porte, s'autorisant enfin un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle entra a nouveau dans le bureau, Ron leva la tête de son travail.

« Tu as meilleure mine » dit-il en la regardant s'asseoir. Elle le regarda et soupira d'aise « cela a-t-il un rapport avec notre adoré patron ? » demanda-t-il amusé. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et son sourire en coin s'accentua.

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

« Tu vas le laisser croire encore longtemps que tu es en colère après lui ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je le jugerais nécessaire » répondit-elle.

« On dirait que ça t'amuse » remarqua-t-il. Elle pouffa.

« Tu aurais dû le voir, c'était a mourir de rire ! » dit-elle. Il sourit franchement cette fois et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes incorrigible miss Granger » dit-il. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil rieur et se plongea à son tour dans son travail. Il avait réellement cru qu'elle était fâchée. Une heure plus tard, on vint les prévenir que deux sorciers en désaccords venaient de se livrer à un duel sur le chemin de traverse et ils partirent tout les deux en intervention.

OoO

« TU NE LUI AS PAS DIT ?? » s'étranglait une Ginny prête a recevoir ses invités, il était un peu moins de 19h00, tout était prêt la table, le dîner, les apéros… tout était fin prêt, Ginny n'avait plus qu'à enlever ce qui lui servait de tablier qui cachait une tenue de soirée propice a ce genre de dîner en famille. Elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon classique, une blouse tout à fait élégante par-dessus, pour cuisiner il valait mieux qu'elle eu attaché ses long cheveux roux. Ginny aimait la discrétion et détestait les frivolités. Et là, elle se tenait devant un Harry en jean chemise, tout penaud qui ne cessait de tourner sa baguette nerveusement entre ses doigts.

« Mais… si tu l'avais vue ce matin ! Elle ne serait pas venue si je le lui avait dit » essaya de justifier Harry. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais enfin Harry ! Tu te rends comptes ? »

« Je sais » murmura Harry qui savait qu'elle avait raison, il était un imbécile finit, Hermione prendrait cela pour un coup bas et ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Ce dîner va être une catastrophe ! » s'exclama Ginny en levant les mains au plafond d'un air fataliste. La sonnette retentit, elle enleva précipitamment son tablier pour aller ouvrir.

« Je te préviens Harry, tu as tout intérêt à ce que cela ne dérape pas, car ce n'est ni Hermione, ni Drago que je rendrais responsable en cas de fiasco ! Ce sera toi ! » Menaça-t-elle en pointant son index sur lui tandis que la sonnette retentissait encore une fois, les invités se faisaient pressant. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir, c'était ses parents.

« Génial » marmonna Harry en rejoignant sa femme et ses beaux parents au salon. Drago qui était à l'étage descendit fin prêt, et salua les Weasley qui lui firent part de leur joie de le revoir, surtout mme Weasley qui ne cessait de l'étreindre. Petit à petit, les invités de la soirée arrivèrent. Drago eu alors l'immense bonheur de voir arriver Pansy et son ventre arrondi ainsi que Ron. Il avait eu un énorme sourire qui lui fendait le visage, avait fait tourner sa meilleure amie sur elle-même, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es radieuse ! » avait-il dit. Pansy avait sourit.

« Je n'y suis pas arrivée toute seule » Drago avait alors serré la main de Ron avec entrain.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous » avait dit le rouquin. Ginny avait aussi invité Remus et Tonks qui furent très heureux également de revoir Drago. Le bruit des conversations se fit alors peu à peu dans le petit salon des Potter. Personne n'entendit la sonnette, personne ne vit le regard d'avertissement que Ginny jeta à son mari qui lui, soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne manquait plus que deux invités.

« Salut vieux ! »

« Blaise » sourit Harry. Il sembla à Blaise que son sourire était crispé. Le métisse entra, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pénétrer dans le hall.

« Bonsoir Harry » sourit-elle. Harry fut déconcerté « je t'ai bien eu hein ? Allé, fait pas cette tête Harry… » Dit-elle en enlevant son manteau pour l'accrocher en même temps que Blaise « je voulais juste te faire mariner un peu, avoue que ça à bien marché cette journée, ça te dissuadera peut être de me crier dessus… » Dit-elle les yeux rieurs. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste pour cacher son désarroi.

« Oui… ça a bien fonctionné » essaya-t-il de sourire. Hermione souriait franchement mais remarqua tout de même son malaise.

« Allé… » Le bouscula-t-elle du coude « tu as vraiment pris ça très a cœur ? » Grimaça-t-elle un peu inquiète qu'il n'ai vraiment été chagriné de son attitude. Harry n'eu pas besoin de lui répondre, ils étaient arrivés au salon. Le regard d'Hermione se figea… Blaise la regarda du coin de l'œil. Le regard d'abords surpris de la jeune femme, se changea subitement en un regard glacé. Drago qui était en pleine conversation avec Remus et Arthur leva un instant les yeux qui s'accrochèrent a ce regard glacial qui lui était adressé. Le silence se fit dans le petit salon, tout le monde regardait Hermione avec anxiété alors qu'elle traversait la pièce. Drago se leva et la suivit des yeux. Elle tenta d'ignorer ce gros pincement qui lui prit le cœur et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sortir une remarque acerbe dont elle avait le secret et fit aussi un effort surhumain pour détourner son regard du sien. Elle salua les autres invités.

« Bonjour Mia » se décida enfin Drago. A nouveau elle tourna les yeux vers lui et elle fut projetée un peu plus de sept ans en arrière…

_Flash back_

_Elle marchait dans le couloir, elle avait une faim de loup et risquait de louper son dîner a cause de ce satané de Rusard qui ne cessait de pester contre les élèves, il l'avait apostrophée pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa fonction de préfète en chef qu'elle remplissait selon lui comme une nouille. Elle se dirigeait donc vers la grande salle d'un pas pressé, lorsqu'elle se fit happée malgré elle dans une salle de classe sombre et vide, des lèvres se posant sur les siennes avec passion._

_« Bonjour Mia » susurra une voix à son oreille, si tant qu'elle en frissonna. Il la ré embrassa._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Drago ! » bougonna-t-elle sa mauvaise humeur contre Rusard n'étant pas estompée. Il fronça les sourcils._

_« C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas attendue ce matin que tu me fais la tête ? » demanda-t-il tout penaud. Elle sourit un peu honteuse de s'en prendre à lui et se fit pardonner d'un baiser._

_« Excuse moi » murmura-t-elle en enlaçant son cou « je viens de passer un quart d'heure avec Rusard... – elle grimaça et il lui rendit sa grimace – et puis… je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça » dit-elle._

_« Même si ça vient de moi ? » fit-il en feignant la mine chagrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre._

_« Bon d'accord… mais seulement toi »_

_« Quel privilège ! » elle rit._

_« Fait bien attention de ne pas perdre ce droit Drago… » Le prévint-elle. Et elle l'embrassa d'un doux baiser avant qu'il ne puisse répondre._

_Fin du flash back_

Elle revint à la réalité s'apercevant de tous les regards tournés sur eux qui étaient face à face.

« Il y a longtemps que tu as perdus ce droit _Drago_… » Murmura-t-elle. Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent et il perdit le timide sourire qu'il avait ; comprenant parfaitement bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était calme, mais très cassant. Elle se détourna de lui et Ginny apparut à la porte.

« On passe à table ? » demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde s'empressa de répondre à l'affirmative, espérant que le climat plus que tendu qui s'était installé se dissiperait au cours du dîner.

OoO

« Ah Ginny c'est vraiment délicieux ! » s'extasiait Pansy qui mangeait vraiment avec appétit. Ginny lui sourit.

« Merci… mais je dois tout a ma mère » dit-elle très modeste. Molly la regarda avec toute la reconnaissance qu'une mère peut avoir envers son enfant, et elle sourit à sa fille attendrie. Le repas se passait relativement bien jusque là, Harry était assis en bout de table, à sa gauche Ginny et a la gauche de Ginny Drago a sa gauche Ron et Pansy. De l'autre coté, face à Harry, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Thonks, Hermione et enfin en bout de table, Blaise. Tout le monde discutait de bon cœur, Drago évitait le regard d'Hermione et vice vers ça et tout se passait bien. Un silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que Remus le brise.

« Alors les filles ? Tout se passe bien au journal ? » Demanda-t-il. Pansy et Ginny se regardèrent complice.

« On ne peut mieux ! » répondit Pansy « notre pourcentage de lecteur annonce une égalité avec la Gazette d'après le dernier sondage, je ne doute pas que d'ici quelques mois nous le dépassions » continua-t-elle très fière. Tout le monde reprit le fil de la conversation tout en mangeant.

« Mais notre cote a monté dernièrement grâce à ce fameux réseau de terroristes sorciers qui a frappé notre pays il y a peu » fit remarquer Ginny. Remus se montra très intéressé, et Ginny ainsi que Pansy argumentèrent cette explication. Effectivement, avec les nombreux attentats qu'ils avaient commis contre les établissements sorciers tels que le ministère, Gringotts et aussi dans les autres pays, leurs nombreux reporters s'étaient coupés en mille pour ramener des interviews dignes de ce nom avant les reporters de la Gazette. Le Weasson rapportait toujours les meilleurs nouvelles et la Gazette les sortaient toujours un jour plus tard, ce qui avait valu a leur journal une hausse conséquente de lecteurs et d'abonnés qui les avaient hissés a égalité de la Gazette a peu de choses prêt.

« Oui, et surtout lorsque Hermione eu arrêté leur chef » argumenta Ron, qui se mordit la langue juste après. Hermione avait rougi subitement et trouvait un intérêt grandissant pour son assiette de poulet provençale accompagné de pommes de terre rissolées. Tout le monde s'était retourné sur elle, même Drago.

« C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, tu mérites grandement tes éloges Hermione » fit Tonks.

« Arrêtez ce n'était vraiment rien, je vous assure… » Marmonna-t-elle très gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Pansy éclata de rire.

« Hermione… C'est bien d'être modeste, mais il faut savoir reconnaître ses qualités aussi » rit-elle. Hermione leva vivement la tête.

« Je n'ai rien fait que mon travail » persista-t-elle « et puis je n'ai rein fait d'extraordinaire, je n'ai fait qu'arrêter le chef, je n'ai même pas réussi à démanteler le réseau, tu parles d'une réussite ! » ironisa-t-elle. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire… toujours à vouloir être au top, être la meilleur, c'était une de ses plus grandes priorités et il savait parfaitement bien, peut être mieux que quiconque assis à cette table qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à son regard, et son visage reprit un air hautain. Harry pensait exactement la même chose, mais tout comme Drago il se garda bien de faire une remarque, il fallait qu'il se fasse oublier d'elle au moins pour la soirée, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Sacré Hermione ! Elle réussirait à mettre hors course une armée de mangemorts, qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite pas vrai Harry ? » Demanda Tonks. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules quand il croisa le regard goguenard de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh… Hermione est un de nos meilleurs effectifs, et elle le sait très bien » répondit-il avec un considérable effort pour conserver un ton anodin.

« Et toi Blaise ? Comment ça se passe le travail ? » Demanda Arthur pour changer de sujet et détourner l'attention des invités d'Hermione. Celui-ci se redressa en posant son verre de vin sur la table.

« Bien je vous remercie… » Répondit Blaise aimablement. Hermione marmonna ce qu'il sembla être un « et c'est moi qui suis modeste » très sarcastique ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami.

« Bon d'accords, je suis prêt d'être promu chef de service » dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

« Mes félicitations ! » s'exclama alors Arthur, suivit des autres.

« Oui, félicitations on dirait que tout te réussi » lui dit Drago.

« Et bien… oui, j'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ce poste c'est vrai, et dire que j'en suis pas fier serait mentir, mais tu sais moi mis à part mon travail… » Répondit Blaise toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Oh… pas de petite amie en vue ? » demanda-t-il. Blaise jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui elle levait lentement la tête vers le blond.

« Et bien non, mes objectifs professionnel passent avant tout, et je ne voudrais pas que ma 'petite amie' s'ennuie de moi, car je passe énormément de temps à l'hôpital je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée, donc j'attend un peu avant de m'engager » répondit-il.

« Oh je vois… » Murmura Drago qui feignit un air peiné. Tout le monde regardait l'échange avec nervosité et Blaise avec bien comprit que les questions de Drago n'étaient pas anodines de sous entendu qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas d'ailleurs. Il continuait de fixer le métisse qui se dandinait sur sa chaise de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard plus que pénétrant et Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils. Ginny regarda Harry l'air suppliant, celui-ci avait les yeux paniqués et ne savait comment faire pour relancer la conversation.

« Hum… Arthur, vous savez déjà où le président va séjourner ? » Demanda Harry, s'eu l'effet escompté, Hermione et Drago détournèrent leurs têtes vers Arthur et Blaise remercia Harry des yeux et put enfin respirer normalement.

« Au 'Queen Mary hotel's' à Londres » répondit sobrement Arthur, cependant il grimaça « et je dois t'informer que dés demain, ce sera ton lieu de séjour durant le temps que passera le président ici en Angleterre » dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois que je séjourne ailleurs pendant une mission vous savez monsieur le ministre » répondit-elle d'une manière indifférente.

« Oui, mais je voulais juste t'avertir et ici je suis monsieur Weasley pas ministre Hermione » répondit Arthur avec un sourire bienveillant qui firent à peine rosir les joues d'Hermione, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ah ! Je suis désolée Ginny, c'était très délicieux mais là j'en peux plus ! » S'exclama Pansy en s'adossant à sa chaise la main sur son ventre. Tout le monde sourit.

« C'est prévu pour quand ? » demanda Drago. Pansy le regarda.

« Dans un mois, mais c'est tellement long ! J'ai l'impression que les jours s'allongent » s'exclama-t-elle. Drago avait un sourire attendri.

« Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ? »

« Non, on veut garder la surprise » lui dit Ron en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

« En tout cas, vous avez l'air heureux, je suis content pour vous » dit-il d'un air entendu.

« On l'est » affirma Pansy toujours souriante.

« Il faudrait que tu me donnes la recette alors » fit Drago sur un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire.

« Je crois que même avec une recette, tu trouverais encore le moyen de tout foutre en l'air » ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione. Ce qui figea le sourire de Drago, Arthur et Molly ouvrirent grand leurs yeux, Ron grimaça, Remus reposa sa fourchette, Tonks failli s'étrangler avec sa pomme de terre, Harry se mordit la lèvre tandis que Ginny posait sur lui un long regard de reproche et Blaise toussota derrière son poing pour cacher sa gêne. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas gênée le moins monde. Elle but lentement une gorgée de vin et reposa son verre avec dignité posant enfin les yeux toujours aussi nuageux sur Drago. Celui-ci la fixait l'air impassible. Le silence était lourd à la table, très lourd.

« Bon… je débarrasse et j'amène le dessert » dit Ginny en se levant.

« Je t'accompagne » renchérit Tonks qui se leva elle aussi pour empiler la vaisselle sale sur la table dans le silence toujours aussi tendu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit enfin Drago en rompant le silence, Ginny et Tonks se figèrent les assiettes en mains. Hermione releva un sourcil.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ici ? Et devant tous nos amis ? » Dit-elle la colère remontant peu a peu.

« Hermione… » Chuchota Blaise inquiet, Drago le remarqua.

« Mais non ! Laisse ! Puisqu'elle en crève d'envie depuis qu'elle est arrivée, laisse là donc s'exprimer elle se sentira sans doute mieux après » argumenta Drago les yeux rivés à ceux d'Hermione.

« Je ne lave pas mon linge sale devant les gens » grinça-t-elle.

« Voyez vous ça ! Tu lance la machine _Hermione_ à toi de la contrôler, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à t'attaquer » dit-il vivement.

« Quand on me tend une perche, je la saisi » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Qu'est ce que tu me reproche au juste ? Puisque tu sembles si remontée, autant en finir tout de suite non ? » Dit-il en montant le ton d'un cran.

« Si je dois faire la liste de tout ce que je te reproche _Drago_ je n'ai pas assez de la soirée » railla-t-elle.

« J'ai tout mon temps » répliqua Drago.

« Et moi je ne veux pas gâcher le dîner de ma meilleur amie » dit-elle se rendant bien compte de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, elle tentait de faire marche arrière, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de les retenir.

« Ça c'est tout toi. Tu es peut être la meilleure, tu peu paraître exemplaire tant que tu veux, mais tu es loin d'être parfaite. Tu n'assumes jamais tes responsabilités, ni de tes actes ni de tes paroles, si tu ne voulais pas provoquer de discussion houleuse et plomber l'ambiance de cette soirée, il fallait tourner ta langue dans ta bouche et te taire ! » Tonna-t-il de plus en plus furieux.

« Drago ! » s'indigna Ginny.

« C'est vrai qu'en matière de responsabilités, tu es un exemple » railla-t-elle.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » cria-t-il en se levant.

« Tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! » cria-t-elle à son tour en se levant. Tout le monde assistait à la scène sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot et Ginny se prenait la tête entre les mains d'un air désemparée, elle supplia Harry du regard.

« S'il vous plaît… » Tenta-t-il.

« Oh toi ça va hein ! » tonna Hermione en se tournant sur lui.

« Ne t'en prends pas à Harry, il n'a rien avoir dans cette discussion ! » renchérit Drago au comble de la colère.

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Nous y voilà » dit-il sarcastique « tu le sais très bien pourquoi » continua-t-il.

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands gestes « et en plus ça va être de ma faute ?! » s'époumona-t-elle « désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles »

« Oh si tu le sais pourquoi ! »

« Oui parce que tu es prétentieux et pompeux et que je me suis bien faites avoir par tes promesses et tes mots tendres. Je suis bête pour n'avoir cru ne serait ce que l'ombre d'une seconde en tes serments Drago Malefoy ! » Elle était au bord des larmes, les joues rouges de colère et Drago n'en menait pas large il rit, d'un de ces rires sarcastiques qu'il n'avait plus jamais eu depuis longtemps, c'était à la limite du méprisable.

« C'est si facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres n'est ce pas ? Parce que en matière de prétentieuse et pompeuse tu te classes en hit parade ! » Se moqua-t-il. Et alors que Hermione allait répliquer, ce fut une autre voix qui s'éleva.

« ASSEZ !! » Ginny avait tapé de son poing sur la table « vous êtes ici chez moi ! Et ce n'est pas un ring de boxe je vous serais très reconnaissante d'aller régler vos problèmes ailleurs qu'à ma table ! » Dit-elle alors que le silence était revenu. Hermione adressa un regard assassin a Drago, qui le lui rendit bien « bien… qui veux un peu de tarte à la mélasse ? » demanda Ginny comme si de rien était.

« Pas moi, je n'ai plus très fin, excuse moi d'avoir gâcher ta soirée Ginny, ce n'était pas mon intention, je vous prie de m'excuser » dit Hermione en se levant.

« Hermione… » Tenta Ginny désemparée alors qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée.

« Moi non plus je n'ai plus faim, désolé Ginny je suis sur que c'est délicieux mais j'en ai assez fait pour ce soir également, je monte me coucher » renchérit Drago a son tour en se retirant de la table.

« Drago ! » fit Ginny. Elle s'assit, la tête basse l'air totalement abattue.

« Hum » Blaise toussota et repoussa sa chaise « je crois que je vais aller voir Hermione, cela vaudrait mieux » dit-il.

« Merci d'être venu » remercia tout de même Harry. Blaise lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir, Ginny… c'était délicieux, ne t'en fait pas ça leur passera » dit-il. Elle releva la tête, et essaya un pâle sourire.

« Merci » dit-elle d'une voix découragée. On entendit a nouveau la porte se refermer, et le silence ne quittait pourtant pas la table, chacun encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Et tu crois que ces deux là formeront une protection efficace contre le président ? » essaya de plaisanter Ron. Harry grimaça.

« Ça tu vois, je commence fortement à en douter » murmura-t-il.

« Il fallait réfléchir avant ! » reprocha Ginny sèchement.

« Hum… moi je prendrais bien un peu de tarte ma chérie » dit Molly pour détendre l'atmosphère de ce dîner que Ginny qualifiait déjà de 'fiasco total'…

OoO

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, Drago se sentait vraiment honteux. Il adressa à ses hôtes un sourire gêné et se mit à table dans le silence.

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il enfin. Surprise, Ginny se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement.

« Non, ne le sois pas après tout c'était à prévoir » dit-elle sur un regard appuyé à son mari.

« Non, j'aurais du me contrôler et ne pas me donner en spectacle, c'est une des premières choses que l'on apprend lorsqu'on devient body guard, la discrétion et le sérieux. Je vous ai mis dans une situation embarrassante et je n'aurais pas du » insista-t-il. Harry haussa une épaule.

« Tu sais, ça aurait pu être pire… et puis, tu n'étais pas tout seul » dit-il. Drago lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« J'espère qu'elle sera tout de même présente pour accueillir le président à l'aéroport » grimaça-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione est ce qu'elle est mais elle fera son travail, elle viendra » assura Harry sérieusement cette fois. Drago ne répondit pas et mangea en silence. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il demanda pour emprunter le réseau de cheminée des Potter, il devait faire son rapport a son chef au ministère de la magie d'Amérique, ensuite il serait temps de partir. Après son entretien, il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait presque 9h30 dans une demi heure le président atterrissait. Drago avait revêtu un costume noir et portait une oreillette à l'oreille, un revolver a la ceinture caché par son veston. Harry qui avait prit sa matinée l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte.

« Dit à Hermione que j'attend son rapport ce soir » dit Harry.

« Je lui dirais… merci pour votre hospitalité Harry… on se reverra très certainement avant la fin de la semaine » répondit Drago.

« Oui, Drago ? » il se retourna.

« Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer » dit Harry, Drago sourit.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir » promit-il. Harry hocha la tête et Drago transplanna dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Il sortit sa carte de garde du corps a l'accueil en expliquant qui il était et on le dirigea vers la piste numéro 9. Il avait aperçut la limousine au dehors suivie de deux voitures noires, ainsi que d'une moto devant lesquelles des agents de sécurité et également gardes du corps attendaient patiemment. Il sortit, et se posta à la piste d'atterrissage, attendant que l'heure arrive. Il regardait de plus en plus souvent sa montre, craignant de ne pas la voir arriver. Finalement elle arriva, elle aussi vêtue d'un tailleur/pantalon noir, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval très serrée, une oreillette dans l'oreille également. Sans un mot et sans un regard, elle se posta à ses coté, droite et fière et ils attendirent dans le silence durant quelques minutes. L'un comme l'autre avaient énormément de choses à se dire et à se reprocher et ils savaient que la discussion de la veille n'était que partie remise.

« Tu as crus que je ne viendrais pas » ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui » avoua-t-il. Elle ne le regardait pas et lui non plus.

« Tu devrais me connaître pourtant » dit-elle refusant obstinément de poser ses yeux sur lui.

« Ça fait 7 ans qu'on ne s'est plus vu » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, 7 ans… » Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même, mais elle se reprit bien vite « et bien, te voilà rassurer » dit-elle hautaine. Il soupira.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour nous ne pas montrer notre désaccord devant le président » commença-t-il hésitant. Elle glissa un œil en coin.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas » trancha-t-elle.

« Moi non plus ! » renchérit-il.

« Bien ! »

« Bien ! »

Il jeta a son tour un œil en coin et il sembla a Hermione qu'il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne sut pas quoi, l'avion amorçait sa descente sur la piste d'atterrissage…

A suivre…

* * *

Je suis sure que vous mourrez tous d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pas vrai? hé hé... faudra attendre les ptis loups!

Néanmoins... je peux déjà vous assurez que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas de tout repos, l'action va démarrer... et sur les chapeaux de roues!

En attendant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de donner votre avis, une review serait la bienvenue et même si vous voulez pas donner votre avis... review quand même xD

Merci a tous d'être si nombreux! Gros bisoux et a bientôt

Jess


	4. Ch3 La conférence de presse

Voili vouilou :-) ce chapitre rien que pour vous xD (je fais des ver lol) J'essaie de m'en tenir a un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne peux rien garantir étant donné l'état actuelle des choses pour moi, j'ai des problèmes a régler qui passent avant, je n'ai donc pas toujours le temps d'écrire, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux! Enfin, on s'en fiche 3615 ma life xD bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a m'dame Rowling of course! :-)

**RAR:**

**laura: bon juste une pitite review pas très originale **_Toutes les reviews sont originales pour moi :-D_** mais bon: donc j'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aimé! Mdr la cohabitation promet d'être électrique **_En effet oui lol _**et comme jlai déja dit j'attend le prochain chapitre avec impatience **_Le voici!_

**xana: je viens de finir ta fic un amour a taire... moi qui ne suis pas une grande fan de dark fic je tien a dire qu'elle était geniale, **_Oh! Je te remercie... je suis flatée et contente aussi :-)_** j'en ai eu les larmes au yeux... **_moi aussi rassure toi lol_** moi aussi j'adore ces quatre couples... j'ai hate de lire la suite de leave me a chance! **_la voici!_** bonne continuation, tu as un style vraiment superbe! **_Merci encore t'es un ange :-D_

**nini: toujours aussi bien !! **_Merci!_** tu as tout a fait raison je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !! pourquoi il est parti ... **_lol tu penses bien que je vais pas te le dire :-)_** ils devaient partir ensemble ? **_non lol ce n'est pas ça! :-D_** je pense que je vais attendre ta suite ... ;) **_La voici! _

**justiine: TrOo trOo bien !! **_Merci :-)_** J'ai adoré la dispute de Draco et Hermione !! **_et ce ne sera pas la dernière lol_** Vivement la suite **_la voici_

**missmalfoy33: que dire a par qe je sui fan ?lol j adore ta fic elle est super bien ecrite et on s ennui pa ! **_je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant :-) _** j ai hate d avoir la suite et de savoir ce qi s est passer entre eux voila **_La voici_** et a bientot ! **_Voui a bientôt!_

**Une fan: J'adore! J'adore! J'adore! **_lol et bien, voila qui est dit xD merci beaucoup_** Vivement la suite! **_la voici!_

* * *

Ch.3. La conférence de presse.

Un homme assez grand, mince et assez séduisant aussi, les cheveux oscillants entre le châtains clair et le blond foncé, d'une prestance sans égale, descendit de l'avion pour poser pied à terre. Il était entouré d'une garde de trois hommes, vêtus comme Drago et Hermione. Derrière lui, Hermione aperçut une petite fille, d'a peu prêt 7 ans, toute blonde avec la même prestance que le président, si pas plus, c'était même exagéré songea Hermione, accompagnée elle aussi d'un garde du corps. Un large sourire illumina son visage très fier lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago et quand Hermione tourna quelques secondes ses yeux, elle vit qu'il souriait lui aussi.

« Drago ! » le président arrivait devant eux, un franc sourire confiant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous avez fait bon voyage ? » demanda Drago avec une politesse sans conteste.

« Excellent je te remercie ! Jeune fille… » Le président se tourna vers Hermione qui lui sourit en tendant la main.

« Hermione Granger monsieur le président, j'assure votre protection pendant votre séjour » dit-elle, alors qu'il lui serrait doucement la main.

« Bien, bien, bien… je vois que l'Angleterre a tout mis en œuvre pour que ma fille et moi-même nous sentions comme chez nous » dit-il.

« Monsieur, si vous voulez bien nous suivre » intervint Drago.

« Bien sur, je vous suis » Hermione ouvrait la marche, le président et sa garde derrière elle, tandis que Drago la fermait pour saluer la petite.

« Alors Cassidy… ça t'as plu l'avion ? » demanda-t-il. La gamine lui jeta un regard en coin, puis vers l'autre garde du corps derrière eux. Elle redressa alors la tête.

« C'est _Cassandra_ en publique ! Voyons Drago, le protocole » dit-elle avec un air sévère. Drago sourit.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle Cassandra… j'ai parfois tendance a oublier le _protocole_ » elle le regarda l'air complice, et ses yeux bleus où brillait une leur rieuse et espiègle trahissaient grandement son air hautain et sévère.

« Mais merci, oui papa et moi avons fait bon voyage ! Nous verrons si ce pays est à la hauteur de sa réputation » Drago sourit encore. Ce qu'elle pouvait être prétentieuse pour son âge ! Il secoua la tête et invita la petite à monter dans la voiture, après que le président et Hermione y soient eux aussi entrés. Cassandra dévisagea Hermione d'une manière très appuyée, ce qui sembla troubler Hermione.

« Tu es Cassandra je suppose » dit-elle gentiment.

« Oui, c'est moi… et vous, vous êtes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une hauteur exagérée.

« Hermione, je suis là pour votre sécurité durant votre séjour » répondit-elle aimablement.

« Papa et moi avons tout les effectifs nécessaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes là » renifla la petite avec dédain. Hermione sembla s'offusquer, sans pourtant rien dire et Drago cacha un sourire. Hermione venait de trouver son double !

« Cassy… » dit doucement le président « je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manquer de respect, même aux adultes qui sont a notre service, ce ne sont pas des subalternes ni des esclaves, alors je te prie de respecter miss Granger dés aujourd'hui. De plus, je crois pouvoir être en mesure de décider ce que je juge nécessaire ou pas, mais pas toi donc cette histoire de sécurité ne te regarde pas » trancha le président. Il avait parlé calmement, et gentiment, mais Hermione sentit pourtant une fermeté sans pareil dans ses propos et à la minute même où il avait ouvert la bouche, Cassandra avait fermé la sienne. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les reposer sur Hermione.

« Veuillez m'excuser » grinça-t-elle.

« Il n'y pas de problème » répondit Hermione. Drago n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout l'échange et il semblait même très amusé de la situation. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'hôtel. Durant le trajet, Hermione et Cassandra n'ouvrirent plus la bouche, alors que le président et Drago échangeaient quelques banalités. Le président tenait Drago en grande estime et l'appréciait beaucoup. Il lui demanda comment c'étaient passés ses deux jours de vacances et avec un regard en coin à la jeune femme, il avait répondu d'un air détaché que tout c'était bien passé. Hermione descendit la première, suivie du président, sa fille et Drago qui fermait la marche. Les autres gardes du corps étaient présents eux aussi, la limousine était bien entourée. Un Stewart vint à leur rencontre pour les accueillir au bas des escaliers de cet imposant hôtel.

« Bonjour monsieur le président, bienvenue au Quenn Mary hotel's » salua-t-il « je suis Hector je viens vous accueillir et vous conduire vous et votre fille ainsi que votre garde, a vos quartiers, veuillez me suivre monsieur, on va s'occuper de vos bagages » termina-t-il. Ils le suivirent docilement et devant les portes, Hermione comme Drago reconnurent Tonks en faction, vêtue elle aussi en body guard moldue. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et ils lui sourirent discrètement. Hermione fut éblouie par l'aspect des lieux. C'était un hôtel quatre étoiles bien entendu, et le gouvernement moldu Anglais avait déployé la grosse artillerie pour impressionner leur invité, ce n'était pas tout les jours que le président des états unis se déplaçait jusqu'ici ! Ils avaient deux étages exclusivement réservés rien qu'a eux ! Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Hermione reconnu alors une fois sortie des auror camouflés en faction avec d'autre 'vrai' body guard, à toutes les issues possibles, ainsi que devant les portes de la suite présidentielle.

« Voici votre suite pour vous et votre fille, monsieur » dit Hector en ouvrant avec une carte spéciale la porte. Ils entrèrent, toujours suivit d'Hermione et Drago, cependant les autres restèrent dehors, pour surveiller la porte.

« Vous avez un mini bar à votre disposition, ainsi qu'un service a tout heure du jour et de la nuit, il vous suffit d'appeler et nous exaucerons tout ce que vous nous demanderez. L'accès aux deux étages que vous nous avez demandé est parfaitement sécurisé, nous avons fait ce qu'il faut pour que personne ne vienne jusqu'à vous sans autorisation » Hermione comprit alors, que tout les gardes du corps postés un peu partout dans les deux étages, étaient employés par l'hôtel. C'était un gigantesque appartement, avec deux chambres, une salle de bain ressemblant à une piscine, avec bain a bulle, il y avait également un écran plasma avec un DVD à leur disposition, une vue imprenable sur Londres et les lustres étaient d'une beauté sans pareille. Le président fit le tour du propriétaire et sembla fort satisfait. Il sourit au Stewart et lui glissa un billet assez conséquent en guise de pourboire.

« Merci beaucoup Hector ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant de tout les efforts fournis pour nous accueillir aussi gentiment et je ne me priverais pas de faire l'éloge de cet hôtel une fois de retour à Washington, pour tout politiciens qui voudra séjourner en Angleterre » dit-il. Hector sourit ravi et se baissa en signe de politesse.

« Au nom de la direction monsieur, je vous remercie, si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, si vous avez besoin, appelez et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous servir, monsieur » il fit un salut a Drago et Hermione, puis disparut dans le couloir.

« Bien, Drago… la salle que j'ai demandé pour les réunion, a-t-elle été réservée ? » demanda le président. Un peu embarrassé, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, il était en congé et ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de ça. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui monsieur, à l'étage en dessous, ainsi qu'un bureau pour vous et votre secrétaire d'état »

« Ah oui ! Jarred ! Nous avons eu un petit contre temps juste avant de partir, il devrait arriver avec le prochain avion… »

« Bien, monsieur, nous vous laissons vous familiariser avec vos quartiers, miss Granger et moi-même nous retirons dans les nôtres, quand Jarred sera présent, nous vous rejoindrons a l'étage en dessous pour la réunion prévue » dit Drago. Le président hocha la tête tandis que les deux aurors sortaient de la pièce.

Durant toute la journée, Hermione ne fit que suivre le président et Cassandra partout où ils allaient. Avec Drago, elle assista à la réunion et apprit donc que le président comptait donner une conférence de presse le lendemain, dans une immense salle prévue à cet effet en plein cœur de Londres. Elle remarqua cependant, que la petite suivait partout son père et assistait même apparemment aux réunions. Elle était intelligente pour son âge et Hermione se demanda soudainement ce qu'était devenu la première dame, sa mère. Elle se souvint avec tristesse que la pauvre femme était à ce que l'on dit, décédée en couche. Le décès de la première dame avait pourtant fait la une des journaux à cette époque. Drago gardait toujours un œil sur elle, et Hermione s'était aperçut de la complicité entre les deux. Pourtant, cette petite gamine était vraiment très horripilante ! Elle n'avait de cesse de regarder Hermione en coin, et prenait des airs supérieurs chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Quand la journée toucha à sa fin et après s'être assuré que le président et sa fille étaient bel et bien dans leurs quartiers, c'est donc avec un énorme soupir qu'elle s'avachit dans le divan de la pièce prévue à coté de celle de réunion, pour les gardes du corps. Elle était vide et elle en fut contente.

OoO

Sa solitude fut de courte durée pourtant, car Drago entra dans la pièce.

« Je te cherchais partout » dit-il.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-elle « mais j'avais envie de m'asseoir un peu » il s'assit en face d'elle. Il était prêt de 23 heure et le lendemain ils se levaient tôt, tout le monde était parti coucher, sauf bien entendu les gardes en factions devant la porte présidentielle et les issues.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Cassandra… elle est comme ça avec tout le monde » dit Drago coupant court au silence qui s'était installé.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser faire, elle a beau être la fille du président, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est une enfant » répondit Hermione avec hauteur.

« Pardonne moi de te contredire, mais tu fais erreur ! La première des choses à ne pas faire avec Cassidy est de la traiter en gamine ! Elle va se calmer, elle est comme ça avec tout les nouveaux, je n'y ai pas échappé » dit-il en souriant a moitié.

« Vous semblez bien vous entendre pourtant » fit remarquer Hermione perplexe.

« Parce que j'ai su gagner sa confiance… cette gamine n'a pas une vie facile tu sais, elle n'a jamais connu sa mère et son père est quelqu'un de très important ! Elle est toujours la cible des photographes… » Dit-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reste une petite fille » trancha Hermione en se levant. Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit, elle était épuisée de cette première journée et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée avec lui, elle voulait dormir. Drago soupira et resta encore un moment seul, avant de se souvenir de ce que Harry lui avait demandé le matin même. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Arrivé a destination, il s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'il l'entendit parler. Perplexe il regarda la porte d'un air ahuri. Elle parlait _toute seule ?_ Il regarda a gauche et a droite et finalement céda à son envie, il ouvrit la porte avec sa carte passe partout que seuls les gardes du corps possédaient. Il n'entra pas et resta pantois dans le corridor, ouvrant grand les yeux, mais surtout les oreilles ! Il y avait des cheminées dans chaque chambres et elle était en ce moment, la tête plongée dedans, a genoux. Il rentra pour ne pas qu'on le voit et referma la porte, sans ses faire entendre.

« … pas possible » l'entendit-il dire. Il ne pouvait entendre qui était son interlocuteur et se contenta d'écouter.

« Max… » Soupira Hermione « non… non je… je ne peux pas. Je suis en mission ! » Dit-elle avec agacement « quoi ? Mais non… oh s'il te plait… non… oui… une toute petite semaine, ce n'est pas dramatique… hein ? Bon, il faut que je te laisse… oui… oui je ne veux pas me faire prendre… oui a bientôt… bonne nuit… oui moi aussi » et elle sortit. En se retournant, elle manqua un battement en voyant Drago appuyé sur le mur juste à coté de la porte. Elle battit des paupières d'étonnement et s'empourpra.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » demanda-t-elle pourtant avec hargne.

« J'ai frappé, mais tu semblait si passionnée dans ton discours, que tu ne m'a probablement pas entendu, alors je suis entré » mentit-il avec une évidente mauvaise fois. Enfin, ça elle ne le savait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » il soupira.

« Harry m'a chargé de te dire, de lui faire ton rapport dés ce soir quand tu avais un moment » dit-il.

« Bien, je le ferais… » Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner vers la cheminée, mais il ne bougeait pas de la porte, elle s'interrompit dans son geste « autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il se redressa.

« Non, j'allais sortir » dit-il. Hermione le regarda sortir, un sourcil relevé. Enfin elle jeta la poudre de cheminette, y mit la tête et appela Harry pour lui donner son compte rendu de la journée. Il lui apprit alors que Ron et lui-même seraient là demain durant la conférence de presse, sous couverture bien sur, il se ferait passer pour son patron – ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs – auprès du président si celui-ci posait des questions et Ron lui, veillait avec Tonks aux portes. Hermione s'excusa que demain elle avait une grosse journée, et se retira afin de prendre sa douche et d'aller se coucher. Elle retira sa veste, posa son oreillette et son flingue sur la table et se déshabilla pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée et enfin aller se coucher.

OoO

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut habillée et fin prête Hermione descendit jusqu'à la salle réservée aux gardes du corps. Du bout du couloir, elle entendit une musique mélodieuse et agréable s'élever. Plus elle approchait, plus la musique lui paraissait claire et limpide et elle s'aperçut bien vite que cela provenait de la salle des GDC. (Nda : GDC Garde du corps, c'est plus court :-D)

Elle n'eu qu'a pousser légèrement la porte et ouvrir grand les yeux d'admiration. Elle resta là, quelques instants, a observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cassandra était debout, devant le divan lui tournant le dos a elle, face a Drago assis et jouait de la flûte de pan avec une facilité déconcertante. La musique en donnait des frissons a Hermione tant elle était belle. Après quelques minutes, Cassandra fit malheureusement une fausse note, qui selon Hermione aurait pu être passée inaperçue si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de jouer. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, et les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Drago à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que ! Tu n'as pas entendu l'horrible fausse note ? » Demanda la petite a son tour avec une déception vraiment très sincère. Elle le vit sourire.

« Allons Cassidy… c'était trois fois rien ! Et puis pour ton âge, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien je te l'ai toujours dit » répondit-il. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant l'intonation du jeune homme, il était doux et sincère lui aussi.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir » bouda Cassy. Hermione le vit sourire et quitter son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller devant la petite qui avait baissé la tête.

« Mais non… depuis que je suis au service de ton père, donc depuis deux ans je trouve que ton style et ta finesse ont évolué, tu t'améliore de jour en jour et il ne faut jamais t'arrêter de t'entraîner, au moins une heure par jour si tu veux devenir une grande artiste » dit-il. La gamine releva la tête.

« Tu crois que j'y arriverais ? Que les gens aimeront ma musique ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hermione fut frappée par ce changement ! Comment une gamine aussi prétentieuse, arrogante et fière comme elle, pouvait se retrouver aussi peu sur d'elle ? Ce n'était pas la même petite fille, pas du tout songea Hermione et elle comprit que c'était là, sa vraie personnalité et que tout le reste n'étaient qu'un masque pour se défendre contre le monde extérieur.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une que tu y arriveras ! » sourit Drago. Il releva le menton de la petite pour la regarder dans les yeux « je suis ton premier fan, ne l'oublie pas Cassidy… ta musique est la meilleure de toute et je serais toujours là pour te le rappeler » elle sourit enfin et tenta de reprendre ce rôle qui lui collait si bien a la peau. Elle enleva doucement la main de Drago et redressa les épaules.

« Drago voyons ! Le protocole » dit-elle sans grande conviction pourtant. Il sourit et Hermione jugea que c'était le moment d'entrer dans la pièce. La porte grinça, attirant les regards de Drago et Cassy, le visage de cette dernière changea en voyant Hermione.

« Bonjour » sourit Hermione à la petite.

« Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda sèchement Cassandra. Hermione se pinça la lèvre, du noir au blanc en deux secondes.

« Non, je viens d'arriver » mentit Hermione. Cassandra sembla se détendre quelque peu visiblement, Hermione avait visé juste, elle se sentait gênée et Drago était le seul avec le président sûrement, à pouvoir la regarder jouer. Elle ne salua pas Drago, limite si elle l'ignora et se servit un café quand le président entra.

« Monsieur » salua Drago avec politesse.

« Bonjour papa » sourit Cassandra.

« Cassy… Drago et Hermione vont déjà passer la majorité de leur temps avec nous, ne peux tu donc pas leur laisser leur petite heure pour eux le matin ? » Fit le président amusé. Elle rougit.

« Oh, vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi, monsieur » répondit doucement Drago.

« Miss Granger… »

« Bonjour monsieur » salua-t-elle.

« Hum… » Fit une voix.

« Ah, Jarred ! » fit le président enjoué.

« Monsieur, il est temps de se mettre en route pour la conférence » rappela le dit 'Jarred'. Ils partirent donc pour l'endroit où devait se dérouler la conférence. A peine mis un pied hors de la limousine, qu'ils se faisaient tous assaillir par les flashs ! Un périmètre de sécurité avec des barrières avait été mis en place, pour les laisser passer heureusement. C'est donc encadré que le président et sa fille entrèrent dans la salle déjà bondée de journalistes, prêts à poser leurs questions.

« Mr Holhund ! » l'interpella une journaliste le président se retourna « Mr Holhund est-il vrai que… »

« Pas maintenant » coupa le président. Ils grimpèrent tous sur l'estrade, Cassandra juste a coté de son père, Drago derrière Mr Holhund et Hermione derrière Cassy. A la gauche de Cassy, Jarred et le restant de la table, tout un tas de politiciens qui accompagnaient le président afin de répondre aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient aux questions que poseraient les journalistes. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin prêt, la conférence pu commencer.

OoO

Au bout d'une demi heure, Hermione et Drago assistèrent a un quasi débat sur le bien fondé de ce traité de paix qui selon les journalistes, n'était que très peu fiable pour que le Cameroun cesse les attentats. Le président et ses partisans défendaient force et courage leurs positions, que le traité n'était pas un leurre et que cela était concret et réfléchis, qu'il signerait ce traité avec le président du Cameroun, fin de la semaine vendredi et que le paix reviendrait enfin entre ces deux pays. Hermione et Drago avaient reconnus Tonks et Ron à l'entrée, c'était eux qui autorisaient ou refusaient les entrées. Tout le monde était fouillé minutieusement, afin de parer à toute éventualités. Cependant, Hermione avait remarqué quelques journalistes dans la foule qui n'avaient pas levés une seule fois la main pour prendre la parole, se contentant de filmer. Elle regarda brièvement Drago, qui lui aussi avait repéré. Elle ne dit rien, et garda un œil sur ces gens. Elle vit un homme, assez grand, tenant une caméra braquée sur l'estrade, jeter un regard un peu plus loin, elle suivit son regard… il était destiné a un autre journaliste. Hermione porta discrètement sa main a sa bouche, la où était le micro pour prévenir les GDC tout autour des journalistes.

« Attention… restez sur vos gardes, je viens de repérer un manège de regard louche dans la foule, tenez vous prêts a agir si il le faut » et elle rabaissa son bras. Elle avait détourné les yeux de l'homme, mais il l'avait vu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle comprit que le journaliste en question avait lui aussi comprit qu'il était repéré et tout s'enchaîna très vite ! Alors que le président discourait, 6 ou 7 journalistes laissèrent tomber les caméras, pour jeter chacun un objet en l'air.

« MR LE PRESIDENT A TERRE !! » hurla Drago. Tous les politiciens ainsi que le président et Cassy se retrouvèrent sous la table, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se propageait dans toute la salle. Des cris de panique se firent entendre, tout le monde se pressait vers la sortie sans pouvoir la trouver, Hermione et Drago avaient dégainés leurs armes en s'accroupissant auprès de leur protégés.

« DES FUMINGENES ! » cria Hermione pour se faire entendre dans tous ces cris.

« IL FAUT SORTIR ET LES METTRE EN SECURITE » cria à son tour Drago. Ils se distinguaient à peine dans cette purée de pois. Ils avaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le président d'une voix paniquée « où est Cassy ? »

« Je suis là » dit la petite en se serrant sur son père.

« Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils veulent monsieur, mais il vous faut sortir d'ici tout de suite, a mon signal vous sortez de dessous la table, on vous encadre je vais essayer de trouver la sortie » expliqua rapidement Drago « maintenant ! » le président et Cassandra sortirent de leur abri, encadré de Drago, d'Hermione et quelques autres qui étaient arrivés jusque l'estrade, il fallait protéger le président et la petite a tout prix. Ils avancèrent a l'aveuglette parmi la foule qui continuait de crier.

« Où est cette fichue sortie » pesta Drago. Il reçu alors un coup dans la figure et le 'convoi' se stoppa car la bagarre venait de s'enclencher, il ne resta bientôt plus que Hermione pour les protéger a elle toute seule.

« TENEZ MOI LE BRAS ET NE LACHEZ SURTOUT PAS IL FAUT SORTIR » cria-t-elle. Elle continua d'avancer courageusement, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras lui échapper et qu'elle ramassa un coup elle aussi au visage, elle s'arrêta. Personne n'y voyait rien c'était une catastrophe, elle repéra la porte de sortie, car la lumière de l'extérieur en provenait et vit avec horreur un homme emmener Cassy de force.

« PAPA !! » hurla-t-elle.

« CASSY ! » répondit-il en retour. Hermione s'élança à la poursuite de l'agresseur, emmenant le président avec elle. Drago fut très vite sur leurs talons et tous se retrouvèrent dehors.

« Monsieur le président, tout vas bien ? » s'affola Drago. Hermione avait déjà disparut elle coursait deux hommes, dont un qui détenait Cassandra.

« Ils l'ont emmenée… » Disait-il d'une voix blanche. Harry arriva bientôt lui aussi, essoufflé.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante. Mais Drago était déjà parti, il venait d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Cassandra. Ils l'embarquaient dans une fourgonnette et se mit à la courser quand elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Mais où était donc passée Hermione ? Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait de toute évidence pas la courser bien longtemps et commençait a désespérer, lorsqu'il entendit une moto arriver a vive allure et freiner en un crissement de pneu spectaculaire.

« Monte ! » Hermione se tenait devant lui, chevauchant la moto, le veston déchiré, la lèvre en sang, visiblement elle venait de se battre. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et grimpa derrière la jeune femme qui démarra en trombe poussant la deux roues a fond les gaz. Bien malgré lui, il s'agrippa dans un premier temps a elle, surpris par la vitesse a laquelle elle roulait. Hermione quand à elle, tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui la parcourut lorsqu'il avait touché sa taille pour l'enserrer et resta concentrée sur la route. Ils rattrapèrent la fourgonnette noire très vite.

OoO

« Il va nous semer ! » cria-t-elle « essaye de le ralentir » voila prêt d'un quart d'heure que la course poursuite durait dans les petites rues de Londres. Hermione roulait à la vitesse de l'éclair et évitait tout les obstacles tant bien que mal, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que rouler. Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas la lâcher sous peine de tomber bas de la moto, alors il décida de la tenir de la main gauche et de l'autre se saisi de son arme.

« Continue comme ça, reste bien droite ! » cria-t-il en brandissant son revolver. Il tira, mais rata sa cible. La riposte ne tarda pas et ils durent tout deux se baisser pour éviter les balles. Hermione slaloma pour éviter les attaques.

« Tire dans les pneus ! » hurla-t-elle. Alors que le vent fouettait leurs visages. Drago visa et tira a nouveau, il toucha sa cible et le pneu éclata. A la vitesse qu'ils roulaient, la fourgonnette partit en tonneau et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chaussée, provoquant un carambolage gigantesque. Hermione pilla sur les freins a temps et la moto s'immobilisa. Elle et Drago se mirent à courir en direction de la fourgonnette accidentée, mais elle était déjà vide, hormis un cadavre d'homme à l'intérieur, le chauffeur. Au moins, cela faisait un de moins !

« LA ! » s'écria Drago. Hermione suivit son doigt, deux des malfaiteurs dont un qui tenait Cassy s'enfuyaient vers deux entrées du métro. Drago coursa l'un et Hermione l'autre ils se séparèrent. Hermione pesta, l'arme a la main, elle dévalait les escaliers, à cette heure si de la matinée, le métro était plein a craqué ! Tout le monde s'écartait d'un air effrayé en voyant son revolver. Elle se stoppa, cherchant du regard lorsqu'elle entendit hurler.

« LÂCHEZ MOI ESPECE DE BRUTE !! HERMIONE !! » Hermione tourna la tête et vit l'homme tourner a l'angle et Cassandra qui se débattait entre ses bras

« ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle, mais elle ne put tirer tant il y avait du monde. Un coup de feu retentit, c'était Drago il avait tiré en l'air et cela avait eu l'effet désiré, tout le monde c'était baissé, il était assez loin derrière elle, elle reprit sa course dans les couloirs, avant qu'il n'atteigne la rame. Quand elle le rattrapa, l'homme qui tenait Cassy en joue avec lui aussi un revolver, brandissait son arme sur un passant qui avait tenté d'arracher courageusement Cassy aux griffes du malfrat. Sans hésiter, Hermione visa et tira sur la main de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur, son flingue tomba à même le sol, sa main était en sang, il était désarmé… Hermione ne réfléchit pourtant pas plus et elle fut prêt d'eux en un quart de seconde. Elle vit dans les yeux de Cassy la peur et l'angoisse, elle la suppliait du regard. Drago accourut juste derrière et vit le mouvement de l'homme, il comprit immédiatement ayant fait trois ans de service militaire, qu'une arme pouvait en cacher une autre et elle aurait du le savoir elle aussi !

« HERMIONE NON ! » trop tard l'homme qui détenait Cassy avait sortit un petit couteau de sa manche et il frappa Hermione à la gorge avec. Il reprit sa course, Cassy se débattait en hurlant, Drago hésita. Entre Hermione qui gisait a terre en se tenant la gorge et Cassy qui se faisait emmener. Finalement, il accourut auprès d'elle.

« Hermione… »

« Ca… Ca va… Cassandra… vite » dit-elle en s'agenouillant les deux mains sur sa gorge qui pissait au sang. Il se mit à poursuivre l'homme à son tour, il avait perdu son complice de vue depuis un moment déjà, et il comprit pourquoi… alors que le type sautait sur les rails et s'engouffrait dans la noirceur du métro, Drago entendit des bruits de moteur, une moto… le terroriste avait bien trop d'avance sur lui et lorsqu'il chevaucha la moto, Drago n'entendit que le démarrage précipité et les appels au secours de Cassy se répercutèrent tel un écho dans sa tête.

« Et merde ! » pesta-t-il en balançant son poing dans le mur de rage !

OoO

Drago entra comme une furie dans la salle de réunion du Queen Mary hotel's.

« Faites annuler tout les vols, tout les trains, tout les bateaux. Je veux que l'on fouille toutes les gares, aéroports et ports du pays ! Fermez les accès aux autoroutes, boucler le pays faites ce qu'il faut pour que ces foutus terroristes ne sortent pas d'Angleterre ! Et amenez du matériel d'écoute téléphonique, sur le champ ! » Hurla-t-il. Tout le monde s'activait déjà avant son arrivée, le président était inconsolable et était d'une blancheur a faire peur, les journalistes téméraires se bousculaient aux portes de l'hôtel tandis que le personnel mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas les laisser entrer. Drago était furieux, plus que furieux même ! Si bien qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre des nouvelles du président et personne n'osa broncher lorsqu'il donna les ordres. Il se dirigea d'un pied ferme et rageur vers la porte de la salle annexe et l'ouvrit en la refermant avec fracas. A l'intérieur de la salle des GDC se trouvaient, Hermione un large pansement a la gorge et un bel oeil bleui ainsi que la lèvre gonflée, Harry, Tonks et Ron. Blaise qui avait été appelé pour soigner Hermione venait de partir, elle l'avait échappé belle, un centimètre plus bas et elle y passait !

« Est ce que tu es complètement stupide ! » tonna Drago « qu'essayais tu de prouver ? » cria-t-il. Hermione recula d'un pas devant la colère de Drago.

« Je n'essayais de rien prouver ! Je voulais juste récupérer Cassandra ! » Répondit-elle pourtant.

« Si tu avais fait ton boulot correctement sans que je sois obligé de voler à ton secours, Cassandra serait ici avec nous ! » tonna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir à mon secours ! Je me portais très bien ! » Fulmina-t-elle en avançant cette fois ci d'un pas.

« TU VENAIS DE TE FAIRE TRANCHER LA GORGE !! NE JAMAIS APPROCHER UN ENNEMI COMME TU L'AS FAIT !! TU AS FAIT UNE ÉNORME ERREUR ET À CAUSE DE TOI ILS ONT RÉUSSI A FILER ! » Hurla-t-il laissant éclater sa rage.

« J'ai fait mon travail ! Je ne suis pas responsable ! C'est toi qui es accouru auprès de moi ! C'est toi qui as perdu du temps ! Tu n'avais qu'à poursuivre ta route sans te soucier de moi ! » Reprocha-t-elle a son tour au comble de la colère.

« TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! »

« Mais je suis toujours vivante »

« TU N'AS PAS RESPECTÉ LES RÈGLES DE SÉCURITÉ D'UNE PRISE D'OTAGE, TU AS RISQUÉ TA VIE ET CELLE DE CASSY !! » hurla-t-il plus que de raisons.

« ET TOI TU AS HÉSITÉ ENTRE SAUVER UN OTAGE ET PORTER SECOURS A TA COLLÈGUE, ALORS QUE LA PRIORITÉ EST DE PROTÉGER CEUX QUI DOIVENT L'ÊTRE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS EN DANGER DE MORT ! » explosa-t-elle a son tour.

« JE M'ASSURAIS QUE TU ALLAIS BIEN, JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR TOI TU POURRAIS AU MOINS DIRE MERCI !! »

« MERCI !! » aboya-t-elle. Ils se regardèrent, la respiration saccadée par la colère et les cris, les yeux électrisants.

« Vous avez finis ? » intervint calmement Harry. Les deux aurors tournèrent la tête vers lui « bien… vous allez peut être enfin m'accorder, ainsi qu'a vos collègues, un peu d'attention… ? » poursuivit-il en s'approchant, un papier à la main. Hermione s'en saisi, et Drago lu au dessus de son épaule : « nous exigeons l'annulation du traité, où votre fille mourra » Lurent-ils.

« Vous avez donc les motivations de cet attentat » fit Harry.

« Est ce qu'il y a beaucoup de morts ? » demanda Hermione. Harry grimaça.

« Beaucoup de journalistes ont été asphyxiés, d'autre ont prit des coups, nous avons réussi à attraper deux des terroristes, ils sont interrogés en ce moment, d'ailleurs le deuxième gisait dans la ruelle derrière la salle de conférence » leur apprit Harry. Hermione grimaça et porta instinctivement sa main à son visage. Soigner ses blessures apparentes par magie aurait éveillé les soupçons, elle devrait donc garder ces traces jusqu'a temps qu'elles s'effacent et se soigner a la manière moldue, seule sa coupure avait été soignée d'un sort, elle avait un pansement pour donner l'illusion.

« Ce vaurien m'avait attrapé en traître quand je suis sortie, on s'est battu » répondit-elle, Harry cacha un sourire.

« Les autres » continua-t-il « sont introuvables… nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, nous en avons deux et encore un a la morgue »

« Le chauffeur ? » demanda Drago. Harry hocha la tête. Ils furent interrompus par une femme, une secrétaire sans doute.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous aviez demandé un équipement d'écoute téléphonique, il est placé » dit-elle. Drago acquiesça et la porte se referma. Il se tourna vers Hermione et réalisa enfin le pansement qui lui couvrait la plaie.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il enfin. Elle releva un sourcil.

« Oui, je vais bien, ravie que ma santé te soit si importante » ironisa-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre.

« Drago ! Ils appellent…. » Tous se précipitèrent dans la salle de réunion, le matériel était en place. L'homme expert était assis devant la table d'écoute et le président encore sous le choc, regardait le téléphone devant lui sonner, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Silence tout le monde ! Monsieur, allez y décrochez » intima Drago. Le président sembla reprendre ses esprits et c'est la main tremblante qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour que tout le monde entende.

« Allô… »

A suivre…

* * *

Quand je vous disais que l'action démarre sur les chapeaux de roues! :-) enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, les choses sérieuses commencent dés maintenant!

A vos clavier pour une review (ou deux même trois au choix xD)

Gros bisoux a tous et merci du fond du coeur

Jess


	5. Ch4 Chacun ses secrets

Bonjour!! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre... je suis désolée du retard en général, je poste le samedi mais mon chapitre n'était pas fini, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue enfin je vous passe les détails hein, (détails pourris soit dit en passant!) une seule bonne chose cette semaine, mes bébés chats sont nés!! :-) enfin voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'ai beau le remanier et le recommencer, ça fait pire que mieux! alors je préfère de loin le laisser comme ça! M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même... merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews cela me réchauffe le coeur :-) bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Tout est a JK Rowling... j'ai bien essayé de tout lui racheter, mais bizarrement, elle est pas d'accords xD

**RAR:**

**merope: trop chou (et oui meme cassidy est trop mimi) **_Lol bah elle a son petit _

_caractère quoi :-)_** j'ai rien a dire sauf bravo **_Merci beaucoup_** et vivement la suite ! **_La _

_voici!_

**laura: petite review d'encouragement pas très épaisse **_lol t'en fais pas, toutes les _

_reviews sont bonnes a prendre :-D_** continue comme ça, c'est super, en un seul mot: **

**j'adore xD **_Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant _

_:-)_

**m-a: Drago s'inquiet pour hermione, **_Voui normal elle s'est faites trancher la gorge _

_sous ses yeux xD _** lamour revien, **_qui te dit qu'il est parti? :-)_** c ki max ? **_quelle _

_question... t'aimerais savoir hein? bin faudra attendre lol_** moi je di c le fils d'hermione **

**et de drago sauf que drago le sais pas xD **_Quelle imagination!! C'est peut-être son petit _

_ami? Son docteur? quelqu'un de sa famille? un ami? il y a plein de solution possible _

_mais j'dis rien!_

* * *

Ch.4. Chacun ses rancœurs.

_« Allô… »_

_« Monsieur le président… »_ C'était une voix d'homme qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil, rauque et Hermione devina facilement le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du malfrat.

« Où est ma fille ? » demanda le président essayant de conserver une voix calme et posée alors que tout le monde retenait sa respiration d'appréhension dans la salle de réunion, rien n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux dans une salle pourtant bondée de monde !

_« Allons, allons… la patience monsieur le président… j'ai toujours dit que c'est ce qu'il vous manquait, la patience… parlons d'abords affaire voulez vous ? »_

« Alors dites moi ce que vous attendez de moi » répondit-il conservant son calme. L'autre renifla.

_« Le mot était pourtant clair ! Vous savez pertinemment ce que j'attends de vous »_

« Vous savez qu'il m'est impossible d'annuler ce traité » répondit prudemment le président. Le terroriste éclata de rire.

_« Vous êtes président des états unis oui ou non ? Tout vous est possible 'monsieur' vous n'avez qu'un mot a dire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… vous êtes sensé signer vendredi, donc dans 4 jours… d'ici là, nous prendrons bien soin de votre fille adorée, si vous ne respecté pas cela, je serais dans l'obligation de l'éliminer croyez bien que je n'adhère aucunement a ces idées de barbaries, mais si j'y suis contraint, je n'hésiterais pas monsieur le président, soyez en certain »_ continua-t-il. Le président regarda Drago incertain, celui-ci regarda l'expert qui secoua la tête.

« Retenez le encore un peu » murmura Drago du bout des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tenez vous tant que cela a ce que je ne signe pas ? » risqua-t-il.

_« Vous voilà bien curieux… cela me regarde, contentez vous de faire ce que je vous dis et tout se passera bien ! je sais que vous êtes entouré monsieur… je sais qu'en ce moment, tout le monde nous écoute et votre expert n'arrivera pas a me repérer, j'ai encore deux minutes avant qu'il ne localise l'appel… je ne devais même pas téléphoner normalement vous savez ? mais je vous ai surestimé monsieur le président, j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous seriez si bien entouré, car maintenant vos gardes ont fait bloquer vos accès vers l'extérieur, cela contrarie quelque peu mes plans je dois dire et moi par la même occasion »_

« Vous détenez ma fille, vous pensiez que nous allions vous laisser vous enfuir » s'emporta le président qui perdait son calme. Drago fit non de la tête, pour l'intimer au calme. De nouveau un rire retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Vous êtes bien naïf monsieur, sachez que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, si je veux m'enfuir je trouverais bien le moyen ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Mes hommes m'ont rapporté comment c'est passé l'enlèvement de votre 'charmante' petite fille… un de mes hommes est mort, vous en détenez deux autres… j'exige leur libération. »_

« Cela ne dépend plus de nous » répondit le président.

_« Oh je suis sur que miss Granger saura quoi faire… » _Tout les sorciers présents dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils, Hermione la première. Drago la regarda, ainsi que tout les autres.

_« Oh… j'en conclut par ce silence qu'elle est présente elle aussi ? Fort bien, fort bien… je n'ai plus de temps a moi miss Granger, désolé de ne pas vous faire la conversation, donc voici ce que je désire… j'exige la libération de mes deux prisonniers, demain matin a 13h00 précise, où je m'arrange pour faire sauter le parc animalier qui accueil justement plusieurs écoles demain, a vous de choisir… »_ Hermione serra les poings.

« Qui vous dit que j'ai quelconque autorité et pouvoir pour faire une chose pareil ? » demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

_« Je suis sur que vous saurez vous montrer raisonnable… demain, a treize heure devant les grilles »_ et il raccrocha.

« Vous l'avez eu ? » demanda Drago. L'expert secoua la tête, l'air dépité.

« Il a raccroché quelques secondes avant que je n'arrive à le localiser » s'excusa-t-il. Drago serra les poings.

« Espèce de fumier » pesta-t-il.

« Il vous connaît miss Granger » fit remarquer le président. Tout le monde se tut alors que les murmures commençaient doucement à emplir la pièce. Hermione leva son regard sur le président qui la scrutait de ses yeux interrogateurs. Il attendait une réponse, et elle n'en avait pas. Du moins, pas une qu'il pouvait entendre. Ce fut Harry qui vola à son secours.

« Miss Granger est un garde du corps hors pair monsieur le président, j'imagine que ces terroristes ont eu vent de ses exploits » dit-il. Le président détourna les yeux sur lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Harry Potter monsieur, je suis le patron de miss Granger et voici ses collègues Ron Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks » présenta-t-il « nous étions là pour la sécurité de la salle » le président renifla avec dédain et amertume.

« Sécurité qui n'a pas servi à grand chose Mr Potter » dit-il. Harry se pinça la lèvre.

« Leurs armes étaient dissimulées dans leurs caméras monsieur, nous n'aurions pu le prévoir » renchérit Hermione.

« Ma fille a été enlevée miss Granger ! Dois je vous le rappeler ? » Commença-t-il a s'énerver.

« Non, monsieur, les traces de combat dues a la poursuite des ravisseur de Cassandra sont très bien ancrées sur ma peau, elles m'empêcheront d'oublier mon incompétence croyez moi » répondit Hermione avec insolence. Tout le monde la regarda pour certains surpris et pour d'autres indignés. Pourtant le président sembla se ratatiner comme une crêpe sur sa chaise.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis a cran et j'ai peur » se justifia-t-il. Hermione se détendit quelque peu.

« Ne vous excusez pas monsieur, et je me poserais des questions si vous n'aviez pas peur » dit-elle « monsieur… pourquoi ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils demandent ? Après tout, nous pourrions reporter la signature » tenta-t-elle. Le président se leva subitement de son siège, comme nerveux.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela miss Granger… »

« Pourquoi ? Monsieur » ajouta-t-elle.

« Parce que le président Camerounais prendrait cela comme une insulte et déclarerait la guerre ouverte contre nous et nous n'avons franchement pas besoin de ça »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas organiser une entrevue avec lui et lui expliquer la situation, je suis sur qu'il compr… » Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps de finir, le président c'était retourné sur elle le visage agacé et anxieux.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Il prendrait ça comme une ruse, de la traîtrise ! Il penserait immédiatement à une diversion pour attaquer leur pays ! Croyez moi miss Granger, il ne se déplacera pas deux fois, je suis déjà bien content qu'il ai accepté de signer avec moi » dit-il.

« Monsieur… n'est-il pas plus urgent dans un premier temps de sauver Cassandra ? » il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… bien sur que je veux sauver ma fille, elle est tout ce que j'ai, mais si j'annule le traité, c'est comme signer une déclaration de guerre » dit-il d'un air las. Drago s'avança d'un pas et mis une main sur l'épaule de son 'supérieur'.

« On retrouvera votre fille Mr le président je vous le promet » dit-il. Le président leva sur lui un regard plein de reconnaissance et tenta un faible sourire.

« Bien, je me retire dans mes quartiers, si vous avez du nouveau faites le moi savoir » dit-il en sortant par la porte annexe a la salle de réunion.

« Dans la salle a coté, d'ici dix minutes ! » intima Harry a voix basse a ses aurors ainsi qu'à Drago.

OoO

Ce fut Hermione qui entra la dernière dans la salle de GDC, tandis que dans la salle de réunion, toutes les personnes s'affairaient à leur boulot. Elle referma la porte et Harry lança un sort de verrouillage ainsi qu'un sort d'insonorité pour ne pas être entendu.

« C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais » commença Harry l'air soucieux. Ils avaient tous l'air grave d'ailleurs.

« Oui, nous croyions avoir affaire a de simples terroristes moldus – ce qui est déjà en soi très dangereux – mais là, les choses se compliquent » acquiesça Drago.

« Mais c'est insensé voyons ! Pourquoi est ce que des terroristes sorcier s'intéresseraient au traité de paix des moldus ? C'est ridicule » pesta Hermione.

« Hermione… tu l'as entendu comme nous non ? Ils te connaissent, ce sont sûrement… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Oui je sais… » Souffla Hermione les yeux dans le vague. Les autres comprirent.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont demander la libération de leur chef ? » demanda Ron assez inquiet.

« Je n'en sais rien » avoua Hermione « de plus je ne sais pas si il a déjà été jugé, si c'est le cas il a sûrement reçu le baiser du détraqueur, et là on sera dans la mouise » grimaça Hermione.

« De toute façon, même si la sentence n'a pas été exécutée on ne pourrait pas remettre en liberté un dangereux terroriste sorcier comme lui ! » trancha Drago.

« Est ce que tu t'imagines qu'ils détiennent Cassandra ? » siffla Hermione.

« Non, sans blagues ? » railla Drago.

« Ils pourraient tout aussi bien s'en prendre à nos amis et famille proche si ils sont des sorciers » continua-t-elle.

« Oh je t'en prie nous n'en sommes pas là d'accords ? Pour le moment ils n'ont fait que des revendications moldues, pas de quoi s'alarmer » répondit-il.

« Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Tonks, pour étouffer la dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Il faut attendre » répondit Harry.

« Et accessoirement établir un plan pour demain ? » proposa Ron en essayant de plaisanter.

« Aussi » consentit Harry en souriant toutefois.

« Il doit se douter que je ne viendrais pas seule » intervint Hermione.

« Oui, je le sais mais il est hors de question que tu te rendes à ce parc seule avec deux détenus » répliqua Harry.

« Pensez à prévoir une brigade de démineur moldu, je ne connais aucuns sort capable de désamorcer une bombe » dit alors Drago.

« Vous allez quand même les relâcher ? » s'inquiéta Tonks.

« Nous n'avons pas fort le choix » répondit Hermione.

« Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous allez relâcher deux terroristes ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont eux aussi sorciers ! » S'exclama Tonks.

« Non, ils ne sont pas sorciers, celui avec lequel je me suis battu n'a pas sortit de baguette » fit Hermione.

« Oui mais il ne savait pas qui tu étais » renchérit Tonks.

« Et alors ? Un sorcier malveillant se cache comme nous, mais si sa vie et ses plans sont mis en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa baguette ! Si s'en avait été un, il l'aurait fait contre moi dans la ruelle ! Moi une fois que je l'ai assommé, je l'ai juste lié avec des liens magiques, c'est tout. Non, ce n'était pas un sorcier et l'autre non plus. Par contre, celui qui m'a attaqué… » Dit-elle en touchant le pansement a la gorge « lui s'en est un » termina-t-elle.

« Comment tu peux en être sur ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce que l'homme du téléphone m'a reconnu ! C'est qu'il y avait un sorcier parmi les terroristes ce matin, et qu'il a déjà eu affaire a moi, puisque je les traques depuis maintenant deux ans et que j'ai arrêté leur chef » répondit Hermione.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi des terroristes sorciers s'en prennent au président moldu » fit Drago. Hermione semblais pensive sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« C'est qu'il n'y a pas _que_ des sorciers a la tête du réseau » dit-elle. Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Voyons Hermione… les sorciers ne se mêleraient pas aux moldu » répliqua Ron.

« Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas a Voldemort et des mangemorts que nous avons affaire Ron, leurs idées ne sont pas les mêmes ! Ce n'est pas la pureté du sang que les terroristes sorciers réclament ! » Dit-elle.

« Elle a raison » Harry se rangea de son coté « ce que cherchent les terroristes sorciers, c'est a faire tomber notre ministre ils ne sont pas d'accords avec notre système, et cherche a prendre le pouvoir » dit-il.

« Et les terroristes moldus veulent l'annulation du traité de paix » réfléchis a son tour Drago.

« Il nous reste le lien à trouver entre les deux organisation » renchérit Tonks.

« Et aussi si les terroristes moldus sont américains ou Anglais ou Camerounais » dit Hermione.

« Je dirais anglais » dit Drago.

« Mais quel intérêt auraient des Anglais à vouloir annuler le traité de paix ? C'est ridicule ! » Dit Hermione.

« À mon avis, les sorciers se servent des moldu pour arriver à leur fin, je ne vois pas d'autre explication » réfléchis Harry.

« Et si ils savaient que tu étais là ce matin ? » fit tout a coup Ron en s'adressant a Hermione. « Si les terroristes sorciers cherchaient juste à se venger de toi ? Pour avoir arrêté leur chef ? Je suis sur que ce sera la prochaine condition ! C'est ce qu'il va te demander. Ils se sont alliés aux terroristes moldus justement parce qu'ils savaient que tu serais là ! »

« Tu veux dire que… » Commença Tonks qui comprenait.

« Que si Ron a raison, nous avons deux réseaux terroristes différents, les moldus qui ont capturé Cassandra et les terroristes sorciers qui veulent et la libération de leur chef et la peau d'Hermione » renchérit Harry « ils ont fait d'une pierre deux coup, ensemble ils sont plus fort ! » termina-t-il. Hermione eu une moue dubitative.

« Je ne sais pas » hésita-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'il faudra attendre demain pour le savoir » dit Drago sombrement.

« Donc vous allez les relâcher » fit Tonks dépitée.

« C'est soit ça, soit on transforme le parc en feu d'artifice ! Et si on prévient les écoles qui s'y rendent, ils vont le savoir et là ce sera la vie de Cassy qui sera en jeu » répondit Drago.

« Mais je ne veux quand même pas que tu t'y rende seule Hermione, nous t'accompagnerons » termina Harry. La séance fut levée et ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la salle des GDC. Dans la salle de réunion, tous étaient réunis devant la télévision, ou une journaliste faisait le résumé de ce qui s'était passé ce matin même.

_Ce qui s'est passé ce matin est un véritable désastre… des vies humaines ont été arrachée et la très célèbre petite fille Cassandra Holhund unique enfant du président des états unis, a été enlevée le matin même lors de la conférence de presse donnée par le président en personne ainsi que sa garde. En effet, le litige qui oppose les états unis et le Cameroun a fait le tour du monde et toutes les unes des journaux, aussi ayant décidés d'un commun accords d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toute la hache de guerre, les deux présidents devaient signer ce vendredi même, donc dans exactement 4 jours le traité de paix visant a rétablir le contact et l'harmonie entre les deux pays. Cependant, voila ces plans remis en question par cet enlèvement. Nous savons de source sûr que ce que réclament les ravisseurs est l'annulation du traité de paix ! Quel dilemme pour ce président si sûr de lui et respectueux des règles. Que va-t-il décider ? _

Hermione jeta un bref regard au président qui était revenu et qui regardait lui aussi les informations, il pâlissait a vue d'œil a chaque mot de la journaliste.

_Quand on sait que Eleanore Holhund la défunte première dame des états unis et donc épouse du président, est décédée seule avec elle-même. En effet, on dit que la première dame était seule le jour de son accouchement de la petite Cassandra, son mari à l'époque venait a peine d'être élu et négociait avec les représentants de l'état major pour convenir d'une stratégie contre l'Irak. Va-t-il prendre la bonne décision cette fois ? Préfèrera-t-il signer le traité et vouer sa fille a une fin tragique ? Ou…_

« Éteignez moi ça ! » pesta Drago en voyant le président les yeux exorbités, les poings et les dents serrées.Hermione, elle, fronçait les sourcils et regardait le président comme essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose… cette histoire était louche, et elle se promit intérieurement de chercher un peu plus loin dés qu'elle en aurait le temps.

« Ne faites pas attention à ces fouineur monsieur, nous nous chargeons de l'enquête miss Granger et moi-même, on la retrouvera » assura Drago confiant. Le président leva les yeux sur lui.

« Très bien… Drago je t'en prie… ramenez là » supplia-t-il en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ayez confiance » il se détacha et se mit alors a parler a tout le monde « vous m'écoutez ? bien… demain, nous nous rendrons miss Granger, ses collègues ainsi que son patron et moi-même, avec les prisonniers au rendez vous du parc demain. Il me faut du matériel d'écoute, des micros et prévenez la brigade de démineurs. Il faudra être discrets et efficaces, je comptes sur vous tous, allez au travail » termina-t-il.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il faut que l'on retourne au ministère » chuchota Harry en son nom et celui de Tonks et Ron. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et releva un sourcil.

« Allons rendre une visite aux deux zigotos » dit-il en marchant vers la sortie, elle lui emboîta le pas sans discuter et le suivit jusque dans la ruelle où ils transplannèrent au commissariat de police.

OoO

Ils entrèrent tout les deux espérant que leur plan fonctionnerait.

« C'est très risqué » marmonnait Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient à vive allure dans le couloir.

« Tais toi donc, tu parles trop » grinça-t-il à son tour. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne put répondre car ils arrivaient à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda le flic. Drago garda son visage impassible et sortit une carte.

« FBI nous venons spécialement des états unis sur ordre du président, il me semble que l'on vous a ramené deux prisonniers responsables de l'attaque de ce matin » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oui monsieur, mais ils ne sont pas américains »

« Peu importe » coupa Drago « c'est une affaire qui concerne désormais les services de police américains, nous avons établis notre bureau de fortune a l'angle de la rue vous n'aurez qu'a vérifier, nous devons assurer leur transfert en nos locaux pour les interroger, le fourgon blindé est devant le commissariat » dit Drago. Le policier parut hésiter un moment.

« Je ne sais pas… » Dit-il indécis. Drago s'impatientait et Hermione le compris, elle pressa son bras, surpris il la laissa parler.

« S'il vous plaît mon bon monsieur… ne nous obligez pas a utiliser la force, ce serait tellement dommage pour un joli minois tel que le vôtre… et puis, je pourrais parler a votre chef pour une promotion » dit-elle avec un sourire pire que charmeur. Cela fonctionna.

« Très bien, suivez moi » dit-il. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Drago la regarda, limite admiratif.

« Tu pourrais faire ça ? » chuchota-t-il perplexe.

« Bien sur que non » répondit Hermione d'un air farouche. Le policier les fit passer dans les cellules.

« Veuillez patienter ici, nous allons les chercher. Ils étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire et le policier partit.

« FBI ! » se moqua Hermione une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seule.

« Tu avais une meilleure idée ? Dans ce cas il fallait la sortir ! »

« Et maintenant ? Où va-t-on les emmener ? » Pesta-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Pour le moment, on se charge de les faire sortir, on avisera après » répondit-il alors que le policier arrivait avec les deux prisonniers enchaînés, pieds et poings liés.

« Vous devez nous signer une décharge » dit-il. Drago et Hermione signèrent le papier qu'on leur tendait et empoignèrent chacun un prisonnier.

« Merci pour votre coopération » dit Drago, et ils sortirent. Les prisonniers montèrent à l'arrière du fourgon blindé et Drago démarra. Ils avaient l'air mauvais et ne cessaient de jeter des regards noirs aux deux aurors.

« Tout doux les mecs… ne vous en faites pas, d'ici demain vous serez libre, vous pourrez remercier votre chef » dit-il tout en conduisant. Les deux autre ne répondirent pas, préférant garder le silence tout le long du trajet.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » murmura Hermione une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel. Drago sortit sa baguette et discrètement, jeta un sort de désillusion sur les deux terroristes. Ceux-ci ne sachant pas pourquoi, ressentirent un grand frissons les parcourir. Drago avait amélioré le sort pour qu'il puisse les suivre malgré qu'ils étaient invisibles, on voyait juste la trace de leur pas sur le sol qui s'effaçait au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Allé, dehors ! » dit-il. Les deux malfrats sortir et ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, par l'arrière de l'hôtel. Il contournèrent les journalistes présents dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. La il leur rendit leur apparence, condamna les fenêtres avec un sort, ferma la porte avec un sort également et insonorisa la pièce. Il la regarda l'air suffisant.

« Bravo Sherloc' ! » railla-t-elle « et maintenant, comment tu vas expliquer au président que deux des malfrats qui ont enlevés sa fille ce matin, se trouvent ici dans l'hôtel ? »

« Je lui dirais la vérité tout simplement ! Il nous les faut pour demain ! Comment voulais-tu faire ? Et puis c'est quoi qui te dérange tant ? Le fait qu'ils soient ici, ou le fait que l'idée ne vienne pas de toi ? » Provoqua-t-il.

« Pfff qu'est ce que tu peux être prétentieux ! » dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal, il entra à sa suite et referma derrière lui.

« Et toi ce que tu peux être susceptible ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? » demanda-t-elle ne prenant pas la peine de relever la remarque.

« Ce soir je les descendrais dans la salle de GDC et je la ferais garder pour la nuit – en plus de la magie bien sur » Hermione ne répondit pas et s'assit, la mine pensive. Drago quant à lui la regarda incertain, elle ne l'avait pas invité à entrer, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit de sortir non plus, il finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à elle.

« Tu t'inquiète pour demain ? » risqua-t-il. Elle le regarda surprise.

« Bien sur que non ! Je suis auror je te rappel »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi, pourtant il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir peur » répondit Drago piqué au vif.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle « est ce que tu sais quelque chose a propos de la première dame ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ? » elle se pinça la lèvre.

« J'ai entendu la journaliste tout à l'heure et cette histoire m'intrigue » avoua-t-elle.

« Et bien, non je suis arrivé dans la garde présidentielle il y a deux ans a peine, je ne l'ai pas connue, je peux juste affirmer que Cassidy lui ressemble beaucoup » répondit Drago. Hermione poussa un énorme soupir. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'il était assis là, devant elle ils avaient une conversation normale, sans se crier dessus et elle ne trouva pas ça désagréable.

« Dis moi… qu'as-tu fais ces sept dernières années ? Je veux dire à part la couverture de Body guard auprès du président » précisa-t-elle. Drago la regarda en coin, le cœur se serrant étrangement. Lui aussi commençait a apprécier cette accalmie et sa question revenait a parler du passé, l'amenait a penser a leur relation d'antan et à cette soirée où il avait prit le large… il inspira un bon coup et se lança.

« Et bien… quand je suis parti… » Commença-t-il en guettant la possible réaction de la jeune fille, mais elle ne dit rien alors il poursuivit « je suis allé m'installer aux états unis. Là bas j'ai fais mes deux ans a l'école d'auror et étant connu pour avoir contribué a la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, ma première mission à été l'infiltration de la maison blanche… seulement pour pouvoir m'inscrire en tant que body guard je devais passé par les trois ans d'armée, je ne pouvais y échapper. Je me suis donc porté volontaire dans l'armée et pour terminer, j'ai posé ma candidature au poste de body guard personnel du président. J'ai été admis d'office, et ma mission est de chercher ce qu'il se passe au sein de la maison blanche même, car le ministère américain a enregistré un trop gros concentré de magie, beaucoup trop élevé pour un endroit moldus, ils soupçonnent des trafiques de drogue sorcière et de potions également » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ? »

« Rien du tout… alors je me contente de faire mon job, et je ne me retirerais que lorsque mon chef me le dira » on frappa a la porte, alors que le silence s'installait.

« Entrez » fit Hermione.

« Excusez moi, Mr le président vous demande tout les deux dans la salle de réunion »

« Merci Marie, nous venons tout de suite » répondit Drago. En sortant, il alla trouver deux des hommes qui s'occupaient de la sécurité et leur demanda de bien vouloir surveiller la porte de sa chambre et ils descendirent tout les deux en salle de réunion.

OoO

Quand Cassandra reprit connaissance, elle avait très mal à la tête. Elle se laissa reprendre ses esprits, tentant de reprendre possession de ses sens. Elle s'aperçut bien vite lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, qu'elle se trouvait sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos, les yeux bandés. Elle essaya de mettre en place les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait l'enlèvement dans la salle de la conférence… le visage horrifié de son père et celui de Drago… la mine d'Hermione qui se voulait rassurante, alors qu'elle tentait de la sauver et le souvenir de la jeune femme se faisant trancher la gorge sous ses yeux. Cassandra étouffa un sanglot. Elle ne savait pas que la blessure d'Hermione était bénigne et qu'elle s'en était sortie, pour elle Hermione était morte et s'était de sa faute ! Et dire qu'elle lui avait mené la vie dure… elle fut prise d'un très grand remord. Elle se souvint de la fuite en moto, les hommes l'avaient emmenées alors dans une autre camionnette noire et une fois à l'intérieur, on lui avait mit un mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche et ce fut le trou noir… du chloroforme… elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite puisqu'elle était inconsciente. Où était-elle ? Que lui voulait-on ? Où était son père ? Et Drago ? Le remord de la perte d'Hermione fut alors remplacé par une peur panique, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler. Deux voix, deux hommes apparemment… elle tendit l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda le premier.

« Lui faire une recommandation » répondit le deuxième.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire sauter tout ces enfants ? » s'écria le premier.

« Tout dépendra d'elle… si elle me donne ce que je veux, non. Si pas… et puis sois bien content tu vas récupérer deux de tes hommes ! » Pesta le deuxième.

« Mais je me fiche de ça ! Tout ce qui m'importe a moi c'est Malefoy, pourquoi tu t'es associé a moi au juste ? » Demanda le premier.

« Parce que tu savais que Granger serait avec ton président moldu et que je veux Granger… et toi tu veux Malefoy alors pourquoi ne me serais-je pas associé a toi ? Après tout, même si tu es moldu, cela me sert tout de même de couverture et de quoi tu te plains au juste ? Tes hommes moldus sont autant sous mes ordres que les tiens et mes sorciers – même si certain ne sont pas très friands je te l'accorde – sont a tes ordres également. Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie ? » Demanda le deuxième.

« Je ne veux pas de carnage… tout ce qui m'importe c'est Malefoy et rien de plus. La petite fille du président sera relâchée une fois que Malefoy se présentera a moi, je ne veux tuer personne et encore moins des enfants ! » Pesta le premier. Le deuxième soupira de manière moqueuse, Cassandra l'entendit bien.

« Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices quand on se bat pour une cause… » Dit le deuxième.

« Je ne me bat pas pour une cause, ils croient que je suis un terroriste, mais je n'en suis pas un » répondit le premier.

« Que t'as-t-il fait ce 'Malefoy' au juste ? » demanda le deuxième la voix intriguée. Cassandra tendit encore plus l'oreille désireuse de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu faire Drago pour qu'on la kidnappe et qu'elle serve d'appas pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui, malheureusement pour elle l'homme se referma comme une huître.

« Cela reste mon affaire, nous sommes associés d'accords parce que nous en avons besoin pour arriver a nos fins, mais tu as tes objectifs et moi les miens, inutiles d'en savoir plus » répondit le premier. Cassandra entendit marcher.

« Je vois… c'est plus profond que ce que je ne le pensais… mais je respecte ça moldus… moi en revanche ce n'est un secret pour personne, Granger a enfermé l'un des plus grand terroriste sorcier que le monde sorcier n'ai jamais connu et elle va le libérer ! Elle en a tout intérêt, non seulement parce que nous détenons la fille du président, mais si il le faut j'ai d'autre atouts… elle a de la famille et beaucoup d'amis elle feras ce que je lui demanderais » affirma le deuxième.

« J'ai vu l'état de la main de votre homme, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sortit sa baguette lorsque cette '_Granger' _a sortit son pistolet ? » demanda le premier intrigué.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai interdit à mes hommes d'utiliser leur baguette en présence d'un si grand nombre de moldus » répondit le deuxième.

« Elle a l'air de se servir d'un revolver aussi bien que d'une baguette cette comment vous dites déjà ? 'Auror' ? »

« Oui et d'ailleurs, il a été puni pour son irresponsabilité de ce matin » dit le deuxième.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Il lui a tranché la gorge ! Il aurait pu la tuer bon sang, je la veux vivante et elle seule peut faire délivrer mon patron d'Azkaban » répondit le deuxième en tapant du poing sur ce que supposa Cassandra, une table.

« Et comment on va faire pour les attirer à nous ? » demanda le premier.

« C'est simple… notre fausse recommandation d'annulation du traité va nous faire gagner du temps, car quoi qu'il en dise, monsieur le président tient a sa fille et repoussera au moins la signature a quelque jours… Granger et Malefoy vont sûrement faire équipe et tenter de parlementer et mener l'enquête ! Alors aidons les ! » Fit le deuxième d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Cassandra entendit frapper à la porte, puis une voix de fille intervint.

« Patron, les deux gardes du corps ont déjà réussi a faire sortir Maroins et Gonja de prison, je suis formelle je les ais suivis et ils les ont emmenés a l'hôtel » le deuxième se frotta les mains.

« Très bien, je vois qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux… que la fête commence ! » s'exclama-t-il. Cassandra entendit la porte se refermer et elle lâcha alors l'air qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis le début de la conversation, elle sursauta cependant.

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais réveillée, Cassandra c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Moi c'est Kévin » dit-il. Elle le reconnu, c'était le 'premier' le 'moldu'. Il soupira. « Je suis désolé j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement tu sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix » continua-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas.

« Je me fiche pas mal de vos excuses ! Laissez moi partir » cracha-t-elle.

« Ça ne fait pas partie de mes plans ma belle, désolé » dit-il en caressant sa joue un peu pâlote. Elle retira vivement sa tête.

« Je comprends… si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, tu retrouveras vite la liberté »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez à Drago ? » demanda-t-elle « enlevez moi ce foulard des yeux ! » elle avait la voix paniquée et arrogante a la fois. Kévin salua intérieurement ce courage.

« _Drago_ et moi avons un petit différent à régler, tu es trop petite pour ces choses là » répondit-il doucement.

« N'essayez pas de jouer au gentil avec moi ! Vous êtes vraiment gonflé ! » Pesta-t-elle. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois te fausser compagnie, je vais prévenir mon amie Béatrice que tu es réveillée, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande le lui elle fera son possible pour te rendre la vie agréable, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, et encore moins te retirer ce bandeau » termina-t-il.

« Attendez… où allez vous ? Hey ! REVENEZ ! » Elle pleurait à présent. Elle était déboussolée elle essayait d'assimiler toute cette situation. Elle avait entendu parler de 'Sorciers' de 'moldus' 'd'auror'… elle ne comprenait rien a tout ça et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, retrouver son père et jouer pour lui de la flûte jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle… elle pleurait encore et encore et pourtant une chose la réconfortait dans toute cette histoire… Hermione était apparemment en vie ! Et elle se promit qu'elle lui ferait ses plus plates excuses dés qu'elle sortirait de cette 'prison'. Si elle sortait seulement un jour…

OoO

Drago et Hermione sortaient de la réunion avec le président et le reste de l'équipe. Ils se rendaient dans la chambre du jeune homme pour escorter les deux prisonniers jusque dans la salle de GDC et ensuite regagner leurs quartiers pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Ils avaient dévoilé qu'ils détenaient les prisonniers et qu'ils étaient bien gardés, ensuite ils avaient établi la mise au point pour le lendemain, ils ne savaient pas trop a quoi s'attendre… lorsqu'ils remontrèrent, Hermione s'excusa qu'elle avait des choses encore a faire et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« Ah oui, je vois… » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Drago au seuil de sa porte.

« Tu vois quoi ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Qui est Max ? » demanda Drago de but en blanc d'une manière moins détachée qu'il n'avait pourtant voulu faire paraître. Hermione ravala un sourire narquois et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Ça ne te regarde pas »

« Oh… excuse moi je ne voulais pas profaner ton secret » se moqua-t-il. Elle crispa la main sur la poignée et il le vit. Son petit air satisfait revint alors sur son visage et il s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre, mais cette fois ce fut elle qui revint à la charge.

« De toute manière je n'ai plus aucuns comptes a te rendre » dit-elle d'un air détaché. Il sourit encore plus et cela l'exaspéra fortement.

« Bien sur que non, je ne faisais que demander, c'était de la pure curiosité » se défendit-il, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette indifférence feinte qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur. Chaque trait de caractère, chaque trait du visage elle les avait encore ancrés dans sa mémoire.

« Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » marmonna-t-elle « et puis ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas oubliée dans les bras d'une belle blonde pulpeuse américaine » railla-t-elle perfidement. Et toc, elle vit son visage perdre un brin de sa superbe suffisance, il se reprit pourtant bien vite.

« Je te retourne l'argument » répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Je te le redit Drago, quand on me tend une perche, je la prend »

« Donc Max est ton petit ami ! » dit-il triomphalement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça… » Et elle poussa la porte en faisant un pas en avant.

« Mia ? » la rappela-t-il. Son cœur se serra étrangement, elle décida de l'écouter. Elle ressortit et l'interrogea du regard. Il avait perdu son petit air fier de lui et suffisant a souhait pour un visage sérieux.

« J'en ai connu des blondes pulpeuses, en effet… » Commença-t-il. Elle cru qu'il se fichait d'elle mais il poursuivit « mais… » Il hésita « je ne t'ai jamais oubliée » murmura-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre, laissant une Hermione surprise et un peu déboussolée derrière lui. Elle rentra a son tour dans sa chambre, débouchant une bouteille de bierraubeurre pour enfin souffler et décompresser de cette harassante journée qui n'était que la première d'une longue série…

OoO

Ginny se trouvait assise sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, ses traits étaient crispés et visiblement, elle évitait avec force de regarder en direction de l'évier. Harry n'était pas encore rentré, et le dîner était prêt. N'y tenant plus, ça faisait bien cinq minute elle posa son regard sur l'évier et agrandit les yeux !

« C'est moi je suis rentré ! » entendit-elle. Elle se releva précipitamment et descendit a la vitesse de la lumière a la rencontre de son mari qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte.

« Alors cette journée ? » demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant pour lui dire bonjour. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Harry s'avachit sur sa chaise devant la table dressée. Ginny comprit et sortit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu, Harry avait la tête des mauvais jours et il buvait toujours un verre de Whisky dans ces cas là.

« Mauvaise journée ? » grimaça-t-elle en lui tendant un verre plein. Il le prit et lui sourit faiblement.

« On peut dire ça » répondit-il. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Raconte moi » dit-elle. Harry grimaça.

« Et bien en gros, la fille du président s'est faites enlevée, Hermione s'est faites trancher la gorge a un cheveux prêt, elle y passait et elle s'entend toujours aussi merveilleusement bien avec Drago, bien qu'ils aient assurés comme des pro, mais ils peuvent toujours pas aligner une phrase sans se hurler dessus ! De plus, nous avons certainement affaire à deux organisations terroristes, moldus et sorciers confondus et pour couronner le tout ils menacent de faire sauter le parc animalier et les enfants qui y seront demain après midi si nous ne leur donnons pas satisfaction » termina-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite. Ginny ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Elle lui resservit un autre verre tout naturellement et le lui tendit.

« Et bien en effet, mauvaise journée… mais j'ai peut être une bonne nouvelle qui pourrait te redonner le sourire » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh… j'en doute mais tu peux toujours essayer » dit-il en portant le verre a ses lèvres. Elle lui fit son plus grand sourire avant de lui dire :

« Je suis enceinte… » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Harry recracha tout le contenu de son verre.

« Q… quoi ? » réussi-t-il a dire essayant de se reprendre. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Tu vas être papa Harry » il la regarda un instant les yeux tellement ronds qu'ils en auraient même été plus grands que le diamètre de ses lunettes ! Il finit par sourire de toute sa splendeur, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

« C'est merveilleux ! Mais… depuis quand ? Je veux dire… »

« Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant » sourit-elle.

« Un bébé… » Dit-il. Elle rit.

« Oui un bébé » approuva-t-elle. Il la souleva et elle s'accrocha.

« Il faut fêter ça ! » dit-il tout heureux. Il monta les escaliers sa femme dans ses bras.

« Harry… le dîner » tenta-t-elle de protester sans y mettre beaucoup de convictions cependant.

« Le dîner peu attendre… » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille en refermant la porte de la chambre sur eux. A cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elle et la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, il en oublia sa mauvaise journée, il en oublia les terroristes et le danger dans lequel sa meilleure amie serait le lendemain au parc… il n'y avait que Ginny et rien qu'elle.

OoO

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » chuchota Harry. Il se trouvait dans la fourgonnette avec Drago, Hermione, Tonks et les deux prisonniers. Des gardes étaient postés un peu partout dans le parc sous couvertures.

« Bien et toi ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione. Elle inspira un coup et agita la tête « bien, alors allons y ! » Hermione ouvrit la portière latérale de la fourgonnette et descendit. Il faisait plein soleil et le parc était bondé, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait les repérer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le canon d'un revolver se braquer entre ses omoplates.

« Tu fais pas d'histoire, tu me jette ton micro et tu me suis sans broncher, attention pas de faux mouvement où je n'hésite pas à tirer… » Fit une voix féminine a son oreille. Hermione obéit et jeta son micro dans la première poubelle en vue et se laissa guider par la femme qui la tenait en joue derrière elle. Dans la fourgonnette, Drago jura a voix basse.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée » il ouvrit la portière lui aussi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma Harry.

« Je la suis ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber aux mains de ces fous furieux ! » Pesta-t-il en sortant lui aussi de la camionnette…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! Alors? ne me descendez pas please lol non mais sérieux dites moi, je suis toute ouïe lol

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (je fais au plus vite promi!)

Bisoux a vous et merci

Jess

PS: pour la localisation de l'appel, je sais que ça dure moins longtemps, je crois que c'est une minute environ, peut être moins, mais moi j'en ai mis trois pour la cohérence de la fic :-)


	6. Ch5 Panique au parc animalier

Hi everybody!! Et voila, cette semaine chui dans le timming hein! on peut rien dire xD nan mais c'est parce que j'étais inspirée lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essaye de pas trop faire brouillon, j'ai parfois tendance a ne pas assez déveloper les choses car j'ai peur de saouler, mais en même temps j'ai peur de pas être assez claire... enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas j'y répondrais avec plaisir! (enfin, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr :-) ) Bonne lecture et encore une fois, Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** je suis en pourparler avec mdame Rowling pour acheter Harry et Drago, je dois dire que c'est en bonne voie (oh lala la grosse mytho xD) mais jusqu'a preuve du contraire, tout appartient a JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue et le Weasson!! lol

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle mes loulous :-( il paraît qu'on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews anonymes sur les chapitres et de ce fait j'enfreins donc le réglement en le faisant, ce qui en résulte que je ne répondrais plus aux reviews anonymes, je suis désolée, mais c'est la règle... en revanche si vous voulez que je vous réponde, ils vous suffit de me laisser votre adresse email avec votre pseudo et le tour est joué, je vous répondrais avec plaisir comme je le fais déjà avec ceux qui utilise ce système!! Bien entendu ceux qui possède un compte sur le site ne sont pas concernés piske je répond via le lien :-) vous voilà averti!

* * *

Ch.5. Panique au parc animalier.

Hermione se laissait guider à travers le parc et apparemment, personne ne remarquait rien.

« Vous savez, ce petit jeu ne durera pas » dit-elle.

« Taisez vous et écoutez moi » dit soudain la femme « je suis en train de vous amener à mon patron, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Gardez bien la main à votre baguette surtout, il ne vous tuera pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, il a besoin de vous mais il est muni de la sienne »

« Vous êtes sorcière ?! » s'étonna Hermione.

« Moi non, mais lui oui. Ecoutez, la brigade de déminage n'arrivera pas, il s'est chargé de faire sauter leurs voitures vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls, je ne sais pas où il l'a mise, mais il y a une bombe quelque part dans le parc et si jamais vous faites évacuer il le saura. Essayez d'écourter cet entretien le plus vite possible et surtout gardez un œil sur vos arrières, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir disposé des hommes partout dans le parc, il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri. Continuez d'avancer, ne vous arrêtez pas nous sommes surveillé » disait la femme, le pistolet toujours braqué dans son dos.

« Pourquoi vous faites cela ? » demanda Hermione perplexe.

« Ça, ça me regarde contentez vous de vous débrouiller pour qu'il y'ai le moins de casse possible, venez ce soir a 23 heure derrière votre hôtel, vous sortirez par les cuisines, je vous attendrais dans la ruelle » dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? » demanda encore Hermione.

« Rien du tout… cette fois vous devrez vous fier à votre instinct. Si à 23h15 vous n'êtes pas là, je m'en irais. Venez seule. On est arrivé, je vous débarrasse de votre arme… n'oubliez pas, gardez votre baguette ! Je ne suis pas sensée savoir que vous êtes une sorcière » et elle la poussa dans une assez vaste pièce, toute vide. Enfin… vide, oui car Hermione enjamba le corps sans vie d'un des gardiens du parc animalier, qui gisait les bras en croix. Elle reconnut l'avada. Elle avança, il faisait sombre et elle distingua une silhouette qui se dessinait dans la pénombre, assise dans un fauteuil.

« Bonjour Hermione… quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ? » demanda une voix d'homme.

« Où est Cassandra ? » demanda Hermione de but en blanc.

« Allons, allons… la très chère petite n'est pas le sujet de cette entrevue et vous le savez » répondit l'homme.

« Alors venez en au fait, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps » pesta-t-elle. L'homme se leva, elle crispa la main sur sa baguette.

« Je le sais, justement… » Et il avança dans la lueur de la petite lumière qui filtrait à travers le carreau, où elle put apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes très forte Hermione, vous avez réussi a vous toute seule a enfermer le terroriste le plus dangereux du monde sorcier… mais aujourd'hui, vous allez le libérer »

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, et vous le savez » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Oh si, vous savez être persuasive quand vous le voulez et vous ferez ce que je vous dirais, je le sais » dit-il. Il avait la baguette brandie sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Et bien voyons voir… » Fit mine de réfléchir le sorcier « je détiens la fille du président… et puis votre famille est grande ainsi que votre cercle d'amis » dit-il avec un sourire ignoble.

« Et bien… admettons que j'arrive à le faire sortir d'Azkaban. Ça ne m'explique pourtant pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez a la politique moldue ! En quoi le traité de paix vous gêne-t-il a vous ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas a moi qu'il gêne… mais arrêtez de changer de conversation et écoutez maintenant » dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton « j'exige la libération de Malcolm, je veux que vous rouvriez les routes et les voies qui permettent de sortir du pays, sans quoi il pourrait arriver des bricoles a la petite Cassandra » menaça-t-il.

« Le président n'acceptera jamais que l'on rouvre les accès à l'extérieur, bon sang réfléchissez un peu ! Vous détenez sa fille ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va vous permettre de vous enfuir ?! » S'écria-t-elle. Il brandi sa baguette plus haut et elle sortit la sienne.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

« PROTEGO ! » elle avait évité le sort de peu. Il sourit.

« Oh… je vois… débrouillez vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux que ces exigences soient respectées » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Et si il a subit le baiser du détraqueur ? » demanda-t-elle un brin ironique. Il sourit, encore…

« Dans ce cas, vous en subirez les énormes conséquences… » Dit-il. Il regarda sa montre.

« Bien, pardonnez moi de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai d'autres choses de prévues, ce fut un plaisir de 'négocier' avec vous Hermione, je vous recontact bientôt. Oh une dernière chose… n'oubliez pas de faire sortir mes prisonniers de votre camionnette, c'était quand même là ce que j'avais demandé » Termina-t-il. Et il disparut, elle ne put rien faire il avait transplanné. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, et elle sortit pressée de la pièce, il y avait une bombe prête à sauter et il fallait la trouver !

OoO

Drago arriva au milieu du parc, essoufflé il regardait tout autour de lui. Il ne vit rien d'autre que les enfants se baladant dans le parc, s'amusant et riant. Il aperçut les hommes de son unité sous couverture, mais aucunes traces d'Hermione. Il porta sa manche à sa main.

« Je l'ai perdue, je ne sais pas où elle est » s'exclama-t-il.

« Et moi pareil, je suis sortie de la camionnette pour la chercher, mais je ne la voit pas » entendit Drago dans son oreillette, comme les autres. C'était Tonks.

« Harry, mais que font les démineurs ? Ils devraient être là ! » S'exclama Drago.

« je sais, ce n'est pas normal, je donne un coup de fil et je vous tient au courant, continuez de la chercher » répondit Harry dans la camionnette.

« Harry ça sent le roussi je crois… » S'exclama Ron.

« Je sais, quelque chose va mal tourner, je le sens… au fait Ron, ta sœur est enceinte »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, je l'ai apprit hier soir »

« Félicitation ! » sourit Ron.

« Merci… et Pansy ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ça devient de plus en plus dure, mais elle reste bornée et continue de travailler comme une arracher pied ! Attend avec ma sœur, tu vas voir ce qui t'attend » railla Ron. Harry lui sourit, il attendait au téléphone qu'on lui passe la brigade anti bombes.

Drago c'était remit a chercher, son cœur cognait douloureusement contre ses côtes et il commençait vraiment a paniquer, lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver en courant vers lui.

« Tu n'as rien ? Tout vas bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je vais bien… Drago, on a pas de temps a perdre il y a… » Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer, qu'on leur tirait dessus. Ils se jetèrent par terre derrière un gros tronc d'arbre. Ce fut la panique, les enfants criaient et les enseignants avaient vraiment du mal à les rassurer. Tout le monde s'était jeté par terre, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger, tandis qu'un échange de coup de feu se faisait entre les terroristes et les gardes du corps. Drago se cacha a nouveau, juste a coté d'Hermione, elle n'avait que sa baguette et elle s'en servait très discrètement pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, mais ce n'était pas facile avec tout ces moldus.

« Il me faut une arme ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Drago, il y a une bombe quelque part dans le parc, il faut la désamorcer » cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des coups de feu et des cris d'enfants.

« La brigade n'est pas encore là, il faut les attendre » rétorqua-t-il.

« Non, il ne viendrons pas ! Il les a fait sauter Drago, on va devoir se débrouiller » il la regarda, l'air grave. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Drago évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil, ils étaient cernés et pris au piège.

« On ne pourra pas bouger, on a besoin de renfort » dit-il. Comme si le ciel avait entendu, Harry, Ron et Tonks avaient surgis de nulle part pour leur prêter mains fortes. Ron lança une arme à Hermione qui la saisit au vol et se mit à tirer elle aussi pour se défendre. Ils réussirent à en blesser plusieurs, mais ils se replièrent bien vite pour prendre la fuite. Drago vit alors les portes arrière de la camionnette ouvertes, et les deux prisonniers s'échappèrent. Il visa, tira et réussi à toucher celui qui les avait fait sortir.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il « ils ont réussi a s'enfuir » dit-il alors qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint.

« Ils se sont repliés… laissons les pour le moment, on a plus urgent à s'occuper » dit-elle.

« J'appelle tout de suite pour qu'on nous envoie une autre brigade, mais ils ne seront pas là tout de suite » intervint Harry. Ils étaient au milieu du parc, de tout coté retentissaient encore des cris, mais surtout des pleurs d'enfants effrayés.

« Il faut rester sur ses gardes, il y'en a peut être encore qui traînent » dit alors Tonks.

« Réfléchissons… où pourrait-il avoir cacher cette fichue bombe ? » fit Hermione. Son visage blêmit lorsque Drago se tourna vers elle, du sang s'écoulait de son épaule.

« Seigneur ! Tu es blessé ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Drago regarda son bras et releva la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave il y a plus urgent »

« Il faut faire soigner ça » persista Hermione.

« On verra ça plus tard » continua-t-il en se tenant néanmoins l'épaule. Tous relevèrent les yeux vers le centre du parc, au loin une silhouette avançait lentement. Drago et Hermione eurent le même réflexe et brandirent en même temps leur arme.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Drago. Il régnait maintenant un silence de mort. Mais la silhouette continuait et s'avançait encore plus prêt.

« Stop ! Arrêtez vous où je tire » cria-t-il encore. La silhouette se stoppa. Doucement, les deux jeunes gens avancèrent, avec une extrême prudence, toujours l'arme au point. Plus ils avançaient, plus la silhouette se dessinait a leurs yeux.

« Drago ! » fit Hermione horrifiée.

« Non de dieu ! » murmura Drago en abaissant cette fois son bras.

Devant eux, se tenait une jeune fille, 16 ans tout au plus, elle travaillait ici sûrement en job de vacance. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés comme le blé et des yeux verts qui ruisselaient de larmes. Elle avait les mains en l'air et dans sa main gauche, elle tenait quelque chose avec un fil qui était raccordé a elle. Lorsqu'ils accoururent auprès d'elle, ils distinguèrent très bien le gilet muni de dizaine d'explosifs, suffisants pour faire pèter tout le parc animalier. Elle appuyait sur un bouton qu'elle ne pouvait lâcher : le détonateur. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et ne cessait de sangloter.

« S'il vous plaît… aidez moi » supplia-t-elle la voix étouffée de sanglots.

OoO

« PANSY !! » hurla Ginny en plein milieu des bureaux du Weasson. Celle-ci accourut au plus vite et se figea sur place. Effectivement, s'étant battu pour la liberté d'expression et étant patronnes d'un journal, les deus femmes avait muni leur locaux d'une télévision moldue, pour se tenir informé aussi bien du coté moldu. Comme tout les jours la télé fonctionnait et Ginny s'était figée d'horreur en voyant les images. Pansy en fit de même. Et tout le monde était tenu en haleine devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elle voyait le parc animalier, des corps étaient toujours étendu par terre et elle voyait distinctement la jeune fille, Drago et Hermione avec elle, Ron, Harry et Tonks légèrement en retrait. Les journalistes moldus avaient fait vite cette fois et ils filmaient au péril de leur vie expliquait le journaliste moldu, puisque le parc animalier de Londres risquait de sauter a tout moment. A cette annonce, tout le monde tressaillit et Ginny ainsi que Pansy, regardaient le poste de télévision avec anxiété.

« C'est un cauchemar » murmura Ginny la main sur la bouche. La caméra fit alors un gros plan sur son mari qui était au téléphone et elle se rendit vite compte qu'il hurlait même.

« Puisque je vous dis qu'une jeune fille tient un détonateur dans sa main ! Envoyez moi une brigade ou on risque tous de pèter ici ! JE SAIS QUE L'AUTRE EQUIPE A ETE PRISE EN EMBUSCADE !! » Hurla-t-il plus que de raison. Le gros plan revint alors sur Drago, Hermione et la jeune fille. Pansy et Ginny se prirent la main et attendirent comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, de voir ce qui allait se passer, en espérant de tout cœur que tout se passe bien.

OoO

« Très bien… calmez vous… comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda doucement Drago en regardant attentivement les fils et explosifs en tournant autour d'elle.

« Emilie » couina la jeune fille.

« Très bien Emilie… tout vas bien se passer d'accords ? Détendez vous s'il vous plait, surtout ne lâchez pas ce bouton, on va vous aider mais on a besoin de vous et de toute votre concentration d'accords ? » Emilie redoubla de pleur.

« Je ne veux pas mourir » dit-elle.

« Personne ne va mourir, je vous le promet, je vais vous sortir de là mais vous devez tenir bon »

« Je peux pas j'ai des crampes dans le bras… » Pleura-t-elle.

« Je vais vous aider a garder le bras en l'air Emilie, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est vous détendre et laisser votre doigt sur le bouton, vous pouvez le faire ça ? » demanda alors Hermione. Drago fut ravi qu'elle prenne la relève. Emilie approuva pas très sur.

« Très bien… tout ira bien, là posez votre bras dans mes mains je vais vous alléger un peu » dit-elle. Emilie s'exécuta et posa précautionneusement son bras dans les mains délicates d'Hermione. Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps elle tenait le bras en l'air, il était normal qu'elle ai mal a force. La jeune fille tentait de retenir ses larmes, qui pourtant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler librement sur ses joues. Drago continuait de tourner autour, essayant de repérer le point de ralliement des fils, sans parvenir à le trouver.

« Alors dites moi… quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de la détendre, alors qu'elle était elle-même très stressée et le silence du parc n'arrangeait rien.

« 16 ans » répondit-elle.

« Vous travaillez ici en tant qu'étudiante ? » Emilie hocha a nouveau la tête.

« Je m'occupe de l'accueil des gens, je leur sert de guide. Mon professeur de stage à l'école m'as dit que ce serait un bon apprentissage pour mes stages a venir » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh très bien… qu'est ce que vous faites comme études ? » demanda encore Hermione. Drago lui jeta un regard en biais, elle se débrouillait vraiment bien.

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez » répondit Emilie « je rentre en avant dernière année, je suis des cours pour être guide touristique »

« Et je suis sur que tu es très douée » sourit Hermione.

« Mes patrons n'ont pas a se plaindre de moi » dit-elle.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu travail ici ? La période d'examen est finie ? »

« Oui, ça fait une semaine maintenant » soudain, Drago s'immobilisa et Emilie se tendit a nouveau, tremblante de tout ses membres. Harry approcha.

« Évacue le parc Harry » dit Drago sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et organisa alors l'évacuation des enfants ainsi que de leurs enseignants, mais aussi du personnel du parc, il ne resta plus que Drago et Hermione seuls avec Emilie.

« On va tous sauter pas vrai ? » demanda celle-ci en se remettant a sangloter.

« Non, c'est une simple précaution » répondit Drago d'un ton rassurant.

« Vous… vous allez m'enlever ce gilet ? »

« Je vais essayer… encore un peu de patience Emilie, ce ne sera plus très long » répondit Drago. Hermione sentit le bras de la jeune fille trembler fortement.

« J'ai mal au doigt » gémit-elle.

« Courage Emilie… » Encouragea Hermione. Elle vit Drago sortir un canif de sa poche. Il l'avait déjà fait, il avait déjà désamorcé une bombe, c'était à l'armée.

« Vous êtes démineur ? » demanda Emilie avec angoisse.

« Non, mais j'ai fait trois ans d'armée, je sais comment faire » répondit sincèrement Drago. Hermione était inquiète, il le voyait bien mais elle ne disait rien, il fallait a tout prix rassurer Emilie qui faiblissait a vue d'œil.

« Tenez bon Emilie, je vous en prie… »

« Je peux pas… » Pleura Emilie. Hermione prit alors sa deuxième main et entoura celle d'Emilie, l'aidant à tenir le détonateur a sa place. Il y avait beaucoup de fils, beaucoup trop et Drago ne savait pas lequel couper. De plus, sa blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir contrairement a ce qu'il en avait dit et il transpirait a grosse goûtes. D'une main tremblante il démêla un peu tout ce nœud de fils et essaya de rationaliser en procédant par élimination. Il ne restait plus que trois fils. Le blanc, le bleu ou le jaune.

« Bien maintenant, c'est le moment de vérité… je vais couper le fil… calmez vous Emilie, si vous tremblez comme ça je n'arriverais a rien. Respirez… voila c'est ça, encore une fois… voila. Prête ? » Pour toute réponse, Emilie ferma les yeux.

« Tout ira bien » ne cessait de répéter Hermione. Drago prit le fil blanc entre ses doigts, prêt à le cisailler puis il se ravisa et prit le bleu puis le jaunes puis le bleu. Il ne savait vraiment pas lequel couper et Emilie était a deux doigt de craquer… finalement, la première impression étant toujours la bonne, il coupa le blanc sans hésitation aucune et ferma lui aussi les yeux d'appréhension. Rien ne se produisit, et il les rouvrit en soupirant de soulagement. Il passa derrière la jeune fille et détacha le gilet. Délicatement, il fit passer sa main droite dans le trou, et fit de même avec son bras gauche qui détenait encore le détonateur enfoncé.

« Bien… doucement, tout doucement vous allez relâcher le bouton, avec moi d'accords ? » Emilie agita la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« A trois… un… deux… trois… » Doucement, très lentement et la peur au ventre Emilie lâchait le bouton, pour finalement lâcher le détonateur complètement. Drago prit le gilet et le posa plus loin alors qu'Emilie s'effondrait dans ses bras, en pleurs et soulagée.

« Tout est finit… vous avez été très courageuse Emilie, très courageuse… » Dit-il en la berçant et lui caressant les cheveux.

OoO

Des sifflements et des acclamations retentirent au Weasson. Pansy et Ginny pleuraient de joie et de soulagement devant le poste de télévision. Elles virent Harry accompagner la jeune fille à l'ambulance qui avait été appelée, et l'équipe de démineur arrivait enfin ! Elles virent aussi se diriger vers l'ambulance, Hermione soutenant Drago qui visiblement souffrait de son bras. Et même à travers un écran de télévision, elle put remarquer la lueur dans leurs yeux respectifs lorsqu'ils se regardèrent. Drago chassa les journalistes qui finalement se reconcentrèrent sur la police, en quête de plus d'information.

OoO

« Bravo Rambo… tu t'es fichtrement bien débrouillé » dit Hermione alors que Drago était en train de se faire soigner. Il était sur le bord de l'ambulance et la regarda. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle souriait même.

« Bravo a toi… sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi » dit-il modestement et sincèrement aussi, car c'était vrai, si Hermione n'avait pas réussi a calmer Emilie, la jeune fille aurait probablement lâché le bouton sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione élargit son sourire.

« Bon c'est pas en continuant les éloges qu'on y arrivera… je t'attend en salle de réunion a l'hôtel, il faut qu'on parle » trancha-t-elle.

« Dés qu'on me libérera j'accours, comptes sur moi » répondit-il. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, tandis que les deux portières se refermaient sur lui et que l'ambulance démarrait toutes sirènes hurlantes. Hermione quant à elle, suivit Harry et les autres dans la camionnette. Une réunion d'urgence était prévue, il allait falloir choisir ses mots pour expliquer la situation au président. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, Hermione réfléchissait. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas _lui_ que ça gênait pour le traité, qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Elle se souvint brusquement de son rendez vous le soir même, peut être en saurait-elle plus.

OoO

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Monsieur le président, il faut rouvrir les accès, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à votre fille monsieur, ces gens là ne rigolent pas » plaida Hermione qui venait d'exposer la situation.

« Je ne permettrais pas à ces fous furieux d'emmener ma fille hors de ce pays ! » s'entêta-t-il. Hermione s'y était attendue pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas. Drago fit son entrée, il portait son bras en bandouillère.

« Tout vas bien Drago ? » demanda le président. Celui-ci grimaça.

« Disons que j'ai connu mieux, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre » essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

« Vous avez été remarquable sur le terrain, bravo »

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail monsieur, où en sont les négociations avec le président Camerounais ? » demanda alors Drago.

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé, son avion atterrit ce soir, nous commencerons donc ce soir » répondit sombrement le président.

« Monsieur, vous devriez vous reposer vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine » conseilla Drago.

« J'y penserais, mais merci… alors, où en est l'enquête ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Nous avons placé un émetteur sur les deux prisonniers, mais je doute fort qu'ils restent au même endroit, ils vont finir par les découvrir et s'en débarrasser, c'était quitte ou double » répondit Drago. Le président se rongeait les ongles.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore appelé ?! » pesta-t-il.

« Il faut vous montrer patient monsieur, il n'est même pas dit qu'il vous appellera aujourd'hui » tempéra Hermione. Il ne répondit pas.

« Je ne vous retient pas, allez y » Hermione et Drago sortir donc et ils se donnèrent tous rendez vous dans la chambre d'Hermione, pour leur réunion improvisée. Hermione leur expliqua donc tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Dés demain j'envoie une missive a Azkaban, nous serons fixés dans un jour ou deux » dit Harry.

« Qu'allons nous faire si Malcolm a subi le baiser ? » angoissa Tonks.

« Improviser… de toute façon, nous ne pouvons le relâcher, il va falloir trouver une parade » renchérit Hermione qui ne cessait de fixer l'horloge. Pourtant il n'était que 18h00.

« Très bien, il faut que nous rentrions, et aussi que nous rassurions Ginny et Pansy j'ai vu des caméras au parc tout à l'heure, elle doivent être mortes d'inquiétude » dit Harry « tenez nous au courant si il rappelle d'accords ? »

« Ça marche, rentrez bien et faites attention » leur dit Hermione en regardant une fois de plus l'horloge.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu regarde l'heure toute les cinq minutes ? » interrogea Drago.

« Pour rien, j'ai le droit de regarder l'heur non ? » mordit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard soupçonneux.

« Pourrais tu sortir de ma chambre s'il te plait ? J'aimerais aller prendre ma douche si ça ne te gêne pas ! » Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Elle déchanta bien vite et un silence gêné suivit cette exclamation, ils restèrent d'ailleurs tout les deux un moment interdit, en se regardant. Le souvenir d'exactement la même scène, mais dans d'autres circonstances, s'insurgea dans leurs têtes et Hermione en rougit de gêne.

« Bien… je te laisse, bonne soirée » dit-il et il sortit. Hermione s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la trouble encore à ce point ?! Tout était finit entre eux ! Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ça la mettait dans cet état ? Elle secoua la tête et se releva, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

A 23h00 pile, Hermione sortit a pas de loup de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Personne ne lui dirait rien, elle était là en tant que garde du corps. Elle fit attention à ne pas se faire voir et sortit par la petite porte donnant dans la ruelle. Il faisait sombre et tout était beaucoup trop calme. Elle attendit quelque minutes sans voir personne, et trouva cette mystérieuse femme bien prétentieuse d'avoir osé lui intimer de ne pas être en retard, alors qu'elle-même n'était pas encore arrivée ! Elle en était à ruminer ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit remuer derrière elle.

« Pssst » fronçant les sourcils, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

« Bonsoir… vous auriez pu me dire plus tôt que vous étiez là » ronchonna Hermione.

« Bonsoir, écoutez je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors vous allez m'écouter très attentivement. L'homme a qui vous avez parlé tout a l'heure – le sorcier – il s'appelle Julien Doodle, c'est le bras droit de Malcolm et il cherche comme vous le savez, à le faire libérer, mais ce n'est pas tout… il travaille en partenariat avec mon propre patron, lui il s'appelle Kévin – je ne connais pas son nom de famille – qui en revanche lui est moldus, comme moi quoi. C'est clair, Julien veut votre peau je vous conseil vivement de mettre en garde tout vos proches miss Granger… quant à Kévin, c'est lui qui est a l'origine de l'enlèvement de Cassandra, c'était son idée il voulait par là atteindre votre collègue, Drago je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il a une sérieuse dent contre lui, cependant il est plus judicieux de se méfier davantage de Julien, il est complètement dingue et prêt a tout pour arriver à ses fins… »

« Attendez une minute… vous êtes en train de me dire que l'annulation du traité, tout ça n'était qu'un leurre ? Que c'était uniquement pour attirer Drago ? » Coupa Hermione.

« C'est exactement ça, personne n'en a rien à fiche du traité » Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un moldu en voudrait à Drago ? c'était absurde !

« Arrangez vous comme vous le voulez, mais ne laissez surtout pas Malcolm sortir de prison, je ne suis peut être pas une sorcière mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était très dangereux et quand je vois déjà Julien j'ai du mal a m'imaginer pire… »

« Mon patron va envoyer une missive pour savoir ce qu'il est advenus de lui, mais je doute fortement que l'on puisse le faire sortir » expliqua Hermione.

« Alors gagnez du temps… je suis prête a vous aider a libérer la petite, mais j'exige l'asile politique et une protection rapprochée aussi bien sorcière que moldue une fois que les procès auront commencés » Hermione regarda la femme les yeux ronds.

« Je… je ne peux pas prendre les décisions seule vous savez… et puis qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? » demanda Hermione méfiante « c'est la deuxième fois que je vous parle et vous ne daignez même pas me montrer votre visage » continua-t-elle.

« C'est pour ne pas être reconnue… écoutez, vous avez raison a votre place, je me méfierait aussi, mais je n'ai que ma parole a mettre en cause. »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous nous aidé ? » la femme soupira.

« Je fais partie des services secret de Russie et j'ai infiltré la bande à Kévin depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Il me fait une confiance aveugle et je ne veut pas perdre ma couverture si prêt du but, alors ce sont mes conditions, je ne me montre pas à vous et vous aide dans l'ombre je n'ai rien de mieux a vous offrir »

« Pourquoi demandez vous l'asile en Angleterre ? »

« Parce que mon gouvernement m'a oubliée et laissée pour morte. Ils m'ont abandonnée sur le terrain, ils disent que ma mission est un échec et je ne veux pas retourner dans cette patrie qui m'a lâchement abandonnée » expliqua-t-elle. Il semblait à Hermione que cette femme avait un espèce de petit accent.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Sonia. Sonia Yneline. Nom de code : Béatrice. Retenez bien ceci Hermione, Julien a l'intention de prendre le large là où il doit retrouver Malcolm, puisqu'il croit que vous allez le libérer, dans la capitale même du Cameroun a Yaoundé. C'est pourquoi il a exigé de rouvrir les accès menant hors du pays… gardez les fermés ! »

« Mais et Cassy ? »

« Julien ne touchera pas à un de ses cheveux, la gamine est bien traitée avec nous, c'est l'affaire de Kévin pas celle de Julien, lui il vous veut vous et son chef, Kévin veut Drago et rien que Drago mais contrairement a Julien, il ne fera de mal a personne encore moins a une enfant, ce n'est pas un monstre vous savez » dit-elle d'une voix moins tranchante.

« A vous entendre, on dirais presque que vous en êtes amoureuse… » Fit remarquer Hermione. Sonia/Béatrice la regarda les yeux noirs « très bien, je ferais mon possible pour garder les accès fermés, de toute façon le président ne veut pas les rouvrir » dit-elle.

« Très bien, je vous recontacterait et attendez que je le fasse, ne cherchez pas à me revoir, il faut que j'y aille dés que j'ai du nouveau, je vous le ferais savoir a bientôt » dit-elle en tournant les talons et disparut dans la rue éclairée. Hermione tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et rentra enfin. Il fallait qu'elle parle a Drago, qu'elle le mette en garde et elle n'eu pas a attendre le lendemain, car il se trouvait dans sa chambre, devant la fenêtre et avait l'air pas content du tout !

OoO

« Comment est ce que tu as fait pour entrer ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. Drago agita sous ses yeux la carte passe partout que seuls les gardes du corps possèdent.

« Et quand bien même, dois je te rappeler que je suis moi aussi un sorcier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais tu n'as pas a entrer sans ma permission ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« J'aurais eu du mal à l'avoir puisque tu n'étais pas là ! » dit-il essayant de se contrôler un minimum.

« Et alors ? Je ne suis pas prisonnière, j'ai le droit de sortir ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu es en service, sensée être une garde du corps qui protège le président des états unis ! » dit-il en haussant le ton « tu aurais pu au moins avertir »

« Et après je demande aussi l'autorisation d'aller au toilettes ? Non mais je rêve ! Je ne suis pas sortie m'amuser, ça faisait partie de la 'mission' justement, seulement si tu prenais la peine de me laisser en placer une, je t'aurais dit que j'ai des noms, des raisons et probablement une alliée !! » Drago sortit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce.

« Très bien, je t'écoute » dit-il en croisant les bras. Hermione vexée, raconta pourtant toute la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sonia. Quand elle eu finit, il avait le visage soucieux et les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne connaît pas de Kévin… » Dit-il très surpris.

« Et bien apparemment lui il te connaît et a une sérieuse dent contre toi » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et puis de toute façon qui nous dit que cette fille dit vrai ? T'a-t-elle montré une carte ? Quelque chose ? » Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues, il avait raison et ça l'énervait.

« Non » dit-elle de mauvaise grâce « mais elle m'avait l'air sincère, alors je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute » dit-elle.

« Le président ne sera jamais d'accords »

« C'est peut être ton patron Drago, mais pas le mien ! Mon patron s'appelle Harry Potter et je compte bien lui parler de tout ça ! Et puis de toute manière ton président ne doit rien savoir »

« C'est sa fille ! » s'emporta Drago, a nouveau le ton montait entre les deux.

« Je sais ! Mais tu te vois lui expliquer que sa fille a été enlevée a cause de toi ? Qu'un terroriste sorcier est a mes trousses et cherche à faire libérer son chef ? La magie ne doit être révélée a des moldus qu'en cas d'urgence Drago et tu semble avoir oublié les priorités de ton travail magique au profit de ta couverture moldue ! » S'emporta-t-elle a son tour, indignée qu'il lui fasse une scène dans sa propre chambre.

« Cassandra compte beaucoup pour moi t'entend ? Je ne laisserais personne toucher ne serait ce qu'un millimètre carré de ses cheveux tu comprends ? Jamais ! » Tonna-t-il.

« C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros au grand cœur » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire tellement il l'agaçait.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il, ensuite il ricana « mais tu t'es vue franchement ? C'est sur que par rapport à Poudlard, le temps des je-lève-la-main-même-si-on-me-donne-pas-la-permission-de-parler-je-le-fais-quand-même-parce-que-j'aime-emmerder-le-monde est terminé ! Mais tu continue a te permettre des choses que tu te crois acquises simplement parce que tu es intelligente et que tu t'appelles Hermione Granger, mais revient sur terre _chérie_ la vie est loin d'être simple et tu n'es pas une vedette ! » En une seconde trente, Drago avait retrouvé toute son arrogance qu'il n'avait que très rarement sortie depuis Poudlard et sa voix frôlait parfois même non pas le mépris, mais respirait la supériorité. Elle le regarda, abasourdie.

« Pour qui tu te prends ?! » cria-t-elle « tu peux bien parler môssieur-je-fais-la-morale-mais-je-ne-suis-pas-capable-d'assumer-mes-responsabilités ! » hurla-t-elle « et dire que j'ai failli croire a ton discours d'hier soir » persifla-t-elle.

« Crois le ou non, j'étais sincère »

« Alors là excuse moi mais j'en doute sérieusement » railla-t-elle.

« Tu crois ce que tu veux de toute manière pour ma part, il y'a longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions, tu devrais être au moins fière d'une chose… grâce a toi et tes conneries, tu sais ce soir de bal il y a sept ans ? Moi je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien… et bien ce soir là _précisément_ tu as réussi a me dégoûter de la gente féminines et si un jour je devais avoir de nouveau affaire a toi, tu ne serais qu'une aventure et rien de plus » dit-il la voix tellement froide qu'elle en aurait frissonné si elle n'avait pas eu cette rage émanant du plus profond d'elle. Elle ouvrit sa porte a la volée.

« Oh tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu n'auras plus jamais affaire a moi, car quoi que tu dise ou penses, je n'ai rien a me reprocher c'est toi qui est parti sans rien dire a personne !! » s'égosilla-t-elle. Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, les yeux lançant des éclairs, impassibles tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite ! » dit-elle. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit et elle claqua la porte, laissant libre court à ses larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler devant lui. Mais pourquoi une simple discussion prenait toujours autant de proportions entre eux ? Et que voulait-il dire par ce soir de bal ? C'était lui qui était parti et elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner la soirée dans la tête, elle n'arrivait décidément pas a savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ! D'un geste rageur, elle tapa dans la table maudissant père et mère de pourrir sa vie.

De son coté, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il avait pourtant apprécié la discussion de la veille, il avait pourtant apprécié le sang froid avec lequel elle l'avait soutenu cette après midi alors qu'ils risquaient de sauter a tout moment et qu'elle-même avait une frousse bleue. Il avait pourtant apprécié quand elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et quand elle était venue le voir à l'ambulance. D'un coup violent et sec il frappa dans le mur de son bras valide. Alors pourquoi chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble, ça dérapait ? Il secoua la tête, ils avaient plus urgent a régler, mais il devait absolument lui parler avant de repartir pour les états unis, où il ne vivrait plus jamais la conscience tranquille et l'esprit apaisé. Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était la sincérité avec laquelle elle lui répondait pour la deuxième fois qu'elle ce comprenait pas pourquoi il était partit et qu'elle n'avait rien avoir la dedans. C'est sur leurs sombres pensées que nos deux protagonistes s'endormirent. La nuit porte conseil dit-on… espéreront que pour eux, le proverbe ne soit pas qu'un proverbe…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà! ça recommence lol ils se disputent de nouveau... bah quoi? ils vont pas se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de cinq chapitres quand même hein xD et j'ai pas finit de vous tenir en haleine avec notre couple préféré, il va falloir patienter pour le "baiser" lol j'espère que cela vous a plu, des mystères et encore des mystères (que voulez vous chui accro lol) pis j'adore les hypothèses que vous faite non c'est vrai koi, je me marre a vous montrer que c'est possible et en même temps pas xD bon allé j'arrête la...

Surtout n'hésitez pas a reviewer hein xD

Et bien, a très bientôt pour le chapitre prochain!! et Merci a tous du fond du coeur vous êtes adorables :-)

Bisouxxx

Jess


	7. Ch6 Souvenirs et interrogations

Coucou :-) Voici le sixième chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai eu du mal je dois dire lol enfin bref, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartiens tout est a dame Rowling of course! (bouhou) lol

Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de répondre au review sur les chapitres, donc laissez moi votre adresse avec votre review et je vous répondrais :-)

* * *

Ch.6. Souvenirs et interrogations.

_La musique était assourdissante en ce début de mois de juin. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien, comme transportée dans un autre monde et elle ondulait au rythme des chansons. Elle n'était pas la seule à se défouler sur la piste. D'autres étaient là et dansaient à n'en plus finir, cherchant à évacuer la tension accumulée au cours des derniers mois à cause de la guerre. Mais les seuls a se distinguer au milieu de cette foule d'élèves toutes maisons confondues, c'était bien ce trio… le trio d'or comme on les appelait. Suivit de leurs petits amis et petites amies respectifs, ce groupe prenait sans le savoir une grande place sur la piste. Et personne ne leur en tenait rigueur, après tout ils étaient débarrassés de la menace grâce a lui, a eux. Alors ils les laissaient tous dans leur bulle de bien être, s'amusant comme ils l'auraient du depuis toujours, comme des adolescents qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement étés. Leur vouant une admiration et une reconnaissance sans borgnes. La bataille était encore bien présente dans les esprits de tout un chacun, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient été marqués plus que d'autres. Ce groupe respirait la joie de vivre toute nouvelle, l'espoir et la victoire bien méritée. Alors les élèves de la piste s'écartaient inconsciemment et parfois même s'arrêtaient pour les regarder danser des sourires et de la joie dans chaque regard. Même les professeurs. Ce 'bal' cette 'fête' était indispensable, elle représentait la victoire sur le mal, l'avenir et le présent. Ce n'était que le début du mois de juin, les examens n'étaient pas encore passés, mais qu'importe? Ce n'était pas un bal comme les autres, bien au contraire chacun était venu habillé comme bon lui semblait. Et elle, elle portait un simple jean et un petit haut a paillette laissant apercevoir son petit ventre plat et son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment retenus en queue de chevale, quelques mèches dépassant par ci par là qui lui collaient maintenant au front et a la nuque par la sueur tant elle dansait encore et encore. Elle riait, comme Harry, comme Ron et tout les autres. Son sourire avait rarement été aussi éclatant. Elle, Ginny et Pansy se lâchaient dans des danses plus endiablées les unes que les autres. Et même quand la plupart s'arrêtaient pour prendre à boire, les filles ainsi que leurs cavaliers semblaient infatigables, imperturbables, prêts à danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Même si ils ne dansaient pas merveilleusement bien, même si en temps normal les garçons se seraient trouvés complètement ridicules, aujourd'hui, ils étaient l'exception qui confirmait la règle. SES mains se posèrent alors sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna avec un sourire toujours aussi splendide et entoura son cou de ses bras, pour continuer à se déhancher. Et lui se délectait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils dansaient tout les deux collés serrés, voulant que cette soirée dure encore et encore. Même lui s'étonnait de la voir aussi détendue et sans gênes aucunes. Elle qu'il avait toujours connues studieuse et acharnée. Elle que l'on appelait miss-je-sais-tout. Elle son adorable petit rat de bibliothèque s'était transformée en lionne enragée et ce coté chez elle lui plaisait énormément. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, ils auraient tout le temps de continuer d'apprendre à se connaître, même si ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelque mois désormais, ils ne se connaissaient pas véritablement. Bien qu'éprouvant un amour sans limite l'un envers l'autre, cette soirée marquait réellement le début de quelque chose d'encore plus fort entre eux. Alors ils en profitaient, il lui agrippait les hanche les mains se baladant parfois le long de sa taille, d'autre fois le long de ses bras et elle ne se démontait pas, comme libérée, comme en transe elle se défoulait et en profitait elle aussi. Un baiser volé par ci par là, ils se complétaient tellement bien tout en étant si différent a la fois._

_«TU N'A PAS SOIF?» cria-t-il au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même._

_«QUOI?»_

_«JE DIS… TU N'AS PAS SOIF?» Hurla-t-il pour couvrir la musique ce qui n'était pas très efficace. Elle sourit._

_«JE MEURT DE SOIF!!»_

_«ALORS ALLONS CHERCHER À BOIRE» elle sourit encore et consentit à se laisser entraîner au bar. Les autres ne furent pas longs pour les rejoindre tout sourire._

_«Et bah ça alors Hermione!» s'exclama Ron tout sourire._

_«Les filles, vous êtes déchaînées ce soir!» renchérit Harry. Les trois filles se sourirent._

_«Vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre non plus» rit Ginny en avalant son whisky d'une traite._

_«Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes» s'exclama Hermione._

_«On te suit» les trois filles partirent sous les regards amoureux et remplis de tendresse de leurs fiancés. Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons décidèrent de retourner sur la piste de danse, décrétant que ça ne se représenterait pas souvent. Pansy et Ginny revinrent sans Hermione et cela inquiéta quelque peut Drago qui décida d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Au bout d'une demi heure, Hermione réapparut seule et trouva ses amis assis a table discutant tout en riant. Elle s'assit tout sourire elle aussi._

_«Drago n'est pas avec vous?» questionna-t-elle. Les autres semblèrent étonnés._

_«Bah non, on pensait que vous étiez ensemble» répondit alors Harry._

_«Quoi? Mais non, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis tout à l'heure avant d'aller aux toilettes» dit-elle perplexe. Sans attendre de réponses, elle se leva et se mit à parcourir le château, mais aucunes traces du jeune homme. En désespoir de cause se disant qu'il était sûrement fatigué, elle se rendit dans leurs appartements, espérant l'y retrouver dans son lit. Elle franchit le portrait qui resta ouvert et avança vers sa chambre à grandes enjambées._

_«Drago?» appela-t-elle un pressentiment emplissant sa poitrine. Son lit était vide. Elle ouvrit les armoires, les tables de chevet… tout était vide, il était parti. Les larmes montèrent toutes seules dans ses jolis yeux et elle se mit à sangloter. L'incompréhension régnait en mettre, elle ne comprenait pas. _

_«Mia?» elle releva la tête a l'entente de ce surnom et trouva Blaise a l'entrée de la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Ce fut le seul autorisé à l'appeler de la sorte a partir de ce jour là._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Lentement et difficilement, elle se releva. Elle avait des courbatures un peu partout, comme si quelqu'un l'avait rouée de coups. Elle essuya ses yeux et fut surprise de les sentir mouillés. Elle avait pleuré dans son rêve mais aussi dans son lit. Avec un grognement, elle rejeta le drap qui la couvrait et se rendit dans la salle de bain, pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se contempla longuement dans la glace. Elle avait une mine affreuse! Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça? Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et ressentit encore les sensations qui l'avaient embrasée, littéralement consumée, en revoyant Drago les mains sur ses hanches entraînés tout les deux par leur instinct et la musique. Elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Pourtant il lui semblait avoir vu plus d'amour qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu dans ses yeux, il fallait croire que le jeune homme jouait bien la comédie… elle soupira et décida de s'habiller. Elle consulta sa montre, elle indiquait 4h26 elle soupira. De toute façon, elle ne dormirait plus cette nuit, de plus cette mission devenait de plus en plus compliquée et elle ne pouvait dormir paisiblement. Elle enfila donc un simple jean et une blouse blanche a longues manches, avant de sortir sans un bruit de sa chambre et de descendre dans la salle des GDC. Il y avait une bibliothèque dans l'hôtel qui servait en quelques sortes d'archives, il y'avait des livres, mais aussi de nombreuses coupures d'article sur les grands évènements et tragédies du monde. Elle y passa choisi ce qu'elle voulait consulter et se rendit a la salle, en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil pour commencer sa recherche.

OoO

De son coté, Drago était réveillé lui aussi, il avait rêvé d'elle, comme elle avait rêvé de lui et cela le chamboulait. Comme Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, il refit les mêmes gestes qu'elle, avec les mêmes interrogations. Lui aussi se souvenait d'elle et sentait en lui toutes les émotions qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir loin dans son esprit, en vain. Bien sûr qu'il en était encore amoureux, il n'avait jamais pu avoir d'autres relations sérieuses après cette histoire. Ils avaient partagés tellement de choses ensemble, traversés tellement d'épreuves ensemble que selon lui, aucune autre fille n'était à la hauteur. Il pensa brièvement à son père qu'il avait tué pour elle, à sa mère qui était partie elle aussi à l'autre bout du monde refaire sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il revienne ici? Le simple fait de la côtoyer a nouveau provoquait en lui des sensations oubliées, ou du moins il le croyait. Il secoua la tête, prit une douche bien froide et descendit lui aussi à la salle des GDC trouvant la jeune fille plongée dans une grande coupure de presse. Il n'avait pas voulut faire de bruit et ressortir, pour ne pas un énième fois se disputer avec elle, mais c'était sans compter son esprits vif et attentif forgés avec des années de métier, qu'elle avait relevé la tête. Il n'allait pas sortir et qu'elle l'avait vu, cela aurait paru ridicule. Alors il s'avança dans la pièce ne sachant pas trop bien quoi dire. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

«Qu'est ce que tu regarde?» finit-il par demander.

«Je me documente» répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son journal. Au moins, elle lui avait répondu songea-t-il. En réalité, après son rêve elle était troublée et n'osait le regarder. Elle continua sa lecture sans pour autant vraiment lire. Il prit lui aussi un journal et se cala dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Le silence s'installa, seulement tinté des bruissements des feuilles vieilles et jaunies des journaux entre leurs mains, quand elle s'exclama

«Oh regarde ça!» dit-elle. Surpris, il leva la tête et prit la feuille qu'elle lui présentait. C'était un article – moldu bien sur – qui parlait de la première dame des états unis. Drago lu à haute voix:

_Cette nouvelle a fait le tour du monde. Nous sommes au regret d'annoncer au monde la mort brutale et si soudaine de la femme la plus charismatique d'Amérique. La première dame laisse une famille désormais bien seule au monde. En effet, Eleanore l'épouse du président Holhund récemment élu est décédée à l'hôpital Bassh cunt, hôpital très réputé, en mettant au monde sa petite fille qui se prénomme Cassandra. Il paraîtrait que son cher mari ne pouvait être présent pour cause de 'négociation' alors que sa propre femme était en train d'accoucher de leur enfant, le fruit de leur amour. Cette jeune femme a fait beaucoup pour ce pays et nous lui devons beaucoup, les funérailles auront lieues dans la basilic 'St Christophe' a Washington dans deux jours…._

Drago continuait à lire mais s'arrêta.

«Il n'y a rien de bien concret dans ce que je lis là, ils lui on dédié un article ce qui est normal étant la première dame des états unis!» s'exclama-t-il ne voyant pas où elle venait en venir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

«Plus bas! Il y a la rubrique nécrologique tout les morts y sont répertoriés chaque semaine, Eleanore ne fait pas exception à la règle» dit-elle. Drago reporta son regard sur le journal et lu a haute voix encore une fois.

« 29 septembre 1971-05 mars 199, Eleanore Holhund-…» Drago releva la tête vers la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

«Comment est ce possible…» Murmura-t-il. Hermione le regardait, ravie qu'il ait enfin comprit.

«Je savais que quelque chose clochait, j'ai remarqué que le président ne se sentait pas très à l'aise quand on lui parlait de sa femme dés que la journaliste c'est mise a évoquer son absence lors de la naissance de Cassandra, j'ai vu son visage, il nous cache quelque chose» conclut Hermione. Drago eu un rire nerveux.

«Enfin, c'est insensé! Ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence»

«Ça se pourrait» concéda Hermione. La discussion de la veille semblait loin dans leur esprit et ils s'étaient remis à discuter travail sans aucun problème apparent, c'en était presque bizarre.

«Il faut que l'on se renseigne, on en parlera aux autres mais pas un mot au président ou qui que ce soit autres que sorcier» dit-elle. Drago hocha la tête sans rien dire et Hermione reprit le journal, relisant la rubrique nécrologique l'air songeuse…

«… Eleanore Holhund-Trelawney»

OoO

Toujours plongée dans le noir, Cassandra entendit a nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne frissonnait plus comme avant, elle savait qui venait d'entrer. Elle était plutôt bien traitée, si on occultait le fait qu'elle était attachée et les yeux bandés, ses ravisseurs faisaient tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop mal. Elle avait à manger et à boire et se portait bien, même si souvent elle était seule.

«Bonjour Cassandra» fit une voix féminine. Elle ne répondit pas et elle l'entendit soupirer.

«Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je te promet que tout sera bientôt finit» continua la femme.

«Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et boire» dit-elle. C'était elle qui lui donnait à manger, ayant les pieds et poings liés, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

«Pourquoi vous ne m'enlevez pas au moins ce fichu bandeau» pesta la petite.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Cassandra, nous en avons déjà discuté» répondit-elle. Cassandra soupira.

«Vous êtes russe?» questionna-t-elle.

«Oui, ça s'entend tant que ça?» sourit la femme.

«Assez oui. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça Béatrice? Vous êtes très gentille avec moi, en tout cas bien plus que l'autre fou furieux là bas» grogna Cassy en parlant de Julien, celui qui était un 'sorcier'. D'ailleurs la gamine n'y comprenait toujours rien à ce charabia, était-ce des noms de code? Béatrice était-elle la moldue? Béatrice soupira d'ailleurs.

«Je sais, Julien n'est pas un tendre, mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, ce n'est pas son combat, tu n'as rien avoir dans son histoire» répondit Béatrice en prenant bien soin de peser ses mots pour ne pas en dire trop.

«Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… pourquoi vous faites tout ça?»

«Parce que j'ai mes raisons, moi aussi» répondit doucement la femme.

«Vous êtes sous les ordres de ce 'Kévin' n'est ce pas?» demanda la petite avec amertume.

«Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions jeune fille»

«Je suis enfermée ici depuis des jours! J'ai le droit à un minimum d'explication! Surtout que mon enlèvement ne concerne pas mon père, mais Drago!» S'emporta la petite a bout de nerfs. Béatrice allait répliquer, lorsqu'elles entendirent toutes les deux des cris de rage provenir de la pièce d'a cotés et tout le corps de Cassandra se mit a trembler. La porte s'ouvrit avec force et rage laissant apercevoir Julien dans une fureur sans nom! Sans crier gare, il empoigna la petite par ses cheveux blonds, celle-ci hurla de douleur. Il l'emmena sous les protestations de Béatrice.

«Qu'est ce qui te prend?!» tonna-t-elle.

«Mêle toi de tes fesses toi!» rétorqua Julien.

«Je n'ai pas d'ordres a recevoir de toi Julien» répliqua-t-elle aussi sec. Il se retourna et la gifla violement, si fort qu'elle en tomba par terre.

«Quand Kévin n'est pas là, c'est moi qui donne les ordres!» tonna-t-il. Il sortit, avec la petite se dirigeant vers le téléphone posé sur le bureau.

«Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire?» couina-t-elle en pleurs et la peur au ventre.

«Toi la ferme!» pesta-t-il «à nous deux Hermione, on va voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux» dit-il en composant le numéro.

OoO

Harry venait d'arriver avec Ron à l'hôtel. Ils discutaient tous dans la salle des GDC et Hermione venait de leur expliquer l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec Sonia, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient découvert avec Drago le matin même. Harry était songeur…

«Tu crois que le président pourrait être au courant que sa femme était une sorcière?» demanda-t-il.

«Nous ne savons même pas si elle en était réellement une…» Répondit Drago.

«Nous allons nous renseigner un peu plus sur cette histoire, mais il est clair que le président nous cache des choses» renchérit Hermione.

«Je demanderais a Dumbledore de vous arranger un rendez vous avec le professeur Trelawney» dit Harry, Hermione hocha la tête.

«Quant a cette Sonia, il te faudra être prudente Hermione»

«Je sais Harry, je sais…»

«Au fait, où est le président, je ne l'ai pas vu?» s'exclama Ron.

«Il est dans ses appartements, il discute avec le président Camerounais, et nous croisons les doigts pour que celui-ci comprenne l'urgence de la situation» répondit Drago. Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

«Entrez» dit Drago.

«Drago… le téléphone sonne, c'est certainement lui»

«Très bien merci Marie…» Ils sortirent tous, en effet, le téléphone sonnait. L'expert se mit en place et Drago inspira avant de répondre.

«Allô?»

_«Vous vous fichez de moi?!»_ entendit Drago à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait l'air très en colère ils froncèrent les sourcils.

«De quoi est ce que vous parlez?» s'enquit Drago.

_«Oh je vous en prie ne jouez pas les innocents, vous croyiez qu'on ne s'apercevrait pas que vous aviez posé des émetteurs sur les prisonniers que je vous ai demandé de relâcher? De plus encore un homme a moi est mort hier!»_

«Vous pensiez sans doute qu'on allait se faire tirer dessus sans riposter! Vous avez menti aussi je vous signale! Vous aviez dit que si vous aviez ce que vous vouliez, vous enlèveriez la bombe du parc! Au lieu deça, vous avez mis la vie d'une innocente en danger!» Gronda Hermione.

_«Granger… ne vous avais-je pas demandé de débloquer les accès vers l'extérieur? Vous ne faites rien comme je le demande, rien du tout et je ne suis pas content!»_ Gronda Julien a l'autre bout du fil, il avait la voix menaçante et Drago sentit son cœur s'affoler tout d'un coup.

«Je vous ai déjà répondu que ce n'est pas de mon ressort!» s'énerva Hermione, alors que Drago l'intimait au calme.

_«Vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez, je veux que mes exigences soient respectées»_ dit-il.

«Alors donnez nous des exigences qui PEUVENT être respectées, vous nous demandez l'impossible!» cria Hermione. Julien eu un rire hystérique.

_«Si notre cher président est là, peut être que ça lui fera changer d'avis…»_ Dit-il alors que tout le monde entendait Cassandra derrière qui le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Drago blêmit et Hermione elle-même changea de couleur.

«Le président n'est pas là» dit Drago essayant de contenir sa peur pour paraître normal.

_«Oh quel dommage… il ne pourra pas parler a sa fille» _dit-il d'une voix faussement désolée.

«Si vous touchez a un de ses cheveux…» Commença a menacer Drago, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire.

_«Tu vas faire quoi hein? Tu vas me tuer? M'enfermer? Tu ne peux rien faire, vous êtes là bas et je suis ici et cette gamine est avec moi, alors n'ai surtout pas l'audace de me menacer car je peux faire bien pire encore que ce que vous imaginez. Je suis très en colère, j'avait demandé des choses, et on ne les a pas respectées, donc cela mérite un châtiment… et peut être que ça vous aidera à m'obéir la prochaine fois… que vous arrêterez de vous foutre de ma gueule, HEIN?»_ Le bruit du révolver glaça le sang de tout le monde présent dans la pièce. Il avait tiré, et on entendait plus Cassy pleurer derrière.

_«Que cela vous serve de leçon… la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas»_ dit la voix de Julien au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'on entendait a nouveau Cassandra derrière. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

_«Je veux mon chef, et faites vite je n'ai aucune patience»_ termina Julien avant de raccrocher. Bien sur l'expert n'avait pas eu le temps de l'avoir.

Hermione sortit comme une furie de la pièce, Drago sur ses talons.

«Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler?» pesta Drago.

«Désolée d'accords?» ragea-t-elle. Drago fut si surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça, qu'il se stoppa au milieu du couloir. Intriguée elle se stoppa elle aussi.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-elle.

«Non, rien…» Dit-il en secouant la tête.

«Écoute, il a dit que cela méritais un châtiment il faut rester sur nos gardes» dit-elle.

«Mais il l'a fait son châtiment, il nous a fait croire qu'il avait tiré sur Cassandra» fit Drago perplexe.

«Non, je suis sur qu'il prépare autre chose, il nous faut être prudent» persista Hermione. Drago ne préféra pas la contredire, elle avait la mine réellement soucieuse et il ne la dérangea pas lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, il redescendit voir les autres.

«Qu'est ce qu'elle a?» s'enquit Ron.

«Elle a peur que Julien ne fasse d'autres représailles» leur apprit Drago.

«Je comprends» dit finalement Harry.

«Alors, ça en est où avec le chef?» s'enquit Drago.

«J'ai envoyé la missive ce matin, j'attends des nouvelles» répondit Harry «mais tu sais, même si il est encore en vie, enfin, je veux dire… si il a encore son âme, je doute que les détraqueurs ne le laisse sortir» grimaça-t-il.

«Je sais, mais on avisera à ce moment là» répondit Drago.

«Alors, comment va ma meilleure amie?» sourit-il à l'adresse de Ron. Celui-ci sourit, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, mais il respirait le bonheur à pleins poumons.

«On ne peut mieux!» s'exclama Ron. Harry pouffa.

«C'est plutôt a toi de demander comment ça va» dit-il. Ron lui lança un regard goguenard.

«Attends, quand ce sera ton tour… on verra bien si tu riras encore autant quand ta femme te demandera toutes les nuits sans exceptions de lui trouver des concombres a la mayonnaise» grommela Ron. Les deux autres malgré les circonstances éclatèrent de rire.

«Et méfie toi, ça arrive très tôt ce genre d'envie» continua Ron. Harry pâlit légèrement.

«Tôt comment?» demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet. Drago fronça les sourcils.

«Ginny est enceinte?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui» sourit Harry «excuse moi mais dans le feu de l'action d'hier, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire» répondit-il. Drago sourit.

«Félicitations» dit-il.

«Félicitation de quoi?» les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la porte, Hermione venait d'y apparaître.

«Ginny est enceinte» sourit Harry. Le visage soucieux et sérieux de la jeune femme se détendit et un sourire radieux vint se peindre sur ses lèvres.

«Harry! Tu aurais pu me le dire» s'exclama-t-elle.

«Désolé, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier ça m'est sortit de l'esprit» grimaça Harry.

«Mais c'est formidable! Toutes mes félicitations» s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. C'est ce moment que choisi le président pour rentrer. Il avait une farde avec plein de document et semblait fatigué et très anxieux.

«Alors, qu'a dit le président Camerounais?» demanda Hermione.

«Et bien il a dit que nous devions tout faire pour récupérer Cassy et que le traité attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Il nous fait entièrement confiance, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que moi aussi je voulais signer ce traité autant que lui et que jamais je n'utiliserais mon enfant pour quelconque ruses que ce soit et il a comprit» tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre un des coups de fil de Julien, ou peut-être même de Kévin lui-même…

OoO

«Mais enfin tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'as prit?!» s'égosillait Kévin.

«Je ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de moi» rétorqua Julien. Il venait tout juste de raccrocher quand Kévin était apparut. Il avait alors arracher Cassandra aux griffes de Julien, et Béatrice avait reprit le relais. Il avait vu le bleu sous son œil et était entré dans une colère monstrueuse.

«Ça ne te donne pas le droit de maltraiter la petite» rétorqua Kévin. Julien eu un regard méprisant.

«Ce n'est qu'une moldue de toute façon» mauvaise réponse, Kévin venait de se ruer sur lui pour le plaquer contre le mur par le col.

«Personne ne touchera a cette enfant, elle n'est pas là pourça et c'est mon otage tu n'as rien a dire… et si j'apprends jamais que tu as encore levé la main sur Béa, je jure devant dieu de te le faire payer et regretter tout le restant de tes jours» siffla-t-il avec une voix glaciale. Julien eu un rictus méprisant.

«Dois je te rappeler qui je suis?» demanda Julien.

«Je me fiche bien de savoir que tu es sorcier ou non, tu ne me fais pas peur Julien… et ne touche plus jamais a un seul de ses cheveux» julien semblait amusé, il leva les mains en souriant.

«Ok, ok… c'est clean mec» Kévin le lâcha et sans un regard en arrière, il se rendit dans la pièce adjacente là où il enfermait Cassy. Il entra, et referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit.

«Elle va bien?» s'enquit-il.

«Elle s'est endormie» chuchota Béa. Elle recouvrit la petite qui était allongée sur le lit, avec une couverture et se redressa.

«Je suis désolée Kévin… ça ne se reproduira plus» dit-elle sans le regarder. Elle observait la petit dormir et poussa un soupir a vous fendre l'âme. Kévin s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder.

«Il t'as fait mal?» demanda-t-il avec une douceur qu'elle n'entendait que très rarement.

«J'ai vécu bien pire tu sais» essaya-t-elle de plaisanter pour cacher son malaise.

«C'est moi qui suis désolé, dorénavant je posterais quelqu'un à l'entrée de la porte.

«C'est un sorcier» dit-elle.

«Oui mais il a juré de ne jamais utiliser la magie contre nous, un serment sorcier je pense» dit-il. Ils restèrent un moment face à face à se regarder sans rien dire. Doucement, il caressa sa joue et passa un doigt sur sa joue bleuie.

«Il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi, je te le promet» murmura-t-il avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout aussi naturellement, il remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Béatrice le regarda partir, une pointe douloureuse au cœur. C'était une relation assez bizarre entre eux. Un jour elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, et le lendemain il pouvait se montrer tellement distant. Elle soupira, tira une chaise et s'assit pour veiller sur Cassandra qui dormait paisiblement.

OoO

«Vous pouvez refuser Mr le président, ils comprendront» disait Jarred. Drago et Hermione ne dirent rien, mais intérieurement ils étaient entièrement d'accords.

«Non Jarred» soupira le président «il faut que je montre que je suis toujours là, debout!» s'exclama-t-il.

«C'est comme vous le voulez» dit alors Jarred en se retirant.

«Vous vouliez nous voir?» demanda alors Drago. Ils se trouvaient dans ses appartements privés.

«Je voulais savoir où en était l'avancée des recherches»

«Elles ont échouées monsieur… ils ont trouvés les émetteurs et ils n'étaient pas contents, ils ont appelés ce matin»

«Cassy va bien?» paniqua-t-il.

«Oui monsieur, mais il fait de plus en plus de menaces, il va falloir lui donner satisfaction a un moment, ou un autre» renchérit Hermione. Le président soupira l'air las. Un silence s'installa, personne n'osant en dire plus de peur d'en dire trop. Hermione se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de lui faire part de ses recherches de ce matin et Drago visiblement regardait son patron d'un autre œil, pourtant aucun ne dit rien.

«Vous serez là ce soir?» demanda enfin le président. Les deux aurors se regardèrent comme pour se consulter, puis acquiescèrent de bonne grâce. Car en effet une soirée était donnée ce soir même dans l'hôtel en l'honneur du président et il y aurait certainement des journalistes et tout le tralala, le président se devait selon lui de faire bonne figure et qu'il ne se laissait pas si facilement abattre, et donc avait insisté pour que la soirée soit maintenue.

«Très bien» dit-il comme si il était rassuré. «Vous pouvez disposer… et… merci. De tout ce que vous faites pour libérer ma fille» dit-il. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, l'air soucieux.

«Monsieur… tout vas bien?» s'enquit Drago.

«Oui, rassurez vous ça va… mais, retrouvez là vite» Drago ne put que hocher la tête et referma la porte.

«Il faut avertir Harry» dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

«Je suis d'accords, qu'il mette une équipe sur le coup de cette soirée, deux protections valent mieux qu'une» approuva-t-il.

OoO

C'est donc ainsi que le soir même, on put voir Harry entrer en smoking avec Ginny en robe noir, tout deux très glamour. Ils s'assirent tout deux a une table de la salle aménagée en piste de danse pour les invités, le président avait une table toute spéciale au début de salle, il parlait avec Jarred et Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air très soucieux et très las.

«Drago et Hermione ne sont pas encore là?» demanda Ginny. Harry lui répondit que non, lorsque Drago habillé lui aussi en smoking apparut tout sourire.

«Bonsoir» sourit Ginny.

«Bonsoir maman» sourit a son tour Drago en l'enlaçant. Elle sourit et le regarda les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

«Ron et Pansy ne sont pas venus?» demanda-t-il.

«Non, j'ai dit à Ron qu'il prenne sa soirée aujourd'hui, il en a bien besoin le pauvre» répondit Harry en souriant. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, lorsque Hermione apparut, elle avait revêtu une longue jupe noir et un chemiser blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle était simple, mais jolie. Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux et elle l'avait remarqué, puisqu'elle s'avança vers eux les joues un peu rougies.

«Félicitation Gin', je suis vraiment contente pour vous» dit-elle. Ginny sourit et l'enlaça.

«Merci»

La soirée se déroula dans son ensemble très bien. Drago et Hermione s'était mis de façon a avoir un œil sur toute la salle, car si ils mangeaient, buvaient, discutaient et riaient, ils ne perdaient pas de vues leur objectif qui était que la soirée ne dérape pas et protéger le président. Celui-ci comme prévu avait donné maintes et maintes interviews sur la disparition de Cassandra, comment il gérait ça… tout se passait bien. Après avoir mangé, Harry invita sa femme à danser et ils laissèrent Drago et Hermione seuls a table. Celle-ci essayait de faire semblant de rien, et ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais au jeune homme. Lui parallèlement avait une envie irrésistible de l'inviter a danser, mais n'était pas très sur qu'elle le voudrait. Un combat semblait avoir commencé dans son esprit et ce fut finalement quand le deuxième slow débuta qu'il se décida. Il se tourna vers elle et se racla la gorge. Galamment il tendit sa main.

«Tu danses?» demanda-t-il. Elle retint un sourire et accepta volontiers. Doucement, il l'entraîna sur la piste et enlaça sa taille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ils restèrent à une distance respectable et entamèrent la danse. D'abords un peu raide, Hermione se détendit peu à peu au son de la musique et une foule de souvenirs les assaillirent tout les deux. Inconsciemment ils souriaient autant l'un que l'autre et bientôt, Hermione se retrouva la tête au creux de son cou serrée tout contre lui humant l'odeur de son parfum dans son cou. Drago pour sa part, resserra un peu sa prise et huma le parfum que dégageait ses cheveux, il sourit doucement. Toujours le même qu'autrefois, un mélange de vanille et de coco. Ils continuèrent a tournoyer mués dans un bien être profond, et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, cette étreinte leur faisaient un bien fou. Pourtant, la musique prit fin et la magie du moment s'estompa. Elle se retira doucement de ses bras, et le regarda. Ils étaient tout deux troublés et tandis que les dernières notes retentissaient, Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami.

«Je peux?» sourit-il. Drago sourit.

«Je t'en prie» ils changèrent donc de cavalière et le restant de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du bon temps des souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble et chacun était enclin à dire qu'ils avaient passés une excellente soirée. Rien ne vint troubler la soirée, aucuns terroristes à l'horizon et vers 23h30 Drago et Hermione remontèrent ensemble à leurs appartements. Arrivés devant sa porte, Hermione le regarda.

«J'ai passé une excellente soirée» dit-elle.

«Moi aussi» sourit-il.

«Bon et bien… a demain alors»

«Oui, bonne nuit» dit-il. Pourtant, aucun ne semblait vouloir rompre le contact visuel. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux dans les yeux leurs têtes semblaient attirées comme des aimants. Elle sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres, elle déglutit. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se scellées, elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

«On ne devrait pas faire ça» souffla-t-elle. Il prit brutalement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se redressa brusquement.

«Tu as raison» dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il lui baisa alors la main.

«Bonne nuit» murmura-t-il. Elle rougit et entra dans sa chambre. Quand elle eu refermé la porte, elle s'y adossa et se laissa tomber au sol, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Tout ses sens étaient en ébullition et elle s'en voulait. D'avoir voulut elle aussi l'embrasser, de l'avoir laissé faire… il n'y avait jamais eu que lui dans son cœur et elle le savait, mais a cause de lui également, il s'était refermé comme une huître et elle ne voulait plus l'ouvrir pas même pour lui de peur de souffrir, pourtant n'était ce pas ce qu'elle venait de faire là? Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

«Mais dans quoi est ce que je suis embarquée?» murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

OoO

«Parfait!» Kévin raccrocha le combiné, Julien attendait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda-t-il.

« Mon contact à l'hôtel vient de m'apprendre que le président Camerounais a accepté de reporter le traité» lui apprit Kévin.

«Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?»

«Demain, il faut téléphoner, ils vont sûrement en parler et nous leur fixeront rendez vous, en réclamant une rançon et exiger que ce soit Drago qui vienne récupérer la petite… je pourrais alors enfin le faire payer» dit Kévin le visage dur «il ne viendra pas seul, tu pourras toi aussi avoir Granger» poursuivit-il. Julien sourit d'un air sadique.

«Oh j'ai bien mieux pour faire flancher Hermione Granger…»

«Ah oui? Et quoi donc?» Demanda Kévin en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Tu verras…d'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'homme a toi demain»

«Pourquoi faire?» demanda Kévin soupçonneux. Julien prit son temps avant de répondre.

«Parce que demain, Granger va apprendre que l'on ne se moque pas impunément de moi et elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Tant que je n'ai pas obtenu satisfaction, je lui pourrirais la vie. Demain, j'attaque le Weasson» termina Julien. Derrière une porte entrouverte, Béatrice qui avait tout entendu, blêmit… il fallait qu'elle les préviennes a tout prix!

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà! Encore des mystères... que cache donc le président? Qui était vraiment sa femme? Petits rapprochements entre nos deux héros :-) j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, une seule solution pour le savoir:

Review!! (si, si) lol merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir! A bientôt pour la suite

Gros bisoux

Jess


	8. Ch7 Premier avertissement

Chalut, chalut :-) Me voici donc avec ce septième chapitre, et non des moindres... si vous vouliez un peu d'action, et d'adrénaline, je pense que vous serez servi cette fois :-) j'espère qu'il vous plaira pensez à ne pas me maudire xD bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Toujours rien du coté de JK... lol donc tout lui appartient rien n'est a moi!

Je rappelle que si vous voulez que je réponde a vos reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre adresse mail et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre! :-)

* * *

Ch.7. Premier avertissement.

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il papillonna des yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il dormait sa tête posée sur la poitrine de sa jolie rousse qui se soulevait a un rythme régulier et apaisant. Sa main était posée sur son ventre encore plat, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait prit il s'endormait la main posée dessus et se réveillait généralement le lendemain, toujours dans la même position. Il sourit, en réalité il avait hâte de le sentir bouger, il ne réalisait certainement pas encore ce qu'un bébé impliquerait dans sa vie, mais ce qu'il pouvait fortement affirmer c'est qu'il était heureux et euphorique. Il décida de ne pas se lever immédiatement, il avait une longue journée et rentrerait surement très tard ce soir, alors il voulait profiter d'elle un petit moment. Il dessina de petits cercles sur son petit ventre en souriant la tête appuyée sur son autre main tout en la regardant avec tendresse et amour. Doucement, Ginny bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari et lui sourit doucement, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Bonjour princesse » murmura-t-il, elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement d'un baiser léger comme une plume.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle enfin. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et partaient dans tout les sens, mais Harry aimait la voir comme ça. Elle ressemblait dans ces moments là, à cette adolescente espiègle et malicieuse qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était encore d'ailleurs, mais Harry la trouvait a croquer.

« Quel heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« 6h30 » répondit-il.

« Tu ne te lève pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai une longue journée aujourd'hui, alors j'avais envie de te garder un peu près de moi ce matin pour affronter ma journée mais si tu préfère, je m'en vais » il fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais il retint un sourire de triomphe quand elle l'en empêcha. Elle sourit en le voyant se recoucher.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Juste te serrer dans mes bras, profiter pour humer le parfum de tes cheveux, tracer des dessins imaginaires sur ta peau… » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il l'enlaçait collant son torse a son dos.

« Oh… juste ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix enfantine qui le fit rire. Il fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle se contorsionnait pour pouvoir se retourner et observer son visage faussement concentré sur une bonne réponse, elle rit. Il la regarda alors une flamme au fond des yeux.

« Et aussi profiter de ton corps… » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Elle rit a gorge déployée lorsqu'il tira le drap sur eux et qu'ils disparaissaient sous les draps.

OoO

« Bonjour mon ange… » Ron embrassa délicatement sa femme qui faisait le petit déjeuner dans leur cuisine et lui prit les ustensiles des mains.

« Je prend le relais » dit-il doucement en souriant. Elle le regarda quelque peu sévère mais se laissa finalement convaincre. Elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, pendant qu'il terminait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand elle redescendit plus tard, Ron était attablé avec des toasts, une tasse de café et le journal à la main. Elle sourit à pleine dent et entra dans la cuisine, avec une faim dévastatrice.

« Cette fille fait des merveilles ! » s'exclama alors Ron en lisant un article du Weasson rédigé par Alison. Pansy sourit.

« Elle est une de nos meilleures effectifs » répondit-elle en se beurrant un toast.

« Ah ça je suis bien d'accords » pouffa Ron « la façon dont elle a descendu Skeeter c'était du grand art ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je lui transmettrais tes compliments mon chéri, elle va être ravie » rétorqua Pansy tout sourire. Le visage de Ron redevint un peu plus sérieux.

« Dis… tu ne voudrais pas lâcher un peu de leste ? Je veux dire… tu dois être épuisée à travailler comme ça… » Commença-t-il. Pansy soupira, il ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille !

« Ron… s'il te plaît, nous en avons déjà parlé je travaillerais jusqu'au bout, je me porte très bien, je n'ai mal nulle part, tout vas bien » conclut-elle. Ron baissa un peu la tête penaud.

« Je m'inquiète tu sais… »

« Tu n'as pas de raison » le rassura-t-elle. Il se leva et l'enlaça par derrière lui déposant un petit bisou au creux de sa nuque.

« T'es sur ? » demanda-t-il quand même. Elle sourit.

« Ron ! » dit-elle mi exaspérée, mi amusée « tu vois bien que je me porte très bien ! On dirait presque une baleine ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Ron posa alors ses mains sur le ventre bien arrondi par un peu plus de 8 mois de grossesse.

« Pas du tout tu es très belle, la grossesse te vas à merveille et j'ai hâte de voir arriver notre bébé » lui dit-il. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en posant une main sur sa joue. Quand le baiser prit fin, Ron avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Encore… » Dit-il dans un murmure suppliant. Pansy rit et s'exécuta y mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle. Il sourit, il lui vola un dernier baiser.

« Et moi je t'aime plus que toi » rit-il. Il s'apprêta pour aller travailler, elle l'accompagna sur le pas de leur maison.

« Sois prudente » lui recommanda-t-il.

« Promis » ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Ron ne transplanne devant le ministère.

OoO

Ginny arriva au journal la première. Elle souriait à pleine dent, la vie était belle et cela se voyait qu'elle respirait le bonheur à plein poumons. Tout ses employés la saluait et la félicitait pour sa grossesse toute récente. Elle répondait par des sourires et parfois même ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle entra dans le bureau de la direction qu'elle partageait avec Pansy et s'installa au sien. Elle soupira. Pansy n'était pas encore arrivée et Ginny commençait doucement à se ranger a l'avis de son grand frère, elle devrait se ménager même si elle savait qu'elle-même serait pareille… elle rit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle. Alison et Eric entrèrent tout deux dans le bureau tout sourire.

« Bonjour patronne » claironnèrent-ils en chœur avant de rire.

« Bonjour. Alors ? Tout est prêt ? » S'enquit Ginny. Alison se tordit les mains nerveusement, ce qui fit sourire la rouquine.

« Oui enfin j'espère… » Souffla-t-elle, Eric lui prit la main.

« Mais oui tout est prêt, te fais pas de bile » sourit-il pour la rassurer. Elle tenta un sourire qui tenait plutôt de la grimace.

« à quelle heure arrivent-ils ? » demanda alors Ginny. Alison regarda l'horloge, elle indiquait 8h30.

« A 13h00 » répondit-elle.

« Parfait ! Tout sera parfait ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça ! Vous devriez aller travailler, cela te changera les idées, tu verras » sourit Ginny. Alison lui rendit son sourire et elle sortit suivie d'Eric.

« Aide là à se détendre » lui conseilla Ginny. Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. En sortant, ils croisèrent Pansy qui elle arrivait.

« B'jour Patronne » sourit Eric. Pansy sourit et les regarda passer tout les deux les yeux interrogateurs. Elle referma la porte, alla embrasser son amie et s'installa a son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? »

« Elle stress » répondit simplement Ginny. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tout Alison ça. En effet, Alison avait réussi à obtenir la permission de faire visiter les locaux du Weasson à un groupe de trisomiques sorciers dont son petit frère faisait partie. Ces handicapés étaient des sorciers, mais ne savaient malheureusement pas se servir de baguette, ils étaient donc prit en charge par un centre d'aide au sorciers en détresse, mis en place par nul autre que Luna Lovegood ! C'était nouveau dans le monde des sorciers, mais Neville Londubat qui travaillait au département de la justice magique avait bataillé pour que l'on arrête de se bander les yeux et faire comme si ces gens n'existaient pas, comme si ils étaient différents… non, il fallait les aider alors en partenariat avec Luna, ce projet avait abouti et le premier centre d'handicapé du monde magique avait ouvert ses portes ! Donc cet après midi même, Luna faisait volontiers le déplacement avec 6 trisomiques, dont le frère d'Alison. Pansy et Ginny savaient parfaitement bien qu'elle n'avait pas a s'en faire, Luna n'était pas une personne dont il fallait avoir peur et elle s'en rendrait vite compte… quelques part il y'avait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues et les deux patronnes étaient contentes de pouvoir la revoir. Luna devenait presque intouchable tant elle travaillait, elle n'avait encore presque personne comme personnel et devait se débrouiller comme elle le pouvait. C'est donc légèrement impatiente que Ginny et Pansy commencèrent leur journée de travail.

« Au fait, je partirais une demi heure plus tôt aujourd'hui, car j'ai rendez vous à l'hôpital » dit Ginny plus tard dans la journée.

« Pas de problème » sourit Pansy.

A 13 heures tapantes, Luna se présenta donc avec le petit groupe et fut accueillie par de larges sourires.

« Luna ! »

« Ginny ! Pansy ! Ce que je suis contente de vous voir ! » Sourit Luna. Elles s'étreignirent quelques secondes « C'est pour bientôt ? » demanda Luna.

« Un peu moins d'un mois » sourit Pansy. Luna tourna un regard faussement sévère vers la rouquine.

« Et toi ? C'est quand que tu t'y mets ? » Gronda-t-elle gentiment. Ginny sourit.

« Plus tôt que tu ne le crois » dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Oh… » Réalisa Luna. Alison s'approcha, Eric la suivait.

« Euh… bonjour miss Lovegood, je suis Alison la grande sœur de Sébastien, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, quand il revient a la maison, Bastien ne fait que parler de vous » dit-elle. Luna la regarda et se pencha à son oreille.

« Détendez vous, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais mordu personne » dit-elle d'un naturel déconcertant.

« 'Lison ! » un adolescent se démarqua du groupe et fondit sur Alison pour l'enlacer.

« Bonjour Bastien… » Dit-elle affectueusement en l'enlaçant. Ginny frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses employés.

« Bien, écoutez tous, aujourd'hui nous avons des élèves en excursion ils sont là pour visiter et voir comment fonctionne le journal, faites votre travail comme d'habitude ils ne sont là que pour regarder » dit-elle.

« Alison ? Je te laisse les commandes avec Eric ? » Demanda Pansy. Celle-ci acquiesça et les deux patronnes invitèrent Luna dans leur bureau.

« Ça ira où vous voulez que je reste ? » interrogea Luna.

« Ça ira merci » remercia Alison. Luna suivit ses deux amies et Alison prit les choses en main avec Eric et commença la visite.

OoO

Deux heures plus tard, Alison frappait a la porte de la direction et entra suivie du groupe et Eric. Elle souriait et paraissait complètement détendue a présent. Les ados avaient pris des photos, posés tout un tas de questions et cette expérience resterait une des meilleure dans la vie de la jeune reporter.

« Et voici enfin le bureau directorial, cous connaissez Ginny et Pansy, ce sont elles qui prennent toutes les décisions, tout passe par elles » dit-elle. Les jeunes femmes sourirent mais Ginny se leva.

« Pardonnez moi de vous fausser compagnie, mais je dois filer à l'hôpital… » Dit-elle. Elle salua tout le monde.

« A demain ! » dit-elle en sortant.

« Et voila, la visite est terminée, ça vous a plu ? Vous avez des questions ? » Pansy observait la scène avec Luna et Eric et sans le savoir eurent la même impressions. Alison était aussi douée pour le journalisme, que pour accompagner des enfants, elle ferait une bonne éducatrice.

Ginny prit l'ascenseur magique, légèrement pressée. Elle ne saurait pas grand-chose aujourd'hui, juste de combien de mois elle était, mais rien que ça la rendait impatiente. Le temps de descente de la cabine d'ascenseur lui parut vraiment très, très long….

OoO

« Allé ! On entre… et soyez discrets » disait Julien. Accompagné d'hommes, tous encagoulés, ils se trouvaient dans la ruelle adjacente au Weasson et se préparaient à entrer. Certains serraient leur baguette dans leurs mains, d'autre des revolvers. Julien avait prit des moldus avec lui, sait on jamais ils pourraient servir. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas particulièrement enchantés d'attaquer un endroit magique, ce n'était pas de leur domaine même si ils c'étaient habitués a Julien et ses hommes, ils n'en restaient pas moins méfiants. En réalité ils avaient peur des sorciers, comme tout moldus qui se respectent et qu'arriverait-il si l'un des employés du journal pointait une baguette sur eux ? Julien leur répondait qu'ils n'en auraient pas le temps, mais ils n'avaient pas confiance et n'hésiteraient pas à tirer a la moindre occasion. Il n'y a jamais rien de plus dangereux qu'un moldu armé dans le monde magique ! Julien fut le dernier à mettre sa cagoule et regarda hors de la ruelle a gauche et a droit pour voir si il n'y avait personne en vue et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils se faufilèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

« On monte… pas de quartiers, faites votre boulot et tout se passera bien » dit-il. Les trois moldus présents, arme au poing suaient a grosses goutes sous leur cagoule. Ce coup fourré ne leur plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ils s'apprêtèrent à prendre l'escalier, lorsque la sonnette amorçant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur retentit. Ils se figèrent tous dans le hall et les portes s'ouvrirent. A l'intérieur, Ginny leva les yeux et se figea. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« Mais que… » Elle sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur amorçant un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, mais elle n'en eu malheureusement pas le temps. Un des moldus armés c'était approché d'elle et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait tiré. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, une douleur fulgurante la saisissant au bas du ventre. Elle riva ses yeux a celui de son agresseur qu'elle voyait a travers la cagoule et aperçut l'horreur également dans les yeux du terroriste qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Il recula toujours en la regardant et Ginny baissa la tête sur son ventre. Machinalement elle y avait posé les mains et elle les regarda, elles tremblaient et étaient couverte de sang. Elle tomba a genoux et se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« Allé finissons en ! » siffla la voix de Julien. Ils montèrent tous, laissant Ginny pour morte au milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une jeune femme sortait des toilettes. Elle voulut crier, mais Julien l'empoigna par les cheveux et couvrit sa bouche d'une main. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et entra alors dans les locaux. Tout le monde se leva.

« Personne ne bouge ou je n'hésiterais pas ! » dit-il alors que ses congénères le suivaient. Une porte dans le fond s'ouvrit à la volée et encore une fois le stress des moldus opéra, un coup de feu parti. Alison eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la balle et sortit sa baguette. Le petit groupe d'handicapés commença à crier et pleurer, tandis que Pansy et Luna tentaient de les calmer.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » cria l'un des terroristes sorcier, la baguette d'Alison vola dans les airs et elle se retrouva projetée dans la salle.

« 'Lison ! » hurla son frère en se ruant sur elle, ça dégénérait, Julien n'avait pas prévu ça et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Un des moldus flancha a nouveau et tira sur Sébastien, mais Eric était sortit et se jeta sur lui et Alison pour prendre la balle a la place.

« ERIC !! » hurla-t-elle.

« LA FERME ! » hurla Julien tenant toujours la jeune femme en joue.

« Que tout le monde se rassemble au centre de la pièce et amenez des chaises ! » ordonna-t-il. Luna sortit avec le reste du groupe et Pansy, Julien eu un rictus en voyant son ventre.

« Et bien j'en connais un être qui mourra avant l'heure… » Ricana-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ? Nous n'en avons pas ! » Ragea Pansy.

« Oh non, je me fiche de l'argent… je veux juste faire passer un message… » Dit-il. Il attacha tout le monde avec des liens magiques sur des chaises, dos à dos. Alison pleurait à chaudes larmes, le corps d'Eric gisait un peu plus loin. Toutes les baguettes avaient été confisquées.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Pansy qui commençait à paniquer.

« Un gros feu de camp ! » il éclata d'un rire sans joie « peut être qu'avec ça, Granger consentira à m'obéir » dit-il satisfait. Pansy releva la tête vivement. Elle comprit qui étaient ces hommes, des terroristes sans pitié aucune, impitoyables, cruels. Elle laissa libre court à ses larmes lorsque le feu magique se déclencha. Tout le monde pleurait, hurlait, paniquait… elle les entendit dévaler a toute vitesse les escaliers et elle aussi commença a paniquer, alors que le feu se propageait partout. Elle commençait à manquer d'air et la peur de perdre son bébé fut effroyable, inhumaine. Alors elle se ressaisit, pour son enfant elle devait s'en sortir.

« ALISON ! » cria-t-elle pour couvrir les pleurs et les cris. Cette dernière était inconsolable et regardait le corps sans vie d'Eric par terre que les flammes commençaient à caresser.

« ALISON LA BAGUETTE D'ERIC VITE !! » hurla Pansy « JE T'EN PRIE, PENSE A TOUT LES AUTRES, TON PETIT FRERE… IL N'AURAIT PAS VOULU CA ! » Cette phrase fut comme une douche glacée pour la jeune fille et elle se ressaisit.

« ACCIO BAGUETTE ! » cria-t-elle. La baguette d'Eric vint se loger dans sa main, au moment même ou le corps de ce dernier s'embrasait. Elle eu vite fait de délier tout le monde, il leur fallait sortir, on arrêtait pas un feu magique d'un claquement de doigts et encore moins avec une seule et unique baguette, il fallait qu'elles réfléchissent a une solution et vite !

OoO

Durant toute la matinée, Hermione et Drago assistèrent à une grande réunion. Le président avait certes prolongé son séjour en Angleterre, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait un pays à gérer et des décisions à prendre… bref ils durent reporter l'entrevue avec Trelawney du matin, a l'après midi. Ils ne se parlèrent presque pas. Encore trop troublé l'un autant que l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas dire ou faire quelque choses qui serait mal interprété par l'autre, alors ils préféraient de loin le silence, juste un petit signe en guise de bonjour, un sourire crispé de temps à autre mais rien de plus. Après la réunion, ils sortirent de la salle pour se rendrent a leur rendez vous. Ils savaient que cela ne faisait pas partie de leur mission, mais il fallait qu'ils sachent, il fallait qu'ils en aient le cœur net. Ils s'habillèrent pour sortir et s'en allèrent. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte de l'hôtel et qu'ils furent dehors sur les trottoirs bondés de monde, Hermione se fit violement bousculer et en tomba même a la renverse. Elle releva la tête furibonde.

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! » rugit-elle.

« Pardon » lui répondit la personne fautive, Hermione se figea. Cet accent ! Elle leva les yeux vers la main tendue vers elle et s'en saisit. Elle sentit instantanément le morceau de papier dans sa main, et ne put rien dire ou faire, que Sonia était déjà partie. Intriguée, elle regarda Drago qui avait suivit l'échange en silence.

« On rentre deux minutes » annonça-t-elle. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Hermione déplia le papier qu'elle avait reçu d'une manière peu commune, et le lut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et Drago s'inquiéta.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

« Il faut avertir Harry, tout de suite ! »

« Mais dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! » s'énerva Drago. Elle le regarda, les yeux vraiment exorbités.

« Julien va attaquer le Weasson » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ils allèrent dans la ruelle derrière les cuisines et transplannèrent au ministère.

OoO

Penché sur des dossiers, Harry sursauta lorsque la sonnette d'alarme caractéristique au feu magique retentit. Une alerte, juste une alerte… il calma les battements de son cœur, décidément il ne s'y était jamais fait ! Il se remit à l'ouvrage, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec force. Il releva la tête prêt à crier quand il vit Ron, pâle comme un linge il n'eu même pas besoin de mots qu'il comprit.

« Harry… le Weasson est en feu ! » dit Ron paniqué. Harry se leva, renversant sa chaise et tout deux se mirent à courir comme des fous pour accéder à la sortie. Sur leur passage, tout le personnel du ministère les regardait courir. Quand ils furent dehors, ils virent Drago et Hermione se matérialiser devant eux. D'un signe de tête, un seul ils se comprirent et transplannèrent a nouveau tous ensemble non loin du journal. C'était une vraie fournaise ! Des flammes sortaient de l'étage supérieur, le chemin de traverse était noir de fumée, les commerçants et habitants étaient sortis et avaient la mine horrifiée. Sans crier gare, nos quatre héros se ruèrent sur la porte d'entrée vitrée, le feu n'avait pas encore atteint le rez de chaussé, et les responsables du ministère n'étaient pas encore arrivés non plus. Même si il n'y avait pas de feu dans le hall, la fumée était très dense et il était difficile de voir à l'intérieur. Pourtant, Harry colla son visage sur la porte vitrée et plissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une terreur sans nom, lorsqu'il vit un pied. Il s'engouffra alors dans le hall, cachant sa bouche et son nez de sa manche et avança dans la pénombre de la fumée. Il la vit, là étendue sur le carrelage froid, une marre de sang gisait sous elle.

« Non ! » il se précipita sur elle, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de lui prendre le pouls. Elle était en vie, mais son pouls était très faible, trop faible. Comme il le put, il la souleva et retint un haut le cœur en voyant la plaie béante sur son ventre. La serrant contre lui, il sortit du hall et l'emmena dans la rue. Quand il arriva, la brigade du ministère venait d'arriver. Ron blêmit, Hermione et Drago aussi. Une équipe de Ste Mangouste dont Blaise faisait partie venait d'arriver et il la prirent en charge directement. L'un des membres de la brigade revint le visage déconfit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer » annonça-t-il.

« QUOI ? » rugit Ron.

« Je suis désolé, la fumée est trop dense et tout est sur le point de s'écrouler nous allons essayer d'amoindrir l'incendie de l'extérieur »

« Ma femme est à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment ! Et elle est enceinte ! » Dit-il avec une peur panique qui le rongeait.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas entrer… » Dit-il. Ron le bouscula et s'engouffra dans le Hall.

« RON ! » hurla Hermione, Harry se retourna alors et le vit entrer avec horreur. Il reporta son regard sur Ginny, elle était blanche presque transparente, elle respirait tellement faiblement que sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Quand elle fut enfin stabilisée pour pouvoir la transporter, Blaise annonça

« Je l'emmène… » Harry le retint par le poignet, une poigne de fer comme il n'en avait jamais eue mais Blaise n'y prit pas garde.

« Elle est enceinte Blaise… » Souffla Harry la voix un peu tremblante. Blaise hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il se pourrait que le bébé ne survive pas, mais Harry était assez chamboulé comme ça. Il disparut avec une équipe à l'hôpital…

« HERMIONE NON !! » hurla Drago alors que la jeune femme s'engouffrait à son tour dans le Weasson en flammes.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes fous ! Tout est en train de s'écrouler ! » Beugla le chef de la brigade. Mais Drago et Harry ne l'écoutèrent pas, et suivirent leurs amis dans le brasier de l'enfer.

OoO

Ils étaient entourés par les flammes, tentant de trouver une échappatoire a ce cauchemar. Alison et Luna tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer les adolescents paniqués qui ne cessaient de pleurer et Pansy tentait elle de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce brasier. Son bébé ne cessait de s'agiter dans son ventre, mais d'un coté elle en fut rassurée, c'est qu'il allait bien c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Restez là, je reviens » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« PANSY !! NON REVIENS ! » Hurla Luna. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme revenait.

« Là bas, on peut passer on se retrouvera dans le couloir » réussi-t-elle a dire. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte que désignait Pansy, mais au moment de passer le plafond de l'étage s'effondra. Pansy, Luna et quelques autres avaient réussi à passer, mais Alison était désormais coincée a l'intérieur avec le groupe de trisomiques et quelques autres employés.

« ALISON ?! TU M'ENTENDS ? » Hurla Pansy. Elle commençait à faiblir et toussait de plus en plus fort a cause de la fumée. Pas de réponse…

« ALISON ? »

« PANSY !! » répondit Alison.

« TENEZ BON ON VA CHERCHER DU SECOURS ! » cria-t-elle. Pansy regardait tout autour d'elle, il semblait qu'aucune solution ne se profilait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » paniqua Luna.

« Je sais pas… » Répondit Pansy.

« PANSY ? AU SECOURS » entendirent-elle à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Ils vont mourir » s'écria Luna.

« PANSY ? » Pansy tandis l'oreille.

« Ron… RON ! RON ON EST LA !! » Cria-t-elle, car elle ne voyait presque plus rien. La chaleur commençait à être insupportable.

« PANSY ? OU ÊTES-VOUS ? » Cria a nouveau la voix de Ron dans les escaliers.

« RON ON EST ICI ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Une main attrapa son poignet et elle se sentit aspirée dans la cage d'escaliers qui n'était pas encore touchée par les flammes, mais tout était obscurci par la fumée. Elle eu juste le temps d'attraper le poignet de Luna, pour l'entraîner a sa suite. Ils dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse quand ils rencontrèrent Hermione, et ensuite Drago et Harry.

« Ron attend ! » haleta Pansy. Il s'arrêta, et elle apostropha Hermione et les deux autres.

« Alison et les autres sont encore prisonniers là haut » dit-elle en toussant. Hermione hocha la tête et continua son ascension. Pansy, Ron et Luna continuèrent de descendre et sortirent du bâtiment. Sans crier gare Ron fondit sur sa femme, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais elle était en état de choc et était incapable de répondre… elle et Luna furent prisent en charge par une seconde équipe de médicomages, elles avaient besoin d'oxygène avant tout.

« ATTENTION !! » entendit Ron suivit ensuite d'un bruit sourd d'effondrement.

Bientôt, les trois aurors arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, le restant du personnel du Weasson était coincé avec Alison et les handicapés toujours a l'intérieur de la salle dont le plafond venait de s'effondrer.

« Il faut redescendre ! » cria Drago.

« Et laisser tout le monde ici ? Il n'en est pas question ! » Contra Hermione.

« Drago a raison Hermione, allons nous en tout va s'effondrer » renchérit Harry.

« AU SECOURS ! » entendaient-ils.

« Je ne laisserais pas tout ces gens mourir, nous sommes des aurors et ont doit protéger au risque de notre vie » s'entêta Hermione.

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux ! » rétorqua Drago. Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et passa le barrage de flamme à l'aide de sa baguette. Il serra les poings et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tout tombait en ruine dans la salle… ils étaient regroupés dans un coin, les uns serrés sur les autres… elle trouva Alison et son petit frère un peu éloignés.

« PAR ICI ! » dit-elle. Les gens obéirent, on ne pouvait pas arrêter un feu magique comme ça mais Hermione leur fraya une toute petite rangée pour accéder à la porte. Elle resta à l'intérieur, attendant que tout le monde sorte. Alison et le groupe passèrent en premier, mais au moment de faire passer son frère, tout commença à s'effondrer, emprisonnant Hermione et le restant des personnes dans la salle presque entièrement consumée.

« HERMIONE !! » hurlèrent Harry et Drago. Par chance Drago réussi in extrémis a saisir la main de la jeune femme avant d'être avalée par les décombres, elle-même réussi a sortir Sébastien mais les autres restés à l'intérieur étaient condamnés.

« NON ! » hurla Hermione. Harry commençait déjà à descendre avec les autres. Elle voulut y retourner, mais Drago la retint.

« LÂCHE MOI ! » hurla-t-elle.

« NE SOIS PAS STUPIDE TU NE POURRAS PAS SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE » beugla-t-il.

« JE NE VAIS PAS LES LAISSER MOURIR » pleura-t-elle. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Drago l'agrippa par la taille, alors qu'elle se débattait et il descendit les escaliers.

« C'est trop tard tu ne peux plus rien faire… » Dit-il en espérant qu'elle se calme, en vain. Elle semblait ne plus être elle-même. Il sortit finalement tenant toujours Hermione en pleurs, heureusement ils étaient sortit à temps car maintenant, le feu avait atteint les escaliers et le hall d'entrée, il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière… l'équipe de Ste mangouste avait déjà emmené Pansy et Luna. Les handicapés tous sous le choc furent évacués. Alison qui était comme les autres intoxiquée mais qui ne présentait rien d'apparent, s'approcha d'Hermione des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Merci… » Dit-elle la lèvre tremblante « vous nous avez sauvé mon frère et moi, merci… » Murmura-t-elle avant d'être elle aussi emmenée. Ron accourut vers ses amis, qui regardaient le bâtiment se consumer la mine dépitée et bouleversée.

« Tout le travail de leur vie… » Murmura Ron.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Drago légèrement inquiet. Hermione ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur ce qui avait été les fenêtres du premier étage du Weasson.

« Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage » conseilla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Fiche moi la paix ! » pesta-t-elle en se dégageant violement. Harry la regarda consternée.

« Ça va lui passer » soupira-t-il « allons à l'hôpital ».

OoO

Au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste c'était le chaos. Tous les médecins sorciers étaient débordés. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago étaient un peu perdus. Ne sachant pas où leurs femmes mais aussi Luna avaient été emmenées, ils ne savaient où donner de la tête. Tout le monde courait, des gens étaient en états de choc, ils virent Alison s'occuper de tout le groupe de trisomiques à elle toute seule pour les rassurer. Ils avançaient dans le couloir, l'air inquiets ; ils étaient couverts de suies tout les quatre et Hermione était même brulée sur l'avant bras. Bientôt ils repérèrent une chambre et à leur grand soulagement y trouvèrent Pansy et Luna. Pansy était sur un lit, un masque lui couvrant le nez et la bouche et elle avait les yeux fermés. Sa blouse était relevée et une espèce de ceinture lui entourait le ventre. Ron accourut auprès d'elle.

« Elle va bien, rassure toi elle est juste endormie » il releva la tête pour voir Blaise juste a coté, un grand calepin a la main « et cette ceinture, est faite pour surveiller l'état du bébé » compléta-t-il. Ron et les autres blêmirent.

« Il va bien ? Je… je veux dire, le bébé ? » Bredouilla Ron. Blaise lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« On ne peut mieux… elle est juste un peu dilatée, j'ai bien peur que les prochaines semaines, elle ne doive les passer au lit » dit-il. Ron sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon, de soulagement. Ils se rendirent compte alors que Luna était assise à coté du lit de son amie, en presque parfaite santé elle avait juste besoin d'oxygène comme tout les autres sortant de cet enfer.

« Blaise… » Harry s'avança « où est Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Blaise soupira discrètement d'appréhension.

« Elle est au bloc… c'est une blessure moldue et c'est très compliqué a soigner, pas dans mes compétences en tout cas et ils avaient besoin de moi aux urgences alors… mes collègues se chargent d'elle, ils font le maximum Harry je te le promets » la mine de Harry se décomposa et il dut s'asseoir.

« Est ce que tu pourrais aller voir pour demander des nouvelles ? S'il te plaît ? » Demanda Harry. Il avait l'air si abattu, que Blaise n'aurait pu refuser. Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Vous devriez tous porter le masque d'oxygène au moins une demi heure chacun, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. En chemin, il s'arrêta devant Drago et Hermione qui elle était restée en retrait. Il vit son bras et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu devrais soigner ça » dit-il. Elle releva la tête.

« Ça ira, merci… » Dit-elle le visage sombre.

« Mia… » Soupira Blaise, Drago tressailli et Hermione aussi. Il se tourna légèrement vers eux.

« Je vais bien Blaise, lâche moi » ragea Hermione en serrant les poings. Blaise n'insista pas, elle était sous le choc et puis quand elle aurait besoin d'en parler, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Alors il sortit. Il revint quelques minutes après, Luna fut la seule à lever les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, mais il détourna les yeux pour répondre a la demande muette de son ami.

« Elle est encore en salle d'opération, tu peux aller attendre en salle d'attente, j'ai demandé au médicomage chargé de l'opération de venir te voir dés que ce serait finit » annonça-t-il.

« Merci Blaise » souffla Harry en se levant. Blaise sourit et Harry sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Ron le suivit de peu, Pansy allait bien elle dormait, il attendrait alors des nouvelles de sa petite sœur. Drago hésita… il regarda longuement Hermione, qui elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le ventre arrondi de Pansy. Elle était adossée au mur et son visage bien que fermé, exprimait une profonde culpabilité. Finalement il sortit à la suite des autres.

« Harry je… il faut que nous rentrions, le président va se poser des questions… » Dit Drago. Harry hocha la tête.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant, promis » dit-il encore un peu déboussolé. Mais au moment de tourner les talons, la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit et un des médicomages en sortit. Harry comme un ressort se leva de son siège et l'apostropha.

« Mr Potter, je n'ai pas le temps » s'empressa-t-il de dire en le voyant fondre sur lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » implora Harry.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire » répondit le médicomage embarrassé.

« Docteur, dites moi qu'elle s'en sortira… » Supplia-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, je n'en sais rien » avoua-t-il. La mine déconfite, Harry laissa passer le médecin sorcier et s'assit a même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Drago n'en supportant pas d'avantage s'éloigna. Il retrouva Hermione devant la chambre de Pansy et sans un mot elle le suivit jusque l'extérieur, pour transplanner à l'hôtel.

OoO

Il était prêt de 21h00 quand les deux aurors sortirent de la salle de réunion. Le président croyant qu'ils enquêtaient sur les ravisseurs de Cassandra – ce qui n'étaient pas tout a fait faux en fin de compte – ils avaient dû réfléchir a un pseudo rapport de leur journée, ne pouvant pas dévoiler devant le président ce qui c'était réellement passé durant l'après midi. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était le calme plat, et qu'il fallait attendre que les ravisseurs appellent. Hermione restait murée dans un silence profond les traits tendus, tout ses muscles étaient crispés. Drago l'avait remarqué et il fallait qu'elle extériorise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce n'était jamais bon de gardé le mal que l'on a pour soi. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, sans rien dire, d'un pas rapide.

« Il faut que je te parle » annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pas maintenant » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais il l'entraîna par le bras dans ses appartements.

« Si tout de suite ! » répliqua-t-il avec fermeté.

« Non mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement cinglé ma parole ! » Aboya-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur. Drago ferma, insonorisa et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras pour la toiser.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! » beugla-t-elle.

« Non » dit-il calmement.

« Tu sais, en général on demande l'avis des personnes, on ne les séquestres pas, or moi je ne suis pas d'accords alors laisse moi sortir ! » répéta-t-elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! » réitéra-t-il.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » l'attaqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aucun problème… par contre toi, tu en as un sérieux » répliqua-t-il avec calme et sérieux.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Tu vas te mettre à jouer les psys maintenant ? » Railla-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » dit-il simplement.

« Si ça l'est ! C'est a cause de moi que Julien s'en est prit au Weasson, ces gens n'avaient rien avoir avec moi je ne les connaissais même pas » dit-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute » répéta-t-il.

« Arrête de me dire ça ! Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens là, maintenant ! Ma meilleure amie est sur un lit d'hôpital en train de lutter pour sa vie à cause de moi ! Mon autre meilleure amie a failli perdre son bébé et sa vie ! Des gens sont morts la haut et tout ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu faire ce que Julien me demandait ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Julien est un malade, tu n'y es pour rien » elle ricana.

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire là au juste ? Rattraper tes fautes ? »

« Là n'est pas le sujet » contra-t-il.

« Oh mais bien au contraire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pseudo compassion et encore moins de ta pitié, je me sens parfaitement bien, alors maintenant laisse moi sortir »

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, tant que tu seras dans cet état » trancha-t-il.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et je ne te dois rien ! De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Hein ? De quoi tu te mêle au juste ? Tu te soucie subitement de moi ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de me réconforter, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins de la tienne » siffla-t-elle. Le regard de Drago se durcit ainsi que les traits de son visage.

« Très bien… défoule toi, je t'en prie vas y, je préfère de loin t'entendre hurler après moi plutôt que de te voir te détruire » répliqua-t-il en avançant.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'écria-t-elle « Drago Malefoy, récemment devenu curé et psychologue ! T'en a encore en stock des comme celle là ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es revenus au juste ? Tout allait très bien avant que tu ne réapparaisses » hurla-t-elle folle de rage, les larmes brouillant à présent sa vue, chose qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais faire devant lui.

« Je te rappelle que je suis là pour le travail » siffla-t-il à son tour.

« Oh, oui j'oubliais… alors pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'embrasser hier soir dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu reviens semer la zizanie dans ma vie ? » Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'approchait.

« C'était une erreur de ma part, je le reconnais, t'es contente maintenant ? Ça ne se reproduira plus si c'est ce que tu veux entendre… »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre ! Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver »

« À une époque ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça pourtant » l'attaqua-t-il à son tour.

« Je te l'ai dit déjà, ce temps est révolu et il va falloir te le fourrer dans le crâne » pesta-t-elle en larmes. Drago était perdu même si il n'en montrait rien. Comment en étaient –ils arrivé à se disputer encore, alors qu'a la base il voulait l'aider ?

« Dis moi… regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que je ne te manque pas ? Que toi aussi tu n'en avais pas envie hier soir ? Que tu n'as plus aucuns sentiments… ose me dire ça en face » tonna-t-il. Elle ne le regardait pas, pleurant sa rage. Il prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva brutalement le visage pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.

« Dis le… » Elle plissa les yeux, les mots voulant sortir de sa gorge, mais restants coincés au bord de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir d'attraction si étrange sur elle et même en 7 ans, son regard dur et transperçant n'avait pas changé.

« Quand cette mission sera terminée, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! » dit-elle avec toute la colère dont elle put faire preuve. A deux mains, Drago lui attrapa le visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Elle avait les lèvres mouillées, et ses yeux semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. S'attendant a sûrement recevoir une gifle, Drago fut surpris lorsqu'elle répondit au baiser aussi sauvagement et violement que lui. Elle accrocha son cou, ne cessant de pleurer et lui, lui agrippait le visage. Leurs lèvres scellées, transpiraient la rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi l'amour trop longtemps oublié, la passion trop longtemps contenue, le chagrin trop longtemps refoulé. C'était sauvage, c'était bestial et cela prenait des proportions beaucoup trop conséquentes… il l'avait collée au mur et elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa tailles alors qu'il la soulevait du sol. Mais Drago prit brutalement conscience de ses actes, alors qu'Hermione se retrouvait déjà sans blouse et lui également sans chemise, la ceinture défaite. Comme si un seau d'eau gelée venait de leur être jeté dessus, ils reprirent enfin leurs souffles, en séparant leurs lèvres. Aussi soudainement, un sentiment d'embarra s'empara d'eux, la confusion régnait dans leurs esprits, se demandant presque ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux là presque en train de faire l'amour, cela leur semblait tellement… inapproprié. Doucement, il la reposa à terre et elle se rhabilla. Elle tremblait en enfilant sa blouse et n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Lui s'était retourné, tentant de reprendre contenance et surtout il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus. Ce baiser venait de lui rappeler des sensations qu'il n'avait plus jamais connue depuis elle justement et cela l'ébranlait trop, beaucoup trop.

« Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » dit-elle encore sous le choc « ne me cherche pas et ne m'attends pas… a demain » et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait claqué la porte de sa chambre.

OoO

Quand Blaise rentra chez lui cette nuit là après sa garde prolongée a l'hôpital, c'est sans surprise qu'il retrouva Hermione assise devant sa porte, les genoux repliés devant elle qu'elle entourait de ses bras. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle leva des yeux rougis et gonflés vers lui, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Blaise s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey… » Dit-il doucement. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Blaise, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » Couina-t-elle complètement perdue. Blaise sentit son cœur monter au bord de ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas la revoir dans cet état, il avait l'impression de revenir 7 ans en arrière. Il posa une main sur la sienne et tendrement la porta à sa bouche pour lui embrasser le bout de ses doigts doucement.

« Allé viens… on va d'abords soigner ça et puis tu me raconteras » dit-il en désignant son bras de la tête. Elle le laissa l'aider à se relever, il ouvrit sa porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Arrivé dans la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire de soin, il soupira. La nuit de garde de Blaise se prolongeait encore et il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'aller dormir…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilaaa :-) Pas joli tout ça hein? :-s que va-t-il arriver a Ginny? Je rappelle que ceci n'est pas une dark lol donc pas de panique, mais ça ne restera peut être pas sans séquelles :-s Luna fait son retour :-) ainsi que Blaise... je suis toute ouïe j'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'espère que cela vous a plu!

Donc, review? oui hein... je suis très gentille alors vous aussi xD

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Gros bisoux et merci de rester fidèle

Jess


	9. Ch8Quand culpabilité rime avec veng

Hello, Hellow! Voici donc le chapitre 8... il est beaucoup plus calme que les autres, mais c'est un peu logique je pense... enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même... je voudrais vous avertir dors et déjà que mes mise a jour vont se faire moins fréquentes... je dois régler quelques soucis personnel et je n'aurais pas toujours l'accès au net mais no panique, je continue pour la simple bonne raison que je finit toujours ce que je commence :-) et aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas me passer d'écrire lol c'est juste que pendant quelque temps je ne pourrais peut être pas poster tout les samedi comme j'en ai l'habitude, il faudra patienter (pas des mois nn plus rassurez vous xD) d'ailleurs là je suis déjà en retard lol enfin bref, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient (malheureusement) a JK Rowling et rien n'est a moi :-)

Et je rappelle également que pour les revieweurs anonymes, laissez moi votre adresse email... :-)

* * *

Ch.8. Quand culpabilité rime avec vengeance.

« Tiens »

« Merci » remercia Hermione en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait son ami. Elle avait le bras bandé il n'avait pas réussi à guérir complètement la brulure qu'elle avait. Il s'assit a coté d'elle et attendit qu'elle ait bu sa gorgée.

« Alors… raconte-moi » dit-il. Elle leva les yeux rougis vers lui. Elle ne pleurait plus mais les traces de ses précédentes larmes étaient encore bien présentes.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je suis complètement perdue depuis qu'il est revenu, je croyais pouvoir passer au dessus de tout ça, je croyais que je ne ressentais plus rien mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus… on s'est embrassé et ça aurait pu aller plus loin si on ne s'était pas arrêté, je lui ai dis des choses tellement blessantes… j'étais énervée et puis je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là » dit-elle.

« Et ça te fais peur » constata-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça Blaise, j'ai tellement souffert quand il est parti, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça »

« Je sais… »

« Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il me rejette la faute ! Il dit que c'est a cause de moi qu'il est partit ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… » Dit-elle le visage perdu. Blaise eu un petit sourire.

« En même temps on parle de Drago là, il n'a jamais été facile a comprendre » se moqua-t-il légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire Blaise ? S'il te plaît aide-moi » implora-t-elle.

« Que veux tu que je fasse Mia ? C'est à toi de savoir, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Elle le regarda profondément.

« J'en sais rien » finit-elle par avouer « quand on est ensemble on ne peu pas s'empêcher de se crier dessus, mais on se sent attiré l'un vers l'autre, enfin lui je ne sais pas mais pour ma part oui et puis il y a tout ces souvenirs qui remontent peu a peu, aussi bien les bons comme les mauvais… » Dit-elle les larmes réapparaissant a ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. C'était bien là la question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, comme de l'étrangler… de se blottir contre lui, comme de l'envoyer valser… de l'embrasser, comme de le gifler.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle si bas que Blaise du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

« Alors le mieux que vous avez à faire est de vous expliquer à têtes reposées, quand toute cette histoire avec le président sera finie » conseilla le métis.

« Je veux bien mais il m'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison ! C'est impossible de parler avec lui, c'est une vraie tête de mule ! » Pesta-t-elle. Il la regarda le sourcil levé et se racla la gorge d'un air significatif. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Oui d'accords, je le suis aussi peut être, mais je suis prête à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire, contrairement a lui »

« Tu n'as même pas essayé » rit-il. Elle se détendit un peu. Après un court silence, elle releva les yeux sur lui.

« Tu crois alors que je devrais lui parler ? »

« Je le crois oui… mais tu es seule juge de tes décisions c'est a toi de savoir si tu te sens prête à assumer ton passé et peut être enfin pouvoir parler d'avenir, avec ou sans lui »

« Mais je pense à l' avenir ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard quelque peu sévère.

« Depuis combien de temps ne t'ais je plus vue avec un homme ? Drago hante tes pensées et tant que tu ne te le seras pas sortis de l'esprit, tu ne pourras pas vivre ta vie pleinement et tu le sais »

« Très bien… je vais laisser faire les choses et j'aviserais » termina-t-elle.

« C'est la meilleure chose que tu ais à faire » approuva-t-il.

« Blaise… comment vont les filles ? » demanda Hermione légèrement anxieuse.

« Et bien Luna est sortie d'affaire, elle n'avait qu'une intoxication a cause de la fumée. Pansy pareil, mais je pense que l'accouchement du bébé sera précipité, un petit examen rapide au bébé sera fait, mais à part ça, rien de bien grave plus de peur que de mal » dit-il. Hermione attendit la suite un peu nerveuse, mais Blaise ne continuait pas alors n'y tenant plus elle posa la question.

« Et Ginny ? Comment va-t-elle ? » Blaise évitait de la regarder, il soupira de lassitude.

« Je n'en sais rien pour être franc… elle est en salle de réveil, mais aucunes informations ne m'a été transmises, je ne m'occupais pas d'elle » répondit-il. Le visage d'Hermione pâlit un peu.

« Tout ça est ma faute »

« Non Mia… rien n'est ta faute, ces gens sont des fous furieux et de dangereux psychopathes qui sont prêts a tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, mais en aucun cas ce qui est arrivé au Weasson n'est ta faute » dit-il. Elle leva un visage plein de larmes vers lui.

« Julien m'en veux… il veut ma peau parce que j'ai arrêté leur chef et que je ne les laisse pas tranquille depuis deux ans. J'ai arrêté une vingtaine de terroristes de ce réseau et l'arrestation de Malcolm a fait déborder le vase, il veut se venger de moi, il a attaqué le Weasson pour m'atteindre Blaise, je suis responsable de la mort de ces gens qui étaient prisonniers des flammes, je n'ai rien pu faire ils n'avaient pas demandé ça » pleura-t-elle.

« Hey… du calme… si Julien en a après toi, il en a aussi après Harry, Ron et tout les autres aurors qui t'ont aidé a démanteler ce réseau que tu étais sur le point de faire tomber avant l'arrivée du président Mia… alors ils seraient tous fautifs ? Non, non Mia… personne n'est fautif »

« Mais… tout ces gens » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Aller viens là » il l'attira à lui et elle pleura sur son épaule, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis très longtemps d'ailleurs. Peu à peu elle se calma et se releva en séchant ses larmes.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il doucement elle tenta de sourire.

« Merci Blaise… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi »

« Beaucoup de bêtises » rit-il elle rit aussi a travers ses larmes.

« Et bah voilà, je préfère mieux ça… tu es plus jolie quand tu souris » il embrassa tendrement son front avant qu'elle ne se lève.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il faut que je passe voir à l'hôpital » dit-elle.

« Mia attend… à propos de Max… » Hermione soupira de lassitude « qu'est ce que je lui dis ? »

« Rien » fit Hermione.

« S'il te plaît Mia, il me harcèle parce qu'il n'a plus de tes nouvelles » supplia-t-il.

« Il sait que je suis en mission, il devra se contenter de ça jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini » répondit Hermione un peu plus sèchement.

« Mets-toi à sa place » plaida Blaise. Elle soupira encore.

« Dis lui que tout va bien, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi et que je l'appelle dés que je peux » il hocha la tête et la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

« Prends soin de toi » murmura-t-elle en lui frottant tendrement le bras. Il lui sourit et elle disparut dans le couloir le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'à l'arrivée.

OoO

Béatrice sortit de la pièce où Cassandra était enfermée à pas de loups. Elle venait de s'endormir… depuis la veille, elle s'arrangeait pour que la petite dorme pour ne pas entendre des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Cassandra ne risquait rien, Béatrice n'aurait pas mis volontairement sa vie en danger elle était en sécurité avec elle, c'est juste que la jeune femme s'arrangeait pour lui donner un demi somnifère le soir venu, car c'était le moment où tout le monde rentrait et faisait les comptes rendus et cette enfant en avait déjà bien trop entendu.

« Alors la 'chère' enfant fait déjà dodo ? » entendit-elle. Elle sursauta la main sur le cœur, elle croyait être seule et ne savait pas que Julien était déjà là.

« On a pas la conscience tranquille ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà rentré » dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas et elle n'ajouta rien lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais elle la sentit se verrouiller magiquement lorsqu'elle voulut actionner la poignée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'arrêta dans son geste mais ne se retourna pas.

« Où est ce que tu cours ? Nous avons tout notre temps… j'ai à te parler » dit-il. Il avait tourné son fauteuil de bureau vers elle. Lentement, elle se retourna, ne laissant pas sa panique se voir. Elle avait peur qu'il ait découvert ce qu'elle faisait, peur qu'il ne sache qu'elle avait prévenu les sorciers cet après midi pour l'attaque.

« Je n'ai pas le temps » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu le prends » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse mais ferme. Il jouait avec sa baguette entre ses doigts, juste sous son nez pour l'impressionner.

« Inutile de faire tourner ta baguette, je ne suis pas le moins du monde impressionnée Julien, tu ne me fait pas peur » dit-elle. Il eu un sourire narquois.

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je continue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Finissons-en, j'ai autre chose à faire » pesta-t-elle.

« Ça attendra… »

« Alors viens en au fait ! » s'énerva-t-elle. Il se leva doucement se mettant à arpenter la pièce.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me contrarie vois tu… j'ai appris de source sur, que la femme de Potter et la femme de Weasley – autrement dit les deux femmes des hommes a qui j'en veux et a qui je veux faire payer ainsi que les deux meilleures amies de Granger – sont hors de danger… » Commença-t-il tout en faisant les cent pas. La main de Béatrice se crispa sur la poignée de la porte.

« Ah… » dit-elle d'un air détaché « et ? »

« Et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver » continua-t-il en s'étant rapproché un peu. Elle fit appel à tout son sang froid pour empêcher sa main de trembler.

« Bien et alors ? » demanda-t-elle se voulant insolente, mais elle douta que ce fût le cas.

« Et bien elles auraient du bruler toutes les deux avec le reste… or, les aurors et les équipes médicales sont arrivées beaucoup trop vite, j'en conclus qu'ils ont donc été prévenus » dit-il avec une évidence et un calme olympien qui fit froid dans le dos a la jeune femme.

« Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ai-je dis que cela avait un rapport avec toi ? » son cœur rata un battement.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermée avec toi dans ce bureau dans ce cas ? Si tu ne me soupçonne pas ? » Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

« Pour t'en parler tout simplement… aurais tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher pour la regarder en face.

« Rien du tout » dit-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas où étais tu cet après midi ? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus fermement. Elle tenta de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître où elle était fichue.

« Je n'ai aucuns comptes à te rendre Julien, je vais où bon me semble et d'ailleurs je n'ai de comptes à rendre a personne » trancha-t-elle. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Julien combla le vide entre eux deux et l'empoigna violemment.

« Attention Béatrice, ma patience a tout de même une limite à ne pas dépasser… si j'apprends jamais que tu nous as trahi, de quelconques manières que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » siffla-t-il a deux centimètres de son visage. Il la secoua « est ce clair ? » redemanda-t-il. Elle ne baissa pas une seule seconde le visage et décida d'adopter la carte du profil bas.

« Très clair » répondit-elle a contre cœur. Il relâcha son étreinte.

« Bien… » Sourit-il de manière sadique, puis il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Cette gamine à l'air de compter pour toi… alors méfie toi de ce que je pourrais découvrir ou elle serait la première à en subir les conséquences » dit-il d'un air perfide. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus sentir sa main sur sa peau et il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouille et s'empressa de sortir a la hâte, passant sous le nez de Kévin qui arrivait justement. Il ne dit, ni ne fit rien, se contentant de la suivre des yeux s'éloigner, avant d'entrer et de claquer la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? » demanda-t-il férocement une fois a l'intérieur.

« Relax… je l'ai juste mise en garde je n'ai pas touché a un seul de ses cheveux » se moqua Julien.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a prit d'aller foutre le feu a une institution sorcière ?! » s'étrangla Kévin. Julien eu un sourire diabolique.

« Déjà au courant ? Les nouvelles vont vite dis donc »

« Pas difficile, la majorité des hommes ici sont des sorciers et lisent le journal » rétorqua Kévin.

« Et alors ? C'était dans mon plan pour faire flancher Granger, depuis quand ça te pose un problème ? Depuis quand défend tu les sorciers ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Depuis que tu utilises mes hommes pour arriver à tes fins !! J'ai des plans moi aussi, et je te signal que j'avais prévu la rencontre avec Malefoy, je devais téléphoner et a cause de tes conneries tout mes plans ont été remis en cause ! » Ragea Kévin.

« La patience est un plat qui se mange froid Kévin… et tout vient a point a qui sait attendre, tu l'apprendras a tes dépends… demain, demain nous leur téléphonerons et tu pourras donner rendez vous à Drago » dit Julien.

« 'Drago' ? Il ne me semble pas avoir prononcé son nom en ta présence » remarqua Kévin. Julien se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Bien sur que Kévin ne savait pas que Drago était un sorcier, mais Julien lui le savait parfaitement, étant un sorcier Anglais justement, les Malefoy étaient très connus dans le monde magique, mais il ne lui avait rien dit, voulant le laisser croire qu'il avait affaire a un moldu. Mais Kévin était plus malin qu'il ne le croyait et devina facilement.

« Ne me dis pas, que Malefoy est un sorcier ?! »

« D'accords, je le dis pas » sourit Julien.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Kévin tapa du poing sur la table.

« Tu comptais me le dire, où tu voulais me poignarder dans le dos ? Je croyais que l'on travaillait ensemble »

« Et c'est le cas, mais qu'est ce que ça aurait changé de toute manière que tu le sache ou non ? Il reste ton ennemi, celui de qui tu veux te venger pour je ne sais quelle raison, sorcier ou pas, tu arrivera a tes fins et maintenant que tu es au courant, on pourrait réellement s'associer, pour le faire tomber avec sa charmante coéquipière » sourit Julien de manière diabolique.

« Je ne suis pas un terroriste, je ne tue pas moi » répondit Kévin incertain.

« Qui te parle de tuer ? Pour obtenir ce que l'on veut de la part d'aurors comme eux, il faut opérer avec chantage… alors opérons avec chantage » dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu as fais brûler ce journal ? »

« Parce que j'étais mécontent et je voulais faire comprendre a ces chers aurors qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec mes nerfs, mais si tu préfère sans morts alors on va faire sans morts, je suis capable de me contrôler tu sais… »

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Kévin.

« Si tu collabore avec moi, il y'a une chose, une seule à faire qui attirera Granger et Malefoy ici »

« Pourquoi ne pas leur donner l'adresse tant que tu y es » railla Kévin « et toute la cavalcade débarquera »

« Non justement… avec ce moyen, ils débarqueront ici, mais seuls. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque… alors tu marche avec moi ? » Demanda julien en tendant la main. Kévin hésita et finit par la lui serrer.

« Très bien, pour commencer tu ne vas pas aimer, mais c'est pourtant vrai, il te faut surveiller Béatrice je crois qu'elle nous trahi »

« Non, c'est impossible »

« Impossible n'est pas Anglais Kévin, juste une précaution fais là surveiller »

« Très bien » soupira-t-il « et maintenant tu me parle de ce plan ? » une lumière sadique s'alluma dans les prunelles dorées de Julien et il se lança alors dans l'explication d'un plan dont personne ne pourrait supposer l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

OoO

« Calme-toi… » Tenta d'apaiser Luna.

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ?! Ça fait une heure qu'elle est sortie du bloc et on ne veut rien me dire ! » S'emporta Harry a bout de nerfs.

« Je sais… mais même a Blaise qui est médicomage, ils n'ont rien voulu dire » continua Luna.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demanda Ron perplexe.

« Je le lui ai demandé » répondit-elle simplement.

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? » demanda Harry qui s'étonna de ne pas voir leur ami.

« Il a assuré trois service d'affilé, je lui ai dit de rentrer » répondit encore Luna. Ron avait les yeux éberlués.

« _Trois_ services ? » s'étrangla-t-il « et il tient encore debout après ça ? » Luna eu un petit rire.

« Il faut croire… mais il était fatigué, il le portait sur son visage » dit-elle. Leur petite discussion improvisée dans le couloir fut interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrit laissant sortir un sorcier en blouse blanche. Harry bondit presque sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous êtes ? » rétorqua le médicomage.

« Son mari ! Par tous les saints voilà une heure qu'elle est sortie et voila une heure qu'on me laisse dans l'ignorance ! » Cria Harry. Le médicomage essaya de tempérer le jeune homme.

« Veuillez nous en excuser monsieur Potter mais nous devions encore pratiquer quelques examens »

« Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? » Répéta Harry ne prenant pas garde de répondre aux excuses du sorcier.

« Nous avons extrait la balle… une blessure moldue est toujours compliquée à soigner dans un hôpital magique monsieur Potter, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis autant de temps. Elle a perdu également beaucoup de sang… »

« Je me fiche de savoir tout ça !! Est-ce que pour l'amour du ciel, ma femme va bien ? » S'égosilla-t-il. Le médecin sorcier soupira.

« Elle est tirée d'affaire » annonça-t-il. Harry soupira de soulagement, ainsi que Ron et Luna.

« Elle est a présent endormie, l'effet de l'anesthésiant sans doute et elle doit se reposer mais elle l'a échappée belle » Harry releva la tête, les yeux soudain remplis d'appréhension.

« Docteur ? Ginny était enceinte… » Il vit le sorcier mordre sa lèvre inférieur « non… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'embryon, il était perdu au moment même où la balle c'est logée dans le bas ventre de votre femme » répondit-il d'un air désolé. Harry recula d'un pas, comme si il venait de recevoir un gros coup de massue sur la tête.

« Est ce… est ce qu'elle pourra en avoir d'autres ? » demanda-t-il complètement sous le choc. Le médecin opina de la tête.

« Oui, elle pourra mais pas tout de suite »

« Et est ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Une personne seulement, je suis désolé mais elle a besoin de repos » dit-il. Harry hocha la tête et tel un automate il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre le séparant de sa femme et y entra.

« Je suis désolé » termina le médecin sorcier à l'adresse de Ron et Luna.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, le teint pâle. Un masque magique était posé sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer correctement après la quantité phénoménale de fumée qu'elle avait respiré. Il s'avança vers le lit, les larmes aux yeux et lui prit la main qu'il porta à sa bouche. Elle n'eu aucune réaction, les yeux fermés, le ventre bandé, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Harry prit une chaise pour s'installer a ses cotés et resta là, les yeux rivés sur son visage calme et détendu. Dehors, Ron ne savais que dire ou que faire. Il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise face a cette situation. Si il y'avait bien deux personnes qui ne méritaient pas ça, c'était bien son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés pour en arriver là, la vie était vraiment injuste avec eux ! Luna ressentit son trouble et l'enlaça alors et il se laissa faire.

« Tout va s'arranger, ils sont forts ils surmonteront ça » murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Ron posa un léger baiser sur son front et la remercia.

« Va auprès de Pansy, elle a besoin de toi elle aussi » il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Luna se rendit quant à elle auprès d'Alison qui était toujours présente avec son groupe pour la féliciter et voir si tout le monde allait bien…

OoO

Hermione arriva à l'hôpital et traversa le couloir a vive allure. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la chambre de Pansy mais n'osa pas entrer de peur de la réveiller, ainsi que Ron qui s'était endormi la tête posée sur le matelas. Elle les contempla un peu avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'étage au dessus, l'étage des soins intensifs. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle rencontra Luna qui venait des urgences tout comme elle, mais qui avait prit l'ascenseur.

« Hermione ? » s'étonna Luna.

« Bonsoir Luna » répondit Hermione.

« Mais il est plus de 2h00 du matin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama la blonde. Hermione se sentit un peu gênée.

« Je… je suis venue voir comme allait Ginny, je suis partie trop vite tout à l'heure » répondit-elle. Tout en discutant, les deux jeunes femmes marchaient vers la chambre de Ginny.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Hermione. Luna détourna le regard quelques secondes.

« Ginny va bien… mais ils n'ont pas pu sauver le bébé » avoua Luna d'un ton triste. Hermione ravala un sanglot et retint un hoquet. Elle vit Luna poser le regard derrière elle et se retourna. Drago s'avançait dans leur direction, apparemment lui aussi ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit Luna en s'éloignant.

« Bonsoir Luna » dit Drago.

« Salut Drago » sourit Luna. Drago reporta son regard sur Hermione, qui avait l'air dévastée. Il était lui aussi venu prendre des nouvelles de Ginny et ne s'attendait pas à voir Hermione ici à cette heure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il enfin la voix remplie d'appréhension mal contenue.

« Elle a… elle a… » Hoqueta Hermione qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, la culpabilité ressurgissant tout à coup. Elle leva ses yeux rougis et gonflés à cause de toutes les larmes versées au court de la soirée vers lui et il comprit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Son cœur se serra violement à la voir dans cet état si fragile, elle qui d'ordinaire était si forte et résistante… il l'attira a lui sans dire un mot, juste pour une étreinte réconfortante et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Et elle se laissa aller, pleurant de plus belle. Ses épaules se secouant de sanglots étouffés par la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait enlacé ses épaules, faisant deux têtes au moins en plus qu'elle, et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et le dos. Et elle, elle s'accrochait a lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« … ma … faute » hoquetait-elle si bien qu'il ne comprenait presque rien.

« Chut… » Disait-il en la berçant doucement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais aussi en colère, très en colère. Hermione leva la tête vers lui et se figea. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement en le voyant et la peur qu'il lui en veuille a mort l'envahi tout a coup encore plus violement. Elle se décolla de Drago et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, incertaine. Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil et la regarda s'approcher, l'air impassible.

« Harry… » Couina Hermione dont les larmes coulaient « je suis désolée… » Dit-elle en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot avec sa main. Harry reprit ses esprits et s'avança. Il se planta devant elle l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je veux que tu les anéantisses… je veux les voir payer… tu t'en charge Hermione ? Promet moi que tu t'en chargeras. Parce que s'ils tombent entre mes mains, je les tues ! » Siffla-t-il. Elle n'osait le regarder de peur de voir le reproche dans ses yeux.

« Regarde-moi Hermione ! » dit-il fermement, la voix tremblante. Drago n'osa intervenir dans cet échange. Sa voix était si dure qu'elle n'osa pas lui désobéir même si en dehors du travail il n'était plus son chef, elle s'exécuta et au lieu de trouver le reproche dans ses yeux verts, elle y trouva a sa plus grande surprise, de la supplication, de la détermination et de la douleur mais aussi… des larmes.

« Tu t'en chargeras ? » répéta-t-il à présent qu'elle le regardait. Pétrifiée, elle ne put sortir un mot et hocha la tête. Il s'avança et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien, trouve les… et fais les payer » dit-il en se détachant d'elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Promis ? »

« Promis » dit-elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue mouillée et essuya ses larmes. Il se dirigea alors vers Drago.

« Prend soin d'elle cette nuit, elle est toute retournée, et elle a besoin de sommeil. Demain j'ai des nouvelles d'Azkaban, je te tiendrais au courant » chuchota-t-il. Drago hocha la tête, mais le retint.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Aussi bien que je le peux… mais ce n'est pas moi qui aura besoin d'aide lorsqu'elle se réveillera » répondit-il. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et Drago s'avança ver Hermione.

« Mia ? » celle-ci se retourna alors qu'elle observait Ginny par le hublot et Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Excuse-moi » murmura-t-il gêné.

« Non… c'est pas grave » répondit-elle. Un peu confus, il la regarda mais ne dit rien.

« On devrait rentrer… » Dit-il doucement. Elle se laissa entraîner et lorsqu'ils furent dehors, elle semblait tellement épuisée, qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour transplanner. Il du la porter jusque sa chambre, car elle dormait debout. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée et les émotions étant là aussi, il comprit son état de fatigue. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et comme le lui avait demandé son ami, il se posa dans le fauteuil a coté pour veiller sur elle après lui avoir dégagé le visage de ses cheveux et déposé un baiser sur son front.

OoO

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago était là dans le fauteuil. Elle s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et le contempla. Il était toujours aussi beau quand il dormait, ça aussi elle s'en souvenait. Elle aimait le regarder dormir avant elle y aurait passé des heures. Elle s'amusait à passer au peigne fin son visage, essayant d'y trouver un défaut. Défaut qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver cela dit, et ça la fit sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mis a part des traits un peu moins juvéniles et beaucoup plus adultes, son visage n'avait perdu en rien de sa superbe. Elle détailla ses traits, sa bouche, son nez… ses pommettes, tout était encore tel quel et même mieux ! Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers lui et tout doucement, lui caressa le bras.

« Drago ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement. Ayant le sommeil léger, il se réveilla aussitôt.

« Bonjour » sourit-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour » dit-il en se relevant. Il grimaça et se massa le cou.

« Si on descendait ? » proposa-t-elle alors qu'il se levait.

« Bonne idée, je ne serais pas contre un bon café » bailla-t-il.

« Je reviens, j'en ai pour une minute » dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage un peu moins marqué et un peu rafraîchie.

« On peu y aller » dit-elle.

« Hermione attend… » La retint-il « pour hier… »

« Non, ne dis rien. S'il te plaît… » Pria-t-elle.

« Mais… » Essaya-t-il de protester.

« Chut » fit-elle en posant l'index sur sa bouche.

« Écoute… il est indéniable que nous avons des choses à régler toi et moi, on doit discuter et tenter d'y voir plus clair mais je propose d'attendre, de retrouver Cassandra et ensuite on pourra parler de… nous » termina-t-elle dans un murmure. Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, prenant la peine d'assimiler ses paroles et finit par répondre

« D'accords… » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci » dit-elle en souriant et elle l'entraîna par la main dans la salle GDC. A leur plus grande surprise, le président s'y trouvait lui aussi. Il avait le teint cireux, comme quelqu'un qui ne dormait plus depuis des jours, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mr le président tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago. Celui-ci releva des yeux cernés vers lui.

« Ils n'ont pas appelés hier » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ce n'est peut être pas un mauvais signe » essaya de rassurer Hermione.

« Je l'espère » répondit le président.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, ils ne lui feront pas de mal » rassura a son tour Drago.

« Merci… merci beaucoup, vous faites vraiment de l'excellent travail tout les deux » remercia-t-il. Les deux aurors s'entre regardèrent surpris, mais ne dirent rien de plus.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant les grilles de Poudlard.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione grimaça, elle n'avait jamais aimé la divination et le professeur qui l'enseignait.

« On peut dire ça comme ça » répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Drago se retint à grand peine de rire.

« Allons-y ! » dit-il l'air fataliste. Elle rit et le suivit à l'intérieur du parc. Dumbledore était absent pour la matinée et ils le savaient, alors ils ne prirent pas la peine de passer par son bureau et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la tour où enseignait le professeur qui sentait le Xérès… ils ouvrirent la trappe et réussirent à se faufiler a l'intérieur de la salle de cours. Ils frappèrent ensuite a la porte de ses appartements, pas de réponses…

« Professeur Trelawney ? » appela alors Hermione. Toujours pas de réponses.

« Professeur ? C'est Hermione Granger... »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda une voix douce et embrumée. Nos deux héros sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement la main sur le cœur.

« Oh » hoqueta Sibylle Trelawney « vous ? Ici ? » dit-elle « quelle surprise ! »

« Tiens, vous n'aviez pas prévu notre visite avec votre euh… troisième œil ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione légèrement moqueuse. Drago lui jeta un regard en coin amusé, c'était fou ce qu'elle pouvait remonter la pente en un éclair. Hier un petit oiseau fragile et aujourd'hui, un véritable Hippogriffe !

« Bien sur que si ! » répondit la voyante d'un air pincé. Hermione et Drago eurent un regard et un sourire complice.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite jeunes impertinents ? » s'indigna le professeur vexée. Hermione se retint de lui dire qu'elle devrait le savoir – le troisième œil ! – et lui annonça de but en blanc

« Nous sommes venus vous parler d'Eleanore Trelawney »

A suivre…

* * *

Voilàà :-) Verdict? C'était dans la l'ordre des choses ;-s mais bon, ils sont forts nos tis heros, ils s'en sortiront comme toujours :-) beaucoup de larmes de la part d'Hermione, certains vont peut être même trouver que j'ai exagéré, mais je voulais démontrer qu'Hermione n'est pas toujours la jeune femme forte qu'elle veut faire paraître! Ah réaparitions de Max! j'ai l'impression que le harcèlement va reprendre niark niark xD

Review? si, si... moi je dis si... pas le choix... :-) s'iouplait *-* (yeux du chat de Shrek)

A bientôt pour la suiite!!

Vous embrasse fort

Jess


	10. Ch9 Un secret bien gardé

bonjour, bonjour! C'est avec un énorme retard que je poste ce neuvième chapitre, toutes mes excuses mais ça risque d'être le cas durant un moment... je n'abandonne pas loin de là, mais on fait ce qu'on peu, pas ce qu'on veut! lol enfin bref, le voici tout frais tout neuf rien que pour vous j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est a mdame Rowling of course!

Les reviewers anonymes, vous savez ce qu'il y a a faire :-)

* * *

Ch.9. Un secret bien gardé.

« Vous dites ? » demanda le professeur de divination.

« Eleanore Trelawney… » Répéta Hermione.

« Oui, j'ai bien compris miss Granger, mais en quoi puis je vous aider ? » dit-elle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

« Et bien, ce nom est le même que le votre, nous pensions que peut être vous pourriez nous parler d'elle… » Expliqua Hermione en essayant de conserver son calme.

« Et bien vous pensiez mal chère amie, car je ne connais pas cette personne » rétorqua Sibylle.

« C'est étrange… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me dit que vous ne nous dites pas la vérité » dit Hermione. La voyante eu un rire moqueur.

« Votre _intuition _? Allons très chère, vous et moi savons parfaitement bien que vous n'avez aucuns dons pour la divination ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'un air si pincé, qu'elle en aurait concurrencé Minerva MacGonagall. Hermione serra les poings et expira un bon coup.

« Faut que tu m'aides là, je vais pas y arriver » grinça-t-elle a Drago qui lui semblait très amusé par la situation. Il sourit.

« Professeur, ce qu'on essaye de vous dire, c'est que cette femme porte le même nom et cela nous semble étrange que vous ne la connaissiez pas, car peu de gens ont un nom comme le votre… de plus c'était tout de même la première dame des états unis » reprit Drago un peu plus diplomatique. Elle lui sourit.

« Je comprends vos interrogations Mr Malefoy, mais je ne vais pas vous dire que je la connais si cela est faux » dit-elle.

« Oui je comprends mais… »

« Écoutez jeunes gens, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire moi si alors veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail » coupa le professeur.

« Bien… pardonnez nous de vous avoir dérangé » s'excusa Drago un peu confus par ce changement de comportement si soudain.

« Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin » dit-elle en indiquant la trappe. Les deux aurors redescendirent donc dans les couloirs, bredouilles n'ayant pas la moindre information. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans le silence.

« Tu crois qu'elle a dit vrai ? » finit par demander Hermione l'air songeuse.

« Non pas du tout ! je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde a ses affirmations… le professeur de divination a bien des secrets si tu veux mon avis et Eleanore doit en faire partie » répondit Drago songeur lui aussi.

« Peut être que Dumbledore pourra nous en dire plus ? S'il est rentré ? »

« Allons voir… » Proposa Drago. Ils bifurquèrent a l'angle d'un couloir connaissant le château comme leur poche, c'était comme si ils n'étaient jamais partis… en chemin Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cela se faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien dans le travail et pas dans leur vie privée… il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant la gargouille.

« Ah mince, le mot de passe » grimaça Hermione.

« Sorbet, Citron » récita Drago. Rien… elle le regardait un sourcil levé, il haussa les épaules.

« Il reprend toujours les mêmes mots de passe, sauf qu'il les change de semaines en semaines » dit-il.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » questionna-t-elle l'air accusatrice.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Patacitrouille ? Chocogrenouille a la framboise… » Elle baissa les bras dépitée.

« Tarte a la mélasse et Hydromel » annonça Drago. La gargouille pivota et Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Bravo » félicita-t-elle. Durant le court laps de temps que dura l'ascension des escaliers, il lui expliqua qu'à force d'être collé et envoyé chez le directeur durant sa scolarité, il avait finit par comprendre le fonctionnement du changement des mots de passe. Ils riaient lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

« Drago ! Hermione ! » Sourit Dumbledore en les accueillant. Ils sourirent et le saluèrent à leur tour.

« J'ai cru comprendre que l'entretien avec Sibylle a été très bref » dit-il.

« En effet, nous en sortons et elle n'a pas été très coopérative » approuva Hermione. Dumbledore sourit avec son habituelle malice.

« Oui, elle m'a appelé via la cheminée dés votre départ » dit-il. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle aurait pu être moins expéditive » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Dumbledore sourit.

« Oh, Sybille peut être très susceptible, même des années plus tard » Hermione rougit en repensant à la manière dont elle avait abandonné les cours de divination et Drago sourit.

« Professeur nous sommes justement venus vous voir, peut être pourriez vous nous en apprendre un peu plus que le professeur. Est-ce que le nom d'Eleanore Trelawney vous dit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir en lissant sa longue barbe blanche…

« Et bien, en toute franchise non que se passe-t-il mes enfants ? Racontez-moi… » Dit-il. Hermione et Drago lui racontèrent tout depuis l'arrivée du président jusqu'à l'incendie du Weasson la veille.

« Oui, je suis au courant pour Ginny et Pansy et soulagé aussi qu'elles s'en soient sorties sans trop de dommages… je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider » dit-il après leur récit.

« Vous pourriez peut être essayer d'en savoir plus avec le professeur Trelawney ? » demanda Hermione. Dumbledore sourit.

« C'est entendu, je vous contact si j'ai du nouveau » les deux aurors se levèrent et le directeur les invita à repartir par sa cheminée pour éviter le transplannage.

OoO

Ils atterrirent dans la cheminée de la chambre de Drago à l'hôtel.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda Drago devant son air inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue que Dumbledore nous ai dit la vérité » lui confia-t-elle.

« Tu penses qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Oui… il avait l'air de celui qui ne sait pas si il fait bien ou pas » répondit-elle.

« Tu m'explique ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé.

« Et bien, je suis persuadée qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe, mais qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en parler… ou du moins, une partie » dit-elle.

« Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

« Rien… on n'obtiendra rien, il faut attendre » soupira-t-elle.

« Moi ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que les ravisseur n'ont pas encore appelé, ça fait deux jours » grimaça-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, allons aux nouvelles » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Ils se rendirent en salle de réunion, là où le président était en pleine conversation avec Jarred, le pauvre faisait vraiment peine a voir, a coup sur il ne dormait pas, ou très peu. A les voir entrer, il releva la tête et se leva.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. Hermione hocha la tête négativement.

« Nous n'avons pas de piste monsieur, je suis désolée » répondit-elle. Les épaules du président s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

« Pourquoi n'appellent-t-ils pas bon sang ! » pesta-t-il d'une voix lasse et angoissée.

« Ils vont appeler Monsieur, j'en suis sur » répondit Drago. Aussitôt dit, le téléphone sonna. Le président se précipita dessus, le cœur battant à tout rompre et il décrocha, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Holhund à l'appareil » dit-il.

« _Monsieur le président ! Ça fait un bail_ » railla la voix de Julien à l'autre bout du fil.

« Comment va ma fille ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« _Plus tard… d'abords je veux savoir si ce que j'ai exigé a été respecté_ »

« Les voies et accès aux routes sont débloquées » répondit le président résigné. Il avait finalement donné suite aux attentes du terroriste, pour sa fille.

« _Fort bien, fort bien… je vois que vous devenez raisonnable… le traité en est où ?_ »

« Je n'ai réussi qu'a le repousser pour le moment, mais cela ne durera pas vous ne comprenez pas » répondit le président laissant sa panique prendre le dessus.

« _Je suis sûre que votre raison vous insufflera le savoir faire Mr le président… n'oubliez pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire si vous échouez. Je veux l'annulation de ce traité, si cela n'est pas respecté, vous savez comme moi ce qu'il en adviendra…_ » Répondit Julien la voix doucereuse.

« S'il vous plait… je vous en prie, laissez-moi parler à ma fille… pitié » supplia le président. Un ange passa, tout le monde dans la salle attendait, retenant leur respiration. Harry et Ron venaient de pénétrer sans bruit dans la salle, se postant aux cotés de Drago et Hermione, quand on entendit…

« _Papa ?_ » le président se redressa, regardant le téléphone avec espoir, comme si sa fille allait en sortir, il avait la gorge nouée de sanglot.

« Cassy !! Cassy ma chérie, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« _Oui… tu me manque papa…_ » Fit la voix tremblante de la gamine.

« Seigneur… » Murmura le président en passant une main sur son visage.

« Tout sera bientôt finit ma chérie, je te promets qu'on va te sortir de là » dit-il.

« _Je sais papa… mais ça va, ils me font pas de mal je te promets, je vais bien, mais j'ai peur papa…_ »

« Ça va aller ma puce je te le promets… »

« _Je t'aime papa »_ pleura la petite.

« Moi aussi Cassy »

« _Comme c'est touchant !_ » fit la voix moqueuse de Julien.

« Vous êtes complètement fou » pesta le président dans tous ses états.

« _Moui, on me l'a souvent dit… maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… annulez ce traité ensuite, je veux la somme de 15 millions de dollars, versés sur un compte dont on vous donnera le numéro ultérieurement_ » Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ron s'entre regardèrent surpris. Une rançon ? Que pourrait-il bien faire avec tout cet argent ? Son but ils le savaient était de faire tomber tout les aurors ayant contribués a la capture de Malcolm et principalement Hermione, Cassandra n'était qu'une couverture, alors pourquoi ?

« Très bien » abdiqua le président « mais je vous en prie, ne lui faites aucun mal » supplia-t-il.

« _Ça, ça dépendra de vous monsieur… ah au fait Hermione puisque vous êtes là, n'oubliez pas vos obligations non plus, j'ai d'affreuses tendances pyromanes en ce moment…_ » Ricana-t-il. Elle serra les poings et Harry ainsi que Ron remarquèrent la main de Drago glisser sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

« _Je vous recontacterais sous peu, il semblerait que votre séjour en Angleterre se prolonge monsieur le président, mes salutations a toute l'équipe d'écoute…_ » Et il raccrocha.

« Qu'a-t-il voulut dire ? » demanda immédiatement le président. Hermione se pinça la lèvre, mais n'eu pas besoin de répondre.

« Je l'ai ! » s'écria l'homme au casque. Drago se rua sur lui.

« Où ça ? »

« C'est a une demi heure d'ici, un ancien entrepôt désaffecté » répondit l'expert en lui donnant l'adresse.

« On y va !! » s'exclama aussitôt Drago en sortant, suivit d'Hermione et de tous les autres. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre a la question du président, même si elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise…

OoO

« On dégage ! » cria Julien une fois qu'il eu raccroché.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Où va-t-on aller ? »

« J'ai repérer une usine non occupée et délabrée pas loin, on se réfugiera la bas, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est ici et a cause de cette gamine ils nous ont certainement localisé, on peu pas rester ici » expliqua Julien.

« Et tout notre matériel ? Comment on va faire, nous n'aurons pas le temps de partir et de tout emporter » s'alarma Kévin.

« Tu oublie que tu as des sorciers parmi tes hommes maintenant » sourit Julien. Il tourna les talons prêt à donner ses ordres mais Kévin le retint par le bras.

« Ça veut dire que Malefoy va se pointer ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

« Probablement oui, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant, tenons nous en au plan dont je t'ai parlé et tout se passera sans dérapage »

« Tu plaisante ? J'ai une opportunité de pouvoir me venger, je ne vais pas la laisser passer » dit-il.

« Ecoute moi bien, j'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi là, fais ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne viendra pas seul, nous avons du temps devant nous car ils ne peuvent montrer leurs pouvoirs devant des moldus, ils vont donc venir par moyens moldus. Mais une fois qu'ils seront sur place, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau s'ils utilisent leurs baguettes ! N'oublie pas que nous avons failli tuer deux de leur proches »

« Nous ?! » s'étrangla Kévin « je ne suis pas responsable de l'incendie ! »

« Ça, moi je le sais… mais eux non ! » termina Julien en tournant les talons. Kévin le regarda s'éloigner et donner ses ordres a ses hommes comme aux siens. Il serra les poings, il s'était fait avoir et commençait à ne plus avoir le contrôle sur rien et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Cassandra et y trouva Béatrice en train de la réconforter. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et les observa. Elle releva les yeux.

« Il faut que ça s'arrête Kévin… cette petite n'en peux plus, relâchons la » quémanda-t-elle.

« Non, je ne peux pas ça a été trop loin, c'est trop tard »

« Je t'en prie Kévin, on peu toujours partir… la ramener et s'enfuir, tout les deux… »

« J'ai dit non ! On s'en va, prépare la petite »

« Kévin… »

« Ça suffit Béa ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« J'en ai assez de toute cette situation, ça dégénère et tu le sais… Julien est sorcier, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire si tu le laisse prendre tout le contrôle » dit-elle.

« Il ne le prendra pas… et tâche de faire attention a tes arrières, il te soupçonne de nous trahir. Je lui ai promis que je te ferais suivre, mais je ne le ferais pas, je te fais confiance ne me le fait pas regretter » dit-il en sortant tout en claquant la porte. Béatrice soupira.

« Allé ma puce, on s'en va » dit-elle en aidant Cassy à se lever.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda la petite terrorisée.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Oui, je reste avec toi, promis » dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Cassandra se laissa conduire et elles rejoignirent tout le monde au centre de l'entrepôt.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Julien.

« Tu as tout emporté ? » demanda Kévin.

« Oh oui… et j'ai laissé une petite surprise a nos invités de fortune… » Sourit-il.

Julien intima les non sorcier au transplannage, c'est ainsi que Béatrice et Cassandra se trouvèrent comme aspirées par le nombril, comme si elles passaient dans un tuyau, tout comme Kévin et tout les autres moldus disparurent, laissant derrière eux leur refuge vide de toute vie…

OoO

Comme Julien l'avait prévu, toute la cavalcade débarqua en voitures devant l'entrepôt. Sans bruit pourtant, tous sortir des véhicules arme au poing. Hermione et Drago en tête, ils avaient donné l'ordre d'encercler le bâtiment au cas où ils essaieraient de s'enfuir par des autres issues et le reste les suivit devant l'entrée principale. Hermione d'un coté de la porte, Drago de l'autre, tout deux armes en main, un autre homme enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et ils s'engouffrèrent a l'intérieur, armes brandies.

« Il n'y a personne » dit Hermione en abaissant son arme.

« Non, en effet » constata a son tour Drago.

« Mais c'est impossible ! L'expert téléphonique ne peu pas se tromper d'endroit et ils n'auraient pas pu filer si vite ! » S'exclama un des hommes présents. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Eux ils savaient que Julien les avaient certainement fait transplanner.

« Appelez la police, qu'ils viennent perquisitionner, on ne sait jamais ils pourraient trouver des choses » demanda Drago.

« Entendu » dit l'homme en sortant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Hermione en le regardant.

« On fouille ? »

« Ok, si Sonia était ici avec eux, elle nous a peut être laissé quelque chose » approuva Hermione. Ils avancèrent dans l'entrepôt.

« Qu'est ce que c'était avant ? » demanda Drago.

« Un ancien entrepôt de produit ménager » répondit-elle.

« Drago ! Regarde il y a une porte la bas » enchaîna-t-elle. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était la pièce où était retenue Cassandra. Elle n'était pas bien grande, sans fenêtre… juste un lit, une table et une chaise. Ils fouillèrent tout de même la pièce, sans succès. De dépit, Hermione retourna le lit.

« Hey viens voir » dit-elle alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, un morceau de papier chiffonné.

« C'est elle » comprit Drago. Hermione déplia la feuille et lut les quelques mots écris à la hâte.

_Partis… sais pas pourquoi, suis soupçonnée… attention, nouveaux plan pour vous, faites attention a vos arrières, ne peux pas dire l'endroit où on va pour ma couverture… la petite va bien pas vous en faire… vous recontact très bientôt_

_Sonia_

« Au moins, Cassy va bien » dit Hermione.

« C'est déjà ça… » Répondit Drago presque soulagé.

« Allons y, la police va arriver, ce n'est plus de notre ressort maintenant » dit Hermione. En sortant, ils s'aperçurent enfin du bureau contre le mur. Il y avait un téléphone et quelques feuilles dessus. Avant de sortir définitivement, ils jetèrent un œil et passèrent le bureau au peigne fin.

« Il n'y a rien ici » dit Drago, tandis qu'Hermione fouillait les tiroirs. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hermione ? » demanda Drago ne l'entendant plus.

« vi… vient voir une minute s'il te plaît » demanda-t-elle la voix mal assurée. Drago contourna le bureau et la rejoignit. Il regarda dans le tiroir lui aussi.

« C'est bien ce que je crois ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant une minuterie avec des chiffres bleus défiler a toute vitesse et il ne restait que 13 secondes. Drago réagit au quart de tour, l'agrippa par le bras pour la relever et lui saisi la main, la serrant pour ne pas la perdre en chemin. Surprise, Hermione ne put réagir.

« COURS !! » hurla-t-il. Elle obéit, courant aussi vite qu'elle le put ne lâchant pas la main du jeune homme. Heureusement pour eux, l'école d'aurors et leur expérience leur procurait une très bonne condition physique et ils couraient relativement vite, mais Hermione était persuadée de ne pas arriver à temps dehors. Effectivement, ils avaient à peine un pied dehors, que la bombe explosa. Le souffle fut si puissant, qu'ils se retrouvèrent propulsés tout les deux dans les airs avec une violence hors du commun, tandis que tout partait en fumé derrière eux. Dans leur voltige pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main. Drago l'avait attiré a lui de toute ses forces et ils atterrirent tout les deux lourdement sur le sol. Sur le coté, il avait une main sur sa tête et l'autre dans son dos. Il du cependant se placer au dessus d'elle lorsque des débris en tout genre se mirent à pleuvoir. Ils restèrent dans cette position une dizaine de minute, avant que les pierres et autres débris n'arrêtent de tomber. Drago releva lentement la tête. Il avait mal à son bras fraîchement guéri et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Des égratignures plein la figure et la lèvre fendue, il se redressa un peu pour regarder si Hermione allait bien.

« Hermione ? » elle ne réagissait pas. Les yeux fermés, dans le même état que Drago, elle avait en plus une vilaine blessure sur le front et elle semblait inconsciente.

« Hermione ! » s'alarma-t-il. Il prit son pouls, tapota son visage pour qu'elle se réveille, mais rien. Il se cru alors projeté des années an arrière, lors de la bataille finale, semblant vivre le même cauchemar…

_Flash back_

_« Ron ! A ta gauche !! » Hurla Drago. Ron évita de justesse un sort lancé par un mangemort. Le parc de Poudlard était devenu un tas de gravas. Des cadavres des deux camps jonchaient l'herbe. La dernière bataille était arrivée à grand pas et même si tout le monde s'y attendait, cela restait tout de même très difficile. Personne ne prenait le dessus sur personne, il y'avait des morts partout, comme une vulgaire partie d'échec sorcier, les hommes tombaient les uns après les autres comme des pions. Drago bataillait, mais il commençait comme tout le monde a faiblir. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils combattaient sans succès, sans que Voldemort ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva en plein combat avec Goyle père. Il se débarrassa lui-même de son adversaire et se mit en chemin pour la rejoindre et combattre avec elle. Elle avait une plaie à la jambe et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait de faire tomber Goyle, mais il vit aussi le poignard de Bellatrix fendre l'air pour finir sa course dans l'épaule de la jeune fille. _

_« NON ! » hurla Drago. Se fut Ginny qui se chargea de Bella, tandis que Drago accourait auprès de celle qui était devenue sa petite amie, bien des mois auparavant cette foutue bataille._

_« Hermione… » Souffla-t-il. Celle-ci avait les yeux encore ouvert, mais la fatigue combinée a sa blessure a la jambe et maintenant le poignard planté dans son épaule, ne mirent pas longtemps a la faire sombrer. Elle le regarda et accrocha ses doigts fins a la chemise déchirée du jeun homme._

_« J'ai mal… » Murmura-t-elle en hoquetant de douleur._

_« Chut… je vais t'amener a l'infirmerie » dit-il en la soulevant, trop tard elle venait de sombrer… il se mit à courir en direction du château Hermione dans ses bras, sans se soucier de qui ou de quoi que ce soit et l'emmena a l'infirmerie. Drago n'avait pas vu le restant de la bataille, il n'avait pas vu comment Harry avait finalement parvenu a tuer Voldemort, non il avait passé ses dernières heures à trembler et prier pour elle pour qu'elle s'en sorte…_

_Fin du flash back_

« Oh non, non je t'en prie réveille toi » s'exclamait Drago, entouré de gravas et de fumée. On ne pouvait distinguer qui que ce soit autour d'eux et le bâtiment se consumait doucement derrière eux. Alors que la panique le gagnait à toute vitesse, celle-ci toussa et ouvrit les yeux. Soulagé, il la regarda s'éveiller.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! » dit-il en l'attirant a lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante lui prenne la cheville.

« Aouw » se plaignit-elle.

« Excuse-moi… » Dit-il en se détachant d'elle, croyant que c'était lui qui lui avait fait mal.

« Non c'est pas toi, ma cheville… » Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Fais-moi voir » dit-il. Effectivement, sa cheville avait gonflé.

« Ce n'est pas cassé je pense, je vais essayer de te rendre la douleur moins forte, jusqu'à ce qu'on aille voir a Ste Mangouste » dit-il. Il profita de l'opacité due a la fumée noire et sortit sa baguette. Hermione l'observa faire, l'air songeuse… il avait du avoir vraiment peur pour la serrer comme il l'avait fait.

« Voila, tu pourras marcher dessus mais ça ne durera pas » dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

« Blaise devrait m'arranger ça en un clin d'œil » dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas et elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils sortirent tout deux de la fumée qui commençait a se dissiper peu a peu et furent accueillis par des ambulances et voitures de police.

« Tout vas bien ? » demanda un officier de police.

« Ça va, je vous remercie… c'était une bombe » leur apprit Drago.

« Les hommes là bas m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait personne a votre arrivée » fit remarquer le policier.

« En effet, nous avons fouillé un peu espérant trouver un indice ou une piste mais au lieu de ça, une minuterie nous a accueilli » ironisa Drago.

« Très bien, merci pour tout et nous vous contactons si nous avons du nouveau, dites bien au président que nous mettons nous aussi tout en œuvre pour sauver sa fille » lui dit-il. Drago hocha la tête et ils furent obligés de remonter en voitures avec les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas transplanner. Arrivé a l'hôtel, ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre, prétextant se laver et soigner leurs blessures superficielles avant de descendre voir le président, mais en réalité ils prirent la cheminée pour Ste Mangouste.

OoO

Arrivés là bas, Drago du soutenir Hermione car le sort d'apaisement ne faisait plus effet. Pour aller plus vite, il la souleva.

« Puis je vous aider ? » demanda une jeune infirmière. Drago haussa un sourcil suggestif.

« Vous le voyez bien non ? » rétorqua-t-il un tantinet agressif. Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Allez chercher le docteur Zabini je vous prie » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Bien mademoiselle » répondit la jeune fille. Elle avait un léger accent et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ces françaises ! » marmonna-t-il. Hermione rit.

« Quoi, les américaines sont meilleures selon toi ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, elle le regardait le défiant. Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, que la jeune fille revenait avec Blaise.

« Non d'un scrout Mia ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oh la routine, tu sais… » Dit-elle rieuse.

« Qu'est ce que c'était cette fois ? Une bombe ? » Demanda-t-il effaré.

« Touché ! » rit-elle.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Euh… pas vraiment… »

« Bien… alors allons-y » s'exclama-t-il « tu veux bien continuer à jouer les porteurs ? » demanda-t-il a Drago en souriant. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans un mot, il le suivit. Il la déposa sur le lit et Blaise s'occupa d'elle tout de suite.

« Je vais voir Ginny, on se rejoint la bas » dit-il en sortant, sans rien ajouter d'autre. A l'unisson, Blaise et elle soupirèrent.

« Je me demande vraiment quelle mouche l'a piquée » dit-il tout en continuant à s'appliquer à lui réparer sa cheville.

« Y'a un ami qui m'a dit il n'y a pas très longtemps, qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre Drago » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Très drôle » ironisa-t-il.

« J'essayerai de lui en parler si tu veux » proposa-t-elle.

« T'es gentille… mais ça ira » dit-il en s'attaquant a sa blessure sur le front cette fois.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, je le connais je te rappelle que malgré son entêtement a m'en vouloir pour je ne sais quelle raison, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, il reste tout de même mon meilleur ami et tant qu'il n'aura pas envie de parler, tu n'obtiendras rien de lui… il finira par se calmer et viendra me voir de lui-même » dit-il. Il avait l'air sur de lui et elle n'insista pas.

« Voila j'ai terminé »

« Merci »

« De rien et je ne veux plus te voir comme patiente dans cet hôpital ! » réprimanda-t-il. C'était sa manière de lui dire d'être prudente.

« Promis » dit-elle en se levant, lui collant un bisoux sur la joue avant de sortir. Blaise soupira.

« C'est toujours ce qu'elle dit » maugréa-t-il.

Hermione monta donc à l'étage, où elle rejoignit Drago qui discutait avec Harry dans le couloir devant la chambre de Ginny. Harry et Ron ne les avaient pas accompagné a l'entrepôt et Drago lui avait surement raconté ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous en faites une tête ! » Dit-elle.

« Je suis allée à Azkaban ce matin » commença Harry. Hermione perdit son sourire et comprit.

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Si, les chefs d'accusation étaient nombreux contre lui, ainsi que les preuves. L'instruction a donc été très vite et le magenmagot a rendu son verdict il y a deux semaine, Malcolm a subi le baiser il y a trois jours, on ne pourra rien en faire » lui apprit Harry. Cette annonce jeta un silence lourd de conséquences.

« Comment va Ginny ? » demanda enfin Hermione. Harry sourit légèrement, un peu soulagé.

« Bien… elle va bien. Elle a beaucoup de peine et c'est très dur pour elle mais elle y arrivera, il faut juste que je sois présent pour elle, et ses amis aussi » dit-il. Hermione se tortilla les mains.

« Hermione… tu n'as pas a t'en faire tu sais. Elle ne te tient pas pour responsable, bien au contraire… » Dit-il. Hermione regarda alors Drago, comme si elle lui demandait son avis.

« Je viens avec toi si tu veux » proposa-t-il. Elle agita la tête et en inspirant un bon coup, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Ginny, assise sur son lit discutait avec Pansy qui elle était en chaise roulante, accompagnée de Ron. Ginny s'arrêta dans son discours et regarda les nouveaux venus.

« De la visite ma chérie » sourit Harry. Elle sourit doucement.

« Drago… » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Celui-ci la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ma belle… comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est dur… mais je me relèverais » dit-elle un peu émue.

« Hermione ? » celle-ci s'avança l'air gêné « je suis contente que tu sois venue » sourit-elle. Hermione embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue.

« Je suis si désolée Gin' » murmura-t-elle. Ginny lui prit la main, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Tu n'y es strictement pour rien Hermione… je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Bien sur que je suis triste et que ça me fait du mal d'avoir perdu cet enfant, mais le docteur a dit que je pourrais en avoir d'autre… » Dit-elle.

« Ouai… même que je suis sur que le prochain ça sera des jumeaux ! » argumenta Ron ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione se détendit un peu et prit des nouvelles de Pansy et de son bébé. L'accouchement était comme Blaise l'avait annoncé, un peu précipité. Pansy s'ouvrait doucement et elle devrait désormais rester a la clinique jusqu'à la fin, si elle arrivait jusque là. Les deux aurors durent prendre congé de tout le monde, ils devaient faire leur compte rendu au président et par la même occasion, le rassurer.

OoO

« Drago, Hermione ! » s'exclama le président en les voyant entrer dans la salle de réunion.

« Les hommes m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à l'entrepôt, il n'y avait personne et il a prit feu ? »

« Oui monsieur, mais votre fille va bien… » Dit-elle.

« Vous en êtes sur ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en suis persuadée… mais nous ne savons cependant pas où ils sont partis » continua-t-elle.

« Les autorités anglaises sont aussi sur l'affaire, nous ne sommes pas seuls, je reste confiant » dit-il.

« Attendez… » Dit Drago en regardant le poste de télévision. Il augmenta le son et tout le monde écouta l'alerte météorologique.

_« L'ouragan Rita ayant fait pas mal de ravage en écosse, se dirige droit sur Londres et de nombreux villages avoisinant. Il devrait être là dans les prochaines 48 heures. Les aéroports, gares et ports seront fermés d'ici demain matin pour parer a toute éventualité. Dés les premiers signes, fermez les fenêtres, les portes et restez bien chez vous, ceci est une alerte rouge a l'ouragan…_

Disait la journaliste.

« C'est une aubaine ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Mais oui ! Les accès étant ré ouverts, ils ne pourront quant même pas fuir » renchérit Hermione.

« Alors mettez tout en œuvre pour retrouver ma fille » dit le président l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Les deux aurors hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Drago.

« Je t'invite a prendre un verre dans ma chambre avant le dîner » dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une invitation. Elle le regarda en coin alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers et elle sourit en le voyant la regarder l'air surpris.

« Hey ! Rêve pas, c'est pour parler boulot » se moqua-t-elle. Il sourit en coin.

« Je me disais bien… » Marmonna-t-il. Elle l'invita donc à entrer et comme promis, lui donna un verre de Whisky pur feu. Elle alla dans une armoire et en ressortit un livre a l'air encore neuf, mais très gros. Lorsqu'il en lu le titre, Drago pouffa.

« Nostalgique ? » se moqua-t-il. Elle eu un sourire ironique.

« Toi non plus ça ne t'arrivais jamais de lire ? » pesta-t-elle en posant le livre portant le titre de _l'histoire de Poudlard_ sur la table basse.

« Tout les noms des professeurs sont répertoriés dans ce livre, ainsi qu'un peu de leur histoire » expliqua-t-elle. Drago la regarda, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle rechercha dans la table des matières, laissant glisser son doigt sur le papier, jusqu'à trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rechercha le numéro de page et lu.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant légèrement sursauter Drago.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le professeur Trelawney nous a menti ! » dit-elle triomphalement. « Écoute ça : _Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, descendante de la très célèbre et légendaire voyante Cassandra Trelawney…_ » lu-t-elle. Il réfléchit un instant tandis qu'elle le regardait et il ne mit pas longtemps a comprendre…

« Oui… elle nous a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas Eleanore… mais Eleanore s'appelle Trelawney et la fille d'Eleanore s'appelle Cassandra… elles sont donc forcément de la même famille ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Oui ! Et je suis sur que notre cher président nous cache des choses » continua Hermione.

« Ça pourrait aussi être une coïncidence » fit remarquer Drago.

« Oui » consentit-elle « mais quelle drôle de coïncidence tu ne trouve pas ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« T'as raison »

« Allons voir monsieur Holhund ce soir »

Le soir après le dîner comme prévu, Hermione et Drago se rendirent dans les appartements privés du président.

« Bonsoir monsieur, pardonnez nous de vous déranger si tard, mais nous aimerions vous demander quelque chose » commença Drago.

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt de me coucher, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le président.

« Et bien… nous aimerions savoir si le nom de Trelawney vous disait quelque chose… » Amorça Hermione. S'eu l'effet d'une bombe, elle le vit car ses poing se crispèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta pourtant, il démenti.

« Non, rien du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Oh… c'est curieux que vous ne connaissiez pas le nom de jeune fille de votre femme » continua Hermione, consciente que son impertinence pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Le président blêmit.

« Comment osez-vous ? Comment avez-vous apprit ça ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Les journaux monsieur… donc vous connaissez ce nom ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas » trancha sèchement le président.

« Oh bien sur que non monsieur, mais peut être pourriez vous nous en apprendre davantage cela ferait peut être avancer l'enquête » continua Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le nom de jeune fille de ma femme pourrait vous être utile » tonna-t-il.

« Allons monsieur… si vous ne coopérez pas, comment voulez vous que nous arrivions à faire quelque chose ? Tout les éléments sont bons à prendre et à savoir lorsqu'il s'agit d'enlèvement » continua Hermione.

« Elle a raison monsieur » intervint Drago « Sauf votre respect monsieur le président, nous sommes en droit de savoir ! » le président semblait complètement perdu, au bord d'un précipice, paniqué.

« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre… » Dit-il affolé.

« Bien sur que si » répliqua Hermione.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas… »

« Alors expliquez nous ! » insista Hermione.

« MAIS JE NE PEUX RIEN DIRE ! » cria-t-il tel un hystérique. Surpris, les deux aurors le regardèrent.

« Sortez d'ici maintenant et mêlez vous de ce qu'il vous regarde, croyez moi, personne ne pourrait rien faire a Cassy de par son nom, ce n'est qu'un nom » termina le président. Hermione et Drago ne répliquèrent pas et sortirent… il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton mal assuré, comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Nos deux aurors se regardèrent, c'était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Aller voir Trelawney ? Inutile, elle ne dirait rien, Dumbledore ? Pareil… alors qui ? Pourquoi tout ces mystères autour de cette petite fille ? C'était bien ce qu'Hermione et Drago allaient découvrir, par belle ou par laide…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila :-) ke de mystère... Mais que cachent donc le président, Dumbledore et notre très chère Sibylle? qui était Eleanore? tant de questions qui trouveront bientôt leurs réponses... Attention, chapitre 10 il y aura des révélations, notament sur Max alors soyez au rendez vous! Je vous dit a bientôt et merci de votre patience ce n'est pas facile pour moi en ce moment mais je suis toujours là quoi qu'il arrive :-)

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	11. Ch10 De souvenirs en révélations

Et bien voilà !! Ça a prit le temps que ça a prit, mais il enfin là ! Le Dixième chapitre ^^ je vous embête pas plus longtemps hein, je sais que certains meurent d'impatience, alors ENJOY et bonne lecture…

**Disclaimer:** Tout est a mdame Rowling bien entendu (et oui, cruelle réalité xD)

* * *

Ch.10. De souvenirs en révélations.

Assis à son bureau, Kévin était perdu dans ses pensées… il était très tard dans la nuit, 3h30 du matin et il ne parvenait pas a dormir. L'ancienne usine qui leur servait de refuge était toute silencieuse, tout le monde dormait hormis les hommes de gardes devant le bâtiment pour faire le guet, il était seul. Triturant sa tasse de café, il sortit une photo de son portefeuille. L'air nostalgique il la contempla longuement. Dessus, se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux verts en amande qui pétillaient de bonheur et elle souriait. Dans ses bras, se trouvait une petite fille, toute aussi brune et l'air tout aussi espiègle que la jeune femme, elle devait avoir 2 ans tout au plus. Du bout de son pouce, il caressa la photo et replongea dans ses souvenirs…

_Flash back_

_Dans une petite cuisine, d'une petite maison assez modeste, une petite fille assise sur sa chaise haute gazouille._

_« Allez, dit le… pa-pa… » Disait Kévin._

_« Maman » répliqua la petite fille._

_« Non, Papa »_

_« Maman » redit-elle en souriant. Il regarda la petite, l'air rieur._

_« Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ? » dit-il. Pour toute réponse, la petite sourit de bon cœur._

_« Très bien… dans ce cas, je crois que je vais employer la manière forte, attention au chatouillis vengeur ! » cria-t-il presque la main levée prêt a chatouiller la petite fille qui riait déjà avant même qu'il ne l'ai touchée. Il se mit alors à la chatouiller, encore et encore…_

_« Alors ? Tu déclare forfait ? Pa-pa » la petite le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit_

_« Maman » avant d'éclater de rire. Il recommença alors a la chatouiller de plus belle et dans le feu de l'action, renversa son café et son bol de céréales… _

_« Oh non… maman va être furieuse, vite rangeons tous ça avant qu'elle n'arrive » dit-il a sa fille en guise de confidence. La petite lui répondit d'un rire joyeux, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à tout essuyer._

_« Tient, j'ai repassé ta chemise et ta veste pour… mais, qui a fait toutes ces cochonneries ? » s'exclama une voix féminine provenant de la porte de la cuisine. Kévin releva la tête de sous la table l'air penaud, pour voir sa femme Claire, une chemise bleue et une veste kaki dans les mains l'air accusatrice. Il voulu prendre la parole, mais n'en eu pas le temps._

_« Papa ! » s'exclama la petite en souriant. (1)_

_Claire sourit malgré elle devant l'air qu'avait Kévin en regardant sa petite fille ahuri. Elle s'avança et prit la petite dans ses bras._

_« C'est papa qui a fait ça ? Tout ce désastre Mégane ? » _

_« Papa » répéta la petite. Claire éclata de rire._

_« Allé, laisse mon chéri, je vais ramasser, tu vas être en retard au travail » Kévin se releva et pointa son index sur sa petite fille._

_« Ça… ça va se payer miss Mégane » dit-il. La petite rit et tendit les bras vers son père. Kévin ne résista pas a sa moue et lui fit un gros câlin, avant d'enfiler sa chemise et sa veste. Claire l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte._

_« Quand est ce que tu pars en mission ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_« Après demain, je me suis arrangé avec le commandant pour pouvoir fêter le premier anniversaire de notre fille » dit-il. L'ai résignée, Claire sourit tout de même._

_« Très bien, alors à ce soir » dit-elle en l'embrassant._

_« A ce soir ma chérie… et attend moi » elle sourit._

_« Allé zou ! » et il partit travailler, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans leur petite maison._

_Fin du flash back_

« Kévin ? » celui-ci sursauta. Béatrice venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

« Tout vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

« Ça va… qu'est ce que tu fais debout a cette heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, mais je te retourne la question » dit-elle.

« Pareil » répondit-il. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, devant lui qui était assis sur la chaise.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la photo.

« Personne » s'empressa-t-il de répondre en rangeant la photo.

« Comment va Cassandra ? » dit-il pour changer de sujet. Béatrice fronça les sourcils.

« Aussi bien qu'elle le peut, elle dort mais elle a peur, elle se demande ce qui va lui arriver » répondit Béatrice. Il soupira en se levant.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, tout sera bientôt finit, dés que j'aurais eu Malefoy, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et elle pourra retrouver son père » dit-il en s'en allant. Désarçonnée, elle se leva précipitamment du bureau et le rattrapa.

« Attend » dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras. Il se retourna et elle fut frappée par la tristesse de son regard « parle moi Kévin… je t'en prie » le supplia-t-elle. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Va te recoucher, il est tard on a tous besoin de sommeil et une grosse journée nous attend » dit-il en se délivrant de sa main pour sortir la laissant au milieu de la pièce, complètement déroutée.

OoO

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit, Hermione s'aperçut que Drago était déjà levé.

« Bonjour » la salua-t-il en lui servant un café. Elle sourit.

« Merci » dit-elle. Ils burent d'abords quelques gorgées en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Bien, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais trop rien » avoua-t-il « on a tellement de pistes que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer » continua-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, récapitulons… » Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Il y a Kévin qui t'en veux pour on ne sait quelle raison… d'après ce qu'on sait, il a fait enlever Cassy pour t'atteindre toi, en masquant sa vraie motivation par ce prétexte de traité de paix… avec lui, Julien qui lui m'en veux a moi pour avoir fait arrêter Malcolm qui on le sait maintenant, a subi le baiser du détraqueur, mais ça lui ne le sait pas. Il veut le faire libérer et par la même occasion, il veut ma peau. Maintenant, on sait que Mr le président nous cache quelque chose a propos de Cassy et de sa femme, quelque chose d'important… on sait que Julien veut prendre le large pour le Cameroun, mais il ne pourra pas a cause de l'ouragan qui se prépare… donc, il nous reste 48 heures pour régler cette histoire, ou on devra mettre le cap sur le Cameroun. Maintenant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est découvrir pourquoi le président a si peur de parler d'Eleanore et de Cassy mais par où commencer ? » Dit-elle en regardant Drago.

« Tu as aussi oublié pourquoi Kévin m'en veut et surtout, qui est-il… » Renchérit-il. Elle approuva de la tête.

« Tout juste » dit-elle. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de se lever.

« Je propose de passer a Ste Mangouste pour rendre visite aux filles ensuite on pourrait retourner au château questionner de nouveau le professeur Trelawney qu'est ce que t'en pense ? » dit-elle. Il se leva à son tour.

« Oui pourquoi pas, allons y »

Les deux aurors se rendirent donc à l'hôpital, où ils y retrouvèrent Harry et Ron. Au passage ils étaient passé chez un fleuriste c'est donc deux bouquet a la main, qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Hermione, Drago… » Fit Ginny qui était dans son lit.

« Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Drago en embrassant son amie.

« Ça va je te remercie… oh, il ne fallait pas » dit-elle en prenant le bouquet entre ses mains.

« Et ben alors, y'en a qui sont gâtée ! » retentit une voix. Tous se retournèrent et virent Pansy, dans sa chaise roulante poussée par Ron, elle avait le ventre toujours aussi arrondi.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle serait jalouse la demoiselle ! Tient, voila pour toi » sourit Drago en lui tendant le bouquet. La jeune femme sourit.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione en l'embrassant a son tour. Pansy soupira.

« J'ai l'impression que les jours deviennent des semaines ! » s'exclama-t-elle faisant sourire Hermione.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire » répondit-elle.

« Pour quand le bébé doit venir ? » demanda alors Drago.

« Blaise n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est pour bientôt, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte de ce que veut dire ce mot » pesta-t-elle.

« La demoiselle a toujours autant de patience qu'a l'époque à ce que je vois » pouffa-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Attend quand ça sera ton tour, j'en connais une qui n'a pas plus de patience que moi tu sais… » Le silence se jeta dans la chambre. Hermione rougit, Drago resta planté là et Pansy fut très très embarrassée en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh… pardon, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave » la rassura Hermione les joues en feu.

« Euh… alors, vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda Ginny.

« Et bien si on peut appeler le fait qu'on avait découvert l'endroit où les terroristes se cachaient, mais qu'ils avaient filés lorsqu'on est arrivé et qu'ils nous avaient laissé une surprise de taille qui a failli nous réduire en poulet rôti Drago et moi ; du nouveau, alors oui » répondit nonchalamment Hermione.

« Oh mon dieu… » Fit Ginny la main sur la bouche.

« Rassure toi, on est là » fit Drago.

« Oui mais vous auriez pu mourir ! Ces gens sont vraiment cinglé » dit-elle.

« La je suis d'accords avec toi » renchérit Hermione.

« On a aussi découvert autre chose » commença Drago. Il s'assit et Harry verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce pour plus de sécurité.

« Voila, nous avons découvert que la première dame des états unis qui est décédée en couche, a peut être des origines sorcières… »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Ron.

« Oui, son nom de jeune fille, c'est Trelawney » continua Hermione.

« Alors le professeur aurait de la famille ? » demanda encore Ginny.

« De toute évidence oui, mais elle nie. Nous sommes allés l'interroger, mais elle ne veut rien nous dire… et mieux que ça, Dumbledore lui-même a l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il n'en dit, tout comme le président d'ailleurs » continua-t-elle.

« Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que la petite Cassandra, serait une sorcière ? » demanda Harry.

« En effet oui, on en sait pas plus pour le moment, mais nous comptions retourner a Poudlard revoir Sybille » leur apprit Drago.

« Ben ça alors… et donc le président cache certainement des choses » comprit Harry.

« Dans ce cas un peu de veritaserum ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal » proposa Pansy.

« Pansy ! » s'indignèrent tout les aurors en même temps. Celle-ci rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Quoi, c'était juste une proposition » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Mais c'est interdit ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, nous ne pouvons pas nous servir du veritaserum comme ça, il faut que ce soit un criminel, un reprit de justice tu comprends ? » lui expliqua Ron.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant on stagne » soupira Hermione assise sur le rebord du lit de Ginny. Celle-ci posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Vous y arriverez, vous les coincerez j'ai confiance en vous » lui dit-elle. Hermione sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bien, et si on allait à Poudlard ? » proposa Drago.

« Oui, si il se passe quelque chose à l'hôtel, nos sorciers infiltrés nous préviendront » répondit Hermione. Tour à tour, ils dirent au revoir et sortir de la chambre, pour transplanner aux portes de Poudlard.

OoO

Le président se trouvait dans sa suite, devant la fenêtre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

« Mr ? Ils appellent » c'était Jarred. Ils descendirent a l'étage inférieur dans la salle de réunion et le président prit le combiné posé sur la table.

« Allô ? »

_« Bonjour Mr le président »_

« Qui êtes vous ? Ce n'est pas vous qui appelé habituellement » constata-t-il.

_« Peu importe, il y a un changement de programme. Je veux que vous disposiez les 15 millions de dollars dans un sac et je veux que ce soit Drago Malefoy, lui et lui seul qui me les amène sur notre dernier lieu de résidence »_

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

_« Je lui laisse 3 heures »_

« Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Je n'ai pas une telle somme… »

_« Débrouillez vous comme vous voudrez, 15 millions dans 3 heures, sinon je m'occupe de votre petite fille »_ et il raccrocha. D'une voix blanche, le président demanda

« Où sont Drago et Hermione ? »

« Je me charge de les contacter Mr le président » c'était Marie.

OoO

« Je suis désolé mes enfants, mais Sybille ne se trouve pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui » disait Dumbledore.

« Professeur… pardonnez mon insistance, mais ne pourriez vous pas nous en dire un peu plus ? La vie d'une petite fille est en jeu » pria Hermione. Le vieil homme soupira de dépit.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude Hermione… et vous avez raison, je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne peu rien dire »

« Comment ? Vous non plus ? Mais c'est insensé voyons ! » S'emporta Hermione. Mais Drago lui, avait comprit.

« Hermione… il a fait le serment inviolable » Dumbledore opina de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, qui ? Qui pourrait nous en dire plus ? » Il soupira à nouveau. Comment les aider sans trop en dévoiler ?

« Quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorcier, qui n'a pas de baguette ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? Professeur je… » Commençais Hermione. Mais Drago sourit.

« Merci professeur, on va vous laisser »

« Mais… » Protesta Hermione.

« Au revoir et bonne chance » sourit Dumbledore.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? » pesta-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient a l'entrée du château. Drago soupira fortement.

« Pourtant tu aurais du comprendre… Hermione ! Dumbledore ne peu rien dire sous peine d'y perdre la vie, donc il nous a suggérer de parler au président ! » Dit-il. Elle releva un sourcil tout en marchant.

« Et cet entêté ne veux rien nous dire » jura-t-elle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grille, ils entendirent un plop significatif au transplannage.

« Marie ? » s'interloqua Drago.

« Bonjour Drago, bonjour Hermione… vite, ils ont appelé, ils réclament la rançon aujourd'hui… c'est toi qui doit la leur amener Drago et il ne te reste plus que deux heures… » Expliqua Marie.

« Très bien, on arrive » répondit-il.

« Je dois y retourner, à tout à l'heure » et elle disparut. Hermione qui avait gardé sa bouche ouverte depuis le début regarda Drago avec insistance.

« C'est une sorcière ? » demanda-t-elle enfin. Il rit.

« Comme tu vois » elle secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien, mais je pense que je vais enfin savoir qui m'en veut et pourquoi. Allez vient » dit-il. Dans un accord parfait, ils transplannèrent a l'hôtel.

OoO

« Non Hermione ! »

« Et moi je te dis que je viens avec toi que tu le veuille ou non »

« C'est trop… »

« Dangereux ? Écoute-moi bien Drago, je suis auror comme toi depuis plus de 6 ans ! Je ne suis pas une greluche, et nous sommes coéquipier pour l'instant, on forme une équipe non ? » Drago soupira résigné de toute façon elle viendrait, alors a quoi bon ?

« Très bien… mais je veux que tu restes à couvert, c'est bien comprit ? »

« Oui » sourit-elle.

« Et met ça, on ne sait jamais » dit-il en lui tendant un gilet par balle qu'elle regarda le sourcil levé.

« Oh tu peu me regarder comme ça, moi aussi j'en mets un, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une baguette que tu es à l' abri d'une balle » dit-il.

« Très bien, si là est la condition » dit-elle. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait le président.

« Mr ? Nous sommes prêt » annonça Drago. Il se leva, le sac d'argent a la main.

« Faites bien attention a vous et… » Il les regarda tout les deux. Tout trois savaient pertinemment que la discussion de la veille n'était pas oubliée, mais il fallait en faire fi pour l'instant.

« Ramenez-moi ma petite fille » dit-il au bord des larmes. Drago hocha la tête et il sortit suivi d'Hermione. Des patrouilles les suivraient et les couvriraient de loin, il n'était pas stupide au point de risquer tout seul sa vie, mais tout le monde devait se faire le plus discret possible. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Hermione frissonna en voyant les débris de l'ancien entrepôt désaffecté et dire qu'ils avaient failli y laisser la vie !

« Ça va ? » chuchota Drago. Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, alors attend moi ici, tu auras une vue sur tout et tu ne bouge que si je suis en difficulté d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle. Il se leva mais elle le retint.

« Drago ? Fait attention a toi » dit-elle avant de le lâcher. Il lui sourit et disparut, le sac à la main. Il avança prudemment sur ce qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un terrain vague rempli de pierre. Personne en vue. Arrivé au centre, il s'arrêta attendant le ravisseur qui ne venait pas. Plusieurs fois il regarda sa montre.

« Pas encore en retard, il reste encore un quart d'heure » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se disait qu'il se passait autre chose. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« J'avais pourtant bien précisé que tu viennes seul » il se retourna et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Hermione, encerclé d'un bras d'homme, un revolver sur la tempe.

« Et oui, même si elle aussi elle a une baguette, elle s'est faite avoir comme une débutante… » Continua-t-il. Drago ne distinguait pas son visage il se cachait derrière Hermione.

« Qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda Drago.

« Ce que je te veux ? Tu devrais pourtant bien le savoir »

« Je t'ai apporté l'argent, où est Cassy ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de l'argent et tu sais aussi que Cassandra n'était qu'un prétexte pour t'avoir toi » continua-t-il.

« Dans ce cas je suis là maintenant »

« Oui tu es là et si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends cette opportunité » Hermione ne bougeait pas. Il avait raison, elle s'était faite avoir par derrière, perdant sa baguette. Elle n'osait pas faire un mouvement.

« Très bien, alors maintenant, lâche la. Si c'est avec moi que tu as un problème, c'est avec moi que tu dois le régler, montre toi » demanda Drago. Kévin – car c'était bien lui – leva la tête. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Hermione et cette fois, Drago distingua bien son visage. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Jeff ? » demanda Drago.

« Bonjour Drago… alors, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je te veux ? »

« Mais… non, bien sur que non voyons » répondit Drago qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Pourtant Drago, tu sais, a cause de toi j'ai tout perdu… mon boulot, ma femme, ma fille… j'ai été enfermé a cause de toi » Hermione respirait vite, elle commençait à paniquer car l'homme qui la détenait s'agitait fortement.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » S'interloqua Drago.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne fait pas l'innocent tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Tu veux que je te montre ? Hein ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de perdre la femme qu'on aime ? » S'emporta Kévin soudain en resserrant le canon de son revolver sur la tempe d'Hermione.

« Drago… » Celle-ci hurla de peur, les larmes aux yeux.

« NON ! » cria Drago en voulant avancer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il aurait pu sortir sa baguette, mais il n'osait rien tenter.

« Non, je t'en prie Jeff, fait pas ça… d'accords ? On… on peut discuter ? » Demanda Drago qui tentait de masquer la peur dans sa voix.

« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? C'est une très jolie jeune femme… tu en a de la chance, moi je n'ai plus rien… est ce que tu l'aimes Drago ? REPOND ! » Cria-t-il en enfonçant encore plus le canon.

« OUI… oui, je l'aime » avoua Drago « écoute, on peu s'arranger… pose cette arme s'il te plaît… quoi que j'ai pu faire, je m'en excuse, mais je t'en prie laisse la partir, elle n'a rien avoir avec ça, ni Cassy d'ailleurs, sois raisonnable Jeff »

« Comment peux-tu encore nier ce que tu m'as fait ? » s'exclama Kévin l'air outré.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Drago Malefoy ! »

« Mais enfin, de quoi est ce que tu parle ? » s'exclama Drago ne sachant vraiment pas comment il allait les tirer tout les deux de ce pétrin.

« Je parle de l'accusation que Maggy à portée sur moi, je parle de ton témoignage, a cause de toi j'ai tout perdu et je n'ai plus aucun avenir… tu vas mourir Drago, adieu » dit-il en pointant son arme sur lui.

« NON !! » Hermione en profita pour le frapper au bras et se dégager, le coup parti en l'air. De rage il pointa son arme dans le dos de la jeune femme qui tentait de s'enfuir, mais Drago réagit plus vite.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » la violence du sort due a la peur fut telle, que Kévin fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit bien loin d'eux dans les gravas de l'ancien entrepôt. Drago accourut auprès d'Hermione.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps. A nouveau de peur, Drago l'enlaça.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir » lui dit-il en la regardant quelques secondes plus tard.

« Plus tard les reproches, il faut l'attraper » dit-elle en s'élançant vers les ruines. Elle récupéra sa baguette avec un accio et tout deux se mirent à le chercher.

« Il n'est nulle part » constata Drago.

« Il s'est enfui et voila les renforts, ils doivent surement juger que cela dure trop longtemps » fit Hermione. Effectivement des dizaines de voitures de polices débarquèrent de nulle part.

« Que c'est-il passé ? On a entendu des coups de feu » demanda un des policiers.

« Personne n'est blessé, il s'est enfui on a rien pu faire » répondit Drago.

« Où est l'argent, est ce qu'il l'a prit ? » c'était Jared qui était lui aussi sur place.

« Non, il est là bas, c'était un piège, Cassandra n'était pas là » menti Drago pour ne pas dévoiler la vraie raison de cette rançon. Par mesure de sécurité, les policiers commencèrent aussi des recherches et Jarred ramassa le sac d'argent l'air dépité. Avec surprise, Hermione et Drago virent débarquer Harry et Ron.

« Hermione… » Commença Ron. Celle-ci le regarda.

« Quoi ? » ils ne répondirent pas

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » insista-t-elle.

« Hermione, c'est Max » dit simplement Harry. Le visage d'Hermione s'horrifia.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? » elle l'attrapa par le col et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et transplanna.

« Où est-elle partie ? » interrogea Drago.

« Chez mon frère, à la chaumière » répondit Ron.

« Allons la rejoindre »

« Qui est Max ? » demanda alors Drago. Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on soit les bonnes personnes pour te répondre » répondit Harry. Et tout trois transplannèrent.

OoO

En arrivant devant chez Bill et Fleur, Drago eu comme un choc. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds dans cet endroit. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était pendant ses dernières vacances de printemps en avril. Ils étaient tous venus ici pour se cacher car Voldemort était plus dangereux que jamais et afin qu'ils passent tous de bonnes vacances en sécurité, Bill et Fleur avaient gentiment accepté de les loger sous leur toit. Il avait fait particulièrement chaud cette année là pour un mois d'avril. En tournant la tête vers la plage, la mer était calme et paisible, comme cette année là et de doux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire…

_Flash back_

_Hermione était assise sur une serviette, des lunettes de soleil sur la tête, plongée dans un livre pendant que tous les autres profitaient de l'eau et du temps exceptionnel pour cette saison._

_« Tu as tort de ne pas te joindre à nous, l'eau est merveilleuse et le temps est radieux » c'était Drago, tout mouillé qui venait de s'installer a coté d'elle._

_« Les vacances ne font que commencer, j'ai tout mon temps et puis je n'ai pas dit que je resterais plongée dans ce livre toute la journée » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. Drago observa un instant les autres s'amuser. Harry et Ginny remit ensemble depuis peu ne se lâchaient plus il y avait aussi Blaise et Luna et enfin, Drago sourit en coin._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Pourquoi tu souris ? » Lui demanda Hermione._

_« Comment tu fais pour faire toutes ces choses en même temps ? » s'exclama-t-il. Elle sourit._

_« Ça monsieur Malefoy… » Elle referma son livre pour le regarder « c'est un secret » dit-elle en embrassant le bout de son nez. Il en profita pour lui encercler la taille et la coucher sur la serviette pour l'embrasser. Elle entourait son cou de ses bras couchée sous lui._

_« Tu es tout mouillé » dit-elle._

_« Je sais… » Sourit-il._

_« Alors, tu me dit pourquoi tu riait ? » demanda-elle._

_« Regarde les, je me demande quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux et enfin se déclarer » elle regarda dans sa direction, pour voir Pansy sur l'épaule de Ron comme un sac de patates, en train de se débattre et de crier alors que Ron la conduisait gentiment vers l'eau. Elle sourit elle aussi._

_« Oh ne t'en fait pas, ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt. Dois je te rappeler que nous n'étions pas mal dans notre genre nous aussi avant de sortir ensemble ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire. Il la regarda avec un air innocent._

_« Aucunes souvenances… » Lui dit-il avec un sourire mielleux. Sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva dans la même position que Pansy._

_« Drago ! Arrête ça tout de suite, pose-moi ! »_

_« A vos ordres ma reine » se moqua-il en la jetant dans la mer, plongeant a son tour._

_« Ça c'était un coup bas ! » dit-elle en pointant son index sur lui une fois qu'elle eu ressortit la tête de l'eau._

_« Oui… » Il sourit et l'enlaça._

_« Tu sais que tu es très sexy avec les cheveux mouillés ? » susurra-il à son oreille. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et tout le monde se joignit finalement à eux pour une bataille dans la mer…_

_Fin du flash back_

« Drago ? » Drago sortit de ses pensées, pour voir Harry qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… excuse moi » répondit-il. Ainsi, tout les trois rentrèrent dans la maison, pour y voir Hermione paniquée et en larmes tout comme Fleur. Bill tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, le portrait craché de sa maman, sauf la couleur des cheveux, ils étaient roux comme tout bon Weasley qui se respecte. Fleur ne cessait de se confondre en excuse et ne parvenait plus à arrêter de pleurer. Remus et Tonks étaient là ainsi que Blaise.

« Oh Hermione, je suis désolé… si tu savais comme je m'en veux, pardon » disait Fleur. Drago ne comprenait pas la raison de ces larmes et de cette panique. Tout ça pour un petit ami ?

« Comment c'est arrivé ? J'ai fouillé toute la chaumière… il n'est nulle part, comment c'est arrivé ? » Hermione paraissait dans un état second, en état de choc.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, calme-toi » essaya d'apaiser Tonks. Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Elle retourna voir dans le salon et personne n'osait bouger. Elle revint, toujours en larmes.

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Bougez-vous, il doit bien être quelque part !! » Blaise s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta même pas et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Tout le monde attendit qu'elle se calme et reprenne ses esprits quand Drago parla.

« Mais enfin ! Est ce que quelqu'un va me dire, qui est ce Max ?! » S'exclama-t-il légèrement énervé. Le silence se jeta dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se regardait, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi répondre. Hermione leva finalement la tête et se retourna, les yeux encore gonflés et rempli de larmes. Elle hésita, hoqueta et prit enfin la parole.

« Maxime… on le surnomme Max, Drago… c'est notre fils ! » s'étrangla-t-elle d'une voix déchirée par l'angoisse.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) J'ai pas pu résister lol ce passage est inspiré d'une publicité pour du lait je pense… enfin, soit elle me fait rire a chaque fois que je la vois, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas xD

Voilà, voilà ! Que je suis contente de l'avoir fini ce chapitre xD il m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'y suis arrivée lol Alors… que c'est-il donc passé entre Drago et Jeff/Kévin ? Comment réagira Drago après l'annonce d'Hermione ? Vont-ils enfin découvrir se qui se cache derrière le mystère des Trelawney ? tout plein plein de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses, mais pas ti suite hein xD ce que je peux déjà vous dire, c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, ça va chauffer… nous apprendrons enfin, pourquoi Drago est parti ce fameux soir de bal, on parlera de Max (évidemment ^^) et le président devrait nous livrer ses secrets^^ je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, j'avance a mon rythme donc merci énormément pour toute votre patience et votre compréhension, et merci également de rester fidèle a cette histoire, malgré l'absence de mise a jour… je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous me manquez tous énormément

J'vous n'aime très fort à bientôt

Jess


	12. Ch11 Un malentendu de taille

Coucou tout le monde! inutile de blablater, voici le chapitre attendu xD le blabla est a la fin lol Bonne lecture a tous!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a Mdame Rowling, rien n'est a moi! (dommage)

* * *

Ch.11. Un malentendu de taille.

Face a Hermione et à la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire, Drago restait sans voix. N'assimilant pas encore ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il la fixait d'un regard quelque peu surpris et la bouche ouverte, ne parvenant pas a produire le moindre son tant il était abasourdi. Autour d'eux, le silence était de mise, chacun et chacune attendant sa réaction.

« Je te demande pardon ? » finit-il par dire toujours en la fixant.

« Tu as bien entendu Drago. Nous avons un fils et il vient de se faire enlever… par Julien » répondit Hermione un peu calmée. Etrangement, Drago rit. Il rit d'un rire nerveux.

« Non attend, ce n'est pas possible ? » dit-il.

« Si ça l'est et si tu as finit ton petit speech, on pourrait peut être s'activer a le retrouver maintenant tu veux bien ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » murmura Ron à Harry.

« Chut… laisse, je crois que le moment des vraies explications est venu pour eux » répondit celui-ci. Et tandis qu'Hermione tournait déjà les talons pour sortir, Drago la suivit des yeux et prit pleinement conscience de la situation et une foule de sentiments jailli en lui surtout celui d'être trahi.

« Mon speech ?! » cria-t-il, ce qui la stoppa net dans son élan.

« Non mais tu te rends compte tout de même de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre là ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Oui j'en suis consciente, et crois moi si j'avais eu le choix, je ne t'aurais jamais rien dit Drago ! »

« Comment est ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ? » s'écria-t-il scandalisé.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Drago, il y a plus urgent » essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.

« Mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu oublier ça… si il y a bien une chose dans laquelle tu échoue _toujours_ c'est bien lorsqu'il s'agit d'assumer tes responsabilités Hermione ! » commença-t-il. Drago commençai à monter dans les aigus et ça n'allait pour plaire à personne. Aussi, Hermione lui répondit d'un simple _pff_, avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons. Mais ce fut sans compter la détermination de l'ex Serpentard qui ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça cette fois et il l'attrapa férocement par le bras, sans pour autant la violenter.

« Oh non cette fois tu ne te défileras pas, j'exige des explications ! » elle le regarda, elle n'eu d'autre choix, puisqu'il la retenait par le bras. Elle vit toute la colère et la déception dans son regard, pour sa part lui il ne vit que rancœur et amertume dans celui de la jeune femme. S'il avait fallu les qualifier en cet instant, on aurait pu les comparer à une cocotte minute prête à exploser ! Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Tu _exiges _? Mais mon pauvre Drago, je ne te dois rien ! Pas l'once d'un mot ! C'est toi qui as voulu cette situation ! »

« Moi ? » cria-t-il.

« PARFAITEMENT, TOI ! C'est toi qui est parti sans rien dire, toi qui m'a lâchement abandonnée pour une raison que j'ignore encore aujourd'hui, toi qui m'a brisé le cœur et aujourd'hui tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même Drago ! »

« Mais rien ne te donnait le droit de me cacher que j'avais un fils ! » se défendit-il.

« Et après ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Hein ? Je n'ai jamais su où tu étais ! »

« Nos amis avec qui j'ai gardé le contact avait mon adresse ! Tu aurais pu la leur demander ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… je le répète, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, IL n'a pas besoin de toi, rassure toi on vivait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu pointe a nouveau le bout de ton nez ! » Ragea-t-elle, les larmes réapparaissant a ses yeux noisettes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu faire ça ! » dit Drago qui la tenait toujours. Mais cette fois, sa voix était… brisée, teintée d'incompréhension et ses yeux étaient si… tristes. Elle cru perdre pied un instant, mais se reprit bien vite, sa fierté reprenant le dessus.

« Arrête de jouer au martyre tu veux ? S'il y a quelqu'un à plaindre ici, ce n'est certainement pas toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as porté durant neuf mois ! J'étais toute seule Drago tu entends ? Si Blaise et mes amis n'avaient pas été là, notre fils serait peut être même dans un orphelinat aujourd'hui ! » Hurla-t-elle. Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent de nouveau, Blaise était dans son champ de vision et il laissa la colère submerger son cœur. Il regretta probablement les mots avant qu'il n'aient fini de sortirent, pourtant il les prononça quand même.

« Finalement… je me demande si j'en suis bien le père et si Blaise n'y est pas pour quelque chose… » Dit-il avec toute la perfidie et la méchanceté dont il pouvait faire preuve, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années ! De sa main libre, Hermione lui assena une gifle des plus monumentales ! Drago la relâcha, surpris, la main sur sa joue et la dévisagea. A son visage, il prit conscience de ses paroles.

« Hermione… »

« Ne m'approche pas ! » hurla-t-elle en larmes alors qu'il voulait l'approcher.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Pleura-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée. Il n'essaya même pas de la retenir…

La porte claqua, Drago en désespoir de cause se tourna alors vers l'assistance de la cuisine qui n'avait prononcé le moindre mot, si ce n'est que Fleur avait enfin séché ses larmes.

« J'imagine que vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ? » ragea-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron qui en firent la grimace.

« Ce n'était pas à nous de t'en parler Drago, ne nous jette pas la pierre » répondit Harry.

« J'ai un enfant, un fils ! Et personne n'a pensé que _peut être_ ça m'aurait fait plaisir de savoir ? Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez mes amis » dit-il très déçus, avant de sortir lui aussi.

Ron soupira.

« Bah, il l'a plutôt bien prit, ça aurait pu être pire » dit-il.

OoO

Dans une pièce pas très grande, Cassandra toujours ligotée, les yeux bandés essaye sans succès de se détacher. Voila des heures qu'elle tente en vain de couper ses liens a l'aide d'un tout petit bout de verre qu'elle a ramasser en tombant a la renverse quelque heures auparavant. Ses mains tremblent et à mesure que les minutes passent, ses espoirs de revoir son père s'envolent. Voila qu'elle se met à pleurer, lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, faisant sursauter la gamine qui en fait tomber son morceaux de verre. Des éclats de voix lui parviennent alors.

« Mais enfin, que t'a-t-il prit Kévin ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, deux sorciers tu te rends compte ? » Entendit-elle, c'était Béatrice.

« Je l'ai vu…, j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux quand j'avais le revolver pointé sur elle… »

« Tu es devenus fou » murmura presque Béatrice.

« Ce n'est pas toi, jamais tu ne tuerais quelqu'un » continua-t-elle. Cassandra tendit l'oreille, ils parlaient comme si elle n'était pas là et pourtant, elle comprenait tout. Elle entendit le tintement de bouteille et le bruissement d'un papier, et elle comprit que c'était des compresses : Kévin était blessé.

« Ne sois pas stupide, je n'avais aucunes intentions de la tuer, c'est Julien qui en a après elle, pas moi, moi je le veux lui et je l'aurais » dit Kévin.

« Pour l'amour du ciel mais que t'a fait cet homme pour que tu lui en veuille a ce point là ? Attention, ça risque de piquer… » Dit-elle.

« Il m'a trahi, et c'est une affaire entre lui et moi ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais et il a beau faire l'innocent, je sais qu'il sait lui aussi… il ne m'échappera pas bien longtemps » dit-il. Béatrice stoppa son geste et le regarda, la compresse levée à hauteur de son visage. Il avait une grosse balafre sur la joue, les vêtements en lambeaux et un énorme bleu sur le bras. Il lui avait expliqué l'altercation avec Drago et comment il avait réussi à s'échapper de justesse avant que la police n'arrive. Reprenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Es tu au moins sur de ce que tu avances ? Tu ne pourrais pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ? Je t'en prie Kévin, réfléchis, cette fois tu es sain et sauf, qui te dit que la prochaine tu auras autant de chance ? » Dit-elle en lui collant un pansement sur la joue.

« Parce que la prochaine fois, je le tuerais Béa et moi, on ne m'a pas laissé de chance, a cause de lui je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais preuve de clémence… » Dit-il en levant les yeux sur elle.

« Où est Julien ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait une affaire très urgente a régler a propos de Granger » répondit-elle en rangeant les flacons.

« Alors il va quand même le faire… » Marmonna Kévin.

« Oui, je le crains » répondit-elle. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Cassandra continuait de suivre la discussion, mais ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'allait-il donc se passer encore ?

« S'il vous plaît ? » appela-t-elle.

« Est ce que vous pourriez au moins m'enlever ce bandeau ? J'en ai assez d'être constamment dans le noir, ça devient insupportable… si vous avez peur que je voie votre visage, rassurez vous, je ne dirais rien c'est promis ! » jura-t-elle. Kévin et Béatrice se regardèrent hésitant.

Puis il haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête vers la petite, pour qu'elle lui enlève son bandeau. Délicatement, elle desserra le nœud à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Attention, n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux, ou tu risque de brûler ta rétine, cela fait trop longtemps que tu ne vois plus la lumière du jour, alors vas y doucement » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Cassy hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle appliqua les conseils de Béatrice et n'ouvrit réellement les yeux qu'après un bon quart d'heure. Elle les vit là, tout les deux qui la regardait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » sourit Béatrice. Cassandra hocha la tête a l'affirmative.

« J'ai soif » demanda la petite. Aussitôt, Béatrice accourut avec un verre d'eau.

« Kévin, on ne pourrait pas… ? » dit-elle. Kévin soupira.

« De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, il y a des gardes partout, alors vas y détache là » dit-il. Les yeux de Cassandra s'illuminèrent et pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle eu un tout petit sourire.

« Merci » remercia-t-elle. Etonné, Kévin la dévisagea.

« De rien… tu sais, cette situation ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Cassandra… personne ici ne te feras rien et tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre, je te ramènerais a ton papa » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, alors qu'elle était libre de tout mouvement et qu'elle tenait elle-même son verre d'eau. Ses jolis yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« C'est vrai ? Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal alors, c'est juré ? » Dit-elle les sanglots dans la voix. La gorge de Kévin se serra et il essaya un sourire rassurant, en levant la main droite.

« Juré ! » dit-il. Il se releva en entendant du bruit dans le hall et sortit de la pièce, suivit de Béatrice qui ferma a clé derrière elle.

« LÂCHEZ MOI ESPECES DE GNOME A POIL MAUVE !! » hurlait une autre voix d'enfant.

« Tiens-toi tranquille espèce de petit crétin ! » pestait un des hommes de main de Julien.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'emporta Kévin en voyant débarquer l'homme qui tenait un enfant complètement ligoté sur son épaule, et Julien qui le suivait.

« Alors tu l'as fait ? » demanda Kévin effaré.

« Bien sur que oui ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le trouver ce petit garnement, sa maman est une femme très intelligente et elle sait s'organiser, le petit changeait d'endroit tout les jours, mais je l'ai eu » sourit Julien très fier.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Me servir de lui bien sur »

« Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé Julien bon sang ! On a déjà une gosse, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu en kidnappe un deuxième ?! » S'exclama-t-il. Julien sourit d'un sourire mauvais et en un clin d'œil, il avait sortit sa baguette. Kévin qui n'avait rien vu venir, se retrouva plaqué au mur, baguette sous la gorge.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de sale petit moldu ignorant… je ne te demande pas des comptes quand tu vas jouer les vengeur en plein jour, sans aucune protection contre deux sorciers, alors je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de mes affaire… ou tu marche avec moi, ou tu te casse, c'est clair ? » dit-il.

« Inutile de t'énerver… » Hoqueta Kévin que Julien étranglait. Celui-ci le relâcha.

« Bien, emmenez notre nouveau pensionnaire dans la pièce d'à coté, je suis sur que cette sale gamine sera heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie » rigola-t-il.

« LÂCHEZ MOI !! » le petit garçon mordit de toutes ses forces la main de l'homme qui l'emmenait et il réussi à se dégager. Etant donné qu'il n'avait que les mains liées mais pas les pieds, il se mit à courir. Puis, il se sentit s'élever dans les airs et flotter.

« Où tu croyais aller comme ça petit ? » demanda Julien, baguette brandie.

« Ne m'appelez pas _petit _! » gronda le petit blondinet. Kévin qui ne l'avait pas vu de près le regarda alors et plissa les yeux.

« Et insolent en plus ! » s'amusa Julien.

« Bien… comment te nomme tu alors ? »

« Merlin » répondit Max l'air moqueur. Julien eu un sourire mauvais.

« Et drôle en plus… crois moi petit, tu ne riras plus très longtemps je le crains, emmenez le » dit-il.

« Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes ! Hey ! » Protesta-t-il tandis qu'on l'emmenait.

« Attend un peu que ma mère te retrouve ! » dit-il en essayant de se tourner vers Julien.

« Elle te bottera les fesses !! » julien entendit sa voix de loin, la porte était fermée. Kévin regarda Julien.

« Est ce que cet enfant est le fils de… »

« Drago Malefoy ? Oui, en chair et en os » sourit Julien. Kévin regarda la porte de la 'cellule', il avait l'air profondément décontenancé, choqué et il avait l'air de celui qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il avant de sortir.

OoO

« Sale vieux pruneau ! » ragea Max en tapant de toute ses forces dans la porte.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Cassy en se tournant vers lui. Max sursauta et soupira.

« Une fille ! Surpris par une fille ! » Marmonna-t-il. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Toi t'es qui d'abords ? » Cassandra parut outrée.

« Je suis Cassandra Holhund ! Unique fille du président des états unis ! » Répondit-elle en retrouvant son air pincé. Le même que celui qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione.

« Génial ! Ton prénom m'aurait suffit tu sais. Je suis Maxime Granger – Max pour les intimes – unique fils de l'auror la plus réputée de tout le monde magique ! » Se moqua Max en imitant le ton de Cassandra. Celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

« _Auror ?_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ce sont des chasseurs de mage noir, ma mère en est une… »

« Mage noir ? Mais t'es en plein délire où quoi ? Ils t'ont assommé pour t'emmener ici ? » Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

« Non pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais parce que les mages noirs et la magie, ça n'existe pas ! » dit-elle très sur d'elle. Max la fixa.

« Bien sur que si ça existe, puisque je te dit que ma mère est une auror » défendit-il.

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Je vais te prouver que la magie existe » dit-il. Il ferma les yeux un instant et elle le fixa très attentivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Max avait réussi à faire disparaître ses liens. Cassy ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Comment t'as fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle en le contournant pour vérifier que les cordes n'étaient pas tombées.

« Par magie ! » sourit Max « ma maman est une sorcière et d'après ce que je sais, mon père aussi… et moi, je suis un sorcier aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas encore de baguette magique je ne pourrais en avoir que quand j'aurais onze ans et je pourrais aller à Poudlard aussi, mais en attendant, ma mère m'a expliqué que quand les pouvoirs commencent a apparaître, on peut faire de petite chose comme je viens de le faire, il suffit de se concentrer… quand tu sais pas que t'es sorcier, tu peux faire de la magie par accident aussi, par exemple, un de mes oncles quand il était petit, il savait pas qu'il était sorcier et il a fait disparaître sans le vouloir, une vitre au zoo. Derrière y avait des serpents et son cousin y a été enfermé » riait Max. Cassandra le regarda l'air sceptique.

« Tu pourrais nous sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non, désolé mais je n'ai pas de baguette, je te l'ai dit je suis trop petit » répondit-il. Cassandra resta pensive quelques minutes avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

« Granger ! Ta maman s'appelle Hermione n'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle l'air triomphante.

« Oui, tu la connais ? »

« Oui, enfin si on veut… mais elle n'est pas sorcière, elle est garde du corps pour mon père et moi » fit-elle perplexe.

« Alors c'était ça sa fameuse mission… et vu qu'ils t'ont kidnappée, sa mission s'est prolongée, je comprends mieux maintenant…mais elle est sous couverture, en fait sa mission s'est de vous protéger contre les sorciers qui vous voudraient du mal »

« Tu parles toujours autant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hey ! Je t'en pose des questions moi ? » Rétorqua-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas et croisa les bras. Aucuns doute la dessus, cet enfant ne pouvait certainement pas renier ses parents, aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractère et il allait donner du fil à retordre a ses ravisseurs !

OoO

Drago était parti s'isoler sur une des hautes falaises. Il rageait, frappa de toutes ses forces de son pied dans une pauvre pierre qui n'avait rien demandé et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut calmé qu'il la vit, assise sur la plage, la tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Il l'observa un moment avant de soupirer un grand coup. Il sortit sa baguette et s'élança dans le vide… il atterrit non loin d'elle, tout en douceur grâce a un sortilège de coussinage et s'en approcha. Avec un pincement au cœur, il l'entendit renifler et s'aperçut que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver tout de suite, grâce au sable mais ses années d'expérience en tant qu'auror lui permirent tout de même de détecter sa présence, lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle entende sa respiration. Elle releva la tête et essuya rapidement ses yeux et elle prit la parole.

« Va-t-en » dit-elle. Il soupira.

« Hermione… »

« Non ! Tais-toi » le coupa-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé d'accords ? » dit-il. Elle ne l'écouta pas et tourna les talons, mais il la rattrapa par le bras, elle se dégagea.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-elle. Il resta interdit quelque seconde. Il rit nerveusement.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir la discussion Hermione » dit-il alors qu'elle s'était retournée une fois de plus pour partir. Elle se retourna furibonde et pointa un index sur lui.

« Ne me parle pas de fuir d'accords ? On ne donne pas des leçons quand on n'est pas capable de les suivre sois même ! Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux Drago Malefoy ? »

« Ce que je te veux ? » s'étrangla-t-il « tu m'annonce que nous avons un fils, et tu me demande ce que je te veux ? »

« Que _j'ai_ un fils » rectifia-t-elle « tu ne fais pas et ne feras jamais partie de sa vie ! » cracha-t-elle. Elle était très en colère et le ton était monté très vite entre les deux. De loin, sur le porche de la maison, les autres les regardaient se disputer sans rien entendre de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il indigné.

« Max n'a pas besoin d'un père, il n'en a jamais eu je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer » répliqua-t-elle. Elle avait envie de le blesser, comme lui l'avait blessée et Hermione savait toujours trouver les mots qui faisaient mal…

« Bien sur que ça va changer… enfin Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Drago l'air dépité.

« Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tu ose encore me le demander ? » S'exclama-t-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il ne répondit pas, se contentent de la regarder.

« As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es parti ?! » demanda-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

« As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai enduré ? J'ai passé ma grossesse seule, j'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai accouché seule, là aussi j'avais besoin de toi ! Tout les jours que dieu a fait depuis que tu es partis, j'ai espéré… oh oui j'ai espéré que tu réapparaisses, que tu m'explique… mais jamais tu n'as tenté de prendre de mes nouvelles, tu es partit en silence et tu reviens sept ans après, et tu espère encore que je t'accueil a bras ouvert ? » Cria-t-elle les larmes de colère coulant sur ses joues.

« Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de me cacher que tu étais enceinte… j'avais le droit de savoir, j'aurais… »

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Rien du tout… et je vais te dire puisque tu a l'air de le croire, Blaise a été comme un père pour Max, bien plus que toi tu ne le seras jamais ! Lui était là pour moi, il m'a soutenu quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule… » Drago ricana.

« Oui et d'ailleurs il n'a pas fait que ça » ironisa-t-il la voix pleine de sous entendu.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI REPROCHE A LA FIN ?! » hurla-t-elle.

« La c'est toi qui joue les hypocrites » se moqua-t-il. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« J'abandonne » dit-elle en baissant les bras. Et alors que pour la troisième fois elle se retournait pour partir, il l'arrêta mais uniquement au son de sa voix cette fois.

« Je vous ai entendu » dit-il simplement. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce soir la, le soir du bal… je vous ai entendu »

_Flash back_

_La musique était assourdissante dans la grande salle._

_« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » dit Hermione. _

_« On te suis »_

_« T'envole pas joli petit ange je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » susurra Hermione a l'oreille de Drago avant de lui voler un baiser et de disparaître avec les deux autres filles. Quelque minutes plus tard, Ginny et Pansy réapparurent mais sans Hermione._

_« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Drago._

_« Bah je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'elle nous suivait » fit Ginny perplexe._

_« Va voir au toilettes, elle y est peut être encore… et juste voir hein ! » cria Pansy en voyant Drago qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la grande salle. Celui-ci la regarda avec un grand sourire. Il déambula dans les couloirs, prenant son temps, peut être la croiserait-il en chemin, mais il ne la croisa pas. Arrivé aux toilettes, il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit des voix a l'intérieur. Curieux, il entrouvrit la porte qui n'était pas bien fermée, mais ne vit rien ni personne, alors pour ne pas se faire repérer, il resta là et écouta reconnaissant la voix de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami._

_« … peu pas, ça gâcherait tout » disait-elle._

_« Ouai, en tout cas je ne tiendrait pas longtemps je te le dis, j'aime pas lui mentir » répondit Blaise._

_« Je t'en prie, ne lui dit rien… pas maintenant »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je sais tenir ma langue, mais le fait est que je n'aime pas cette situation, c'est inconfortable pour moi »_

_« Je comprends Blaise… mais encore un peu de patience… un tout petit peu et tout ira mieux » il y eu quelque seconde de silence durant lesquelles Drago lutta pour ne pas entrer et faire irruption dans les toilettes. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! _

_« Et concernant… tu sais… » Continua Blaise._

_« Chut, on pourrait nous entendre Blaise je t'en prie, ne parlons pas de ça ici tu veux ? »_

_« Il va bien falloir que tu le mette au courant Mia ! »_

_« Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas lui gâcher sa soirée de bal » répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique._

_« Très bien… mais tu lui parleras ? Hein ? »_

_« Oui, sois tranquille » dit-elle. Drago n'en supporta pas d'avantage et s'en alla poings et dents serrées. Il monta faire ses bagages, et s'en alla dans la nuit noire. Il savait que ce n'était que le début du mois de juin et qu'il y'avait encore les ASPIC, mais il les passerait par correspondance et son anniversaire, il le passerait seul, comme chaque année…_

_Flash back_

Drago venait de terminer de parler et elle l'avait écouté sans broncher, sans l'interrompre. Drago la regardait, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire pour sa défense mais au lieu de ça, elle fondit littéralement en larmes. Il fut déconcerté. Elle leva son visage ravagé par les pleurs vers lui.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as cru dis moi ? » demanda-t-elle. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sans en connaître la raison.

« Et bien… avec des paroles comme vous avez échangées, il ne fait aucuns doute que… »

« Que nous parlions de ton anniversaire… » Dit-elle. Il la regarda choqué et éberlué.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il n'étant pas sur d'avoir compris.

« On parlait de la fête surprise que l'on te préparais pour ton anniversaire ! » s'emporta-t-elle. La bouche ouverte, il ne sut quoi répondre.

« C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est parfaitement possible ! demande à Harry, Ron et tout nos amis si tu y tiens ! » il ne répondit pas, essayant de se remettre de la nouvelle.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pu croire ça de moi ! »

« Quoi ? Oh je t'en prie ! Tu aurais été a ma place, comment aurais tu réagi ? »

« J'aurais tenté de savoir ce qu'il en retournai, je t'aurais demandé des explications, mais en aucuns cas je ne serais partie sans rien dire ! »

« Ça c'est facile a dire, et puis il y'avait forcément autre chose, en quoi le fait que vous m'organisiez une fête d'anniversaire m'aurais gâché ma soirée de bal ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était autre chose » dit-elle moins sur d'elle.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » Dit-il comme si il avait raison.

« Oui, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte » cette réponse jeta un silence sur la plage. Elle avait baissé la tête à présent.

« Je… j'avais peur de ta réaction, je ne savais pas si tu accepterais si tôt d'être… père. J'étais terrifiée et je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer alors j'en ai parlé a ton meilleur ami, je cherchais conseil auprès de quelqu'un qui te connaissait mieux que personne, voila tout. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Blaise et moi, rien que de l'amitié, c'est toi que j'aimais, c'était toi l'homme de ma vie, tu aurais du m'en parler avant de partir comme un voleur… » Elle était calmé cette fois. Et lui aussi. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je… je suis désolé… » Dit-il.

« Pas autant que moi » répondit-elle.

« Je… » Il voulut s'approcher mais ne le fit pas. Il se rendait compte maintenant de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces sept dernières années. Il se sentait… ridicule, nulle… et lui qui lui en avait voulut toutes ces années, alors que c'était lui le fautif. Il réalisait maintenant pleinement toute l'ampleur de ses actes et décisions et une grosse vague de regrets le submergea.

« Comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout ça ? » murmura-t-il. Elle leva la tête.

« J'en sais rien… je… j'ai besoin d'être seul quelque minutes » il comprit et ne dit rien. Il retourna a la maison, seul. En entrant, toutes les têtes se levèrent sur lui.

« Je suis nul… » Dit-il. Il regarda Blaise.

« Excuse moi vieux… je suis désolé » dit-il. Blaise eu un sourire crispé.

« Y'a pas de mal Drago, vraiment » dit-il mal a l'aise.

« Comment je vais faire les gars ? » se lamenta-t-il. Les autres sourirent, mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit se fit entendre au salon et Luna déboula dans la cuisine.

« Salut ! Je suis venu récupérer Max, c'est mon jour aujourd'hui » sourit-elle. Sans retenue aucune, elle embrassa Blaise.

« Bonjour toi » sourit-elle « alors, où est le petit monstre » dit-elle en se retournant.

« Drago… » Dit-elle se rendant compte qu'il était dans la pièce. Blaise l'entoura de ses bras.

« T'en fais pas, il est au courant, mais on a un problème » dit-il.

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? »

« Max a été enlevé » lui apprit Harry « excusez moi, je… je vais voir Hermione » dit-il en sortant. Il rejoignit sa meilleure amie sur la plage. Elle allait justement revenir.

« Je suis désolée Hermione… » Fut tout ce qu'il pu lui dire. Et il la prit dans ses bras où elle pleura.

« Il faut le retrouver Harry ! » dit-elle serrée contre lui.

« On le trouvera, fais moi confiance, ce fumier ne l'emportera pas au paradis » dit-il pour la réconforter. Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans la maison. C'est alors que le portable d'Hermione sonna.

« Allô ? »

_« Vous allez peut être vous décider à suivre mes instructions maintenant… »_

A suivre…

* * *

Hey !!!! ah j'aime toujours autant poster, quel bien fou ! lol dommage que je ne puisse pas venir plus souvent en ce moment :-( j'avais dit que le président livrerais des secrets, mais je me suis tellement concentrée sur Dray, Mione et Max, que le chapitre serait bien trop long et après je mettrais quoi dans les autres hein ? lol donc, pour les secrets du président, ça sera dans le chapitre prochain ! Je m'excuse mille fois pour l'attente concernant les chapitres, mais ma santé ne me permet toujours pas d'écrire comme je le souhaite, donc j'avance lentement, mais je ne vous laisse pas tomber ^^ prenez votre mal en patience, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment a tous de continuer a me suivre ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Gros gros bisoux a tous et a bientôt je l'espère

J'vous n'aime tous très très fort

Jess


	13. Ch12 Quand le doute s'installe

Oyé oyé Gentes lecteurs! xD Voila le 12ème chapitre du nom! Je le trouve pas spécialement palpitant, mais j'peux pas faire mieux en ce moment chui un peu a coté de mes pompes... bon en même temps, y'a beaucoup plus merdique hein, mais... bref je commence a radoter lol j'espère seulement qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer**: J'ai cru voir les perso de JK Rowling aux enchères mais c'était pas eux :-( donc, pour cause ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les lieux, et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir des review!

* * *

Ch.12. Quand le doute s'installe.

« Espèce de fumier ! Ramenez-moi mon fils ! » Jura Hermione. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Pas besoin de réfléchir a la personne qui était au bout du fil.

_« Ola ma jolie, tout doux… maintenant c'est moi qui décide et donne les ordres »_

« Vous n'avez pas le moindre intérêt à toucher un seul de ses cheveux vous m'entendez ? »

_« Ça, ça dépendra de vous… »_ Continua Julien avec un plaisir sadique a l'autre bout du fil.

« Écoute moi bien sale petit rat d'égout… et retiens car je ne le répèterais pas. Si tu fais du mal a un seul de ces enfants, je te promets de longues et atroces souffrances quand viendra le moment où je te retrouverais tu m'entends ? » Ragea Hermione qui laissa tomber le vouvoiement pour de bon.

« Hermione… » Chuchota Drago en s'avançant, mais elle recula. Elle avait peur pour son enfant et cela était parfaitement compréhensible, tout le monde tremblait. Mais elle ne devait surtout pas le provoquer, c'était une erreur !

_« D'accords alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter… »_ Fit Julien sur un tout autre ton qui n'était plus a la rigolade.

_« Tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton, au cas où il faudrait te le rappeler, c'est moi qui détient ton fils, je puis donc lui faire tout ce que j'ai envie et si tu continue a ne pas vouloir coopérer et me menacer, ce n'est pas un cadavre que tu retrouveras, mais DES MORCEAUX DE CADAVRE ! C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?! » _Hurla Julien. Hermione serra les poings, tandis que des larmes de rage apparaissaient à ses yeux.

_« Alors maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis ! Je veux que Malcolm soit libéré d'ici demain… je veux aussi l'argent que mon collègue a demandé »_

« Je ne peux pas faire libérer Malcolm » répondit Hermione d'une voix rageuse. Harry releva la tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas lui dire que Malcolm avait subi le baiser du détraqueur, ce serait une énorme erreur. Aussi, il lui fit de gros yeux.

« Non… Hermione, non ! » Articula-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

_« Ce n'est pas mon problème, j'exige que Malcolm soit libéré demain… Granger ? »_ Hermione déconcentrée, regardait toujours Harry sans comprendre.

_« Tu m'entends Granger ? Si mon chef n'est pas libre demain, ton fils et la fille du président y passeront est ce que c'est clair ? GRANGER !? »_ Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il cria a son oreille.

« Oui ! Oui, c'est clair…» dit-elle en serrant les poings.

_« Bien… voila qui est raisonnable… alors dans ce cas, on se dit a demain et n'oublie pas, si je n'ai pas ce que j'ai demandé, les deux gamins y passeront et je serais sans pitié crois moi alors mieux vaut pour toi que j'obtienne ce que je veux »_ termina-t-il en raccrochant. Hermione ferma le clapet de son téléphone portable et resta un instant en silence, regardant dans le vide. Elle fit sursauter tout le monde lorsqu'elle pulvérisa son téléphone contre le mur avec un hurlement de rage !

« Cet espèce de taré ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! » pesta-t-elle.

« Hermione… » Commença Harry en avançant. Il posa une main sur son bras, mais elle se dégagea.

« Laisse-moi » ragea-t-elle. Elle pleurait et personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

« Hermione je t'en prie, garde la tête froide tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, il faut te calmer » insista Harry.

« Me calmer ? » s'exclama-t-elle férocement en se retournant.

« Ce fou furieux détient deux enfants, dont un est mon fils et tu voudrais que je _me calme _? » siffla-t-elle.

« Et comment je fais d'abords moi pour lui rendre Malcolm, si il n'y a plus de Malcolm ? Tu as pensé à mon fils Harry ? » S'exclama-t-elle furieuse l'angoisse déchirant sa voix.

« Comment peux-tu encore me demander une chose pareille ? » s'exclama Harry blessé. Hermione le regarda au bord des larmes, et elle disparut elle venait de transplanner sous les yeux de tous.

« Mais… » S'exclama Fleur.

« Oh bon sang Harry! » pesta Drago.

« Quoi? » fit celui ci outré.

« Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça s'il te plaît, et je fais comment pour la retrouver maintenant ? » pesta le blond.

« Connaissant Hermione comme ma poche, elle va tenter d'en savoir un maximum et quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose, informations ou autre, elle peut se montrer redoutable Drago ! C'est son… votre fils »

« Ça ne me dit pas où je dois la chercher » fit remarquer l'ancien Serpentard.

« Essaye le président » fit alors Ron.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en suis presque certain » aussitôt dit, Drago transplanna a son tour.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda alors Bill.

« Maintenant quoi ? » répondit Harry.

« Qu'allez vous faire pour Malcolm ? » continua le rouquin. Harry soupira très fortement. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la mer qui commençait doucement a s'agiter, l'ouragan approchait a grand pas.

« Je n'en sais rien… » Murmura-t-il.

OoO

« Hey ! J'ai soif ! C'est pas permit ça… » Marmonna Max juste derrière la porte.

« Ils ne viendront pas » le prévint Cassy.

« Et qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abords ? » rétorqua le petit garçon.

« Parce que sinon, il serait déjà venu » dit-elle comme si c'était évident. Maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux libérés et qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, elle se sentait un peu mieux, bien que toujours apeurée. Elle était assise dans un coin de la pièce et regardait Max s'évertuer a énerver ses ravisseurs.

« Pff » répondit Max en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte de métal. Il se mit à tambouriner.

« OHE !! Y A QUELQU'UN DANS CET ENDROIT POURRI ? » Cria-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« T'en a pas marre morpion ? » grinça un homme, assez grand, et musclé.

« Nan… j'ai soif. On peut avoir à boire ? » Demanda effrontément Max. L'homme grogna et claqua la porte devant un Max pantois. Cassy ne se contint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu rie ? »

« Tu verrais ta tête ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » rétorqua le gamin en faisant la moue.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait a rien de les embêter, tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis » dit-elle.

« Oh, mademoiselle aurait-elle peur ? » se moqua-t-il. Cassy releva le menton fièrement.

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Si t'as peur » ricana Max.

« Pff tu dis n'importe quoi… je suis la depuis plus longtemps que toi je te signale » dit-elle.

« Et ça prouve quoi ? » pouffa-t-il. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ce que tu peux être énervant ! »

« Et toi ce que tu peux être prétentieuse ! » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. Tout deux se tournèrent en regardant le mur opposé, les bras croisés. Ils durent pourtant bien se retourner, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Béatrice. Elle leur sourit pâlement et ne dit rien, se contentant de poser un plat avec de la nourriture et des boissons sur la table, puis elle ressortit comme elle était entrée. Avec une mine orgueilleuse tout les deux, ils se mirent a table et mangèrent en silence. Durant le repas, Cassy n'avait de cesse de le fixer étrangement, ce qui eu le don prodigieux de l'agacer !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu regarde ? » pesta-t-il après avoir finit.

« Rien… tu ressemble étrangement a quelqu'un que je connais » dit-elle. Etonné, il arqua un sourcil.

« Ah ouai ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui… un des gardes de mon père… c'est fou ce que la ressemblance est frappante ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en plissant les yeux pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu as… les même yeux… et… les même cheveux » dit-elle. Max changea radicalement de visage. Il devint dur et froid et d'un coup, il se leva.

« Tais-toi ! » pesta-t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai les yeux et les cheveux de mon père ! Ma mère me l'a souvent répété » souffla-t-il.

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. Max ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Drago… Drago Malefoy. C'était un sorcier très renommé, lui et ma mère était très amoureux d'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit… il est parti a la guerre et n'en est jamais revenu, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Elle croit qu'il est mort. J'ai toujours espéré que ce serait faux, qu'un jour il repasserait le pas de la porte, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il ne reviendra jamais, ça fait sept ans que j'attends et j'ai accepté depuis pas longtemps, alors ne dit pas ça » termina-t-il furieux. Cassy sourit.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! » dit-elle. Il se retourna fronçant les sourcils.

« Justement, le garde du corps de mon père… enfin, notre garde du corps, ben il s'appelle Drago comme ton père ! Et tu lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup, je suis sur que c'est ton papa » dit-elle contente.

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu mens ! » Cassy perdit son sourire.

« Non je ne mens pas… c'est la vérité » s'obstina-t-elle. Max s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon père est mort a la guerre t'entend ? Sort de ton petit monde de fée et laisse-moi tranquille avec ça ! » Termina-t-il. C'est fou comme son comportement ressemblait à celui de son père en cet instant. Au bord des larmes, Cassandra ne répondit pas et le laissa retourner dans son coin, s'asseyant dans le sien. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait raison, mais ce garçon était une vraie tête de mule ! Max de son coté, regretta tout de suite de s'être emporté. Il appréciait de plus en plus cette petite fille – même si c'était une fille – , mais dés qu'on lui parlait de son père, il avait tellement du chagrin qu'il ne se contrôlait pas et cette fois, ce fut Cassy qui en faisait les frais…

OoO

Hermione arriva dans la ruelle derrière l'hôtel. Elle entra par l'entrée du personnel et grimpa les étages sans même prendre l'ascenseur. Telle une furie, elle traversa le long couloir menant aux appartements du président. Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé, la rage au cœur et dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé miss Granger, le président est en réunion, il n'est pas là » dit le garde alors qu'Hermione était arrivée devant la porte. En réunion ? Si tard ? En même temps, c'est le président… sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de descendre à l'étage en dessous, dans la salle de réunion. Là, deux gardes se tenaient devant la portes, c'était deux nouveaux et ils ne connaissaient pas Hermione, ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, ils lui barrèrent donc le passage.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer » dit l'un deux. Hermione leva ses yeux colériques sur lui.

« Laissez moi entrer, tout de suite c'est un conseil que je vous donne » dit-elle d'une voix basse et autoritaire. L'autre regarda son collègue, un petit sourire en coin accroché au visage.

« Je le répète, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, nous avons des ordres » dit-il.

« Ces ordres viennent de moi et mon collègues espèce d'abruti sans cervelle, je suis Hermione Granger et je fais partie de la garde personnelle du président, alors pour la dernière fois, laisse moi passer ! » cria-t-elle.

« C'est ça ma jolie, allé du balai si tu avais été Hermione Granger je l'aurais su, alors maintenant fiche le camp » il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, prêt à l'obliger à quitter les lieux, mais il déchanta lorsqu'Hermione attrapa sa main et le fit passer au dessus d'elle, lui retournant le bras. Une fois qu'il fut a terre, elle mit un pied sur son dos, il était coincé si elle forçait un tant soit peu, elle lui cassait le bras.

« Fait moi confiance, je parlerais a tes supérieurs, travailler a la circulation ça te tente ? » se moqua-t-elle. Elle le lâcha et ouvrit les deux grandes portes, déboulant en pleine réunion.

« Hermione ?! » s'étonna Mr Holhund.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dit Hermione sans préambule « tout de suite ! » ajouta-t-elle. Interloqué, le président se leva pourtant.

« Attendez moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » dit-il en sortant. Hermione le suivit en silence jusque ses appartements. En sortant, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le garde qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à neutraliser, se faire aider de l'autre garde. Il avait l'air apeuré en la voyant, elle n'en eu cure. Toujours en silence, ils atteignirent les appartements du président, il la laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? » s'emporta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus » dit-elle.

« Et comment voulez vous que je sache ce que vous voulez savoir ?! » s'exclama-t-il outré.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle monsieur le président, arrêtez de faire l'innocent » répliqua Hermione. L'homme se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir autant de détermination et de colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme. A ce moment, un grand fracas se fit entendre et Drago fit irruption dans la pièce, essoufflé. Hermione ne broncha même pas.

« M'enfin mais qu'est ce qui vous prend a tout les deux ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hermione… » Amorça Drago.

« Reste en dehors de ça tu veux ! » pesta cette dernière.

« Je le répète pour la dernière fois, quel lien avait votre femme avec le nom Trelawney ? » demanda-t-elle. Le visage du président se ferma.

« Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien vous dire, alors maintenant faites votre boulot, et laissez moi faire le mien est ce que c'est clair ? » siffla-t-il.

« Hermione… » Prévint Drago, trop tard…

Hermione avait sortit sa baguette et c'était rué sur le président le plaquant contre le mur, baguette sur la joue.

« Alors écoutez moi bien _monsieur_… je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps de jouer a la devinette, alors vous allez me dire tout, je dis bien _tous_ ce que vous savez vous entendez ? Ces salopards détiennent mon fils et je suis prête a tout pour le récupérer, alors je serais vous, j'arrêterais mes petites cachotteries et je me mettrais a table » siffla-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement menaçante. Le président n'osait broncher, il la regardait les yeux exorbités.

« Vous… vous êtes… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Une sorcière ? Surprise ! » dit-elle avec sarcasme « alors, que décidez vous ? Vous vous décidez à nous parler ou je vous jette un sort ? Ça vous tente ? » Demanda-t-elle. L'homme soupira, il regarda brièvement par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme en colère et aperçut Drago, une baguette a la main pointée sur le dos d'Hermione au cas où elle déraperait. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal bien entendu.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires… » Dit-il d'une voix douloureuse et mélancolique. Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché prise.

« Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix » dit-elle.

« Non !! C'est d'accords, je vais tout vous expliquer » finit-il par dire.

« Bien… nous vous écoutons » fit Hermione en le laissant enfin respirer. Le président se massa le cou, regardant ses deux gardes du corps comme si finalement, il s'y était attendu.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool et en proposa un a Drago et Hermione qu'ils refusèrent.

« Très bien » dit-il « oui ma femme était une sorcière… elle était la plus jeune des trois sœurs Trelawney » commença-t-il.

« Trois sœurs ? » s'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Oui trois sœurs avec de grands pouvoirs magiques… » Approuva le président. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, son verre a la main et se mit alors à leur raconter son histoire… les deux aurors l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, le nom des Trelawney est un nom très renommé dans le domaine de la divination et chaque entité magique a son propre ennemi. Ici, en l'occurrence, l'ennemi des voyantes, ce sont les traqueurs d'âme »

« Les quoi ? » questionna Drago. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit l'air grave.

« Les traqueurs d'âme » répéta-t-elle « n'importe quelle voyante croisant la route d'un traqueur d'âme, se verra damnée pour l'éternité. Ils tuent les médiums et prédiseuses de bonne aventure, ce sont leur pire ennemi, ils sont très dangereux » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est exact » approuva le président.

« Continuez » intima Hermione.

« Quand j'ai su donc qui était Eleanore, ça m'a fait un choc ! j'étais en pleine campagne pour mon élection, mais je l'aimais tellement… elle savait se débrouiller pour nous protéger, protéger l'endroit où nous vivions… tout était parfait et elle voulait vivre une vie normale a mes cotés. Ensuite, elle est tombée enceinte, je venais d'être élu quand elle a accouché et tout a basculé ce jour là… » Il but une gorgée de son verre et poursuivit douloureusement.

« Eleanore était affaiblie par la douleur de son accouchement et elle m'avait formellement interdit d'y assister, plus elle s'affaiblissait, plus sa protection baissait et donc les traqueurs pouvaient la retrouver plus facilement sans protection grâce a son aura. Ses deux sœur étaient présentes et elles l'ont aidée à mettre au monde notre petite fille, ce devait être le plus beau jour de notre vie et pourtant, ça été un véritable cauchemar… » Dit-il une boule dans la gorge.

« Quand enfin notre petite Cassy vit le jour, l'un d'eux a fait irruption dans la salle de travail, tout est allé très vite… l'une des trois sœurs n'est pas une voyante, elle est métamorphomage, Eleanore a alors supplié Sybille de mettre Cassy en sécurité, ce qu'elle fit laissant ses deux sœurs se débrouiller, mais malheureusement, ma femme ne s'en est pas sortie… »

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura Hermione.

« Je… je ne réalisais pas… la femme que j'aimais étais partie, le traqueur l'avait eue et elle s'en était allée. Les deux sœurs sont revenues me voir avec mon enfant, ma toute petite… elles m'ont avoué ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper, et qu'elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec moi »

« Vous voulez dire que Cassandra est une… »

« Oui, elle a hérité des dons de voyance de sa mère… Sybille et Sonia… »

« Sonia ? » sursauta Hermione.

« Oui, l'autre sœur Trelawney » répondit le président « elles ont bridé ses pouvoirs jusque ses onze ans, pour ne pas que les traqueurs ne la recherchent. Tant qu'ils ne sentent pas son aura, ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre, mais par mesure de sécurité, les deux sœurs ont lancés de puissant sorts sur la maison blanche ainsi Cassandra est en total sécurité. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle aura l'âge, Sybille viendra la voir et lui rendra ses pouvoirs, en lui expliquant toute la vérité, elle se chargera de l'emmener à votre école de magie, sous son aile… » Termina le président, il se retourna.

« Voila, vous savez tout » dit-il.

« Je comprends mieux ce concentré magique » dit Drago en réfléchissant a haute voix.

« Tu étais a mon service pour quoi au juste ? » Drago eu une mine contrite.

« Le ministère de la magie américain suspectait un trafic a la maison blanche, vous ne l'avez pas prévenu de votre cas ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, personne ne sait, c'est resté entre nous » dit-il. Drago hocha la tête.

« Hermione… je suis navré pour votre fils » dit alors le président. Hermione le regarda.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous dire ce qu'il en retourne, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de qui nous sommes… » Dit Hermione en regardant Drago. Les deux aurors entreprirent alors de tout lui raconter. Ils lui expliquèrent alors que Cassandra avait été enlevée par quelqu'un qui en voulait à Drago, mais qui était un moldu. Ils lui expliquèrent aussi la collaboration de Béatrice qui s'appelait en fait Sonia. Ils firent tout les trois d'ailleurs, le rapprochement. Sonia, la tante de Cassandra était une métamorphomage, c'était donc très certainement elle qui en ce moment veillait sur les deux enfants, Hermione eu l'air un peu soulagée. Ils lui racontèrent aussi qui était Julien et ce qu'il voulait. Quand ils eurent finit leur récit, le président n'en revenait pas.

« Ça alors quelle histoire » murmura-t-il affligé.

« Je… j'espère de tout cœur que vous les retrouverez sain et sauf » dit-il sincèrement.

« Oh croyez moi, il n'a pas intérêt à leur faire de mal… » Pesta Hermione en serrant les poings. Ils avaient toujours les pieds et poings liés, ils ne savaient rien faire tant que maintenant et cela frustrait Hermione au plus haut point ! Celle-ci s'excusa, tourna les talons et sortit des appartements du président, Drago sur ses talons. Il la rejoignit dans la ruelle, trop tard, elle venait de transplanner…

OoO

Kévin était assis sur le rebord du toit, il n'en revenait pas ! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! À la minute même où il avait vu le visage de cet enfant, il avait su que c'était son fils. Kévin ne savait plus où il en était à présent. Cette histoire tournait mal, très mal et il commençait à se poser des questions. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait à Drago, mais était ce une raison pour priver un fils de son père ? Aurait-il la cruauté de rendre cet enfant orphelin de père ? Et Julien ? Ce fou ne désirait qu'une chose : la peau d'Hermione. Mais c'était sa mère ! Comment pouvait-il lui laisser passer de pareilles choses ? Et que pouvait-il bien faire contre un sorcier ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une tasse de café. C'était Béatrice.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle en s'asseyant a ses cotés. Il lui répondit d'un murmura à peine audible. Devait-il lui faire part de ses doutes ? Serait-elle de son coté ?

« Ecoute Béa… Je… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis » avoua-t-il. Elle le regarda intriguée.

« Cet enfant… jamais je ne pourrais tuer son père. Je lui en veux, oui mais si j'avais su qu'il avait un enfant… » Dit-il.

« Il n'est pas trop tard Kévin… tu peux encore reculer, tu peux encore aller les voir »

« Pour qu'il me tue ? » s'exclama-t-il « je ne suis pas fou »

« Je viendrais avec toi, ils me connaissent moi » elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit qu'elle devait le lui dire, lui avouer. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors c'était donc vrai ? » demanda-t-il « tu nous a bel et bien trahi » Béatrice baissa la tête.

« Je ne te dirais rien de plus pour le moment, tu n'es pas encore prêt… mais crois moi le chemin que tu es en train de suivre n'est pas le bon » dit-elle. Il reporta son regard au loin, comme si il avait toujours su en fin de compte.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Kévin, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je l'ai toujours su »

« Alors on fait quoi ? » questionna-t-il. Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Pour le moment, on protège les enfants, on verra par la suite » dit-elle.

« Comment protéger les enfants de Julien, alors qu'il a une baguette et pas nous ? » s'exclama Kévin un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais il n'est pas le seul à se servir d'une baguette » dit-elle en souriant mystérieusement. Elle se leva.

« Fait comme si rien n'avait changé, cela vaut mieux pour l'instant, nous devrions bientôt avoir des nouvelles de l'autre coté de toute façon »

« Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que les deux aurors les plus réputés du monde magique ne vont certainement pas laisser Julien s'en tirer comme ça alors qu'il tient leur fils » dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas. Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui se pencha sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je suis fière de toi » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Kévin la regarda, et sourit étrangement. Peut être qu'il devait se laisser aller après tout ? Il aimait beaucoup cette femme, mais quelque chose le retenait, ce quelque chose qu'il sentait s'échapper jour après jour et qu'il le rapprochait un peu plus de Béatrice. Un jour, il déposerait les armes, il savait qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps à son amour pour lui, il le savait et ça lui faisait peur.

OoO

Drago atterrit a l'hôpital après avoir passé chez Bill et Fleur, qui lui dirent que les garçons étaient partit voir leur femme, il faisait noir il était tard dans la soirée déjà. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit du remue ménage dans le couloir. Il avança au pas de course et entra dans la chambre de Ginny, où se trouvaient Blaise, Luna et Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Ron ? » Demanda Drago intrigué. Harry sourit un peu.

« Pansy a commencé le travail c'est pour ça que nous sommes là »

« Oh ! Et comment il va ? » Grimaça Drago.

« Il est totalement dépassé ! On se demande bien qui des deux va accoucher » rigola Ginny. Drago rit.

« Et Hermione elle tient le choc ? J'ai apprit, c'est affreux » continua-t-elle le visage beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle a encore transplanné sans rien dire… » Dit-il.

« Essaye cette adresse » lui confia Harry en lui donnant un bout de papier « c'est son appartement » dit-il.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudra me voir ? » fit Drago perplexe.

« Trouve une bonne excuse » dit Harry. Drago sourit et hocha la tête, il transplanna a l'adresse indiquée. Il arriva dans un appartement assez spacieux aux grandes vitres… il était dévasté, Hermione c'était apparemment bien défoulée… il la chercha dans toute les pièces, sans succès. Au passage, il en profita pour regarder les photos au mur. Une en particulier attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement, dans la pénombre du salon… de toute façon, Hermione n'était pas là il avait tout fouillé. Il observa plus attentivement la photo animée, où un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans souriait et faisait de grands signes à l'objectif.

« Il ne te ressemble pas que physiquement tu sais… » Drago se retourna, elle était là dans un état étrangement calme. Elle s'avança a ses cotés sans le regarder, ne décrochant pas son regard de la photo.

« Il a tout de toi… ton tempérament, ton arrogance, ton caractère, ton intelligence, ta maladresse, ta gentillesse… » Dit-elle en un murmure douloureux, l'estomac de Drago fit un nœud a cet instant. Elle resta tout un moment sans rien dire, dans le silence le plus complet. Drago ne savait que dire, il ressentait sa douleur et sa peine. Lui aussi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte s'était mis à trembler. Il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'il avait un fils et qu'il avait gâché les sept dernières années de sa vie tout ça pour rien. Il se sentait nul, tout petit face à la force de caractère dont Hermione avait fait et faisait encore preuve. Il ne savait comment réparer les dégâts, tout ça sur un malentendu…

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Drago ? » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix tout à coup. Surpris, il la regarda et c'est comme si il recevait un poignard en plein cœur ! Elle était au bord des larmes, a bout de nerf elle qui depuis le début c'était montrée forte était en train de craquer.

« C'est ma faute, tout ça est ma faute… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, bien sur que non voyons » répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« J'aurais jamais du te cacher l'existence de notre fils… » Dit-elle les larmes coulant « si tu l'avais su, jamais ils n'auraient pu l'avoir ! Tu… tu l'aurais protégé… » Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait et fondit littéralement en larme. Le cœur gros, Drago l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces !

« Hey… on va le retrouver, je te le promets, il ne lui arrivera rien »

« Drago… j'ai peur » couina-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres… il avait tellement envie de la consoler, de la rassurer… il attendit qu'elle se calme, petit à petit c'est ce qu'elle fit, séchant ses larmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu venais faire ici au juste ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, sans pour autant quitter ses bras. Il sourit.

« Pansy est en train d'accoucher ! » elle se recula précipitamment.

« Quoi ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! » Dit-elle en agrippant sa main pour transplanner. Ils atterrirent dans le couloir où ils trouvèrent Ginny en chaise roulante, Harry, Blaise et Luna.

« Alors ? » demanda vivement Hermione. C'est à cet instant que Ron sortit de la salle de travail, un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

« C'est un garçon !! » Cria-t-il.

A suivre…

* * *

Tadaam! Alors ? hum... j'peux faire mieux je trouve... c'est un peu plat, mais bon tout le monde peu avoir une baisse de régime c'est permis (enfin j'espère xD) quoi qu'il en soit, je vous fait mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente qu'a causé ce chapitre, j'essaye d'être moins longue a poster mais c'est pas toujours évident, bref!

Je te Killed you toujours si tu mets pas de Review!! xD

Merci a tous de rester fidèle, j'vous embrasse

Jess


	14. Ch13 Laisse moi une chance

Ola gentes lecteurs! :-) Alors voila, ce chapitre est un peu particulier, mais un membre de ma famille est très malade et c'est très sérieux, donc j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans un tout autre état d'esprit... ce Chapitre est a écouter sur fond de "Hallelujah" chanté par "Kate Voegele"

Je tiens aussi a faire un peu de pub pour moi... en effet pour ceux qui le savent, j'aime beaucoup le couple Charlie/Hermione et j'ai écrit une fic sur eux "Un amour de Weasley" qui est presque terminée d'ailleurs. j'en ai donc commencée une nouvelle, qui s'intitule "A travers le temps et l'espace" elle est dans mon profil venez nombreux lol et merci d'avance!

Voila j'espère qu'il vous plaîra quand même, bonne lecture!

**Dislcaimer:** Tout appartient a JK Rowling

* * *

Ch.13. Laisse moi une chance

Couché sur ce qui leur servait de lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, Max repensait à ce que Cassandra lui avait dit tout à l'heure… Même si il se refusait à y croire, quelque chose en lui pourtant lui soufflait qu'elle avait peut être raison. Peut être que c'était bien son père. Il avait toujours eu cet espoir, qu'un jour il reviendrait. Oh bien sur qu'il était heureux. Sa mère était une maman formidable selon lui. Elle avait bons nombres de défauts, comme tout le monde, lui-même n'était pas une perfection, personne ne l'était, mais elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ressentait l'absence de son père comme un gros vide…

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était emporté contre Cassy. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle se trompait très certainement. Depuis leur altercation quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, regardant par la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il faisait nuit déjà dehors, la lune et les étoiles avaient déjà prit place dans le ciel. Max se redressa quelque peu sur un de ses bras, et continua à l'observer. La lueur de la lune reflétait sur les cheveux blond de la petite fille, ils ressemblaient a des fils d'or songea Max. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'en fait, c'était un fredonnement. C'était Cassandra… elle chantait a voix basse, et cela sonnait plutôt bien et était plutôt agréable a entendre… doucement, sans faire de bruit il se leva et s'en approcha, elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?_

Elle entendit le bruissement d'un de ses pas et s'arrêta de chanter. Il était planté devant elle, la regardant comme si il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit et ne su quoi dire. Elle le regardait, l'air interrogatrice.

« Tu chante bien » finit-il par dire. Elle sourit un peu.

« Merci » répondit-elle.

« Où tu as apprit à chanter ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant par terre a coté d'elle.

« Oh tu sais… je fais de la musique depuis que je suis toute petite… » Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

« Ah… c'est très beau » dit-il.

« Ma spécialité est la flûte de pan… j'adore ça, même si je suis loin d'être une experte, je m'entraîne dur. J'aimerais en jouer un jour sur scène, devant plein de monde » dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je suis sur que ce serait très bien » assura-t-il en souriant.

« Merci Max… » Dit-elle. Un silence s'installa entre les deux enfants.

« Tu sais… je ne voulais pas me moquer tout a l'heure… » Dit soudain le gamin.

« Oh c'est pas grave c'est déjà oublié » dit-elle.

« Oui, mais n'empêche, c'était pas sympa… c'est normal d'avoir peur tu sais, faut pas en avoir honte » dit-il doucement. Elle reporta son regard au dehors.

« J'espère juste qu'ils me rendront la liberté. Je suis jeune et j'ai encore tellement de chose à faire… et puis, ma maman est déjà partie, mon père serait anéanti si il m'arrivait malheur, il ne le supporterait pas… » Dit-elle.

« On va s'en sortir, tout les deux tu verras. Et puis, je te l'ai dit, ma maman est une très grande auror, elle va nous sortir de là » essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Elle lui sourit.

« T'es pas si énervant finalement » lui dit-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Et toi t'es pas si prétentieuse » répondit-il. Ils se sourirent.

« C'est quoi que tu chantais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hallelujah » dit-elle.

« Ah et ça donne quoi la suite ? » demanda-t-il. Elle rougit.

« Ils risque de nous entendre… » Dit-elle timidement.

« Et alors ? » s'offusqua Max. elle le regarda avec reconnaissance.

« T'as qu'a reprendre où je t'ai interrompue… tu as vraiment une très jolie voix… » Dit-il. Elle lui sourit et c'est avec les joues rosissant qu'elle reprit sa chanson. Max se coucha a plat ventre sur le sol, la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix mélodieuse de la petite fille…

_Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah__Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

OoO

_Well your fatih was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

Dans ses quartiers, seul, le président était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était plus de 0h00 et il ne daignait toujours pas trouver le sommeil… comment le pourrait-il ? Alors que sa fille unique, la seule personne encore chère a son cœur lui restant sur terre, se trouvait quelque part, très probablement en danger. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se mettre dans son lit et attendre. Il tenait un verre à la main et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le premier d'ailleurs. Sur son bureau, était posé un cadre qu'il ne cessait de contempler, l'air nostalgique et si triste… C'était une photo de lui et Eleanore avant qu'elle n'accouche. Dessus, ils souriaient tout les deux, ils avaient l'air heureux et ils l'étaient, oh que oui ils l'étaient. Toujours dans ses pensées, le président se saisit du cadre et le prit délicatement entre ses mains. Il resta là un long moment à le contempler, encore et encore. Il avait l'impression qu'à force de le regarder, il s'userait mais non. Il était comme neuf, inattaquable par le temps et la photo ne perdait en rien de sa superbe. Ce serait tellement magique… si en un seul regard elle pouvait revenir. Si rien qu'en regardant cette photo, elle franchirait le pas de la porte, leur petite fille dans les bras, comme si tout ce cauchemar n'avait jamais existé. Il reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête. Tout en regardant cette photo, il but une gorgée de son verre. Et qu'arriverait-il quand Cassy apprendrait la vérité ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle était une sorcière… il ne réalisait pas lui-même l'ampleur de cette évidence… pour l'instant, elle était une petite fille comme les autres puisque ses pouvoirs avaient étés bridés, oui mais après ? Elle allait le haïr…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il sursauta. Il reposa la photo sur son bureau.

« Entrez » dit-il.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, ce n'est que moi »

« Ah Jarred… » Souffla le président.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Jarred refermait la porte.

« Rien Monsieur… j'ai simplement pensé que vous aviez besoin de compagnie ce soir… » Répondit-il. Le président le regarda de la reconnaissance plein les yeux.

« Je te remercie de cette attention Jarred. Un verre ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Volontiers » accepta Jarred en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Voila » dit-il en revenant avec deux verres.

« Je vous remercie » remercia Jarred. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, regardant tout deux un point précis. Le président regardait par la fenêtre et Jarred regardait son supérieur.

« Monsieur… je voulais vous dire, que si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, si vous avez besoin de vous confier, vous pouvez bien évidement compter sur moi » fit Jarred.

« Je te remercie Jarred, vraiment… je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment, c'est toi qui fait tout le travail » répondit-il.

« Oh mais ne vous en faites pas voyons ! C'est tout à fait normal… » Répondit Jarred. Le président sourit.

« Elles me manquent tellement… » Murmura-t-il. Jarred se pinça la lèvre.

« Je suis sur qu'elle est saine et sauf monsieur » dit Jarred sans savoir qu'il parlait aussi de sa femme.

« Je l'espère Jarred… j'ai déjà perdu Eleanore… je ne veux pas en plus perdre notre unique fille » murmura-t-il en se levant, face a la grand fenêtre.

« J'aimais beaucoup votre femme monsieur… c'était une femme dévouée et pleine de vie, elle manque a tout le monde a la maison blanche » le président eu un sourire aux paroles de Jarred.

« Cela fait plus de dix ans que tu me suis Jarred, tu étais là avant même que je devienne président… merci pour ta fidélité et… ton amitié » dit-il.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur, vraiment » répondit le concerné.

« Il se fait tard, je vais essayer de me reposer » fit alors le président.

« Bien… je vous laisse, à demain monsieur »

« À demain. Jarred ? » Celui ci se retourna sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

« Merci… » Remercia le président. Jarred hocha la tête et sortit. Le président regarda à nouveau au dehors. Même dans la nuit noire on voyait se profiler l'ouragan qui se préparait au loin et les premières gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Sans le vouloir, sa main trembla.

« Cassy ma chérie… j'espère que tu vas bien, je t'aime tant » murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme perlait au coin de son œil.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

OoO

_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you_

A l'hôpital, tout le monde admirait le nouveau né. Il était si petit ! Et il avait l'air si fragile…

« Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ? » demanda Ginny qui le tenait dans ses bras, assise dans sa chaise roulante.

Pansy qui elle était dans son lit, releva la tête en même temps que Ron. Les heureux parents se sourirent.

« On va l'appeler Johan » répondit Ron. Ginny leur sourit. Elle avait l'air si triste… tout le monde pouvait comprendre son état d'esprit, elle venait tout juste de perdre son bébé, c'était une épreuve difficile a supporter pour n'importe quelle femme d'ailleurs. Harry la regarda, l'air aussi triste. Ron comprit et s'approcha de sa petite sœur.

« Tu me le rend? » sourit-il. Ginny qui ne faisait pour ainsi dire pas attention à la conversation releva la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et lui tendit le nourrisson.

« Mes félicitations, mon neveu est parfait ! » dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Nous ne faisons pas les choses à moitié » sourit-il. Hermione qui elle aussi était là sourit. Elle croisa le regard attendri de Drago et eu un pincement au cœur.

« Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors les amis, mais Pansy a besoin de repos… » Fit Ron.

« Bien sur, on y va » répondit Harry. Tout le monde fit une bise à Pansy et passa une dernière fois devant le berceau du bébé, avant de sortir, laissant la nouvelle famille dans leur intimité.

Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre, accompagné de Drago et Hermione. Il l'aida à se remettre au lit.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ça va » murmura-t-elle.

« Bien… on va te laisser te reposer alors » fit Drago en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

« Harry ? » appela Ginny.

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais que tu reste ce soir » dit-elle. Elle avait l'air si déboussolée qu'il ne put refuser.

« Bien, je reste… tu permets ? J'ai une chose à dire a Drago et Hermione, je reviens tout de suite, promit » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête. Il sembla à Hermione que Ginny faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Le trio sortit, refermant bien la porte derrière eux.

« Elle n'a pas l'air bien » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« C'est la naissance du petit, elle en a très dur même si elle ne dit rien… » Répondit Harry en jetant un regard par le hublot de la porte de la chambre.

« Tu voulais nous voir ? » demanda Drago.

« Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal et je comprends aussi ce que vous traversez tout les deux en ce moment » commença Harry. Drago regarda Hermione en coin.

« Mais nous devons absolument trouver une solution a propos de Malcolm… » Fit Harry.

« Je suis d'accords avec toi Harry, mais Malcolm est mort ! Enfin… c'est comme si » répondit Hermione.

« Je sais mais… » Hésita Harry.

« Mais ? » demanda Drago.

« J'ai peut être une solution » fit Harry.

« Laquelle ? » questionna Hermione.

« Le polynectar… » dit Harry. Cela jeta un silence dans le couloir. Il était Presque une heure du matin, et il n'y avait personne a cette heure dans les couloirs, ils étaient seuls.

« Le polynectar ? » murmura Hermione comme si elle réfléchissait.

« Qui ? » demanda Drago.

« Et bien, il nous faut un homme qui est sur l'affaire… Ron ne peut pas, et moi non plus il ne reste que toi » termina Harry.

« C'est hors de question ! » protesta Hermione. Harry soupira.

« Je m'attendais à cette réaction… Hermione, c'est peut être notre seule chance de récupérer les enfants » argumenta-t-il.

« C'est trop dangereux ! Imagine qu'ils découvrent le pot au rose » s'obstina Hermione.

« Je prendrais tout les risques qu'il faut si c'est pour sauver notre fils… » Intervint alors Drago. Cet argument eu raison des protestations de la jeune femme qui ne trouva rien à redire.

« Bien c'est d'accords alors ? » demanda Harry. Drago hocha la tête.

« Très bien, venez demain au ministère, nous arrangerons ça, en attendant, allez vous reposer » dit Harry.

« A demain Harry » dit Hermione. Les deux aurors repartirent pour l'hôtel tandis que Harry lui, retournait dans la chambre de sa femme.

« Ginny ? » l'appela-t-il. Celle-ci qui regardait par la fenêtre, tourna son visage vers Harry. Elle pleurait.

« Oh ma chérie… » Fit Harry atterré. Il se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et la consoler.

« Je suis désolée Harry… » Pleura-t-elle « je suis tellement désolée… »

« Ginny ! » fit Harry bouleversé « ne le sois pas… ça va aller, je suis là et on va surmonter ça ensemble » murmura-t-il.

« C'est tellement dur et si injuste » pleura-t-elle.

« Je sais… je sais, mais je suis là d'accords ? Tu peux tout me dire et surtout quand ça ne va pas. Ne porte pas ta douleur toute seule » dit-il en la berçant.

« Est ce qu'on y arrivera un jour tu crois ? » couina-t-elle.

« Bien sur que nous y arriverons, nous auront d'autres enfants que nous aimerons de tout notre cœur, on y arrivera Gin' » fit Harry avec conviction. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, semblant ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Harry se coucha a ses coté en éteignant les lampes et elle s'endormi ainsi tout contre lui. Harry dans la pénombre avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir trouver une femme telle que Ginny. Il adorait sa femme et ne savait s'il supporterait un jour de la perdre. Bien sur qu'ils y arriveraient ! Ils avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves tout les deux pour en arriver là, ensemble et avec leur amour, ils arriveraient à surmonter cette perte.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

OoO

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs couloirs, Drago raccompagna Hermione jusque devant sa porte.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête.

« Merci, ça ira » dit-elle. Il hocha la tête à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, elle ferma les yeux.

« Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis a coté » dit-il doucement. Elle répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et entra dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il.

Il entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Avec un énorme soupir, il jeta son blouson sur le dos de son fauteuil et se servit un verre. Il n'était pas prêt de se coucher, certainement pas ! Avec un autre soupir, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Son verre a la main qu'il contemplait, il se perdit dans ses pensées. C'était le premier moment qu'il passait vraiment seul depuis qu'il savait pour Max et son estomac fit un drôle de nœud dans son ventre en repensant à toutes ces années perdues. Comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille ? Il était si impulsif… et c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé, même en sept ans, mais là il avait fait un beau gâchis. Cela changeait tout désormais, en tout cas pour lui. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Hermione, même si à l'époque il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Depuis qu'il était revenu ici en Angleterre, depuis le début de cette mission, elle ne cessait de l'éblouir. Tant par son caractère, que par son expérience professionnelle, mais surtout par son charme qui ne s'était en aucun cas estompé. Et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Comment allait-il faire pour la reconquérir ? Et son fils ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Il se posait tout un tas de question à propos de Max. Et puis, comment être sur qu'il serait un bon père ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, tout était arrivé si vite, en si peu de temps… avec un nouveau soupir, il vida son verre et se leva pour s'en resservir un autre. Il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir avec le verre et la bouteille, lorsqu'un petit coup fut frappé. Par précaution, il empoigna son arme et sa baguette et ouvrit un cran la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux et posa les armes en ouvrant complètement la porte.

« Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il. C elle ci se tenait devant sa porte en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés, et elle pleurait.

« Je… j'ai… j'ai pas envie de rester toute seule » dit-elle toujours en pleurant « je te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sur que non voyons, entre » dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte, elle était au milieu de la pièce et se retourna toujours en pleurs.

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te déranger » dit-elle. Il la regarda le cœur gros. Elle baissa une minute la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle « mais j'ai si peur » elle éclata littéralement en sanglot. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Aller viens… » Murmura-t-il en l'attirant a lui. Elle se laissa aller encore une fois et tenta de se calmer dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Tout va bien se passer tu verras » dit-il. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma mais elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Drago profitant de cet instant était dans le même état d'esprit et ne voulait plus la lâcher non plus. Elle se retira finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment l'un face à l'autre sans rien se dire, juste là à se regarder. Elle sourit un peu gênée et se retira complètement de ses bras.

« Je… je devrais peut être y aller, c'était idiot de ma part, je ne vais pas t'embêter » dit-elle. Elle voulut sortir, mais il la retint.

« Non reste… » Dit-il.

« Drago… »

« Non s'il te plaît… j'y tiens, assied toi » dit-il. Elle ne protesta pas plus longtemps et s'assit. Il revint avec un autre verre à la main qu'il lui tendit.

« Merci » sourit-elle.

« Je voulais te demander… comment tu as fais ? » demanda-t-il. Surprise, elle le regarda un peu confuse.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Comment tu as fais pour supporter ça toute seule ? » elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'étais pas seule tu sais… » Drago sourit.

« Oui je sais… mais c'est moi qui aurait du être là pour toi, c'est moi qui aurait dû vivre ça avec toi a tes cotés, je m'en veux tu sais… » Dit-il.

« Je m'en veux moi aussi… je crois que sur ce coup là, nous sommes les deux seuls à blâmer. Je voulais m'excuser, pour la plage chez Bill et Fleur, je me suis emportée, bien sur que tu as le droit de connaître Max et de prendre place dans sa vie, tu es son père et je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ça » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Et moi je sais que rien n'effacera ce que je t'ai fais subir durant ces dernières années, mais je suis sincèrement désolé… j'aurais du avoir confiance en toi » dit-il.

« Oui » dit-elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rattraper cette énorme erreur, mais je trouverais » dit-il. Elle le regarda et posa une main sur la sienne. Lentement il approcha sa tête et elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Alors que leurs tête se touchaient presque, il la regarda comme pour lui demander la permission et elle ne dit ni ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Alors doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione d'abords hésitante, se prit finalement au jeu et l'embrassa elle aussi. Ils ressentirent tout les deux une explosion de sentiments en eux. La tête leur tournait, ils étaient comme déconnectés et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut entreprenant ce n'était rien de sexuel, c'était juste un baiser, ni plus ni moins… lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda les lèvres encore gonflées.

« Drago je… »

« Non, ne dit rien » dit-il en lui posant l'index sur les lèvres « je sais… et j'attendrais que tu sois prête » termina-t-il. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux » proposa-t-il.

« Drago c'est pas une bonne idée »

« Non, je prendrais le canapé rassure toi » sourit-il. Elle sourit.

« Très bien… mais tu n'es pas obligé, je peux très bien dormir dans le canapé, moi » dit-elle. Elle se blottit dans son bras.

« Tu sais, je regrette vraiment, je n'ai pas été sympa depuis que tu es là… je le pensais pas » dit-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec tout ça, repose toi tu en as besoin » dit-il en refermant son bras sur elle.

« Merci d'être là Drago… » Soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières se refermer.

« Je t'ai assez laissée tomber je crois, il est temps que je me rattrape, laisse moi une chance… » répondit-il. Mais elle dormait déjà. Alors doucement, il se retira et la souleva pour la mener sur son lit. Il la recouvrit d'un fin drap et lui baisa le front.

« Je te jure que je ne te laisserais plus, plus jamais » termina-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. Il retourna sur le canapé où il se coucha pour tenter enfin de trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'esprit un peu plus apaisé et le cœur regonflé a bloc !

_  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
__And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

OoO

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

Kévin quitta le toit avec une seule idée: parler a Béatrice. Il devait lui parler, peut être accepterait-elle, elle aussi, de livrer ses secrets… il se rendit devant ce qui lui servait de chambre et frappa.

« Entrez » entendit-il. Ce qu'il fit.

« Kévin ? » demanda-t-elle très surprise.

« Jeff » reprit-t-il.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je m'appelle Jeff » dit-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » dit-elle légèrement confuse. Il soupira.

« Je suis là pour ça » dit-il. Il s'assit.

« La raison pour laquelle j'en veux tant a Drago Malefoy, c'est parce qu'il a ruiné ma vie » commença-t-il. Il sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la lui tendit.

« C'est ma femme Claire et ma fille Mégane » lui apprit-il.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… elles vont très bien, elles vivent à New York. Mais je n'ai plus le droit de les approcher à moins de 300 mètres. Voila 2 ans que je ne vois plus ma fille, elle a 3 ans maintenant »

« Mon dieu… mais que c'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

« J'étais militaire, Drago et moi étions dans la même caserne, même compagnie… nous sommes partis a la guerre ensemble. Il y avait une fille dans notre compagnie, elle s'appelait Jennifer. Cette femme était merveilleuse, belle, intelligente, trop intelligente… elle me faisait des avances, mais j'aimais ma femme et j'ai toujours refusé. Elle n'a jamais supporté que je lui résiste, alors elle s'est vengée. Elle a porté plainte pour viol contre moi, j'ai passé par la cours martiale elle avait tout le monde dans sa poche… mais personne pourtant n'a témoigné contre moi, j'étais apprécié et tout le monde savait ce qu'elle était, même si personne ne disait rien. Mais il a témoigné… Drago a témoigné en sa faveur et j'ai été condamné » termina-t-il.

« Mais… tu es en fuite si je comprends bien ? »

« Oui, je me suis évadé, j'en ai prit pour 15 ans de prisons, sans remise de peine et une interdiction d'approcher ma fille et Claire comme je te l'ai dit. Ce type a détruit ma vie Béa tu comprends ? Je ne suis plus rien sans ma fille » dit-il.

« Il y a forcément un malentendu, une explication » essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

« La seule explication qui existe, c'est qu'il a témoigné contre moi et fichu ma vie en l'air ! Aujourd'hui, j'essaie de me faire une raison. J'ai aimé ma femme, mais je sais que même si la vérité éclate, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil… je demande juste une chose, c'est de serrer ma fille dans mes bras, de la voir, de faire partie de sa vie. Je ne suis pas un monstre Béa » dit-il. Elle se leva et se mit devant lui, posant une main sur sa joue.

« Je sais… » Dit-elle. Il leva les yeux et la regarda.

« Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il comme une confidence. Elle se pinça la lèvre.

« Je… je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais… je m'appelle en vérité Sonia » lui confia-t-elle.

« Sonia… ça sonne bien » sourit-il.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire de plus » dit-elle.

« Quand tu sera prête, je serais là » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha, hésitante avant de l'embrasser. Puisqu'il était assis sur le lit, il la fit basculer sous lui. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air tellement peu sûr d'elle. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Depuis le début il la faisait tourner en bourrique sans le vouloir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, quelque chose en elle l'attirait irrémédiablement et aujourd'hui, il pouvait avouer sans détour qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour tout les deux et Sonia était nerveuse. Pourtant, tout se passa bien, et elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'après elle se blottit tout contre lui, le cœur elle aussi allégé, elle sourit alors en entendant la voix cristalline de Cassy qui chantait dans la pièce non loin d'eux et elle écouta attentivement. C'était tellement apaisant…

_And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

OoO

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

« Voila » dit Cassandra. Max se redressa et la regarda en souriant.

« C'était super ! Bravo » félicita-t-il.

« Merci » rougit la petite.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire avec une flûte » sourit-il.

« Il faudrait qu'on sorte d'ici pour ça » dit-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit… aies confiance en moi, on s'en sortira, tout les deux » lui dit-il. Elle lui sourit l'air reconnaissante.

« J'ai confiance en toi » dit-elle.

« On devrait se coucher, il est tard » dit-il.

« Mais il n'y a qu'un lit ! » s'offensa-t-elle. Il rit.

« Et bien couche toi dedans, je dormirais par terre » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on m'a apprit les bonnes manières qu'est ce que tu crois ? Les dames d'abords ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un air de bourgeois qui la fit rire, c'était le but.

« Dans ce cas, on peut partager, tu verras, je ne prends pas beaucoup de place » rit-elle. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le lit et s'allongèrent, les mains derrière la tête.

« Dis… tu crois au miracle ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« J'en sais trop rien et toi ? » répondit-il.

« Moi oui j'y crois » dit-elle les yeux se refermant doucement. Elle se tourna sur le coté, lui tournant le dos.

« Bonne nuit Max » chuchota-t-elle. Il regarda sa tignasse blonde dans la pénombre.

« Bonne nuit Cassidy » répondit-il. Elle sourit, oui elle en était sur, c'était bien le fils de Drago Malefoy, quoi qu'il en dise, car il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait ainsi. Elle finit par s'endormir et Max aussi.

Une amitié venait de naître ce soir entre ces deux enfants…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si il est pas ^pareil que lesq autres... quoi qu'il en soit, laissez une chtite review!

Gros bisoux et merci énormément a tous!

Jess


	15. Ch14 Infiltration

Ola tout le monde :-)

Me voici avec le chapitre 14 de cette fiction!! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action certes, mais il ne peut pas y avoir que ça ds un histoire pas vrai? :-D Voila, Bonne lecture!!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a Mdame Rowling of course! rien n'est a moi malheureusement... :-(

* * *

Ch.14. Infiltration.

Le soleil filtrait à travers le petit carreau de la modeste chambre. Couverte du fin drap et lovée dans le bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sonia se réveillait doucement. Un doux sourire heureux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. En s'étirant, elle releva un peu la tête. Il était réveillé et regardait le plafond, d'un air absent tout en faisant des ronds de son pouce sur son épaule. En la sentant se relever, Jeff tourna ses yeux vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour » sourit-elle. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonjour » répondit-il.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Merveilleusement bien, il y avait longtemps… et toi ? » elle se recala un peu dans son bras, entourant son torse en soupirant.

« Pareil » dit-elle avec ce petit air heureux qu'arborent les nouveaux amoureux. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond.

« Tu sais… je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça » dit-il soudain. Elle releva prestement la tête.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« J'ai honte de la manière dont je me suis conduit avec toi, je n'étais pas comme ça avant » elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Hey… je suis là non ? Et puis, tu n'as jamais été un monstre non plus » dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda à nouveau.

« Non, mais je t'ai presque toujours rejetée, je t'ai fait espérer… »

« Et ça a payé ! » le coupa-t-elle « regarde où nous en sommes… a moins que… tu doutes encore ? » demanda-t-elle craintive. Il lui sourit.

« Bien sur que non. Jamais je n'oserais profiter de toi comme je l'ai fais cette nuit, si je n'étais pas sûr de moi » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Doucement il pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser. Quand il se retira pour la regarder, elle vit dans ses yeux que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne la regardait plus de la même façon. Et même si leur histoire n'était pas sans embûches, elle savait désormais qu'ils avanceraient ensemble, dans n'importe quelle direction que ce fut ! Elle lui sourit l'air espiègle et l'embrassa a son tour, se mettant a califourchon sur lui, le drap tomba a bas de son corps, il la détailla de haut en bas d'un air très suggestif.

« Mais tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de profiter encore de moi si tu le désires… » Susurra-t-elle. Il sourit en coin. Il se prit au jeu, mais les deux tourtereaux furent interrompus malheureusement dans leur élan.

« ESPECE DE SALE PETITE PESTE !!! » hurla une voix masculine au dehors. Sonia et Jeff se figèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » dit-elle en se redressant, regardant la porte de sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas. On ferais mieux d'aller voir » dit Jeff. Ils s'habillèrent tout les deux à la hâte. Cela venait de la pièce a coté, et le couple se dépêcha lorsqu'il entendit hurler et taper a terre comme si on avait lancé une chaise.

« TU VAS VOIR MOI !! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER TON INSOLENCE ! » Hurlait un homme assez imposant en avançant d'un air menaçant vers les deux enfants dans la cellule.

« Ne vous approchez surtout pas d'elle » fit Max d'un air menaçant en se mettant devant Cassandra, ouvrant les bras. Derrière lui, Cassy pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres en agrippant le petit garçon courageux de ses deux mains. L'homme ricana.

« Oh… ou sinon quoi ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Fichez nous la paix, allez vous en ! » pesta Max courageusement.

« Écarte-toi de mon chemin ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » se borna le gamin.

« Max… » Fit Cassy apeurée.

« Je suis là… je te protège ne t'en fais pas » dit-il a son tour.

« Oh comme c'est touchant… maintenant, ôte toi de mon chemin ou je te fais ravaler ton courage ! » fit l'homme avec une mine à faire peur.

« Non, je ne disais pas ça pour ça, je voulais te dire de faire ce qu'il dit » fit alors Cassy.

« Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta petite copine » ricana l'homme.

« Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! Vous devrez d'abords me passer sur le corps ! » Fit Max en bombant le torse. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu l'auras voulus morpion » il s'avança et empoigna Max par le collet.

« MAX ! » hurla Cassy.

« LÂCHEZ MOI !! » dit Max en se débattant. En se tortillant, il réussi à atteindre la main de l'homme et le mordit violement. Le colosse hurla de douleur et secoua sa main. Il envoya Max valdinguer a l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci se réceptionna sur le mur et tomba a même le sol.

« MAX NON !! » pleura Cassandra en se ruant sur son ami, mais l'homme la retint par le poignet, celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais il répondit par une gifle magistrale.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » retentit la voix de Jeff a l'entrée, suivit de peu par Sonia. Il posa ses yeux sur la petite Cassy qui pleurait en tenant sa joue endolorie, a genoux par terre et il vit également Max a l'autre bout de la pièce, inconscient par terre. Une colère sans nom le prit et il se rua sur l'homme de main de Julien – c'était donc un sorcier – et le bloqua d'une main a la gorge contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais à ces enfants ? » gronda-t-il menaçant en resserrant sa poigne. Cassy se rua sur Max en même temps que Sonia.

« Je t'interdis tu entends ? Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais a lever la main sur un de ces gamins tu m'entends ? Parce que je te promets de te le faire payer ! Casse-toi ! » Pesta-t-il en le lâchant. L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa aussi vite en courant se tenant la gorge à deux mains. Il se dirigea vers Max et le porta pour le mettre sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de sang par terre, mais le petit c'était violement cogné la tête contre le mur, il avait une bosse a l'arrière du crâne.

« Je m'en charge ne t'en fais pas, regarde si la petite va bien » fit Sonia en s'affairant déjà autour de Max. Jeff vit avec effarement qu'elle sortit une baguette d'on ne sait où. Elle lança un sort de verrouillage à la porte pour qu'on ne la surprenne pas. Elle vit le regard de Jeff sur elle.

« C'était une des choses que je ne voulais pas que tu saches tout de suite, mais j'y suis contrainte » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu… tu es un sorcière ? » s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

« Kévin… la petite » dit-elle en la montrant de la tête. Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Cassy. Encore sonné de cette nouvelle. Elle l'avait appelé Kévin tout simplement pour ne pas déboussoler les enfants plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il s'agenouilla devant Cassy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Hey… ca va ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se tenait toujours la joue. Elle hocha la tête.

« Et… et Max ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Ça va aller… Béatrice s'occupe de lui n'ai pas peur. Dis-moi, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cet homme est venu ? » Cassandra le regarda, toujours en pleurs.

« Il… il venait pour… pour moi. Il a dit que… Julien voulait que je vienne… et je n'ai pas voulu le suivre, alors je me suis débattue… et puis, Max voulait juste me protéger… et il… » Elle était dans tout ses états la pauvre

« Je… je veux rentrer… chez moi » couina-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci la réceptionna comme il put. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire du mal à ces enfants. Il la redressa alors, tandis qu'elle séchait ses larmes et c'est là qu'il vit l'énorme bleu sur sa joue. Il écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings.

« On va vous sortir de là, je te le promets, nous allons vous ramener a vos parents. Mais on doit être très prudents pour ça et nous devons mettre un plan en place, nous sommes de votre coté maintenant, mais tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire a Julien, c'est d'accords ? » Demanda-t-il le cœur serré. Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien… va voir Béatrice, elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose pour toi »

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant, les yeux rougis et bouffis. Il sourit doucement et lui caressa ses cheveux blonds. Elle ressemblait beaucoup a sa propre fille, en plus grande.

« Il est temps que je répare mes erreurs… » Dit-il en se levant. Sonia déverrouilla la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Julien, poings et dents serrées, mais la démarche déterminée. Il entra sans frapper, alors que Julien tenait une réunion.

« Est ce que tes hommes ont perdu la raison ? » tonna-t-il.

« Que c'est-il encore passé ? » demanda le concerné avec nonchalance.

« Un de tes hommes a failli tuer le gamin et il a giflé la fille !! » répondit-il en colère.

« C'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, maintenant laisse nous s'il te plaît » répondit Julien ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder en face. Prit d'une rage folle, Jeff se rua sur lui en le soulevant de sa chaise a deux mains. Les autres voulurent réagir, mais Julien leva la main pour les stopper, tout en regardant Jeff dans les yeux.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un sorcier Julien. Il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque toucher a un de ces enfants… que je n'y prenne plus personne sinon… »

« Sinon quoi Kévin ? » fit posément Julien en le fixant. Jeff rapprocha sa tête.

« Je vous ferais tous ravaler votre baguette espèce de cinglé » et il le lâcha. Julien rajusta son col, tandis que Jeff sortait de la pièce.

« Roshner ? »

« Patron ? » se leva un homme parmi les autres.

« Surveille le tu veux ? Lui et sa petite amie, ils me cachent quelque chose »

« Bien » approuva l'homme qui sortit lui aussi.

OoO

« Très bien… » Hermione inspira un bon coup. Debout devant une grande table, elle s'apprêtait à briefer Drago. C'était une vaste salle de réunion, avec une imposante table, sauf que là il n'y avait que Drago, Harry ainsi qu'Hermione de présents. Il était très tôt le matin.

« Écoute bien attentivement tout ce que je vais te dire. Tout a une importance capitale, tu dois apprendre a devenir en quelque minute a peine, l'un des plus grand terroriste sorcier que le monde sorcier ai connu » dit-elle. Drago la regardait attentivement, l'écoutant parler avec une attention toute particulière. Il y'avait un grand drap magique derrière Hermione ainsi qu'un appareil au bout de la table qui se mit en marche dés que la jeune femme eu fait un mouvement de sa baguette. Aussitôt, les deux aurors faces à elle virent apparaître une photo. La photo d'un homme, grand, très bien bâti, à l'air très robuste. Il avait les traits étonnement tirés, lui donnant l'air méchant. Les sourcils, les lèvres, le nez, les yeux, tout chez cet individu inspirait la colère et la méchanceté. Pourtant très séduisant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, car derrière cet homme, ce cachait un véritable monstre. Les cheveux coupés court, châtains, les yeux bleus.

« Voici la personne que tu vas usurper. Malcolm, Jacob, MacJager… » Commença Hermione en changeant de photo. Toujours le même homme, mais il devait le voir sous tout les angles.

« Il te faut savoir une chose… Malcolm n'a aucune pitié, aucune… il te suffit de penser a Voldemort, et tu auras la personnalité de Malcolm » fit-elle. Drago et Harry la regardait faire son explication, en silence. Drago était impressionné, tandis qu'Harry lui, était fier. Soudain, la porte de la salle grinça, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la dite porte, pour voir Ron entrer a pas de loups, souriant l'air coupable.

« Je suis désolé, mais continue Hermione, je me fais tout petit » dit-il en s'installant à coté de Drago.

« Je disais donc, Malcolm est en tout point – à quelques choses prêts – semblable à Voldemort. Il n'a aucune moralité. Il n'a aucune pitié. Aucun ami. Aucuns scrupules » énuméra Hermione « et surtout, il est très dangereux. Je le sais pour l'avoir traqué pendant prêt de 3 ans, ça ne s'est pas fait sans séquelles » grimaça-t-elle. Drago tiqua un peu à cette réplique, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Elle changea de photo. Julien apparut.

« Julien, Donovan, Digregorio. Cet individu est le bras droit de Malcolm. Moins important que son patron, il n'en reste pas moins très dangereux ! C'est lui qui a enlevé…. » Elle hésita un peu mais reprit le contrôle d'elle-même « c'est lui qui a enlevé notre fils, Maxime. Tu devras faire attention à tes arrières Drago, c'est quelqu'un de très observateur et calculateur aussi. Il pourrait très bien te démasquer et il n'aurait aucune pitié lui non plus, Malcolm est son mentor, mais je sais qu'il lui voue une admiration et un respect sans bornes, alors si tu joues ton rôle correctement, tu l'aura dans la poche et tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras » elle changea de photo. Drago avait envie de sourire ! Elle faisait preuve d'un tel professionnalisme ! C'était vachement surprenant.

« Jeff… il se fait appeler Kévin, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, c'est un moldu. C'est lui qui a enlevé Cassandra pour t'atteindre, je ne t'apprends rien sur lui. Néanmoins, si Julien a toute une bande de sorciers à son actif pour l'aider, Jeff en a en conséquence lui aussi. Des moldus, certes, mais des moldus Armés, Drago ne les sous estime pas » Drago lui sourit et hocha la tête. Son opinion sur les moldus… il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait bien changée. Hermione changea la photo.

« Sonia ! L'une des sœurs Trelawney, se faisant appeler Béatrice. C'est notre alliée. A la première occasion que tu as, parle lui et dit lui la vérité, elle t'aidera, c'est la seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle soit là pour protéger les enfants… » Elle éteignit le diaporama.

« Voila, je ne peux te dire que bonne chance… comporte toi comme le ferais Malcolm et surtout ne te fais pas prendre » fit-elle d'un air qu'elle essayait de rendre détendu, mais les garçons perçurent bien la supplication dans sa voix.

« J'ai juste une petite question » fit Drago.

« Je t'écoute » lui dit-elle en rassemblant ses dossiers.

« Je ne le connais pas… je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Je peux prendre son apparence et agir comme lui, mais je ne sais pas imiter sa voix puisque je ne la connais pas » fit-il remarquer.

« Très juste ! J'ai failli oublier » dit-elle en fouillant son sac. Elle en sortit un petit enregistreur, sous les yeux éberlués des trois aurors présents.

« Je conserve toujours un enregistrement des gardes a vue » dit-elle pour réponse au regard interrogateur de son supérieur – Harry. Elle le plaça au milieu de la table et l'enclencha. Aussitôt, une voix retentit, celle d'Hermione.

_« Malcolm… »_ Elle avait dans le ton de sa voix, quelque chose de différent. Cette intonation qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux criminels. Drago en fut très étonné. _« Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait ? De te retrouver coincé comme le vulgaire cafard que tu es ? »_

_« Tu es contente hein Granger ? »_ retentit une autre voix. Une voix dure, implacable et assez facile a imiter.

_« Oh que oui tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ! Après presque 3 ans à te poursuivre, je dois dire que je suis fière en effet… »_ Répondit la voix d'Hermione d'une suffisance sans bornes. Malcolm ricana.

_« Tu as juré Granger pas vrai ? Tu as juré ma mort après l'attentat du métro, je me trompe ? » _Drago aperçut Hermione serrer les poings. _« Et pourtant je suis toujours là »_ continua-t-il.

_« En effet oui et tu peux remercier les cieux car ce n'est pas grâce a moi si tu es encore en vie » _pesta la voix d'Hermione avec humeur. Tous entendirent le rire sans joie du terroriste dans l'enregistreur.

_« Granger… toi une si grande auror, tu te défile ? Tu oserais perdre ton honneur ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi vraiment… après tout on est pareil toi et moi »_ fit-il en la narguant _« c'est dommage, on aurait pu faire une sacré équipe toi et moi »_ dit-il sournoisement.

Un gros bruit retentit et tous comprirent qu'Hermione avait tapé de ses deux mains sur la table. Drago qui regardait comme les autres l'enregistreur, visualisa bien la situation. Le lieu… la tête de Malcolm… et celle d'Hermione qui tape sur la table et qui rapproche sa tête de celle de son prisonnier, fière de sa victoire, le visage dur et impassible. Oh oui il l'imagine elle et son arrogance lorsqu'elle lui lance ces mots au visage

_« La différence entre toi et moi Malcolm… c'est que moi je sais et comprend le sens du mot honneur et crois moi, jamais je n'aurais pu m'associer a toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les types dans ton genre sont fait pour pourrir en prison, tu es cinglé Malcolm, tu as tué un nombre incalculable de gens et rien que pour ça tu mérites de mourir, mais tu n'auras pas cet honneur bien sur que non… toi tu vivras et tu vivras en souhaitant que la mort vienne t'emporter comme bon nombre de tes victimes après que tu ai fait sauter leur maison, leur lieu de travail, le métro et qui agonisent sur un lit d'hôpital… tu apprendras ce qu'est la douleur Malcolm, parce que là où tu vas, il n'y a aucun retour possible et tu l'as amplement mérité et j'espère vraiment que les détraqueurs te feront languir avant de t'embrasser_ – la voix d'Hermione ne devint plus qu'un chuchotement a peine audible pour les garçons qui durent se pencher – _tu veux savoir pas vrai ? Tu veux savoir ce que fait l'effet d'un détraqueur simplement a tes cotés, sans qu'il ne te fasse quelque chose, moi je sais Malcolm… et c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux concevoir, même dans tes pires cauchemars_ – Harry frissonna, il ne se souvenait pas de mémoire d'avoir entendu Hermione si froide, si sadique et si mesquine ! D'autant plus qu'il savait lui aussi ce que faisait l'effet d'un détraqueur, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs – _alors arrête ton petit jeu maintenant, tu as perdu Malcolm, cesse donc de faire l'enfant et comporte toi en homme pour une seule fois dans ta vie ! »_

« Ça suffira je crois » fit Hermione en éteignant l'appareil. Les trois paires d'yeux braqués sur elle la firent rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Très bien, merci Hermione » dit Harry en se levant. « Bien, il est temps » fit-il en sortant, tandis que Ron et Drago le suivait.

« Drago, attend » le blond se retourna sur Hermione qui l'avait appelé.

« Je t'attends, ne sois pas trop long » fit Harry en fermant la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui n'osant fixer son regard.

« Je… tu seras prudent hein ? » dit-elle en le regardant enfin. Il lui sourit.

« Hermione… je suis auror moi aussi… ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien d'accord ? » elle hocha la tête.

« Embrasse notre fils si tu le peux » dit-elle légèrement gênée.

« Si je le peux, c'est d'accords. J'aurais voulu faire sa connaissance en d'autres circonstances… mais bon » dit-il. Hermione baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

« Je t'attends ce soir a 00h00 dans les appartements privés du président, je le mettrais au courant de cette mission, il est le seul au courant pour nous… » Dit-elle sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle commençait doucement à ressembler a une hystérique.

« Bien » sourit-il.

« … oui parce que le ministère à cette heure là est fermé… »

« Je sais » dit-il en croisant les bras tout en la regardant « Hermione… »

« … bien, et n'oublie pas 00h00 ! Je t'attends une heure ! Si a une heure tu n'es pas là c'est qu'il y a un problème, donc je mets une équipe sur pieds et on vient a ton secours… »

« Hermione ! »

« Et inutile de prendre des risques démesurés… »

« Je sais Hermione » Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de sourire.

« Et… humrfm » elle fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres fines et ô combien douces de son équipier. Drago se retira et la regarda « tu parles trop… » Murmura-t-il en souriant. Déboussolée, ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle le regarda la respiration saccadée. Regardant ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, puis ses lèvres…

« Drago… » Souffla-t-elle en prenant elle-même possession de ses lèvres. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et il fit de même. Ils étaient là, au milieu de la pièce, enlacés s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Tout autour d'eux était absent de leur bulle. Plus rien ne comptait que l'autre. Des sensations perdues refaisaient surface. Des émotions trop longtemps refoulées. Un amour jamais péri. Ils mettaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à travers ce baiser. Lorsque les poumons n'en pouvant plus redemandèrent l'air indispensable pour respirer, ils se séparèrent, les yeux fermés, front contre front, les lèvres encore gonflées, tout deux étaient encore comme transportés, dans un état second.

« Je le ramènerais » dit-il en se détachant définitivement d'elle. Hermione n'osa ouvrir les yeux et elle entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse, et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle reprit contenance, remit un peu d'ordre a ses cheveux et ses vêtements et sortit de la salle, un demi sourire accroché a ses lèvres.

OoO

Harry et Ron arrivèrent a Ste Mangouste vers le début de l'après midi. Drago avait bu le polynectar, ils lui avaient donné le sac remplis d'argent qu'avait exigé Julien et Drago avait transplanné. Tout le monde croisait dorénavant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne soit pas découvert. Ron tenait entre ses mains un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. La première chambre était celle de Pansy, ils s'y arrêtèrent en premier, peut être Ginny était-elle avec elle. Mais en entrant, ils se rendirent compte que non.

« Bonjour mon amour » sourit Pansy alors que son mari l'embrassait sur le front. Elle avait leur fils dans ses bras. Ron prit le petit bout dans ses bras et offrit le bouquet à sa femme.

« Tu es un ange » sourit-elle.

« Non, c'est toi l'ange » répondit Ron qui gazouillait déjà avec son fils. Harry se retint de pouffer et Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Pour ça tout le monde s'accordait à le dire : Ron était un papa poule ! Il adorait les gosses !

« Ginny n'est pas encore venue te voir ? » demanda Harry à Pansy qui mettait les fleurs dans un vase.

« Si, elle est venue. Blaise a signé son bon de sortie, elle n'attendait plus que toi pour sortir… » Dit-elle.

« Oh… si tôt ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, elle va bien, elle se déplace debout depuis ce matin et même si elle ne doit pas forcer, plus rien ne la retient ici » répondit Pansy.

« Très bien… je vais aller la chercher, à plus tard »

« Harry attend… il faut que je te dise… » Fit Pansy.

« Oui ? »

« Ginny veut retourner au journal » annonça-t-elle.

« Oh » fit Harry.

« Ne la laisse pas y aller seule Harry s'il te plaît » supplia Pansy.

« Bien sur. Ne t'en fais pas Pansy, j'irais avec elle. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher de toute façon, tu la connais » fit Harry en souriant à moitié.

« Oui. Au fait, comment va Hermione ? Elle tient le coup ? » Harry grimaça.

« Ça va. Drago est partit ce matin, en mission. Et Hermione attend, elle tourne en rond au ministère. Mais Ron va t'expliquer tout ça, j'y vais à plus tard » dit-il en sortant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa femme, la valise était prête et fermée sur le lit et Ginny attendait dans sa chaise, feuilletant un magasine.

« Bonjour » fit Harry en rentrant. Elle baissa son livre et sourit. « Je t'avais prit des fleurs » dit-il un peu largué en montrant le bouquet. Elle sourit.

« Elles iront très bien sur la table de cuisine » dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, je déplore que tu attendes que je sois à l'hôpital pour m'en offrir » fit-elle un peu plus sérieuse, tandis qu'Harry la poussait déjà pour sortir. Il eu un rire nerveux.

« C'est que… »

« Mais je plaisante, détend toi » rit-elle. « Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais aller au journal… s'il te plaît » quémanda-t-elle.

« Gin'… tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt ? » dit-il en prenant des gants. Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall d'accueil, là où l'infirmière d'accueil les faisait sortir. Il l'aida à se lever du fauteuil roulant et passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher. La valise avait été miniaturisée dans sa poche.

« Je veux y aller Harry. Je sais et je sens que si je n'y vais pas, je ne serais jamais plus capable de travailler » insista-t-elle. Harry la regarda alors qu'ils passaient la vitrine aux mannequins nus, avec une affiche de rénovation placardée sur la vitrine. Il lui donna un baiser chaste et léger.

« D'accords… » Soupira-t-il « je ferais tout ce que tu voudras » Ginny s'accrocha a son bras, elle savait qu'il allait transplanner. Et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent sur le chemin de traverse, devant ce qui fut jadis le Weasson. Ginny qui avait été transportée inconsciente a l'hôpital, n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'incendie. Elle reçu un gros choc en voyant l'œuvre de sa vie et celle de Pansy aussi, autrefois faite de murs blancs, devenue aujourd'hui, une immonde tâche toute noire. Tout avait brûlé, absolument tout ! Sauf le rez de chaussée peut être. Elle réalisa soudain. Des gens étaient morts là haut ! Elle lâcha Harry, se cramponnant aux murs pour avancer. Harry la suivait de prêt, sans rien dire. Elle devait se rendre compte par elle-même, elle devait faire son deuil à tout prix.

Elle avança devant l'entrée, le pas hésitant elle finit tout de même par entrer. Elle vit la tâche de sang par terre. Son sang. Elle leva les yeux et reconnu l'escalier – complètement noirci – et l'ascenseur juste en face. Elle revit la scène… le revolver… la balle qui part… prise d'un vertige, elle vacilla dangereusement, rattrapée de justesse par son mari juste derrière elle.

« Ca va ? » elle hocha la tête et continua sa quête en montant les escaliers. Elle fut encore plus choquée une fois arrivée à l'étage ! Tout, sans exception avait brûlé ! Elle avança au milieu des débris et se dirigea vers ce qui fut autrefois son bureau, partagé avec son associée. Rien n'avait été épargné, les flammes avaient tout dévorées, absolument tout.

« Seigneur… » Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire a son ancien bureau. Elle se dirigea alors vers ce qui était la fenêtre, juste à coté en vérité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry perplexe. Elle ne répondit pas, pointant sa baguette sur le mur noircit.

« Pourvu que ça marche » pria-t-elle a haute voix. Elle ferma les yeux « révèle tout tes secrets ! » prononça-t-elle. Harry vit alors apparaître avec une grande surprise, sur le mur un coffre. Semblable à un coffre de banque en beaucoup plus petit. Aussitôt, Ginny se précipita dessus et s'empressa de faire la combinaison. Elle en sortit des documents, toutes sortes de parchemins en tout genre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Les plans du bâtiment » souffla Ginny « ont vont devoir abattre pour reconstruire… les fondations ont très certainement été touchées » une larme roula sur sa joue.

« On a tellement galéré Harry ! Regarde ça ! Tout est à refaire ! » Pleura-t-elle. N'en supportant pas plus, ses jambes flanchèrent et Harry la souleva de terre pour sortir du bâtiment.

« Chut… je te ramène chez nous. Tout se passera bien Gin'… tout se passera bien »

OoO

Julien regarda sa montre. Encore cinq minutes. Il était sur un terrain vague, là où théoriquement il devait retrouver Malcolm avec l'argent. C'est ce qui avait été convenu. Il regarda encore une fois l'horizon et vit une silhouette se dessiner au loin. Par mesure de prudence, il agrippa sa baguette. La silhouette avançait vers lui, d'un pas régulier et assuré et il le reconnut. Aussi vite il baissa sa baguette et sourit de toute sa splendeur. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. La posture, la façon de marcher, cet espèce de regard de tueur, pas de doute oui c'était bien Malcolm.

« Patron !! » s'exclama Julien qui accueillit Drago. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se força à sourire.

« Salut Julien »

« T'as le pognon ? » s'enquit Julien.

« Je l'ai » fit Drago d'un air impassible en brandissant le sac d'argent. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait en faire, mais s'abstint de le lui demander.

« Alors ce séjour en prison ? » grimaça Julien, perdant quelque peu son sourire. Drago le fusilla du regard. Il se rappelait des paroles d'Hermione et s'efforçait d'être le plus impartial et désagréable possible.

« Évite d'aborder ce sujet ok? »

« Ok, ok » fit Julien en levant les mains « donne, je te débarrasse » fit-il en voulant reprendre le sac. Drago recula son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu y arriver, Julien releva vivement la tête. Ils se fixèrent et finalement, il le lui donna.

« Allons nous en d'ici, l'ouragan est proche » fit Drago en s'avançant. Effectivement le vent soufflait en gigantesques rafales et en faisait même mal a la peau. De fines goûtes de pluie avaient fait leur apparition, signe que bientôt le déluge allait sonner. Drago dut s'agripper a Julien pour transplanner, car il ne savait pas où était leur QG.

Lorsqu'il put enfin respirer correctement, Drago ouvrit aussi les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'une foule de sorciers les attendaient. Il les regarda tous de haut.

« Voici votre chef ! Malcolm est de retour parmi nous ! » Sourit Julien tandis que la foule applaudissait. Drago s'efforça de sourire en coin. Entendant le raffut, Sonia sortit de la cellule des enfants, où elle se trouvait depuis le matin même, pour soigner les enfants. Elle n'avait pas pu faire disparaître le bleu de Cassy, elle n'avait pas le matériel pour ça. Max quant à lui avait très mal à la tête, mais mis a part ça, rien de grave, il était juste un peu sonné encore. Bref, elle sortit de la cellule pour voir ce qui s'y passait et Jeff sortit de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le demi-cercle et les deux sorciers au milieu.

« C'est Malcolm » chuchota Sonia. Jeff se pinça la lèvre.

« Nous avons du souci à nous faire dans ce cas » dit-il. Sonia verrouilla la porte et s'avança vers le comité d'accueil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. Drago se tourna sur elle.

« Ah ! Malcolm, voici la petite amie de notre nouvelle recrue Kévin le moldu et sa bande, Béatrice » fit Julien sarcastique. Les autres ricanèrent. « Béatrice, je te présente Malcolm, notre chef à tous » dit-il. Sonia détailla Malcolm des yeux l'air dédaigneuse.

« Je n'ai pas de chef Julien et tu le sais ! Je suis venue te voir uniquement pour avoir de quoi soigner les dégâts que ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire tes hommes » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Espèce de… » Commença Julien en brandissant sa baguette sur le dos de la jeune femme.

« Julien ! » tonna Drago. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son geste et Sonia s'arrêta de marcher.

« De quoi parlait-elle ? » demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments, ni son inquiétude, surtout pas ! Pas de pitié aucune…

« Les enfants ont fait du grabuge ce matin, un de mes hommes c'est laisser emporter, mais ça n'a aucune importance » fit Julien comme si cela l'ennuyait. Drago ferma les yeux. Personne ne le vit heureusement, il tentait de se calmer, pourvu qu'on ne leurs ais rien fait.

« Bien… donnez lui ce qu'elle demande, je ne veux pas encore me débarrasser des enfants, ils pourraient encore me servir » dit-il en tournant les talons. Il suivit Julien dans son bureau, là où ce dernier demanda à ne pas être dérangé, sous aucuns prétextes !

C'était une petite pièce, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune issue à part la porte d'entrée.

« Assied toi je t'en prie… un cognac ? Je l'ai prit exprès pour cette occasion » Drago hocha la tête. Julien servit deux verres et s'installa face à Drago.

« à ta liberté ! » dit-il en levant son verre. Drago en fit de même et vida son verre d'une traite. Julien rigola.

« Ah je te reconnais bien là Malcolm ! bien, parlons boulot tu veux ? » dit-il en se levant. Il se rendit dans une armoire d'où il sortit tout un tas de feuille qu'il déposa sur la table. Il prit le combiné du téléphone en se rasseyant prêt a composer un numéro écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main. Drago pendant ce temps, ne se gêna surement pas pour jeter un œil à tout ça. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un plan d'il ne savait pas où à vrai dire, des annotations, des heures, des dates… il n'y comprenait rien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander à Julien. Celui-ci le regarda étonné.

« Je téléphone à notre fournisseur, maintenant que nous avons l'argent » répondit Julien comme si c'était une évidence. Drago fit semblant d'avoir comprit.

« Ah oui le fournisseur » julien hocha la tête et fit le numéro. Drago l'écouta parler en langage codé, il semblait passer une commande. Ça ne devait pas être du n'importe quoi pour valoir autant de fric !

« Bien… alors comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai tout mis en place. Il nous restera à poser les explosifs et d'ici quelques jours, pouf ! Plus de Buckingham palace » sourit Julien. Si Drago avait pu, il serait devenu livide !! Il s'efforça pourtant de sourire et de trinquer à nouveau avec Julien.

« À notre réussite ! »

Alors c'était donc ça ? Tout était prévu depuis le début… le voyage était un leurre, Julien avait fait monopoliser toute la sécurité national aux aéroports, gares et ports de l'Angleterre pour faire diversion !! Ce n'est pas s'enfuir qu'ils visaient… non, c'était bien plus grave et catastrophique ! Ce que Julien visait, c'était un attentat contre la reine d'Angleterre !

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila :-) Alors? verdict?

Reviewez!! (si, si)

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	16. Ch15 Tel est prit qui croyait prendre!

Ola gentes lecteurs!!! Me voici en force!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-D Pas de blabla, le blabla est a la fin lol

**Disclaimer:** Roh... Si il le faut vraiment (roule des yeux xD) Tout appartient a la déesse Rowling... Rien ne m'appartient (hélas) si ce n'est, mes deux petit héros préférés, Cassandra et Max ainsi que les autres persos inventés par ma personne...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ch.15. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre !

« Oui… bonjour, ici le président… j'appelle pour savoir comment se portent les affaires… comment ? Tout vas bien ? Et pour la bourse ? On ne peu mieux… bien… pardon ? Non toujours aucunes nouvelles… » Dans ses quartiers, le président donnait un coup de fil a la maison blanche pour vérifier que tout se passait bien en son absence. Le vice président gérait apparemment les affaires d'une main de maître, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il téléphonait plus pour penser à autre chose que constamment a sa fille.

« Je vous remercie Ernest, mais tout le monde ici mets tout en œuvre pour nous, j'ai confiance en eux » dit-il.

« Bien puisque que je n'ai aucunes raisons de m'inquiéter, je vous laisse… appelez moi si il y a un changement quelconque… oui… c'est ça… au revoir… » Et il raccrocha. A peine fait que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

« Bonsoir… »

« Miss Granger… » Souffla le président inquiet. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Il regardait l'horloge, elle indiquait 23h18.

« Bonsoir monsieur » répondit-elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda-t-il automatiquement « où est Drago? »

« Justement… je suis venu vous parler de lui » annonça Hermione. Elle avança vers le bureau. Au dehors, une main s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte des quartiers du président, se ravisa en entendant la conversation. Les deux gardes qui gardaient normalement les portes avaient été congédiés par le président lui-même. L'homme fronça les sourcils et tendit alors l'oreille, écoutant ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il miss Granger ? » demanda le président inquiet.

« Drago est parti en mission d'infiltration… » Lui apprit-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit-il incrédule. Hermione soupira.

« Les personnes qui ont enlevé mon fils veulent récupérer leur chef, et leur chef a subi le baiser du détraqueur, vous savez ce qu'est un détraqueur ? - il acquiesça - alors Drago a prit sa place et a infiltré leur QG, je lui ai dit de venir me donner des nouvelles ici a minuit vos quartiers sont le seul endroit sûr de cet hôtel je sais que nous ne risquons rien ici » dit-elle. Le silence fut de courte durée.

« J'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous et Drago êtes des sorciers » rit-il a moitié. Hermione rit a moitié et fut prise d'un léger remord.

« Je suis désolée de la manière dont je vous ai… traité lors de notre dernière rencontre monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû » s'excusa-t-elle spontanément. Le président parut surpris.

« Vous n'avez aucunes excuses a me fournir miss Granger, aucunes… on venait d'enlever votre fils, je peux comprendre l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez » dit-il « vous prenez un verre en l'attendant? » demanda-t-il

« Volontiers ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Asseyez vous » dit-il.

« Je vous remercie monsieur, mais je préfère rester debout » répondit-elle un peu nerveuse. Le président lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

« Donc si je récapitule, Drago est en ce moment dans la peau d'un chef terroriste sorcier qui est sensé être mort? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre qu'elle prit.

« En gros c'est ça oui » approuva-t-elle.

« A quelle heure doit-il arriver? » demanda-t-il. Hermione regarda l'horloge.

« Dans 10 minutes maintenant » un silence s'installa dans la pièce, on entendait plus que le tic tac de l'horloge. Derrière la porte, la personne qui venait de tout entendre tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir…

« Dites moi miss Granger… je vous paraît peut être indiscret et je comprendrais que vous ne me répondiez pas, mais que se passe-t-il au juste entre vous et Drago? J'ai sentit dés que j'ai eu posés mon pied sur le sol anglais, comme une tension entre vous… » Hermione fut gênée. Elle eu un sourire embarrassé.

« Et bien… c'est très compliqué. Nous étions du temps de notre scolarité, ensemble dans notre dernière année… comme vous devez le savoir, il y a eu une grosse guerre dans notre monde, une guerre qui a fait beaucoup de ravages. Nous l'avons gagnée, et lors de la fête en l'honneur de notre victoire, il y a eu comme… comme un malentendu » fit Hermione.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, après tout cela ne me regarde pas, veuillez m'excuser » s'excusa le président qui voyait bien dans les yeux et l'expression de la jeune fille que ces souvenirs lui faisaient beaucoup de mal.

« Non, cela ne me gêne pas ne vous en faites pas… il y a peu je vous aurais dit de vous mêler de vos affaires, mais aujourd'hui tout a changé. Je me rend compte a quel point le temps est un ennemi sans pitié que l'on ne peut combattre, alors j'en ai assez de me murer dans mes souvenirs, je dois aller de l'avant. Et puis vous savez, si Drago est parti il y a sept ans de ça, je lui ai bien rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, nous sommes désormais quittes et nous pouvons reprendre notre vie plus sereinement, sur de nouvelles bases… » Dit-elle avec un mini sourire. Elle venait d'accepter le fait qu'il ait pu faire une erreur et elle venait également d'admettre qu'elle était tout aussi fautive que lui !

« Pardonnez moi mais… Est-ce que votre fils est aussi celui de… » Commença-t-il. Elle le devança et lui répondit avec le sourire.

« Oui c'est le fils de Drago monsieur… » Le président sourit et sursauta lorsqu'un plop retentit. Hermione se retourna d'un coup, pour voir apparaître devant elle Drago il était venu au moyen de portoloin, c'était plus sage. Le polynectar faisait toujours effet, il avait donc l'apparence de Malcolm, elle grimaça.

« Oh mon dieu… j'avais oublié a quel point cet homme avait une sale tête » commenta-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Je te remercie… » Ironisa-t-il.

« Tu es pile à l'heure » sourit-elle.

« Monsieur le président… » Salua Drago en passant comme une flèche devant eux. Hermione et le président le regardèrent faire. Drago se dirigea vers le plateau où se trouvaient verres et carafe remplie de cognac. Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite et s'en resservit un deuxième, avant de leur faire face. Ses cheveux retrouvaient peu à peu leur couleur blonde et son visage reprenait forme. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as de mauvaises nouvelles? » grimaça Hermione. Drago eu une moue contrite.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » Fit Drago en avalant encore d'une traite son verre, qu'il s'empressa de remplir a nouveau.

« Drago ? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe… » Fit Hermione inquiète. « C'est Max ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Non ! Non… » Souffla-t-il « les enfants vont bien » leur apprit-il. Le président comme Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme. Drago resta pensif, le verre plein du liquide alcoolisé contre sa joue, avant de regarder la jeune femme l'air grave et de lui dire

« Ce _cher_ Malcolm a donné des instructions en cas où il se ferait arrêter… » Commença-t-il « Il se trouve que la rançon qu'ils ont réclamé a un but bien précis » continua-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas ça » fit Hermione.

« Et tu as raison, car tu ne vas pas aimer du tout ce que je vais dire ! » fit-il.

« Drago venez en au fait » intima le président. Drago inspira.

« Malcolm a l'intention de faire sauter Buckingham » annonça Drago. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mr le président… maintenant je veux bien m'asseoir » dit-elle abasourdie. Drago servit deux autres verres qu'il tendit à Hermione et au président.

« Comment… mais ce sont des sorciers bon sang ! Pourquoi agissent-ils en tant que terroristes Moldus ? » Pesta Hermione.

« Parce que les explosifs sont bien plus impressionnants que des baguettes et des sorts d'après Malcolm » répondit Drago.

« Drago, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

« Je le sais bien, mais là tu vois je suis dans une position plutôt délicate… tant que les enfants ne sont pas sortit de là, je ne peux rien faire » dit-il. Hermione baissa la tête.

« Mon dieu… c'est une catastrophe » murmura-t-elle. Drago regarda au dehors, il pleuvait a torrent, l'ouragan était imminent.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cinq jours » répondit-il.

« Et nous en perdons déjà deux a cause de l'ouragan » continua Hermione.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non… mais je vais y réfléchir, il faut que j'en parle a Harry et Ron pour commencer… Est-ce que tu as pu parler à Sonia de ton coté? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas encore, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion » dit-il « de plus, elle et Jeff semblent assez proches, je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu l'aborder seul a seul » expliqua-t-il.

« Débrouille toi pour y arriver, elle t'aidera à faire fuir les enfants » dit-elle.

« Très bien… » Dit-il.

« Drago? » celui-ci regarda le président qui venait de lui parler.

« Est-ce que Cassy va bien? » demanda-t-il. Drago grimaça.

« Aussi bien qu'elle peu aller en étant retenue prisonnière monsieur » répondit-il.

« Il ne lui ont pas fait de mal? » Drago se retint de grimacer. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait reçu une gifle par un colosse, il s'inquiétait déjà bien assez comme ça.

« Non monsieur, elle se porte bien » répondit-il, il parut soulager et satisfait de cette réponse.

« Très bien, de toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus » soupira Hermione.

« Non en effet… je vais devoir repartir, sinon ils risqueraient de s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus là » dit Drago. Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Comment ça c'est passé? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien si je puis dire. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu, Julien aussi, pour l'instant tout se déroule bien » dit-il. Hermione parut soulagée, le président rit sous cape.

« Bon et bien voila, je te laisse en parler au chef, je vais y aller » annonça Drago.

« Drago? »

« Oui? »

« Demain même heure, même endroit » ce n'était pas une question et il le savait parfaitement. Il sourit en coin.

« Bien partenaire… » Elle sourit un peu.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu recommence, je vais devoir te faire taire à nouveaux Mia… » Rit-il. Hermione regarda immédiatement le président et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Le président rit franchement cette fois.

« Allé file avant que je ne t'étripe » grommela-t-elle. Drago but le polynectar et se retransforma en Malcolm presque aussitôt.

« Jamais tu ne ferais une chose pareille » dit-il. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je suis trop précieux et que tu m'aimes… » Dit-il avant de toucher sa petite boîte a bonbon et de disparaître laissant Hermione pantoise. Elle regardait encore l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaître, complètement stupéfaite, encore ahurie de la dernière remarque du jeune homme. Elle tourna sa tête vers le président en montrant du doigt l'endroit.

« Non mais quel ego ce type ! » dit-elle. Le président rit.

« Il a raison » dit-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ?!? » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Il rit de plus belle.

« Vous l'aimez, il a raison ! »

« Mais… » Dit-elle incapable de trouver quoi redire. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait raison.

« Rah ! » fit-elle en tournant les talons prête a sortir.

« Bonne nuit miss Granger » fit le président d'une voix amusée. Elle sourit avant de refermer la porte.

« Merci monsieur, bonne nuit vous aussi… et reposez vous, Drago est avec eux maintenant, ils vont bientôt rentrer » dit-elle. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Merci beaucoup Miss Granger… »

« Appelez moi Hermione… » Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte. Le président soupira quand il se retrouva seul. Cette soirée avait été assez bonne dans l'ensemble. Même si il se tracassait toujours autant pour sa fille, il avait l'espace de quelques minutes, pu respirer et rire un peu et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien!

De son coté Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras ouverts. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes.

« _Et que tu m'aimes…_ » Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête et un petit sourire avait prit place sur son visage.

« Oui je t'aime Drago Malefoy… » Dit-elle a haute voix, avant d'enlacer son coussin et de se tourner sur le coté, pour essayer de dormir quelques heures…

OoO

Lorsqu'il arriva Drago avait atterrit dans un couloir. En regardant de gauche a droite ainsi que derrière lui, il réajusta son col et se mit en marche dans la noirceur de ce début de nuit. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il faisait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le chef qu'il vous est permit de bousculer tout le monde » grogna une voix féminine. Parfait! C'était le moment. Drago tendit alors sa main pour aider Sonia à se relever, puisqu'elle avait basculé. Elle regarda la main tendue vers elle, un sourcil levé et ne la prit pas, préférant se relever seule. Il faisait noir, pas une once de lumière à l'horizon.

« Non merci, je préfère me débrouiller » dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Attends ! » ordonna-t-il. Elle s'arrêta automatiquement et se retourna.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » amorça Drago en avançant. Sonia crispa sa main sur sa baguette au cas où.

« Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? » défia-t-elle.

« Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois »

« Ah vraiment ? Et d'après toi, qu'Est-ce que je pense de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle ironique.

« Ne joue pas à ça » dit-il froidement. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler là, ici, tout de suite au risque de se faire prendre ou même entendre par un des hommes de Julien, mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait absolument l'écouter.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, je fais ce que j'ai à faire alors laisse moi tranquille » termina-t-elle en tournant les talons. Mais Drago fut plus rapide, et la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna et sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, elle lui mit son poing en pleine figure. Si bien que Drago sentit même son nez faire un drôle de craquement… mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Calme toi ! » intima-t-il. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit, une lumière se rapprocha dans le couloir et bientôt un homme apparut en bout.

« Qui va la ? » demanda-t-il. Alors que Sonia s'apprêtait a réitérer son geste, Drago n'eu d'autre choix et il du agir comme Malcolm aurait agit. Il attrapa son poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage - une fois suffisait - et le lui tordit violement, Sonia hurla de douleur. Son autre main qui retenait son autre poignet, s'abattit sur la gorge de la jeune femme et il la plaqua violement contre le mur du couloir. Sonia tenta de se libérer, en vain il avait une poigne de fer.

L'homme à la torche était arrivé à leur hauteur et voyait le spectacle sous ses yeux. Drago se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura a la hâte

« Ayez confiance je vous en prie… » Dit-il. Elle le regarda les yeux incrédules et cessa de se débattre, Drago put desserrer sa prise de manière a ce qu'elle puisse respirer, mais ne la lâcha pas.

« Cette garce avait besoin que quelqu'un lui montre comment on s'adresse au patron, tu y vois une objection ? » demanda froidement Drago a l'homme a la torche.

« Non… bien sur que non patron… » Bafouilla l'homme.

« Bien alors maintenant du vent ! » dit-il. L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut au bout du couloir. Drago lâcha immédiatement Sonia, qui tomba par terre, les main sur le sol, suffoquant en se massant la gorge. Drago mal a l'aise s'accroupi auprès d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea en se relevant vivement.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

« Chut s'il vous plaît… » Intima Drago en chuchotant. Sonia fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante. Drago soupira.

« On pourrait pas trouver un endroit plus tranquille, s'il vous plaît… » Elle ne répondit pas et garda sa baguette pointée sur son torse il soupira a nouveau « Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, suivez moi » dit-elle en abaissant enfin sa baguette. Drago la suivit dans le silence de la nuit, elle le mena dans une pièce qui semblait complètement insalubre, a l'autre bout de l'usine. Quand elle eu fermé la porte et qu'elle eu insonorisé la pièce elle se tourna sur lui furibonde!

« Êtes vous devenus fous ?! » s'énerva-t-elle. Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir tordu le poignet… » S'excusa-t-il déconcerté.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… » Dit-elle agacée en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

« Savez-vous où vous avez mis les pieds ? » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous chiffonne au juste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Drago ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Vous faire passer pour le patron ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi telle folie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour sauver mon fils… » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Votre… oh… » Dit-elle un brin décontenancée.

« Il n'empêche, vous courrez à votre perte si Julien s'aperçoit de la supercherie, dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer, ce type est fou » marmonna-t-elle un peu calmée.

« Comment l'apprendrait-il ? Malcolm a subit le baiser du détraqueur il ne risque pas de débarquer a l'improviste » dit Drago.

« Vous avez raison, mais cela reste très risqué »

« Je sais me défendre » répliqua Drago avec un brin de supériorité. Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète »

« Je sais, moi non plus je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, je veux sauver Cassy et mon fils, et j'ai besoin de vous pour ça » dit-il. Elle rit d'un rire nerveux.

« Brillant Sherlock, et je m'y prend comment ? » railla-t-elle.

« Ne soyez pas désagréable ! » pesta Drago.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse, vous qui avez foutu en l'air la vie d'un honnête citoyen qui n'avait rien demandé ! » persifla-t-elle ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'offusqua Drago.

« Vous avez parfaitement bien comprit ! » cria-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou qu'il faisait _semblant _de ne pas comprendre, elle laissa éclater sa colère.

« Jeff m'a tout expliqué a propos de votre témoignage ! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire une chose pareille ?! » Drago n'y comprenait décidément plus rien ! Il inspira et expira un bon coup en tentant de se calmer.

« Premièrement, je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire vous concerne ! Deuxièmement, puisque vous sembler y tenir, je vais me justifier même si je n'en ai aucunement le devoir, sachez que je ne comprend toujours pas a l'heure actuelle ce qui a bien pu se passer, puisque je n'ai _jamais_ et gravez bien ce mot dans votre mémoire, témoigné contre Jeff ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je jure sur la tête de mon fils et même de Cassidy tiens ! Que jamais je n'ai trahi Jeff… Satisfaite ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant une respiration normale.

« Alors vous… vous n'avez pas témoigné ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« Comme je viens de vous le dire » répondit Drago soulagé de ne plus entendre le reproche dans sa voix.

« Mais… pourtant, c'était vous… il me l'a expliqué, vous êtes venus a la barre et votre témoignage a été déterminant, il a été enfermé a cause de vous, il a tout perdu aujourd'hui et il est en fuite… » Dit Sonia ne comprenant pas. Drago secoua la tête.

« Je n'y comprends rien… Sonia, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien » dit-il encore une fois.

« Je vous crois Drago » murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Qu'Est-ce que… vous pensez à un complot ? Jennifer était peut être une sorcière… » Dit-elle. Drago se retourna soudain, mal a l'aise.

« Quoi qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! » ragea-t-il. Il se tourna face à Sonia. « Jennifer ou Maggy comme nous la surnommions, faisait des avances a tout les hommes de la caserne… je n'y ai pas réchappé » commença-t-il « sauf que moi, rien ne me retenais, je n'étais pas marié, il n'y avait aucune contrainte qui me tenait, donc Maggy et moi avons eu une aventure d'un soir… » Avoua-t-il.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et j'ai aperçut dans son paquetage, sa baguette… » Dit-il.

« Mais alors comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une telle chose ? » s'insurgea a nouveau Sonia.

« Calmez vous pour l'amour du ciel, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il était accusé de quoi que ce soit ! J'étais déjà rentré lorsque le procès a eu lieu » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, il faut retrouver cette garce » dit-elle déterminée.

« Non, cela ne servirait a rien » dit-il.

« Alors il ne sera jamais discrédité ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Mais réfléchissez une seconde ! Quel cours martial accepterait la version que nous allons leur donner ? Vous vous voyez franchement ? _Votre honneur… L'accusatrice a usurpé l'identité de Mr Malefoy pour fourvoyer les jurés et ainsi condamner l'accusé, tout ça a l'aide de magie, parce qu'il a refusé ses avance…_ » Railla-t-il.

« Bon ok, dans ce cas que proposez vous ? » dit-elle. Mais Drago n'eu pas le temps de répondre.

« Béa ? » criait Jeff au dehors. Ils se figèrent. Sonia posa son index sur sa bouche pour intimer à Drago de se taire. Mais Jeff était loin d'être stupide et s'attaquait déjà à la porte.

« L'homme qui nous a vu dans le couloir lui a sûrement répété le sort que vous m'avez fait subir dans le couloir » chuchota-t-elle elle se massa le poignet « d'ailleurs la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire _semblant_ de me maltraiter, faites _vraiment _semblant » dit-elle. Drago grimaça.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il.

« Bon… je vais sortir, il va falloir que je lui explique » soupira-t-elle, alors que Jeff s'acharnait toujours sur la porte.

« Je vous fais confiance, vous savez ce que vous avez a faire » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et Drago finit par transplanner. Sonia ouvrit la porte et sortit.

« Tu me cherchais ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Malcolm t'a maltraitée? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. Elle grimaça.

« Nous avons eu une… altercation » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vais le crever… » Dit-il le regard sombre, elle le retint par le bras.

« Non Jeff… il faut qu'on parle… viens » dit-elle en l'entraînant jusqu'à sa chambre.

OoO

« Jeff… » Dit-elle désespérément alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans sa chambre. Il était prêt de deux heures du matin.

« Tu viens de me dire que Drago Malefoy est ici, dans cette usine et qu'il t'as dit ne jamais avoir rien eu affaire avec mon procès ? » Jeff rit, mais d'un rire sans joie. En cet instant, elle retrouvait celui qu'elle connaissait autrefois sous le nom de Kévin des débuts, froid et austère.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'y crois pas ! » dit-il.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es aveuglé par la colère » dit-elle.

« Et comment ! » dit-il en se retournant d'un seul coup « j'ai le droit d'être en colère il me semble ! » tonna-t-il, heureusement qu'elle avait insonorisé la pièce.

« Oui tu as le droit, mais tu t'en prend aux mauvaises personnes ! » dit-elle.

« Comment peux tu être si sûr qu'il te dit la vérité ? Comment es tu sûr que ce n'est pas un mensonge ? »

« Tu ne lui accorde même pas le bénéfice du doute ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Il se retourna.

« J'ai tout perdu dans cette histoire, tu comprends ça ? »

« Bien sur que je le comprends… mais, de ton coté, accepte de regarder les choses différemment, juste une fois… s'il te plaît Jeff. Cette fille était une sorcière, elle a jouer de la magie pour te piéger parce que tu étais le seul homme qu'elle n'avais jamais pu avoir… elle s'est servit de Drago comme modèle, elle a fait boire du polynectar a quelqu'un pour qu'il prenne son apparence, parce que Drago Malefoy est crédible et bien placé, tout le monde le croyait, et elle l'a utilisé… Drago était déjà parti en mission lors de ton procès, il ne pouvait pas être présent… » Dit-elle. Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Je… Je ne sais pas Sonia… Je revois encore son visage… quand il a parlé à la barre, jamais je ne pourrais oublier… » Dit-il en un murmure. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je sais… je sais que c'est difficile, et je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais essaye… juste un effort… il a dit qu'il t'aiderait a t'en sortir crois moi il était sincère » dit-elle. Jeff soupira.

« Très bien… » Finit-il par souffler « je veux bien essayer » elle sourit et posa une main sur son bras. Il se retourna.

« Merci Jeff… tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure dés que toute cette histoire sera finie, on fera le nécessaire » dit-elle.

« Mais comment ? » s'exclama-t-il « comment faire si cette garce s'est servit de magie ? Les jurés de la cours martiale n'y croirons jamais »

« Je sais… nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchis, mais on trouvera un moyen, je te le promet » dit-elle. Il soupira a nouveau et l'enlaça.

« Merci… » Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Elle se retira légèrement et l'embrassa longuement…

OoO

Sur le petit lit dans l'obscurité, Max remua.

« Mm… » Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Cassy qui elle était assise à ses cotés, ne dormait pas, elle le veillait.

« Doucement Max… » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse pour qu'il reste allongé.

« Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse.

« L'autre sauvage t'a propulsé sur le mur, Kévin et Béatrice sont venus nous défendre et tu as dormi toute la journée » expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Il porta sa main à la bosse qu'il avait sur le crâne et grimaça.

« Et toi tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit-il. Elle tourna la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il voie le bleu sur sa joue, car la lune filtrait à travers la petite fenêtre et ils pouvaient voir respectivement le visage de l'autre. Il se redressa contre ses oreillers, un peu inquiet.

« Cassy ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se pinça la lèvre, de toute façon il le verrait, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est cette brute qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui mais ça va » s'empressa-t-elle de dire « tu as eu bien plus grave que moi, je m'en tire très bien, toi tu aurait pu avoir plus grave » répliqua-t-elle. Max ne répliqua pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins !

« Tu as faim ? » demanda alors la petite.

« Un peu… »

« Béatrice nous a laissé des Sandwichs, je n'ai pas encore mangé, je voulais t'attendre » sourit-elle. Il lui sourit, tandis qu'elle allait chercher le plateau rempli de sandwichs en tout genre pour le ramener sur le lit. Max se moqua.

« Oh… la fille unique du président des États-Unis en oublie les bonnes manières pour manger sur un lit en compagnie d'un compagnon de fortune convalescent… » Dit-il d'un ton condescendant. Elle sourit.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais moi aussi faire preuve de modestie, je ne suis pas une prétentieuse a temps plein » dit-elle d'un air malicieux, il sourit.

« Oh vous m'épatez très chère » dit-il. Elle rit franchement cette fois en prenant son sandwich.

« Que t'es bête » dit-elle. Il fit mine d'être choqué.

« Dis donc, je ne vous permet pas ! » s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné. Elle sourit, et ils commencèrent tout les deux à manger en silence.

« Cassy ? »

« Mmmhh ? » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Est ce que… » Il hésita, elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en ayant avalé sa bouchée. Il inspira.

« Est ce que tu crois réellement que ton… garde du corps pourrait être mon père ? » finit-il. Il avait le regard fuyant. Cassandra se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui je le crois. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tout les deux. Et puis entre nous, quand ta maman nous a accueilli mon père et moi a l'aéroport avec Drago, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient tout les deux… » Lui apprit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-il. Cassandra agita la tête tout en mordant dans son pain.

« Alors… si il est en vie, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me voir ? » Cassandra haussa les épaules.

« Chai pas… » Dit-elle la bouche pleine. Max la regarda un sourcil levé.

« Dis donc, tu n'es pas sensée être bien élevée que de parler la bouche pleine ?! » s'exclama-t-il légèrement amusée. Il ne voulait pas penser à son père, aussi le sujet était clos pour lui, du moins pour le moment. Pour l'embêter, Cassandra ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche en grand.

« Tu es dégoûtante… » Fit Max en grimaçant. La petite fille éclata de rire, et Max la rejoignit dans son fou rire bien vite. Au final, c'était un tableau assez comique, deux enfants prisonniers, qui trouvent pourtant le temps de s'amuser. Ils rirent jusqu'à s'en faire mal au ventre avant de finalement se coucher, prêts a affronter un nouveau jour de captivité.

OoO

« Toc, toc… »

« Entrez »

« Patron ? »

« Ah, Roshner… » Fit Julien en levant ses yeux de sa feuille. Le dit 'Roshner' referma la porte derrière lui. « Alors… tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Et bien… pas très concluant mais j'ai une théorie. Hier, j'ai suivi le moldu et sa copine jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre de la gonzesse. Seulement quand j'ai voulu écouter, je n'ai rien, absolument rien entendu… » Commença l'homme de main. Julien croisa les mains.

« Oui et ? »

« Sortilège » dit-il. Julien fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que l'un des deux pourrait être sorcier ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

« Je le crois oui »

« Je vois… j'avais des doutes moi aussi, merci Roshner, je m'en occupe maintenant »

« Il y a encore une chose patron, hier soir j'ai perdu la fille de vue pendant un moment, il paraîtrait que Malcolm l'ai apostrophée dans un couloir, il n'a pas été très tendre d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, voila je voulais que vous le sachiez… »

« Que faisait Malcolm si tard dans les couloirs ? » demanda-t-il assez surpris.

« Je ne sais pas patron, c'est Robertson qui me l'a dit, il les as surpris dans le couloir je ne sais rien de plus »

« Très bien, merci Roshner, tu peux t'en aller » fit Julien pensif. L'homme hocha la tête et sortit, laissant Julien perdu dans ses pensées.

Au dehors, au centre de l'usine, Drago était penché sur des feuilles et parchemins, tentant de comprendre les messages codés inscrits dessus, quand Jeff s'approcha de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais il l'avait vu arriver. Il y'avait des hommes partout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent découvrir. Jeff se posta a ses cotés et se pencha pour examiner lui aussi les parchemins.

« Sonia m'a tout expliqué » murmura-t-il. Drago ne broncha pas « elle m'a convaincu, je vous en veux toujours tant que votre innocence ne sera pas prouvée, mais il y a plus urgent a traité, nous sommes d'accords pour vous aider a sortir les enfants de là, rendez vous a 23 heure ce soir a la cellule, on vous couvriras » termina-t-il avant de se relever comme si de rien était et de s'en aller.

« Kévin ! » Jeff se stoppa, Drago se redressa.

« Julien ? » questionna Drago.

« Salut Malcolm… il paraît que tu as apostrophé notre chère Béatrice hier soir ? » sourit-il l'air sadique. Drago se força à un rictus.

« Ouais, il fallait que quelqu'un lui apprenne le respect » répondit-il.

« Kévin, viens là s'il te plaît » demanda Julien. Jeff se retourna méfiant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » pesta celui-ci.

« Une réponse »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu nous trahi avec ta copine ? » Jeff se figea, Drago aussi et Sonia qui venait d'arriver et qui avait tout entendu, se raidi elle aussi.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? » fit Jeff. Julien soupira et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cris et protestations retentirent à l'autre bout de l'usine, des cris d'enfants. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra.

« Lâchez nous espèce de tête d'enclume ! » pestait un petit garçon, retenu par un homme de carrure. Drago rata un battement. Il n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de se faire démasquer, pourtant, il allait devoir, il venait pour la première fois d'entendre la voix de son fils.

« Vous me faites mal ! » cette fois ci s'était Cassandra.

« Alors Kévin, il faut te le dire en chinois ? » demanda Julien calmement, tandis que les enfants étaient arrivés à leur hauteur.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question ! » s'exclama Jeff. Julien soupira.

« Et en plus il me prend pour un con ! » soupira-t-il. Il attrapa sa baguette et empoigna Cassandra par les cheveux. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et de peur, alors qu'il lui mettait la baguette sur la gorge.

« NON !! » hurla Max en même temps que Cassandra, il se débattait.

« J'attend Kévin… »

« Tu es devenus fou ou quoi ? Lâche cette enfant Julien » fit Jeff. Cassandra pleurait à chaudes larmes et Drago avait le cœur gros comme un chou fleur. Comment pouvait-il agir ? La tension était presque palpable dans l'air.

« Très bien… » Fit Julien en resserrant sa prise.

« Assez ! » fit la voix de Sonia, qui avançait baguette brandie. Julien eu un rictus.

« Nous y voilà… » Fit-il.

« Lâche cette petite immédiatement » ordonna-t-elle. Aussitôt, les hommes de mains de julien, autrement dit les sorciers, braquèrent leurs baguettes sur elle, et les hommes de mains de Jeff braquèrent leurs armes sur les sorcier, Julien tenait Cassandra en joue, Sonia elle menaçait Julien, Jeff n'était pas armé, Max était maintenu par un des hommes de Julien, menacé d'une baguette lui aussi, quant a Drago il avait la main crispé sur sa baguette, prêt a agir si il le fallait. La situation virait au cauchemar…

Julien regardait en tout sens.

« Je vois… soyons raisonnable vous voulez bien ? Il serait dommage que l'on s'entretue, je ne voudrais pas ça non plus… » Dit-il. Mais Sonia restait imperturbable.

« Baisse ta baguette… » Dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe « tout de suite ! »

« Oh non ma jolie, c'est toi qui va lâcher ta baguette… » Retentit une voix. Aussitôt, Sonia lâcha sa baguette, en sentant quelque chose de dur, le bout d'une baguette sur son crâne. Le silence se fit dans l'usine.

Julien avait la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés, Jeff n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le cœur de Sonia s'emballa, même les enfants avaient du mal à comprendre. Mais le pire était Drago. Il avait affreusement blanchi, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, car en effet, l'homme qui venait d'arriver, qui avait parlé, qui tenait Sonia en otage avec sa baguette pointée sur sa tête et qui souriait maintenant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, n'était autre que…

« Malcolm… » Murmura Drago.

A suivre…

* * *

Bonjour bonjour mes tis loups!! Voila il a été long a venir, mais il est là... Je sais, je suis impardonnable, aucunes excuses, comment est ce possible?!? UN mois sans poster de chapitre! =O Bon, pas un mois entier d'accords, mais c'est tout comme a deux jours prêt... Je vous demande pardon, sincèrement, mais voila je ne sais pas faire autrement, d'autant plus que le mois de Mai est un parcours du combattant tant il y a des anniversaire, j'ai eu deux communion deux semaines d'affilée et j'ai encore deux anniversaire et un mariage qui m'attendent comme koi... enfin bref je vous saoule avec ma vie lol je parle trop xD

Koi k'il en soit, chui toujours la et ma fic aussi, l'inspiration ne me quitte pas :-) Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Kel rebondissement n'est ce pas? comme toujours hé hé (moi sadique? jamais!) que va-t-il arriver a Drago, Sonia et Jeff? Comment va se passer la rencontre père/fils entre Drago et Max? Que vas faire Julien? et qui était la personne du couloir au début? Toute ces questions, vous les saurez au prochain chapitre!

En attendant, Review!! Please je l'ai mérité non? *-* yeux du chat de Shrek

Merci a tous de votre patience et a bientôt

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	17. Ch16 Le retour de Malcolm

Youhou!! Wi je sais je suis vraiment impardonnable... vous laisser tout ce temps sans nouvelles et sans chapitres! Pff quelle honte hein! xD quoi qu'il en soit je n'abandonne pas (alors la! plutot voler sur le dos d'un hyppopotame volant! xD) et je suis toujours bel et bien là, simplement, je suis en train de préparer une chose merveilleuse de ma vie: mes fiançailles! Qui se déroulent le mois prochain, alors j'ai pas énormément de temps a moi! Breffons! xD j'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de vos espérances! ENJOY

Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient a JK Rowling, même pas de cadeau pour mes fiançailles snif (tu rend comptes? (met les mains sur les hanches) xD)

* * *

Ch.16. Le retour de Malcolm.

Ce matin là, le ministère était plutôt calme. Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide et souple vers les ascenseurs. Elle avait un petit sourire parfaitement agréable et joli à voir, cela faisait plaisir aux personnes qui la connaissait, la rencontrant dans les couloirs. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver de si joyeux à la plus réputée des aurors de ce pays, d'habitude si sérieuse et froide en apparence ? C'est bien la question que tout le monde se posait. Bien qu'elle mourrait de trouille pour son petit Garçon, Hermione se disait que tout allait bien se passer, Drago était là bas, elle était un peu rassurée. Elle entra dans un des ascenseurs, les portes se refermèrent et la cabine se mit à monter. Quand elle fut arrivée a destination, elle fit d'abords un saut dans son bureau, Ron était plongé le nez dans un dossier.

« Hum » Hermione se racla la gorge, Ron releva la tête surpris de la voir la, et sourit.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Comment va le nouveau papa ? » sourit-elle.

« Bien, très bien même. Pansy et notre fils pourront sortir dans deux jours, Blaise est un médecin formidable » répondit-il. Elle sourit.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien » lui dit-elle.

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? J'imagine que ca ne doit pas être facile, tu as de grosses cernes sous les yeux » constata le rouquin la mine un peu plus sérieuse. Hermione soupira.

« J'avoue que je ne dors pas beaucoup, mais je tiens le coup… je me dis que je dois être forte, pour Max parce que sinon je crois bien que je deviendrais folle. Bien sur que je m'inquiète, mais j'essaye de me concentrer sur le moyen de les sortir de là. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, je dois vous voir toi, Tonks et Harry, absolument, Drago m'a fait son rapport et ce n'est pas réjouissant du tout » grimaça la jeune auror.

« Très bien je te suis, Tonks doit être dans son bureau » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, suivit de son meilleur ami. Ron se rendit au bureau de Tonks, pendant qu'Hermione, elle, se rendait au bureau du chef. Elle frappa et la voix d'Harry lui répondit d'entrer.

« Ah Hermione » fit-il.

« Tout vas bien Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait les traits aussi tirés qu'elle, les yeux bouffis et une mine affreuse.

« Et bien, ça peut aller. Ginny fait d'horribles cauchemars… » Hermione grimaça.

« À propos de son agression ? » Harry hocha la tête affirmativement et Hermione eu une moue compatissante.

« Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes soucis, tu as bien plus grave. Comment tu gère ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. Hermione regarda un point derrière Harry et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça _gérer_, mais disons que j'essaye de me dire que tout vas bien aller et que bientôt tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir à ranger au placard » répondit-elle. Harry se leva et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as raison, tout finira par s'arranger… tu n'es pas toute seule, n'oublie jamais ça Hermione… » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Elle eu les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle essuya vite alors que Harry se détachait d'elle.

« Salut patron ! » s'exclama Tonks d'un ton enjoué. Harry maugréa et Tonks eu un petit rire. Il n'avait jamais pu accepter le fait qu'ils les appellent _patron_. Il était plus jeune que Tonks et Hermione, ainsi que Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il s'assit sur le bord de son bureau.

« Bien Hermione, tu avais quelque chose de très important à nous dire ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et pris sa baguette.

« Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas vous plaire… » Dit-elle. Et elle insonorisa la pièce, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte pour ne pas être dérangés.

« Bien… Drago est venu comme convenu hier soir, a minuit et m'a appris les intentions qu'avait Malcolm avant de se faire enfermer a Azkaban » commença-t-elle. Ron était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisé, Tonks restait debout au milieu de la pièce, et Harry était toujours assis sur le bord de son bureau. Tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Hermione inspira un grand coup.

« Harry, je sais maintenant pourquoi Julien a réclamé autant d'argent… »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda le survivant intrigué.

« Pour acheter des armes et des explosifs… » Leur apprit-elle. Les trois autres aurors dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils. Ron décroisa même les bras.

« Des armes et explosifs ? » redemanda Tonks.

« Oui »

« Mais c'est moldu ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Exactement » approuva Hermione.

« Mais que comptent-ils faire avec des armes moldues ? » demanda Harry abasourdi. Hermione se pinça la lèvre.

« Ils projettent un attentat contre la reine d'Angleterre… » Dit-elle. Un ange passa… ce fut Harry qui réagit.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Absolument certaine ! »

« C'est une catastrophe… » S'exclama Tonks.

« Contente que vous mesuriez l'ampleur de la situation » grimaça Hermione en les voyant tous si préoccupés.

« Je dois en parler au ministre » annonça Harry « il faut agir vite et sans grabuge, la reine doit absolument être mise en sécurité » dit-il.

« Est ce que Drago t'as dit quand ils comptaient attaquer ? » demanda Ron très sérieusement. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Dans 4 jours maintenant. Mais avec l'ouragan qui gronde dehors, nous perdons deux jours… » Dit-elle. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il était vrai que l'ouragan avait déjà fait de sacré dégâts. Pour des sorciers comme eux, il n'y avait aucuns problèmes, les sortilèges de protection étaient parfaitement efficaces et leurs maisons tenaient toujours bien debout. Mais les pauvres Moldus n'ayant pas les moyens, eux perdaient tout.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry se retourna le visage grave.

« Je vais de ce pas dans le bureau d'Arthur, il doit être informé de ce qu'il se passe »

« Je viens avec toi » annonça Ron.

« Moi je vais retourner a l'hôtel, le président peu recevoir un appel d'un moment a l'autre, Drago n'étant pas là, il faut que moi j'y sois » renchérit Hermione.

« Je t'accompagne si tu veux ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… » Fit Tonks.

« Oui si tu veux » répondit Hermione. Elle avait l'air inquiète tout à coup.

« Hermione tout vas bien ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, tu a l'air inquiète tout d'un coup… » Constata Tonks. Hermione réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le simple fait d'évoquer Drago lui rappelait a quel point son fils était en danger et a quel point elle tenait a Drago.

« Je… » Dis-t-elle un peu perdue. Ils comprirent.

« Ne t'en fait pas, il sait ce qu'il fait » dit Harry avec un imperceptible sourire. Hermione leva les yeux sur lui et le lui rendit.

« Bien, alors en route ! » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la main de Tonks.

« Venez nous tenir au courant a l'hôtel, on vous attend, a tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle a l'adresse de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les deux amis se regardèrent.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont renoués ? » demanda Ron. Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien… mais leurs rapports ont l'air beaucoup mieux… je pense que c'est en bonne voie… » Dit-il. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au dehors, et toute la terre trembla tellement il était fort. Harry et Ron regardèrent au dehors. Le ciel était noir, les éclairs allaient en tout sens.

« Bien, allons-y » décréta Harry. Tout deux quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre à celui du ministre. Ils devaient prendre des mesures pour empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe arrive !

OoO

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » pesta Julien, la baguette toujours brandie sur Cassandra qu'il retenait toujours par les cheveux.

« On ne dit plus bonjour ? » ricana Malcolm, tenant toujours Sonia en joue. Celle-ci regardait Jeff, l'air vraiment très paniquée. Julien ne savait plus quoi. Il regardait alternativement les deux Malcolm aussi imperturbable l'un que l'autre. Pourtant, Drago avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Espèce d'idiot, tu t'es fait berner ! » pesta Malcolm. Drago décida d'intervenir et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le vrai Malcolm.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ton cirque mon gars » dit-il en espérant être assez convainquant pour que Julien le croit lui et se retourne contre Malcolm. Ce dernier eu un rictus et resserra sa prise sur Sonia.

« C'est toi qui va arrêter ton cirque _mon gars_, car ta jolie copine pourrais très bien y passer… » Dit-il sournoisement.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine, tu peux en faire ce que tu en veux, je m'en contre fiche » répondit Drago instinctivement. La situation virait au vrai cauchemar. Étrangement, Malcolm sourit. Il promena son regard sur les personnes présentes et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une petite silhouette toute blonde.

« Oh mais que vois-je ? » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Le fils d'Hermione Granger en personne… » Fit-il en s'approchant de Max. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » cracha-t-il. Malcolm ne quitta pas son sourire.

« Le portrait craché de sa mère… » Ricana-t-il.

« Ça suffit !! Qui êtes-vous ? » Pesta Julien. Malcom qui tenait toujours Sonia en otage lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

« Imbécile, c'est moi ! »

« Non, il ment… c'est moi le vrai Malcolm » intervint Drago. Julien tenait toujours Cassy par les cheveux, mais faisait aller sa baguette d'un Malcolm à l'autre, ne sachant pas qui croire.

« Il suffit Julien ! Baisse cette baguette immédiatement ! » Tonna le vrai Malcolm qui venait de lâcher Sonia. Celle-ci tomba a terre et en profita pour récupérer sa baguette incognito, sans que personne ne le remarque. Sauf Jeff.

« Non ! Ne lui obéis pas ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! » Renchérit Drago. Julien ne savait plus quoi faire. Il transpirait a grosses goutes, Sonia regardait sa petite nièce – Cassandra – la panique dans les yeux et Jeff regardait Sonia. Il les regarda encore une fois successivement.

« Très bien, si il y a un imposteur parmi vous, on va le savoir tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il une lueur démente dans le regard qui glaça le sang de Drago. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de la petite prêt à lui jeter un sort. Celle-ci regarda Max des larmes pleins les yeux. Tout se passa très vite.

Sonia se releva, baguette brandie pour défendre la petite.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle. Dans sa hâte de vouloir la protéger, elle en oublia toutes les baguettes pointées sur elle, et elle n'eu pas le temps d'agir qu'elle reçu un sectumsempra dans le dos. Jeff le regard horrifié se précipita sur elle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et venait de tomber à genoux, puis dans les bras de Jeff. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, tandis que le sang coulait de son dos.

« Sonia… » Murmura-t-il en lui dégageant les cheveux de son front. Perdant peu à peu son énergie, son pouvoir de métamorphomage s'en allait lui aussi et elle redevenait naturelle, comme personne ne l'avait encore vue. De longs cheveux dorés, ondulés. Des yeux oscillants entre le bleu et le vert. Un visage plus fin qu'a l'ordinaire.

« J..e..f..f… » Dit-elle en s'accrochant a sa veste.

« Je sais qui est l'imposteur ! » retentit alors une voix dans l'usine. Tout le monde sauf Jeff, se retourna sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Je le sais pour avoir entendu une conversation entre Granger et le président dans ses appartements » dit-il. Drago ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la personne. Tout allait de travers, il était fichu il le savait… dans quelques secondes, il serait démasqué. Julien s'arrêta dans son geste, Max soupira de soulagement et Cassy pleurait en silence.

« Alors nous t'écoutons, peut être pourras-tu enfin nous apprendre quelque chose de concret cette fois » s'exclama Julien. L'homme sourit.

« Voila ton imposteur… c'est Drago Malefoy !! » dit-il en pointant le faux Malcolm du doigt. Drago s'arma de sa baguette et la pointa sur Julien, qui la lui pointait déjà sur lui. Max regardait son père – toujours sous l'apparence de Malcolm – en fronçant les sourcils.

« Malefoy… Kévin regarde, tu la tiens ta vengeance non ? » Dit-il, alors que ce dernier tentait de comprimer la plaie de Sonia. Il ricana.

« Laisse tomber mon vieux, tu ne fais pas le poids » dit-il. Aussitôt, Drago du se rendre a l'évidence. Malcolm le tenait en joue, Julien aussi, il était prit au piège il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, se rendre pour limiter les dégâts. Aussi, il jeta sa baguette a même le sol, regardant Julien droit dans les yeux. Presque aussi vite, il plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir la boîte de bonbons et la lancer a Jeff.

« JEFF !!! » hurla-t-il. Surpris, celui-ci leva la tête et attrapa la boîte de bonbons au vol, disparaissant aussitôt avec Sonia.

« Espèce de sale con ! » (1) pesta Malcolm « Endoloris ! »

« NON !! DRAGO !! » Hurla Cassy en se débattant. Malcolm regarda Julien de travers.

« Ramenez les mômes en cage, je m'occupe de lui » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce que vous aller lui faire ?! Laissez le tranquille DRAGO !! » Hurla à nouveau Cassy. Le sort levé, Drago jeta un regard méprisant à Malcolm.

Ainsi, les enfants furent emmenés, sous les cris et pleurs de Cassandra. Une fois partis, Malcolm ricana.

« Faites le asseoir sur une chaise ! » ordonna-t-il. Drago fut ligoté et attaché.

« A nous deux… »

OoO

Les lumières clignotèrent, toutes les têtes présentes dans les appartements du président se levèrent.

« C'est une baisse de tension c'est normal » fit Hermione comme pour rassurer tout le monde. Le président soupira.

« Monsieur ? Est ce que ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé… ils n'appellent toujours pas et je commence à avoir peur pour ma petite Cassy » répondit le président un peu crispé.

« Je comprends… mais n'oubliez pas que tant que Drago sera là, il ne sera rien fait aux enfants » tenta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

« Oui je le sais. Mais… cet ouragan n'arrange pas les choses. Comment savoir qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé ? Et si leur QG ne tient pas le coup ? Si tout s'écroule ? »

« Monsieur, il y a de sorciers parmi les ravisseurs ne l'oubliez pas, ils ont protégé leur endroit avec des sorts, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça » dit-elle. Le président passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

« Veuillez m'excuser je… »

« Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, on comprends... » Intervint Tonks. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione « alors ? qu'a dit Arthur ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Il va faire le nécessaire, ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Lorsqu'on s'attaque a la monarchie, c'est plus haut que ca se passe, la reine va être mise en sécurité, ils s'en occupent » dit-il.

Hermione et le président soupirèrent de soulagement à l'unisson.

« Voila une chose en moins » dit-elle.

« Il y a quand même une chose qui me chiffonne » dit alors Ron. Il attira l'attention de tout le monde en disant cela.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi viser si haut ? Pourquoi des sorciers s'en prendraient-ils à la reine d'Angleterre ? » Dit-il. Hermione se renfrogna.

« C'est de Malcolm dont tu parles, c'est lui qui a commandité cet attentat avant d'entrer en prison, il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est un terroriste » dit-elle.

« Excuse moi de te contredire Hermione, mais un terroriste a toujours des choses à revendiquer » intervint Tonks.

« Pas Malcolm crois moi. Il aime faire souffrir les gens, il aime faire le mal, tout comme Voldemort aimait torturer ses victimes. Je l'ai traqué durant de longues années, je sais comment il fonctionne » argumenta-t-elle. Personne ne répondit. A en juger par le ton qu'elle employait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était en colère. Soudain, un gros bruit retentit dans la pièce. Comme quelque chose qui tombe avec fracas.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna vivement ainsi que le président. Jeff se tenait dans le salon, Sonia dans ses bras qui se vidait de son sang.

« Je vous en prie… aidez là » implora-t-il. Tout le monde regarda la scène, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites et Hermione fut la première à réagir. Elle sortit sa baguette et fonça droit sur Jeff l'empoignant par le collet. Dans sa rage, elle le souleva pour le plaquer au mur. Ron, Tonks et le président se précipitèrent eux sur Sonia, inconsciente désormais.

« Hermione ! » fit Harry.

« Où sont-ils ? Espèce de fumier ! » Vociféra-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa joue.

« S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi… » Supplia Jeff.

« Tu vas vite me répondre où je te fais sauter la cervelle… » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Hermione, c'est un moldu, tu ne peux pas user de magie sur un moldu » prévint Harry.

« Moldu où pas, tu vas voir si je vais pas utiliser la magie ! » hurla-t-elle.

« S'il vous plaît… » Tenta à nouveau Jeff.

« Seigneur, Sonia… mais que t'ont-ils fait ? » murmura le président.

« Je vais chercher Blaise » dit Ron.

« Hermione… » Tenta à nouveau Harry. Mais elle restait sourde à toute parole. Aveuglée par se colère et son chagrin, elle étranglait le pauvre garçon contre le mur.

« Où… est… mon fils ?! » demanda-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

« ASSEZ !! » fit Harry « lâche-le maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il. Mais elle n'en fit rien. « C'est un ordre Hermione ! » dit-il.

« Tu peux bien même me renvoyer Harry, j'en ai rien a faire. Cet homme a enlevé Cassandra, il sait où se trouve Max et il a essayé de me tuer ainsi que Drago »

« Non… » Souffla Jeff. « Jamais je ne vous aurais fait du mal » dit-il.

« Toi la ferme » persifla-t-elle.

« Hermione !! Maintenant ça suffit, laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer » la jeune femme avait les larmes de rage plein les yeux. Ron qui était revenu de la cheminée par laquelle il venait d'appeler Blaise, regarda Harry avec insistance. Lui seul avec Harry savait a quel point Hermione pouvait être impulsive. Et lui seul avec Harry également, était capable de la maîtriser. Mais Harry hocha la tête négativement, lui signifiant de rester sur sa position. Ron revint prêt du président qui tentait de comprimer la plaie béante de sa belle sœur – Eleanore étant une des sœurs de Sonia.

« Écoutez-moi… Drago est en danger ainsi que les enfants… Ma… Malcolm est revenu » dit difficilement Jeff. Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.

« Il ment » dit Hermione.

« Je vous jure que non ! Ce sont les hommes de main de Julien qui ont mit Sonia dans cet état » dit-il. Hermione le tenait toujours en joue, mais avait desserré sa prise pour le laisser parler. « J'ai parlé avec Sonia, elle m'a convaincu, je n'en ai plus après Drago, nous avions convenu tout les deux de sortir les enfants de là dés ce soir, mais Malcolm est réapparut, je vous jure que c'est la stricte vérité » dit-il presque suppliant. Hermione le lâcha alors après un long moment d'hésitation.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-elle atterrée.

« Harry ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait subi le baiser ! Malcolm est comme mort ! » Dit-elle.

« Tonks, envoi une missive a la prison immédiatement » fit Harry cette dernière hocha la tête et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Blaise arriva par cheminée. Il se précipita vers Sonia qui gisait toujours à terre.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Jeff s'approcha sous l'œil méfiant d'Hermione, le teint livide.

« Elle a reçu un sort dans le dos. S'il vous plaît… elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda-t-il. Blaise l'ausculta rapidement afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et fit une grimace.

« C'est difficile à dire, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… » Dit-il. « Les gars, j'ai besoin d'aide il faut la transporter dans la chambre » dit-il. Ron et Harry l'aidèrent à la porter tandis que Jeff les regardait s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Un coup de tonnerre retentit à nouveau et on frappa à la porte.

« Monsieur le président, si vous le désirez, une place vous a été réservée a vous et tout votre personnel a la cave, l'ouragan est là et bien que nous avons la quasi certitude que l'hôtel ne bougera pas, tout le monde vas se réfugier en bas, nous vous invitons à en faire autant monsieur… »

« Désolé Hector, mais cela n'est pas possible je dois rester et mon équipe aussi »

« Mais… »

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je refuse votre offre, ne vous en faites pas, allez vous abriter » renchérit le président. Hector s'inclina.

« Comme vous le voulez monsieur, si vous changez d'avis… »

« Merci Hector » dit-il en lui tendant un pourboire.

« A votre service » dit-il avant de refermer la porte. Le président se tourna sur l'équipe d'auror.

« Vous pensez pouvoir protéger cet hôtel ? »

« C'est déjà fait monsieur »

« Et Pansy ? » demanda Hermione.

« L'hôpital est un lieu magique, elle ne risque rien, quant a Ginny, elle est au terrier, je n'ose pas la laisser seule pour l'instant, elle ne risque rien non plus » répondit Harry. Hermione se retourna et regarda au dehors. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre…

Attendre que l'ouragan passe… attendre des nouvelle de Sonia, que Blaise soignait dans la chambre du président… attendre, encore et toujours. S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui se mit doucement a sangloter. Personne ne le remarqua, jusqu'à ce que Ron voit ses épaules se secouer de soubresauts. Il l'enlaça, pour tenter de la calmer, sous l'œil compatissant des personnes présentes dans la pièce, les nerfs d'Hermione Granger étaient mis a rude épreuve ces jours ci…

OoO

Un coup… sa tête tourna sur le coté. Assis et ligoté sur la chaise, Drago encaissait les coups de poings de Malcolm sans broncher et relevais la tête, le regard haineux sans jamais baisser les yeux. Le visage violacé et couvert de bleus, la lèvre fendue, Drago gardait pourtant la tête haute. Derrière lui se trouvait Julien les bras croisés et le traître de l'hôtel également.

« Si je peux me permettre patron tu perds ton temps, il a fait l'armée, il est habitué aux tortures » lui dit Julien. Malcolm eu un rictus. Il regarda Drago l'air moqueur, il était redevenu lui-même, le polynectar ne faisant plus d'effet.

« Je réitère ma demande… as-tu prévenu quelqu'un de l'attentat qui vas avoir lieu ? » Drago leva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux bleus profond et cracha du sang de sa bouche a ses pieds.

« Vas te faire voir ! » (2) pesta-t-il. Le rictus de Malcolm se transforma en grimace et le coup de poing parti, cette fois le nez de Drago craqua, celui-ci grimaça de douleur mais ne dit rien. Malcolm se pencha en avant, son visage a quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu vas moins faire le malin crois moi ! Allez me chercher le petit avorton !! » Ordonna-t-il en se relevant. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint avec Max.

« Bien… peut être ta langue se déliera-t-elle ? Hein ? Drago ? Alors, allons y. A chaque question que je te poserais, je veux une réponse… si la réponse ne me plaît pas, ce sera ton fils qui chargera nous sommes bien d'accords ? » Dit-il avec un sadisme démesuré. Drago lui lança un regard noir.

« Espèce de malade ! » dit-il. Malcolm sourit et attrapa Max par le bras.

« Bien… pour commencer, depuis quand te pavane tu sous ma personne ? » Drago regarda Max pour la première fois. Le petit le regardait lui, la mine un peu apeurée.

« 2 jours… » Répondit-il.

« Bien… as-tu prévenu quelqu'un de mon petit coup contre la reine ? » un ange passa.

« Très bien » dit Malcolm en empoignant plus fermement Max.

« Lâchez-moi ! » fit celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute mon garçon il faut t'en prendre a ton père… » Dit-il en levant sa baguette.

« OUI !!! » hurla Drago. « Oui j'ai prévenu quelqu'un »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le départements des aurors britannique » dit-il. Malcolm sourit.

« Je vois que tu observe bien les règles de notre jeu. Est-ce que _département des aurors britannique_, implique aussi _Hermione granger _? » Demanda Malcolm d'une voix doucereuse. Drago détourna les yeux.

« Oui » souffla-t-il.

« Ma vieille amie… » Ricana Malcolm. « J'imagine que comme tu les as prévenus, ils doivent a l'heure qu'il est, faire tout pour convaincre la reine de se cacher… donc il va falloir dealer mon cher Drago… toi et les gamins… contre la reine… »

« Tu rêve ! Jamais ils ne te permettront de tuer la reine d'Angleterre ! Même si tu nous tiens, nous ne sommes pas assez importants » rétorqua Drago sous les yeux de Max qui le fixait sans émotions particulières.

« Dans ce cas vous mourrez… » fit Malcolm avec désintérêt « mais en attendant, qui ne tente rien n'a rien… attendons que l'ouragan passe et donnons un petit coup de fil a mademoiselle dure a cuire, je sais qu'Hermione peut être raisonnable si elle le veut et puis j'ai un oignon a peler avec elle, j'ai quand même été enfermé a Azkaban a cause d'elle et c'est une chose non négligeable, on ne ressort pas indemne de cette prison Drago tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment tu as fait ? Personne a ce jour a part… »

« Sirius Black ne s'est jamais échappé de là, oui je sais » le coupa Malcolm.

« Alors comment ? » demanda Drago.

« Tu es bien curieux… tout le monde a droit a ses secrets… » Fit-il en souriant. Il se releva et regarda Max.

« Mon garçon…. Tu as des parents exceptionnels, mais malheureusement, cette fois ils ne gagneront pas… »

« Ma mère gagne toujours espèce de malade ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? » Pesta le petit garçon. Malcolm le fixa un moment, Max ne cilla pas une seule seconde et en aucun cas ne baissa les yeux. Malcolm s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais… ta mère aurait du t'apprendre à ne pas répondre les plus vieux que toi, cela peut être très préjudiciable pour toi, mais je veux bien passer l'éponge parce que tu es encore petit et jeune, mais ne me répond plus jamais… » Menaça Malcolm.

« Je ne suis pas _petit_ et vous espérez me faire peur avec vos menaces ? Ma mère vous a mis à l'ombre une fois, elle recommencera et cette fois vous y pourrirez jusqu'à la moelle des os ! » Et il lui cracha au visage. La gifle partie toute seule, fou de rage, Drago se leva avec sa chaise et fonça droit sur Malcolm, ils tombèrent tout les deux a la renverse. Max tenta de s'enfuir, mais Julien fut plus rapide et Malcolm lança le doloris à Drago pour le calmer. Il se releva et remit ses habits en place ainsi que ses cheveux.

« Reconduisez les en cages, je les ais assez vus pour aujourd'hui ! » pesta-t-il. Max fut emmené par Julien et Drago détaché de sa chaise, tenait a peine debout. Il fut emmené par le traitre de l'hôtel.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » demanda-t-il faiblement en chemin.

« L'argent mon cher Drago, l'argent… » Répondit celui-ci.

« Tu me dégoûte » cracha Drago.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! » Max fut poussé à l'intérieur de la cellule, tandis que Drago lui, y était carrément jeté !! Il roula par terre, les mains toujours attachées dans son dos et la porte claqua.

« Drago !!! » Cassandra se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Drago gémit de douleur.

« Bah alors Cassidy… le protocole… » Rit-il à moitié. La petite releva la tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Attend, je vais t'enlever ça » dit-elle en le contournant pour le détacher. Elle eu vite fait de lui délier les mains et lui sauta au cou. Drago referma ses bras sur la petite fille et la serra si fort… elle pleurait.

« Chut… ca va aller… je suis là maintenant… » Murmura-t-il. Dans un coin de la pièce, Max regardait la scène d'un œil qu'on pourrait dire envieux et en colère a la fois. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait ressentir, il était perdu. Totalement perdu. Voila que son père absent depuis sa naissance réapparaît alors qu'il le croyait mort… Drago le remarqua et s'écarta de Cassy. Il regarda son fils un moment, la gorge nouée. C'était une situation plus qu'étrange. Le malaise se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce.

« Je sais que le moment est loin d'être idéal… mais je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi » fit Drago.

« Des _choses _? » s'exclama-t-il « moi j'ai des _choses_ a te demander… à commencer par où étais tu toutes ces années ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Je te croyais mort ! Et maman avait finit par se faire a cette idée là aussi » dit Max en colère. Drago n'y comprenait rien.

« Que t'as expliqué ta maman ? »

« Tu le sais très bien » rétorqua Max. « tu es parti a la guerre et tu n'es jamais revenu. Je ne comprends pas, tu aimais maman pourtant ? »

« Bien sur… » Souffla Drago.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda le gamin qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Je… j'ai effectivement des choses à te dire Max… ta maman ne t'as pas tout dit, elle a fait de moi un héro a tes yeux. Un père qui aurait pu être idéal, mais il n'en est rien Max… » Avoua Drago la tête basse. Max le regarda les larmes menaçant de couler, la mine perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ? Pourquoi a-t-elle menti ? Tout ce temps ? Explique-toi ! »

« Attend… ta maman n'y est pour rien, crois moi si elle fait ça c'est pour ton bien et pour me protéger, nous protéger tout les deux. Ta maman est une personne admirable tu sais, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, la seule personne a blâmer c'est moi. C'est moi qui sui parti… avant même de te connaître, je suis parti comme un voleur, pour un malentendu. Je n'ai plus jamais donné signe de vie a ta mère, elle ne savait pas où j'étais et je n'ai apprit ton existence qu'il n'y a quelque jours… a cause de moi ta mère a souffert beaucoup j'en suis conscient aujourd'hui et je te promets de faire tout pour rattraper le temps perdus avec toi »

« _Le temps perdu ?!_ » S'étrangla Max qui laissait couler librement ses larmes à présent.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu imagine ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tout les jours j'espérais qu'un jour tu repasse la porte dans tes habits de militaire et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me faire tournoyer et me dire que tout vas bien, qu'a présent tu ne partiras plus a la guerre et qu'on sera une famille unie, tout mes rêves viennent de s'écrouler a cause de toi ! Tu n'as jamais su faire que notre malheur de toute manière… je te déteste ! » Cracha-t-il a la figure de son père. Cassy assise a coté de Drago, pleurait sans retenue. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer violement. Qui pouvait blâmer ce petit garçon ? Certainement pas lui.

Il était reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir fait de lui quelqu'un de bien aux yeux de leur fils. Mais il ne supporterait pas que Max rejette la faute sur Hermione alors que la vraie héroïne c'était elle. Elle qui avait assumé la responsabilité de cet enfant durant toutes ces années. Elle qui avait aimé pour deux. Qui s'était inquiétée pour deux. Il se devait de rétablir la vérité auprès de Max, même si il devait le détester. Il soupira, la nuit promettait d'être très longue.

« Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu » murmura-t-il a Cassandra. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle se leva et rejoignit Max à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le connaissant déjà bien, elle n'osa qu'une main sur son épaule, qu'il secoua, signe qu'il voulait la paix. Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le lit, seule. Max se coucha par terre, face au mur et Drago lui, tenta de trouver de quoi se soigner dans la trousse de secours que Sonia avait laissé. Quand ils seraient sortis de là, il reconstruirait sa vie. Avec Hermione et leur fils, il avait raté trop de chose dans sa vie et ne voulait pas faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Oui… avec le temps, tout s'arrangerais…

OoO

Voila deux heures maintenant qu'ils attendaient. Deux heures que Blaise était enfermé avec Sonia pour la soigner. Le silence était très pesant dans la pièce, chacun se taisant perdu dans ses propres réflexions. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Jeff se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Quelqu'un veut du café ? » proposa Hermione.

Presque tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Jeff ? » demanda-t-elle. Jeff tourna la tête vers elle.

« Pardon… oui volontiers » dit-il. Hermione prépara le café pour tout le monde. Jeff fut le dernier à être servi.

« Tenez » dit-elle.

« Je vous remercie… » Dit-il en prenant le café fumant.

« Je voudrais que vous m'excusiez pour mon attitude de tout a l'heure, j'ai les nerfs a fleur de peau pour l'instant » s'excusa Hermione.

« Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, votre réaction était parfaitement justifiée… mon attitude a moi par contre n'a rien d'acceptable. Je dois moi aussi des excuses, a commencer par vous et vous monsieur le président… sachez juste une chose, c'est que jamais je n'aurais fait de mal a un de ces enfants… »

« Si ma belle sœur vous fait confiance, alors je prend le risque mon garçon. Je vous en veux d'avoir mis ma fille dans cette histoire pour une affaire de vengeance qui ne nous concerne pas, mais vous avez retournez votre veste et vous allez nous aider alors je veux bien faire l'effort » répondit le président.

« Quant à moi, j'accepte vos excuses Jeff. Il y a juste une chose qui me chiffonne… que vous a fait Drago pour lui en vouloir à ce point ? » Demanda Hermione. Jeff soupira, regarda son café puis au dehors, alors qu'un éclair fendait le ciel et qu'il pleuvait a torrent. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Alors Jeff se lança dans le récit de son histoire. Comment il avait tout perdu à cause d'un soi disant témoignage.

« C'est affreux » fit Tonks.

« Oui… »

« Il y a une explication a tout cela, Drago n'est pas comme ça il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille en sachant qui était cette fille » se renfrogna Hermione.

« Aujourd'hui je le sais, car Sonia a eu le temps de parler avec lui. Mais a l'époque j'étais aveuglé par ma colère et ma rancune, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile et j'ai foncé les yeux fermés » dit-il. Cette dernière phrase jeta un silence lourd dans la pièce, quand le verrou de la porte se fit entendre, laissant pénétrer Blaise dans la pièce. Jeff se précipita sur lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a perdu énormément de sang. Je l'ai soignée, ses blessures sont toutes refermées, mais elle est encore inconsciente, les prochaines 24 heures seront déterminantes, je vais rester cette nuit, on ne sait jamais si il y aurait un problème, mais sinon je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut attendre… » Répondit Blaise.

« Est ce que je peux aller la voir ? Rien qu'une minute ? S'il vous plaît ? » Supplia presque le jeune homme. Blaise soupira.

« Bien, mais ne faites pas de bruit et ne restez pas trop longtemps » recommanda le métis. Jeff hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre en douceur. Blaise soupira.

« Blaise ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ca va Mia, ca va… » Dit-il.

« Combien de garde as-tu encore assuré sans dormir cette semaine ? » réprimanda-t-elle. Les garçons sourirent en coin.

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas le savoir je t'assure… » Répondit-il. Avec une moue perplexe, elle se retourna sur Tonks.

« Quand auront nous des nouvelles de la prison ? » interrogea-t-elle soudain

« Dés que l'ouragan sera passé » répondit-elle.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire… si Malcolm est bel et bien en liberté, nous sommes dans un vrai pétrin… » Marmonna Hermione. La porte grinça à nouveau et Jeff sortit de la chambre. Il semblait aux autres qu'il avait les yeux rouges et mouillés, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

« Pendant que j'y pense… il semblerait que quelqu'un de votre équipe ou quelqu'un en tout cas que vous connaissez, vous trahi » dit Jeff en avançant au milieu de la pièce.

« Comment est-il ? » questionna Harry.

« De taille moyenne, la quarantaine environ, je n'ai pas fait attention aux autres détails et il semblait bien connaitre Drago, il a parlé d'une discussion entre mademoiselle Granger et monsieur le président et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su déterminer qui des deux Malcolm mentait. Drago était prit au piège » Hermione, Harry, Ron et le président semblaient avoir pensé a la même personne…

« Je ne sais pas si cela vous a beaucoup aidé, mais si je me souviens encore de quoi que ce soit, je vous en ferais part » dit-il.

« C'est impossible… comment as-t-il pu ? » demanda le président atterré.

« Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives monsieur, nous n'avons pas de preuves – non pas que je mette votre parole en doute Jeff – visuelle de cette accusation » renchérit Harry. Le président releva des yeux ronds sur lui.

« Alors dites moi où il est ? En ce moment même ? Tout mon personnel se trouve en bas à la salle de réunion, attendant un appel de ces fous furieux et il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Il sait qu'on l'a vu et reconnu, il ne prendra plus le risque de revenir… tant d'années… je ne comprends pas… » Fit le président affligé.

OoO

« Toc toc »

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour monsieur » fit une voix a l'entrée du bureau. Malcolm releva la tête des documents qu'il était en train de consulter, ainsi que Julien. Un sourire faux vint se peindre sur son visage.

« Aaahh… voila donc notre taupe » dit-il « ferme la porte. Julien m'a rapporté ce que tu as fait pour nous dans cette affaire, je te félicite, tu as fait un assez bon travail » félicita Malcolm.

« Merci monsieur… a ce propos, pardonnez moi de vous demander ça, mais je suis découvert, mon travail s'arrête donc ici, j'ai fait ma part du marché, a vous de tenir la votre » dit l'homme. Malcolm le sonda et sourit.

« La notre ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant sur Julien qui lui sourit en retour. « Écoutez mon cher… ? »

« Jarred monsieur » (3)

« C'est ça… mon cher Jarred. Votre dû est un dû, nous vous le devons alors… AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Jarred n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir ni de se cacher ou encore de s'enfuir. Trop naïf, il n'avait pas prévu ça et reçu le sort en pleine poitrine…

« Désolé mon cher Jarred… mais vous n'étiez plus utile a personne » ricana-t-il. Il passa à coté et sortit de la pièce. Julien en fit de même.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » dit-il a l'ex bras droit du président des états unis qui gisait maintenant les bras en croix, sur le sol. « Vous là ! Débarrassez-moi le bureau des immondices ! » Ordonna Julien a un de ses hommes.

Pourtant bien de sa personne, Jarred était de mèche avec les terroristes, appâté par le gain. Mais l'appât du gain peu parfois conduire a la mort, surtout lorsque l'on traite avec des hommes tels que Malcolm et Julien et Jarred venait d'en payer les frais.

OoO

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous reposer tous » fit soudainement le président.

« Je m'occupe des lits de camps, mieux vaut tous rester ici » fit Harry qui fit apparaître un a un des lits d'appoints.

« Vous savez Hermione… le jour où… le jour où je vous ai piégés Drago et vous, j'ai vu ce jour là dans ses yeux a quel point il tenait a vous. Je tenais juste a vous le dire, si jamais on sort tous indemne de cette histoire, sans vouloir donner de leçon de morale, prenez le temps de réfléchir a tout ça et reprenez là où vous êtes restés. Je vous le dis car il m'est impossible a moi d'en faire autant, rendez vous comptes de la chance que vous avez » dit Jeff avant de se coucher.

« Je sais que la chance j'ai, mais vous aussi vous en avez, vous avez la possibilité de refaire votre vie de zéro, avec de nouvelles personnes. La première fois que j'ai parlé a Sonia, j'ai su qu'elle était amoureuse, ne laissez pas passer votre chance Jeff… » Répondit-elle en retour. Jeff regarda la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle se trouvait Sonia.

« Si… »

« Non ! » coupa Hermione « elle s'en sortira… » Jeff lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Hermione… »

« Bonne nuit Jeff » elle se coucha et murmura « _bonne nuit Dray, bonne nuit mon petit garçon »_ …

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Désolée de cette vulgarité, mais je ne voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre :-s

(2) Désolée, vraiment désolée =( lol mais bon le rating est en K+ j'ai droit a quelques insultes nan ? (grand sourire colgate ! xD)

(3) Pour tout vous dire, j'ai longuement hésité pour le coupable. C'est en partie pour ça que le chapitre a trainé en longueur ( pardooonn) lol et donc j'avais trois suspects potentiels pour être le traitre. Il y avait bien entendu, Jarred… Hector (le Stewart de l'hôtel) et Marie (la secrétaire/sorcière ^^) et finalement j'ai choisi Jarred :-)

* * *

Voili voulou :-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? je vous promet de faire au plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre!!

Merci de revenir a chaque fois et de me suivre dans cette histoire! j'vous embrasse bien fort

Une chtite review? *-* (rien qu'une chtite?*-*) lol

Bisoux

Jess


	18. Ch17 Changement de programme

Et voici le chapitre 17!! Comme d'habitude, le blabla est en bas de page! bonne lecture

**Disclaimer:** tout appartient a notre chère Rowling, rien n'est a moi si ce n'est Max, Cassy et l'intrigue :-)

* * *

Ch.17. Changement de programme.

Drago ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Observant la cellule pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper, il se rendit bien vite compte que c'était peine perdue. Sans baguette, sans défense… il soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'on vienne les chercher. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers Hermione. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre à présent. Il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop dure avec Jeff, lui avait su passer sur ses méfaits, mais il n'était pas sur qu'elle pourrait en faire de même, encore moins le président. Il tendait de temps à autre l'oreille dans le but de s'assurer que personne ne vienne le chercher pour encore le frapper ou pour encore entendre des bribes de conversations. Il rit nerveusement de sa propre bêtise, il ne pourrait pas les entendre, ils étaient bien trop loin.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors au bout de la pièce, sur son fils. A nouveau il soupira. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour réparer les dégâts ? Max le détestait et il avait du mal à s'y faire. Après tout, tout ça était sa faute, c'était lui qui avait cru qu'Hermione le trompait à l'époque, lui qui était parti comme un voleur… en y repensant, et dire qu'elle était déjà enceinte a l'époque et qu'ils préparaient sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se sentait vraiment honteux. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, lui faire des excuses encore et encore. Lui dire a quel point il était con, a quel point il regrettait et surtout a quel point il l'aimait. Au dehors, l'ouragan grondait, a travers la toute petite fenêtre, il apercevait le ciel s'illuminer a mesure que les éclairs apparaissaient. Le tonnerre était de plus en plus fort et malgré les sortilèges de protection, Drago pouvait sentir sous ses pieds le grondement de cette tempête. Il soupira.

En reposant ses yeux sur son petit garçon, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait par terre. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce temps, les températures avaient considérablement chutées et le fait de dormir a même le sol ne devait pas arranger les choses… Drago se leva alors et se dirigea vers Max. Il arriva derrière lui car il lui tournait toujours le dos, il dormait. Tant pis si il se réveillait, il aviserait. Il se baissa et délicatement le prit dans ses bras. Il ne cilla pas et au contraire s'accrocha à son père toujours endormi. Drago sentit ses petit bras enserrer son cou et une vague d'émotion l'envahit. Ses yeux brillèrent un moment et il serra son petit garçon dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux. Max remua quelque peu sans pour autant se réveiller et Drago reprit ses esprits. Il le déposa sur le lit au cotés de Cassandra qui elle aussi tremblait un peut. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait une armoire incrustée dans le mur où il y trouva une couverture. Il recouvrit les deux enfants endormis, mais grelottants et les regarda d'un œil attendri. Du bout des doigts il effleura la joue de son fils et celle de Cassy. Il retourna s'asseoir, lui aussi commençait à avoir froid. Il se tassa sur sa chaise et tenta de se réchauffer un peu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était les yeux de Max entrouverts. Le petit était en fait éveillé, depuis le début et même si il en voulait à son père, même si il ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt, il restait son père, ce père dont Hermione lui avait tant parlé, ce père qu'il avait tant attendu toutes ces années… Max regarda face a lui, les cheveux blonds de Cassy reluisaient avec la lune, elle tremblait. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle pour la réchauffer et se réchauffer lui par la même occasion. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'une fois sortit de cette galère, sa mère lui permettrait de revoir Cassandra, car il était déjà très attaché a cette petite fille, elle était devenue par la force des choses, son amie et il sentait que ce n'était que le début d'une grande histoire… Max referma les yeux pour le restant de la nuit, tandis que Cassy se collait à lui inconsciemment dans son sommeil.

OoO

_Le parc de Poudlard était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Scintillant à la lueur de la lune, la neige fraîchement tombée lui donnait une allure féérique. Le ciel étoilé et la lune bien présente en ce 24 décembre 1997, témoignaient d'une nuit s'annonçant tranquille et sereine. A l'intérieur du château, les bruits de verres et de couverts se faisaient entendre, c'était le réveillon de noël. Il devait être dans les 23h45 lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée, une des grandes portes étaient encore ouverte et une jeune fille sortit et s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée blanche, les cheveux bouclés et lâchés retombant gracieusement au milieu de son dos et portait également un châle sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna, bien sur son petit tissu n'était pas suffisant pour la réchauffer, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'air._

_Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. C'était la première année qu'elle passait noël à Poudlard, ses parents avaient été mis en sécurité, la guerre se rapprochait de plus en plus et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Elle soupira. Comment tout ça finirait-il ? Quel était leur avenir à tous ? Seraient-ils encore tous vivants après la bataille finale qui devenait inévitable ? Elle n'en savait rien, personne n'en savait rien à vrai dire._

_« Si tu n'étais pas qui je sais que tu es, je penserais que tu fais tout pour être malade et ne pas faire tes devoirs de vacances » fit une voix rieuse derrière elle. Elle sourit. Soudain, une chaleur l'enveloppa, une douce chaleur, provenant d'une cape délicatement posée sur ses épaules, elle se saisi des bords et s'emmitoufla dedans._

_« Merci Drago » remercia-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme maintenant en chemise s'asseyait a ses cotés. Il sourit._

_« Et si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je dirais que tu es tarée de sortir par ce temps si peu vêtue car maintenant c'est moi qui ai froid ! » dit-il alors qu'un frisson le parcourait, elle rit et porta la cape a ses narines discrètement._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, alors que tout nos amis sont à l'intérieur en train de trinquer ? » demanda-t-il intrigué._

_« J'avais besoin d'air » répondit-elle. « Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » proposa-t-elle._

_« Non… pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui te tracasse » _

_« Oh trois fois rien… ma famille me manque et cela risque de durer un moment avant que je ne la revois, on va se battre sans savoir qui s'en sortira et j'en ai pas envie, pourtant je n'ai pas le choix, personne… » Dit-elle. Drago fronça les sourcils._

_« Tu nous fais une petite crise d'angoisse… »_

_« Ne vois pas en moi une fille lâche, je ne le suis pas, seulement j'ai peur pour les gens que j'aime et je me dis parfois que nous méritons mieux comme vie, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Cette fois il la regarda gravement._

_« Si bien sûr… je n'ai jamais pensé de toi que tu étais lâche, mais tu as le droit d'avoir peur tu sais, j'ai peur moi aussi, c'est normal » répondit-il._

_« Oui… » Dit-elle en se perdant un instant dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se retourna sur lui le visage un peu malicieux_

_« Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Drago sursauta._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Et bien… oui, que penses-tu de moi ? » redemanda-t-elle. Drago la fixa un moment. Et sourit un peu._

_« Et bien… » Commença-t-il un peu nerveux. Elle sourit._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu es une fille intelligente, drôle, gentille, douce… »_

_« Douce ? »_

_« Douce » confirma Drago en la regardant. Elle rougit légèrement._

_« Mais encore ? »_

_« Tu es… très jolie » continua-t-il. Elle sourit. « Quoi ? »_

_« Arrête » lui dit-elle assez gênée._

_« Mademoiselle n'accepte pas les compliments ? » dit-il retrouvant sa voix rieuse._

_« Si, mais là c'est trop »_

_« Non c'est la vérité, tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de toi, je t'ai répondu sincèrement, a ton tour »_

_« Mon tour ? »_

_« Est ce que tu comptes répéter tout ce que je te dis Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il. Elle rougit. « Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses toi de moi ? » Elle fit mine de réfléchir et porta a nouveau sa cape a son nez._

_« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle en rabaissant ses mains « je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'admirable… tu es un garçon très gentil et attentionné au fond, même si tu cache bien ton jeu » elle le regarda guettant sa réaction, il ne dit rien, elle poursuivit « je pense de toi que tu es courageux et très sexy » rigola-t-elle. Il éclata de rire._

_« C'est vraiment la vérité ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Bien sûr… » Confirma-t-elle en reportant la cape a ses narines._

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma cape ? » s'exclama-t-il la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis le début. Elle rit._

_« Il y'a une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire, j'adore ton parfum… alors je hume ton parfum, parce que je l'aime » dit-elle. Il sourit._

_« Je vois… il n'y a que mon parfum qui te plaît chez moi ? »_

_« Non… tu as de très beaux yeux aussi, je l'ai toujours dit »_

_« Et moi j'adore ton sourire » dit-il. Ils se regardaient tout deux comme deux amoureux. Elle rougit légèrement et lui sourit un peu. _

_Soudain, l'horloge de Pré-au-Lard se mit à sonner les douze coups de minuit. Ils se levèrent tout les deux sur les marches de l'entrée, au son du 6__ème__ coup. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, elle n'osait plus le regarder, elle était troublée. Délicatement, il lui releva la tête de son index sous son menton._

_« Et je t'aime toi… » Murmura-t-il approchant sa tête de la sienne. Son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Il la regarda encore une seconde_

_« Joyeux Noël Hermione… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. D'après la lourdeur de ses paupières, il n'y avait pas des heures qu'elle s'était endormie, et pourtant elle se redressa frottant ses yeux et tourna sa tête vers la vitre de l'appartement du président, s'apercevant des reflets du soleil qui pointait son nez c'était déjà l'aube…

Difficilement, elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage veillant à ne pas faire de bruit car tout le monde dormait encore et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore abondamment sur Londres, mais visiblement le plus gros de l'ouragan était passé, il avait fait des dégâts d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle soupira. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée… voila des jours qu'elle ne dormait pas ou peu et elle commençait à en sentir les effets. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, elle s'inquiétait bien trop pour les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle sourit un peu en repensant a son rêve, son premier baiser avec Drago… ce jour là quelque chose de très fort c'était créé entre eux et aujourd'hui, même si Drago avait fait des erreurs, elle en avait fait elle aussi et elle avait envie de reconstruire, de retrouver ce qui était né ce jour là même si cela n'avait pas totalement disparut, mais juste été enfoui au fond d'elle.

Bien sur qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, que les choses devraient se faire en douceur, et puis il y avait Max maintenant… en y pensant, Hermione grimaça quelque peu. Elle se servit un café et se reposta devant la fenêtre. A l'heure qu'il était, Drago avait dû faire la connaissance de leur fils et connaissant son petit garçon, elle doutait qu'il eu bien réagit. Hermione souffla sur son café pour le refroidir, quand elle entendit un froissement de tissus. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Jeff était également réveillé.

« Bonjour » dit-il.

« Bonjour, café ? » répondit-elle.

« Avec plaisir » Hermione lui ramena une tasse de café fumante.

« Merci… alors, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione grimaça.

« Non pas trop » avoua-t-elle. « Et vous ? »

« Pareil » confia-t-il.

« Déjà levé ? » fit une voix les faisant sursauter tout deux.

« Blaise ? Je te retourne la question » rétorqua-t-elle. Celui-ci sourit. Il vint lui dire bonjour en lui posant un petit bisoux sur la joue, et vint serrer la main de Jeff.

« 5h30 du matin, c'est l'heure a laquelle je me lève tout les matins Mia tu devrais le savoir pourtant » sourit Blaise en regardant sa montre. Hermione eu un petit sourire.

« Café ? » proposa-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, je reviens je vais m'assurer que tout vas bien pour Sonia » dit-il. Et il tourna les talons, attrapant sa trousse au passage et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte doucement. Jeff se tourna sur Hermione.

« Votre ami est quelqu'un de formidable… » Dit-il. Hermione lui sourit doucement.

« Oui je le sais… il s'investi toujours a fond dans tout ce qu'il fait, il m'a été d'une précieuse aide a un moment des plus douloureux de ma vie, si il n'avait pas été là, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais sortie »

« Allons… une jeune femme aussi forte que vous » sourit Jeff. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

« C'est très dur pour moi en ce moment, ca n'a pas l'air mais je me fais un sang d'encre, ils pourraient ne jamais revenir » dit-elle.

« Nous les ramènerons… je m'en veux beaucoup, car tout ça est en partie ma faute… mais ils s'en sortiront, j'en ai l'intime conviction » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Je connais Malcolm, et je sais de quoi il est capable je peux vous assurer que si il ne trouve pas une seule bonne raison de les garder tout les trois en vie, il les tuera enfant ou pas, il faut les sortir de là avant l'attentat, absolument » dit-elle. Jeff ne su quoi répondre et Blaise ouvrit la porte a ce moment là.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'empressa de demander Jeff.

« Elle est réveillée, mais encore très faible… elle a réclamé 'John' » fit Blaise ne comprenant pas parfaitement qui c'était. Hermione comprit elle.

« Une minute je vais le chercher » dit-elle. Elle frappa a la porte de la petite chambre c'était celle de Cassidy, le président ayant laissé la sienne la veille pour Sonia.

« Entrez »

« Monsieur ? »

« Hermione ? » s'étonna le président qui finissait de nouer sa cravate.

« Monsieur, Sonia est réveillée et elle vous réclame » le président se stoppa et regarda Hermione les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

« J'arrive immédiatement » répondit-il. Il sortit à la suite de la jeune femme et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il entra et referma la porte doucement. Il faisait sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés ; elle était couchée ses cheveux blond éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle respirait régulièrement et calmement, ses yeux étaient clos. Il s'avança dans la pièce pour finir par s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il la regarda, et caressa sa joue de ses doigts, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« John… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour Sonia… » Répondit-il.

« John… je suis désolée… je… »

« Chut… ne t'énerve pas tu as besoin de repos… » Dit-il.

« Cassandra… elle… je… j'ai essayé de la protéger… je te le jure… » Elle s'était mise à pleurer.

« Je le sais Sonia… »

« J'ai échoué… j'ai tellement honte… John… je suis désolée… » Répéta-t-elle. Il lui prit la main.

« Chut… arrête tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais ce que tu as fait et tu en as fait déjà bien assez, c'est a nous de reprendre le relais maintenant, tu dois te reposer tu as faillit mourir » elle le regarda des larmes plein les yeux.

« Eleanore a eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi » lui dit-elle. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

« Repose toi maintenant, tu es en sécurité… »

« Mais… Cassy… »

« On s'en occupe maintenant, on la ramènera »

« Il faudra lui dire… la vérité » dit-elle en déglutissant. Il soupira. Sonia était la deuxième des trois sœurs Trelawney et c'était aussi celle qui ressemblait le plus à Eleanore.

« Plus tard… elle est encore trop jeune pour ça, mais nous lui en parleront, ensemble je te le promets »

« Merci » dit-elle.

« Tu es sa tante Sonia, tout comme Sibylle, elle ira a Poudlard elle sera protégée la bas, même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire… mais pour l'instant, elle ne doit rien savoir »

« Bien… » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. Il posa sa main sur le lit et se leva.

« Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as besoin » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« John ? »

« Oui ? »

« Jeff… » Dit-elle.

« Je l'appel, a tout a l'heure » dit-il. Et il sortit. En sortant, il s'adossa contre la porte, fermant les yeux comme si cette entrevue fut une lourde épreuve.

« Monsieur ? » s'inquiéta Hermione. Tout le monde était levé désormais. Le président ouvrit les yeux « vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien Hermione, je vous remercie… Jeff, elle vous réclame, veuillez m'excuser » dit-il en sortant de l'appartement. Tout le monde se regarda interloqué, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'en sais rien… » Répondit Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Jeff était parti prêt de Sonia. Hermione se tourna sur Blaise, celui-ci avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

« Tu devrais te ménager Blaise… » Lui dit-elle. Il lui sourit.

« Je vais bien »

« Moi aussi » rétorqua-t-elle. Il la regarda levant un sourcil. « dit moi ce qui te tracasse » dit-elle. Blaise soupira.

« C'est Luna »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va plus entre vous ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oh bien sur que si au contraire… elle veut qu'on emménage ensemble » lui confia-t-il. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Au risque de passer pour une imbécile, je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela est un problème » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ça n'en est pas un… enfin, je crois »

« Mais alors quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt »

« Alors tu bosse pour l'éviter, parce que tu n'ose pas lui en parler » conclut-elle. Il sourit, elle l'avait toujours compris.

« Ne me juge pas trop vite Mia, j'ai toujours été très seul, je suis habitué a ça »

« Mais tu l'aimes non ? »

« Bien sur » souffla-t-il.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'effraie ? »

« Son travail… mon travail… j'ai peur qu'au bout du compte on ne se comprenne plus, tandis que là… chacun chez soi, on se voit quand on sait et ça nous va » expliqua-t-il.

« Blaise… » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras « si elle t'a demandé d'emménager, c'est qu'elle en a assez de ce mode de vie tu ne crois pas ? Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à vous voir une fois de temps en temps, alors que vous deux c'est du sérieux. Tu finira par la perdre »

« Je sais… » Soupira-t-il.

« Parlez-en. Luna est loin d'être bête, vous pourriez trouver des compromis, je ne sais pas, une sorte de chartre » il rit.

« Une _chartre _? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Enfin je ne sais pas moi, mais vous n'allez pas gâcher votre histoire tout ça parce que tu as des craintes, si ça se trouve, elle en a elle aussi… la communication Blaise ! » Il sourit.

« Merci… » Et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pas de quoi »

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il a son tour. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever.

« Disons que j'essaie de tenir le coup. J'ai très peur c'est vrai, mais j'essaye de positiver et me dire que tout ira bien, même si pour l'instant rien ne va… » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Hey… viens là » dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'enlaça, pleurant doucement.

« J'ai tellement peur Blaise… » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Je sais Mia… je sais, ca va aller, tout finira par s'arranger je te le promets » dit-il pour la consoler.

« Blaise ? On devrait y aller » c'était Ron. Hermione se retira et sécha ses larmes.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Ça ira… je vais aller voir le président, vas y et donnez un gros bisoux pour moi a Pansy et au bébé » dit-elle. Blaise hocha la tête et suivit Ron.

OoO

« On est là !! Y'a quelqu'un ? » Cria Ron en entrant dans le terrier. Il se poussa et laissa entrer Pansy qui tenait le petit Johan dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Mais qui voila… bonjour ! » S'exclama Molly en accourant a l'entrée. Elle se précipita sur Pansy.

« Bonjour Molly… » Sourit-elle. Elle lui tendit son petit fils car elle savait que Molly n'attendait que ça. Molly le prit et repartit vers la cuisine en gazouillant avec le bébé, Pansy et Ron sourirent.

« Ben voilà, je n'ai même plus droit à un bisou » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais, moi non plus » renchéris Harry qui était lui aussi présent pour venir voir sa femme restée là la veille à cause de l'ouragan, lui n'étant pas là. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua Ginny assise à la table de cuisine, des papiers et parchemins en tout genre éparpillé devant elle. Elle était encore en pyjama, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Harry regarda Ron et Pansy tout les trois se posaient des questions. Il se dirigea vers elle, se pencha sur elle alors qu'elle écrivait quelque chose et lui déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur » dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup. Il sourit.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… » Elle se leva comme elle put, elle avait encore du mal avec sa blessure au ventre fraîchement cicatrisée.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle en enlaçant son cou pour l'embrasser. Il enlaça sa taille.

« Bonjour… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Pas trop non, et toi ? »

« Ça va… » Répondit-elle. « Comment ça se passe là bas ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Sonia est blessée, elle a faillit mourir, Jeff s'est rangé de notre coté et Malcolm n'est plus a Azkaban… c'est pourquoi Ron et moi préférons que vous restiez toi, Pansy et le bébé ici au terrier, en sécurité » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accords » dit-elle un peu déboussolée. « Comment va Hermione ? »

« Mal » dit Ron en lui posant un bisou sur le front en guise de bonjour « elle a peur, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle sait que Malcolm est en liberté » Ginny grimaça.

« J'aimerais tellement être là pour la soutenir » soupira-t-elle.

« Ginny… mais ce sont les plans du journal ! » s'exclama Pansy en prenant un des papiers dans ses mains.

Ginny se retourna et lui sourit.

« Oui »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Ron intrigué lui aussi.

« Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une idée, mais je sens que si on creuse un peu, on pourrait reconstruire le journal pour fin de l'année » leur dit-elle.

« Fin de l'année ? » s'étrangla Harry « ma chérie… il faut te reposer… »

« J'en ai assez de me reposer, il faut que je m'occupe Harry ! » s'emporta Ginny.

« Mais comment comptes tu faire ? »

« J'attendais justement Pansy… avec les idées que j'ai eue, plus ses talents de dessins, on pourra refaire les plans, les faire retravailler par notre architecte et dés qu'ils seront homologués, nous pourrons construire… » Expliqua Ginny. Les garçons la regardaient le sourcil levé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny un peu vexée qu'ils ne comprennent pas son engouement.

« Rien… c'est juste que tu parais… tellement sûr de toi » finit par répondre Ron.

« Oui et alors ? M'enfin c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous réagissez comme a l'époque où j'avais dans la tête de monter mon journal ! Vous me preniez tous pour une imbécile, une petite gamine se faisant des illusions ! Mais j'y suis arrivée tout de même ! Je l'ai monté ce journal ! Avec l'aide précieuse d'une de mes meilleures amies ! Et aujourd'hui, toujours avec son aide, j'y arriverais quoi que vous en pensiez je m'en fiche ! » Dit-elle en sortant, claquant la porte d'entrée. Harry lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami.

« Bravo Ron » reprocha-t-il en sortant a la suite de sa femme. Celle-ci était dehors a l'abri de la pluie qui tombait encore assez fort.

« Ginny… » Souffla Harry.

« Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me prend pour une incapable Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse. Harry soupira.

« Gin'… personne ne te prend pour une incapable voyons, arrête »

« Ah non ? Alors c'était quoi ça ? Ce regard que vous me jetiez ? »

« On s'inquiète pour toi, tu viens de traverser une épreuve très difficile et… »

« Et je vais parfaitement bien ! » coupa-t-elle. Harry la regarda un instant.

« Ça tu vois j'en doute… »

« Et qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abords ? »

« Parce que je te connais mieux que personne Ginny et je sais que ce que tu dis est faux, tu te cache derrière ta colère, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien » argumenta-t-il. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Dans ce cas, puisque tu es si sûr de toi, laisse moi me relever comme j'en ai envie et arrête de me prendre pour une gamine qui a sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée, car ce n'est pas le cas ! Je veux qu'on arrête de me demander toute les cinq minute si je vais bien, puisque vous êtes tous convaincus du contraire, a quoi ca vous sert de me le demander alors ? Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille tu comprends ? J'en ai assez de voir la compassion dans les yeux de tout le monde, ce n'est pas ça qui m'aidera, ni qui fera revenir le bébé ! » Termina-t-elle en le dépassant pour entrer dans la maison en claquant de nouveau la porte.

Harry soupira dépité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle en avait après lui, alors qu'il tentait de faire son possible pour l'épauler. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il jeta un regard a la fenêtre de la cuisine, apparemment elle tenait le même discours a son frère… il la vit s'asseoir a table et reprendre ses activités, il comprit qu'elle était en colère et il ne servait a rien d'envenimer la situation, il décida de ne pas rentrer et au contraire transplanna. A l'intérieur, Ginny qui du coin de l'œil l'avait vu l'observer par la fenêtre, le vit également disparaître, son cœur se serra. Elle se replongea dans ses parchemins, le cœur lourd de remord et une larme roula sur son nez s'écrasant sur le papier. Ron et Pansy grimacèrent…

« Il faut que j'y aille… si vous avez le moindre problème, vous n'hésitez pas a nous appeler… au revoir maman »

« Sois prudent » dit-elle en embrassant son fils. Ron se pencha sur la tête de son bébé et lui embrassa affectueusement le peu de cheveux qu'il possédait. Il embrassa sa femme et se pencha sur sa petite sœur, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, une main sur son épaule. Elle posa brièvement la sienne dessus, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'en aille.

Pansy regarda alors Ginny écrire ses idées.

« Bon alors ces plans ? On s'y met ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ginny releva vivement la tête et lui sourit, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au travail…

OoO

Harry revint à l'hôtel, d'une humeur massacrante. Il entra dans les appartements et claqua la porte, suivit de prêt par Ron. Tonks était là, discutant avec Jeff.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de la prison ? » demanda-t-il sans même lui dire bonjour.

« Euh… non pas encore » répondit-elle un peu surprise.

« Dans ce cas bouscule-les un peu… » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Harry… l'ouragan vient à peine de passer, laisse leur le temps, ils ont peut être eu des dégâts » suggéra Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh je t'en prie, si on a pu protéger tout un hôtel rien qu'a nous, alors ne parlons pas d'Azkaban, ils ont toutes les protections nécessaire, ils devraient répondre » rétorqua-t-il.

Tonks regarda Ron les yeux interrogateurs, celui-ci haussa les épaules et soupira. Jeff lui ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté » tenta de se justifier Tonks.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce qu'il se passe » trancha-t-il. Ron le regarda surpris d'une telle agressivité, il en comprenait bien sur la raison mais le fait était qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se défouler sur ses employés à cause de ses problèmes personnels… Tonks soupira.

« Si tu le permet, je vais d'abords rentrer chez moi me laver et me changer je… »

« Non ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-elle outrée.

« Je te demande d'aller voir a Azkaban si ce pourri de terroriste est en train de croupir, je ne te demande pas d'aller te changer, j'en ai rien à fiche ! »

« Harry… » Tenta Ron.

« Ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi » dit-elle en se levant.

« Et ? » railla Harry. Tonks avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était épuisée et n'aspirait qu'a un peu de répit, elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste deux petites heures.

« Et je te signale que Remus s'occupe de Teddy depuis trois jours ! Et qu'ils sont seuls tout les deux »

« Ça… il fallait y réfléchir avant d'avoir choisi ce métier » rétorqua le survivant.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Ron. Tonks était sur le point de fondre en larme et se retint grandement de gifler son ami.

« Non… il fallait plutôt que le ministre réfléchisse avant de te nommer chef ! » dit-elle amèrement en tentant courageusement de retenir ses larmes. Elle attrapa son sac et se planta devant son _chef_.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, mais une chose est sûr… si tu as des problèmes personnels, nous n'y pouvons rien et te défouler sur nous ne règlera certainement pas les choses… sur ce, que tu le permettes ou non je vais de ce pas embrasser mon petit garçon et mon mari, je ne laisserais pas le travail s'immiscer dans ma vie et tout détruire, Remus et moi en avons assez vu on a donné assez, tu devrais pourtant comprendre ça toi aussi… » Termina-t-elle en le plantant la au milieu de la pièce, elle sortit.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Hermione qui revenait avec le président.

« Tonks ? » celle-ci ne répondit pas et passa son chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Hermione resta interdite et fut encore plus surprise de voir Harry débouler dans le couloir.

« Tonks ! » cria-t-il. Trop tard… les portes s'étaient refermées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea-t-elle avant de rentrer.

« J'ai encore fait l'imbécile, tu me connais non ? » essaya de rire Harry, mais il riait jaune. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer et il entra à l'intérieur.

« Je vais aller à Azkaban » déclara Ron.

« Non Ron, laisse je vais y aller »

« Non ! Toi tu vas prendre l'air, faire un tour mais tu ne vas certainement pas traîner chez les détraqueurs dans l'état que tu es ! » Trancha le rouquin.

« Mais… »

« J'y vais ! Je reviens dés que possible » Ron sortit. Harry soupira.

« Bon… je… il faut que je m'aère, à tout a l'heure » dit-il en sortant lui aussi. Hermione, Jeff et le président se regardèrent sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il était vraiment temps que cette histoire se termine…

OoO

Dans l'après midi, la porte de la cellule où se trouvait les enfants et Drago s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Des hommes entrèrent, faisant sursauter Cassy. Max se dressa devant elle et Drago se dressa devant les gosses.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore ? » pesta Drago.

« On vous emmène » répondit l'un d'eux la baguette brandie sur lui.

« Où ça ? » demanda Drago.

« Vous verrez » dit-il en empoignant Drago. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas, il ne fit rien tout simplement parce qu'il y avait les enfants. Ils furent emmenés auprès de Julien et Malcolm. Celui-ci sourit.

« Bonjour bien dormit ? » ironisa-t-il. Personne ne lui répondit. Il se posta devant Drago.

« On est rancunier ? » Drago le fixa droit dans les yeux et ne répondit pas.

« Tout le monde y est Malcolm » intervint Julien.

« Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y » dit-il. On lia les mains des enfants dans le dos, Cassandra regarda Max apeurée. Celui-ci aussi avait peur. Où allaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

« Cette escapade mes chers petits, pourrait être la dernière que vous ferez jamais dans votre vie je crois… en fait non, j'en suis sur » dit-il en souriant comme un dément. Max se mit à se débattre.

« Où vous nous emmenez ? Répondez ! Où allons-nous ? » Hurla-t-il juste avant de disparaître en transplannant avec le sorciers qui le détenait.

OoO

Quand Drago atterrit, il fut stupéfait de voir de la verdure tout autour de lui. Il s'assura que les enfants étaient encore la, cela fut confirmé lorsqu'il entendit les cris de Max au loin. Il observa un peu plus les lieux et écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient transplanné à Buckingham. Drago pria de tout cœur pour que la reine soit en sécurité. Malcolm avançait en tête, baguette brandie et n'hésita pas a jeté des sorts sur tout les hommes qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

« On va aller visiter la salle du trône » rigola-t-il.

« Tu es complètement fou… tu espère trouver la reine ici ? Revient sur terre mon pauvre… ils l'ont mises en sécurité a la minute même ou je les ai prévenus ! » Cracha Drago. Malcolm s'arrêta, se retourna et lui foutu une droite qui le fit tomber a terre.

« Et tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu me prends pour un ignorant ? Mon pauvre Drago mais tu te trompe lourdement… » Dit-il. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la salle du trône et entrèrent en faisant exploser la porte. Tout le monde était resté au palais, pour donner l'illusion mais la reine était en lieu sur.

« Mais lâchez moi ! » pesta Max. Julien se retourna l'air vraiment furax.

« Faites moi taire ce gamin ou je fais un malheur » pesta-t-il.

« Si tu touche à un de ses cheveux… » Commença Drago. Mais il reçut un autre coup de poing en plein visage.

« Toi la ferme » dit-il. Les deux enfants furent bâillonnés et attachés dos à dos sur des chaises. Drago fut quand a lui lié magiquement contre une poutre, face aux enfants.

« Patron… tout les explosifs ont été disposés »

« Fort bien… quelle chance que cet ouragan ai terminé sa course avant l'heure finalement. J'en connais qui vont être très surpris. Le téléphone est installé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Encore quelques minutes patron »

« Bien, Julien » dit-il en montrant les enfants. Julien se dirigea vers eux, des fils plein les mains, avec un détonateur et des explosifs. Il y avait assez pour faire sauter tout le palais ! Les yeux de Cassandra s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Alors _petit_… tu crois toujours que ta maman va réussir à voler a ton secours cette fois ? » railla Julien en entourant les deux petits des fils. Drago assistait à la scène, impuissant. Max le regarda les yeux flamboyant, en se dandinant sur la chaise pour se libérer. Julien termina de les entouré, plaça les explosifs et connecta le détonateur.

« Moi je crois plutôt que cette fois c'est cuit _petit_ » provoqua-t-il en tournant les talons. Max si il avait pu lui aurait craché a la figure. Mais il était ligoté, bâillonné et tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était attendre… attendre un miracle.

« Le téléphone patron » fit un des hommes en amenant le téléphone à Malcolm. Celui-ci prit le combiné, tout en s'asseyant sur le trône de la reine, fixant les enfants et Drago les yeux rieurs. Julien lui avait amené le détonateur, la bombe posée sur les enfants n'était pas encore actionnée.

_«Holhund a l'appareil »_

« Monsieur le président ! » s'exclama Malcolm.

_« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »_

« Peu importe monsieur… j'imagine que notre chère Hermione est présente elle aussi ? » demanda-t-il la voix mielleuse. Il y eu un silence.

_« Je suis la Malcolm »_ retentit la voix d'Hermione au bout du fil.

« Hermione ! Quelle joie »

_« Cesse de faire l'andouille et dit nous ce que tu veux »_ pesta cette dernière. Malcolm éclata de rire.

« Comme au bon vieux temps… Tu sais combien j'aime les femmes de caractères n'est ce pas ? – Drago lui lança un regard orageux – bon trêve de bavardage, parlons affaires… j'ai ici en ma possession, comme tu le sais, la très chère fille du président… ton fils et ton charmant petit ami… ils sont encore vivants, pour le moment… seulement on a un petit problème… » Silence « Hermione ? Toujours là ? » Il prenait un plaisir malsain a la provoquer.

_« Je suis là »_ confirma-t-elle.

« Bien… je disais donc, notre problème… tu détiens toi, quelqu'un et je veux cette personne… je te propose un échange »

_« Parce que tu crois franchement que notre gouvernement cèdera à ta demande ? Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont te donner la reine d'Angleterre contre mon fils, Drago et Cassandra ? Ils n'en ont rien à faire et tu le sais parfaitement bien ! Ils ne mettront pas la vie de sa majesté en danger pour trois civils »_ enragea Hermione. Tout le monde dans la salle du trône entendait également ce qu'Hermione disait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Écoute moi bien ma jolie… tu ne m'impressionne pas, tu ne m'as jamais impressionné. Tout ce que je te dis moi, c'est que je te laisse 24 heures pour obtenir ce que je veux. Dans le cas contraire… je suis gentil, en t'informant que des explosif ont été posé dans tout Londres… et ! Également sur les gosses. Si dans 24 heures, la reine n'est pas a Buckingham, je fais tout sauter t'entend ? et tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable, ce n'est pas tout, j'ai ici dans ma main, un détonateur qui enlèvera la vie a ces deux merveilleux bambins ainsi qu'a ton tendre petit ami… a toi de choisir Hermione, la balle est dans ton camp… 24 heures ! » Et il raccrocha, tandis qu'il actionnait le détonateur. La minuterie se mit en marche et le décompte commença.

« Que la fête commence… » Ricana-t-il. Max sentit Cassandra trembler de tous ses membres. Étant dos à dos, les mains liées derrière, il lui prit les mains et regarda son père. Celui-ci les regardait, la peur grandissante dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite !

OoO

« Et merde ! » jura Hermione. Elle attrapa sa veste, sa baguette et son flingue.

« Hermione ? » demanda le président.

« Monsieur le président, occupez vous de Sonia… nous revenons dés que possible, dite a Harry et Ron de me rejoindre au dernier quartier général des terroristes si je ne suis pas revenue.

« Mais… vous savez où il est ? » demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Moi non, mais Jeff oui ! Venez avec moi » dit-elle ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, elle l'empoigna fermement par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Foi de moi Malcolm… tu devrais pourtant savoir a qui tu t'attaque, je jure sur Merlin tout puissant de te faire mordre la poussière… » Marmonna-t-elle.

OoO

De son coté, Ron avançait parmi les allées… évitant de regarder dans les cellules, il n'y avait que de la désolation de toute façon. Un patronus trottinait à l'entour de lui, pour se protéger des détraqueurs. Normalement, de nouveau sous les ordres du ministère, les détraqueurs n'attaquaient pas les aurors qui venaient a la prison, mais Ron n'avait pas confiance.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, c'est que la prison était vraiment immense ! Il arriva enfin à destination. Il inspira un gros coup et regarda dedans. Il y avait bien un homme a l'intérieur… enfin, un zombi pour être exacte, cet homme en question n'avait visiblement plus d'âme. C'était sensé être Malcolm. Avec son passe que seul les aurors possèdent, Ron entra dans la cellule.

Il s'approcha a petit pas de l'homme et se baissa a sa hauteur, il était assis. Il sursauta quand l'homme releva la tête. Il avait les yeux tout blancs, sans pupilles… Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… comment… » Il se releva, des questions plein la tête. Il referma la cellule et repartit de la prison. Cette fois c'était officiel, formel, et il en avait la preuve : Jeff avait dit la vérité, Malcolm était bien de retour, car ce n'était pas lui dans la cellule, mais un pauvre moldu qui n'avait rien demandé. C'était trop tard, de toute façon mais Ron avait une boule dans la gorge.

Le tout étant de savoir, comment avait-il bien pu faire ?

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre… tout se concrétise… le dénouement est proche, et oui… cette fiction touche a sa fin ! snif… enfin, encore deux chapitres je pense, je verrais lol désolé de ce temps d'attente mes ptis loups, mais je viens de me fiancer et avec les préparatifs et tout je n'avais pas le temps pour tout ça lol et puis c'est les vacances, j'ai envie de profiter du soleil (du moins quand il y en a xD)

Bref, pour savoir comment Malcolm a fait, il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain, je vous dit dors et déjà que je vais ouvrir avec le chapitre prochain, les portes vers la suite de cette fiction, car oui je compte faire une suite, enfin je n'en dit pas trop pour le moment vous saurez tout lors du dernier chapitre…

Voila, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même Review ? (ouiiii) :-)

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	19. Ch18 Confrontation

Coucou! Comme toujours le blabla est a la fin! Désolé aux revieweurs a qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais manque de temps :-( et pas le net en ce moment surtout!

**Dislcaimer:** Tout appartient a JK Rowling et je ne gagne rien!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ch.18. Confrontation.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

« Restez prêt de moi surtout » murmura-t-elle. Ils firent le tour, car l'entrée était derrière et s'arrêtèrent a l'angle du mur. Jeff fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« C'est curieux… » Dit-il en avançant un peu « il y a toujours quelqu'un devant les portes » continua-t-il en avançant toujours « il n'y a plus personne a l'intérieur Hermione » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? » elle avança jusqu'aux portes, l'une d'entre elles était ouverte, il n'y avait personne. Elle entra en trombe, baguette brandie juste au cas où, mais tout était vide.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » elle balança son pied dans la corbeille juste à coté d'elle, celle-ci vint s'écraser au sol.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il.

« Être désolé ne me fera pas savoir où ils sont partis ! » pesta-t-elle. Jeff se raidit. Il aurait bien répliqué, mais elle avait raison, c'était de sa faute. Hermione le regarda, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira.

« Je vous demande pardon… »

« Non, ne vous excusez pas… » Dit-il avec un léger sourire coupable « fouillons l'endroit, peut être trouverons nous quelque chose… » Proposa-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête se mettant en quête d'indices pouvant leur indiquer l'endroit où ils étaient allés. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient à Buckingham, Malcolm ne le lui avait pas dit. La baguette toujours en main, elle avançait prudemment, jusqu'à arriver a une pièce attenante, comme la dernière fois. Elle su d'office que les otages avaient été enfermés là.

Avec précautions cependant, elle poussa la porte de fer et entra. Il faisait noir, très noir. A peine une petite fenêtre pour apercevoir un bout de ciel et encore… elle alluma alors la lumières et devint blanche comme un linge.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle en avançant. Jeff qui lui fouillait ailleurs, en profita en même temps pour récupérer ses affaires et ne la voyant plus, accourut a ce qui avait servit de cellule aux enfants.

« Hermione ? » celle-ci était accroupie. Elle tourna son visage vers son interlocuteur, les larmes descendaient.

« Que leur ont-ils fait ? Que c'est-il passé ? Mon dieu » pleura-t-elle. Jeff alla la relever.

« Venez Hermione, ne restons pas ici, tout ça paraît trop louche » dit-il. Mais elle restait pétrifiée, regardant la grosse tache de sang à terre, le sang que Drago avait perdu a force de coup, mais ça elle ne le savait pas et imaginait le pire des scénarios.

« Mon petit garçon… que lui ont-ils fait ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie… venez » dit-il en l'entraînant. Ils sortirent tout les deux en vitesse, Jeff avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Allons-y… vite ! » pressa-t-il. Trop tard… quand ils se mirent à courir prêt a transplanner, cinq hommes déboulèrent de nulle part et leur tombèrent dessus. Ils n'avaient pas vu venir l'attaque, et deux hommes se saisirent de Jeff pour le maîtriser ainsi que deux hommes se saisirent d'Hermione. Le cinquième s'avança.

« Malcolm avait raison, tu t'es pointée et même bien plus vite que prévu, bravo » railla-t-il. Hermione le regarda les yeux remplis de haine.

« Où les avez vous emmenés ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de se débattre.

« Ça ma jolie, c'est une surprise… » Fit l'homme en s'approchant encore plus d'elle. Il se mit face à elle et se pencha, humant son parfum. Il avait une lueur sadique dans le regard qui fit serrer les entrailles de la jeune femme. Elle connaissait ce genre de type et elle frissonna d'appréhension malgré elle. Il le remarqua et sourit.

« Tu frissonne ? Comme c'est intéressant… la grande Hermione Granger qui n'a peur de rien selon Malcolm… mais après tout… » Dit-il en se penchant à son oreille « tu reste une femme pas vrai ? Et puis le patron n'a pas stipulé qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu avant de te livrer… » Dit-il en lui baisant le cou. Hermione eu une grimace de dégoût et tenta de reculer en vain, puisque les deux autres colosses la tenaient toujours.

Les yeux de Jeff s'agrandir d'horreur et il se débattit.

« Laissez la tranquille ! Lâchez-la ! » Cria-t-il.

« Emmenez-le ! Je vous rejoint dans un petit quart d'heure » leur dit-il avant de se retourner sur Hermione, un sourire sadique accroché a ses lèvres. Hermione toujours maintenue les mains dans le dos, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il la regarda un moment, passant sa langue sur ses grosses lèvres répugnantes.

« On va voir si tes talents sont à la hauteur de ta réputation » dit-il. Elle lui cracha au visage et elle reçu une gifle en retour qui lui fendit la lèvre.

« Crève en enfer ! » cracha-t-elle hargneuse.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… » Dit-il en s'emparant violement de ses lèvres. Les deux autres profitaient du spectacle avec un plaisir malsain non dissimulé. Hermione prise au piège sentit monter en elle une envie de vomir fulgurante ! Et tandis qu'il essayait de la forcer à ouvrir la bouche avec sa langue et qu'il commençait à la tripoter, elle ouvrit finalement la bouche et lui mordit la langue si violement, qu'elle en sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. L'homme se recula et hurla. Ses hommes de main furent surpris, et Hermione en profita. Étant très agile, elle réussi à assommer l'homme a sa droite avec un coup de tête en plein milieu du nez et le deuxième ne fit pas long feu non plus. Elle lui fit une simple prise, le faisant passer au dessus d'elle. Ayant les mains libres, elle se saisit de sa baguette et les ligota. Elle rejoignit leur 'chef' un peu plus loin qui pissait au sang de la bouche.

« Espèce de sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » rétorqua Hermione reprenant ses propres paroles. Elle n'eu aucun mal à le maîtriser et il se retrouva ligoté, a terre juste devant elle. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et posa son pied sur ses parties intimes. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle écrasa son pied.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de violer une femme et tu vas comprendre ta douleur » dit-elle en accentuant la pression. Elle se rendit compte que Jeff était en mauvaise posture et lâcha alors la prise. Elle lui cracha son propre sang à la figure et se mit à courir. En chemin, elle rencontra Jeff.

« Jeff ! »

« Hermione ! Est ce que ça va ? Il vous a fait du mal ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps »

« Vous saignez » dit-il en observant sa lèvre gonflée et fendue.

« Ce n'est rien, comment vous en êtes vous sortit ? » s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. C'était un moldu et eux des sorciers.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, je pense qu'ils ne se sont pas méfiés de moi étant donné que je suis un moldu, toujours est-il que j'ai reçu une décharge et ça ne fait pas du bien » grimaça-t-il en montrant sa jambe.

« Venez, allons nous en. accrochez vous a moi » dit-elle. Ce qu'il fit et ils transplannèrent.

OoO

A l'hôtel, le président attendait anxieux. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son appartement, attendant des nouvelles, priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à personne quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, c'était Harry. Il avait l'air moins contrarié, plus calme.

« Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le président si inquiet.

« Harry… Malcolm a appelé » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? qu'a-t-il dit ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il a demandé a parler a Hermione, il a dit qu'il avait placé des explosifs dans tout Londres et que les enfants étaient reliés a une bombe, il nous laisse 24 heures pour livrer la reine ou il fera tout sauter » expliqua-t-il.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry. La panique s'entendait très clairement dans sa voix. A ce moment, Ron entra.

« Elle… elle est partie précipitamment »

« Quoi ? Toute seule ? Où ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Elle a emmené Jeff avec elle à leur quartier général » dit-il.

« C'est pas vrai » pesta Harry en tournant les talons. Ron n'eu pas besoin de poser de questions. « Elle est totalement inconsciente » dit-il. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte elle s'abaissa, laissant entrer Jeff suivit d'Hermione qui entra comme une fusée dans la pièce.

« Est ce que tu es devenue complètement folle Hermione ?! » s'écria Harry. Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et fonça dans la salle de bain. Harry resta quelques secondes pantois.

« Que c'est-t-il passé ? » demanda Ron a Jeff. Celui-ci grimaça.

« Nous sommes allés a notre ancien QG, mais il n'y avait plus personne, du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en se retournant sur lui.

« Parce que quand nous sommes sortit du bâtiment, cinq hommes nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir… ils voulaient nous emmener je ne sais où, mais ils… ils ont voulut… enfin, trois de ces hommes sont restés avec elle et les deux autres m'ont emmenés, j'ai su me dégager je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai fait, il m'ont jeté un sort a la jambe et ça fait un mal de chien, quant a Hermione, elle n'a rien dit mais quand ils m'ont emmenés, celui qui semblait être leur chef voulait… enfin, il avait des paroles déplacées vis-à-vis d'elle » termina Jeff qui s'asseyait aidé du président et de Ron.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et frappa.

« Hermione ? » pas de réponse.

« Il vaut mieux que Blaise voit cette blessure, tu tiendras encore quelque minutes ? » demanda Ron. Jeff hocha la tête et Ron rejoignit Harry. N'entendant toujours pas de réponse, ils entrèrent, elle n'avait pas fermé à clef derrière elle. Ils refermèrent et Ron avança. Elle était là, debout leur tournant le dos, sa veste était à terre et visiblement elle avait été touchée au bras et tentait de se le soigner comme elle pouvait. Ron posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna. Harry et Ron se figèrent.

« Oh Hermione… » Murmura Ron en la regardant. Elle avait la lèvre enflée et le sang qui s'en était écoulé avait séché. Même si elle ne pleurait pas, on voyait bien là le visage d'une femme inquiète, fatiguée et il était indéniable qu'elle avait eu peur. Hermione avait beau avoir une réputation de femme de caractère, quatre hommes pourtant savaient pertinemment bien qu'elle avait ses failles et qu'elle pouvait craquer comme tout le monde. Elle montrait à l'extérieur qu'elle était une femme forte pour ne pas perdre la face, mais en réalité il en était tout autre.

« C'est rien » tenta-t-elle de se dégager.

« Non ce n'est pas rien » intervint Harry. Hermione s'arrêta dans son geste et le regarda.

« Je vais bien » insista-t-elle.

« Peut être… mais tu aurais pu avoir bien pire ! M'enfin Hermione ! Tu ne pouvais donc pas nous attendre ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Hermione cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler encore une fois. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers jours, pleurer. Harry se pinça la lèvre et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et que tu as peur, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas seule » dit-il d'un air grave. Cela finit d'achever les nerfs de la jeune femme qui ne pouvant plus les retenir, laissa couler librement ses larmes en silence.

« Hey… vient » fit Ron en l'attirant à lui. Elle se laissa faire, accueillant cette étreinte qui lui fit énormément de bien. Harry reprit le coton avec lequel elle se soignait et continua d'éponger la plaie avec un peu d'alcool.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous le dit pas quand ça ne va pas ? » demanda Ron a son oreille en lui caressant ses long cheveux. Après un moment, elle se releva. Ron tenait son visage en coupe.

« Tu es toujours notre meilleure amie Hermione, ne l'oublie pas tu traverse un coup dur, alors nous aussi… si l'un de nous a des ennuis, les deux autres seront là pour le relever, tu l'as déjà fait tellement de fois pour Harry et moi, alors a notre tour maintenant d'accords ? » demanda-t-il. Elle agita la tête et Ron lui sourit en lui essuyant ses joues mouillés. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et la lâcha. Harry avait finit de nettoyer la plaie et lui posait un pansement.

« Merci Harry » lui dit-elle. Il lui sourit. Ron sortit de la salle de bain afin d'appeler Blaise pour soigner la blessure de Jeff.

« De rien… ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur son bras.

« Non, rassure toi, il n'en a pas eu le temps » dit-elle.

« Bien… vient là » il la serra a son tour dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais soigner ta lèvre »

« Oh, elle n'est que gonflée, à vrai dire ce n'est pas que mon sang » elle grimaça et en y repensant, s'empressa de se nettoyer le visage. Finalement, ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Blaise était présent, Tonks aussi. Harry ressentit un gros sentiment de culpabilité en la voyant.

« Hermione ! ca va ? » Demanda Jeff qui était assis, la jambe tendue tandis que Blaise tentait de la lui soigner.

« Ça va Jeff je vous remercie » dit-elle. Elle avança et donna un morceau de papier à Tonks qui la regarda interrogatrice.

« Dépêche une équipe d'aurors a cette adresse, elle doit être fouillée de fond en comble il y a beaucoup de chance que vous trouviez des preuves d'une activité terroriste là bas, pour le procès. Il y a aussi cinq hommes ligotés magiquement, leurs baguettes ont été détruites » précisa Hermione. Tonks lui sourit.

« Toujours aussi téméraire à ce que je vois » Hermione esquissa un sourire et regarda Jeff.

« Ne vante pas mes exploits, je n'étais pas seule cette fois, Jeff m'a aidé » dit-elle. Elles se sourirent.

« Tiens le coup ma belle, tout va s'arranger… »

« Merci Tonks »

« Bon je me sauve, à tout à l'heure » dit-elle pour sortir.

« Tonks ! Pour tout a l'heure… » Commença Harry en l'accompagnant a la porte.

« Ça va Harry, ne t'en fais pas c'est déjà oublié… j'ai dit moi aussi des choses pas très gentilles, parce que tu es la personne la plus qualifiée pour nous diriger, alors on est quitte et on oublie » sourit-elle. Harry sourit.

« Je suis quand même désolé… est ce que mon filleul va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

« Très ! Il t'embrasse et Remus aussi »

« Je t'adore toi tu le sais ? » elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut finalement dans le couloir.

Hermione soupira en s'asseyant.

« Au fait Ron avec tout ça, tu ne m'as pas dit… qu'as-tu appris a la prison ? » demanda Harry en refermant la porte. Ron grimaça.

« Et bien, pas grand-chose a part que Malcolm est bien dans la nature et qu'il s'est fait remplacer a la prison par un moldu » tout le monde fut surpris et regarda Ron.

« Oui vous avez bien comprit… »

« Que Malcolm soit en liberté ça je le crois puisqu'il a appelé. Harry… il ne nous reste que 22 heures maintenant pour trouver une solution ou les enfants et Drago ainsi que Londres seront réduit en cendre » fit Hermione. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux.

« Un _moldu_ » répéta Harry.

« Un moldu, du nom de Thomas Kantra » confirma Ron « je me suis renseigné et malheureusement, il est trop tard pour lui, il est dépourvu de son âme » continua le rouquin.

« Mais enfin comment a-t-il fait pour l'amour du ciel ? On ne s'échappe pas d'Azkaban, le seul à avoir réussi est Sirius ! » S'exclama Hermione. Une ombre voila le regard vert d'Harry durant une seconde.

« Je sais » soupira Ron.

« Ils n'ont donc pas vérifié son identité lors de l'application de la peine ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Les aurors s'occupant des formalités à l'accueil de la prison me disent que si. Il y en avait même un des deux qui était présent lors de son _exécution_ (1) et il m'a bien confirmé que c'était bel et bien Malcolm » expliqua Ron. Hermione resta sans voix comme Harry d'ailleurs.

« Je suis dépassée… il y a quand même bien quelque chose ? Une astuce ! Malcom ne peut pas être en ce moment en liberté, alors qu'il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur, c'est absurde ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas moi je sais ce qu'il est » intervint une voix féminine. Jeff se leva d'un bon, renversant produits et pansements que Blaise lui appliquait. Celui-ci soupira d'ailleurs de frustration.

« Sonia ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais la ??!! » S'exclama Jeff en accourant a ses cotés.

« Je vous ai entendu » souffla-t-elle. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée et très faible encore. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et son teint était livide.

« Tu devrais retourner au lit » commença Jeff.

« Non je… »

« Il a raison » intervint le président.

« Vous avez besoin de repos Sonia » fit alors Hermione.

« Je vais bien ! S'il vous plaît, ce que j'ai à dire est très important » insista Sonia. Jeff l'aida alors à marcher jusqu'au fauteuil et l'aida également à s'asseoir.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en le retenant par le poignet.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas… » Dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il retourna s'asseoir et s'excusa auprès de Blaise.

« Bien, tu disais savoir qui il était ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui… j'ai écouté votre conversation et si ce que vous dite est vrai, si il a subi le baiser du détraqueur et qu'il s'est enfui alors je ne vois qu'une solution… » Elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

« Malcolm ne peut être qu'un traqueur de l'ombre » le silence se jeta dans toute la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » demanda finalement le président.

« Si John, je suis très sérieuse » dit-elle.

« Mais je croyais qu'on disait traqueur d'âmes ? » intervint Hermione.

« Oui on peut, mais ce sont en réalité des traqueurs de l'ombre, voleurs d'âmes »

« Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? » demanda Ron abasourdi.

« Les traqueurs de l'ombre comme leur nom l'indique, traquent les voyant(e)s, médium et autre devins… c'est leur boulot, ils en font des âmes damnées pour l'éternité, les âmes volées ne trouvent jamais le repos… » Commença-t-elle. « Un traqueur de l'ombre sent la présence d'une personne sorcière ou moldue pratiquant la divinité grâce a son aura, une aura que nous ne voyant ni ne sentons… il aspire son âme comme un détraqueur et la détient prisonnière »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il peut en avoir des centaines en lui ? » commençait à comprendre Hermione.

« Voir des milliers » confirma Sonia « pour ma part, Malcolm n'a fait que d'offrir une âme damnée au détraqueur qui lui a donné le baiser, il a fait croire aux aurors assistant a la scène, à son exécution mais il n'en était rien »

« D'accords… mais ça n'explique pas comment il a pu s'enfuir et se faire remplacer par un moldu » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Si Sirius a pu s'évader d'Azkaban… » Commença Harry.

« Sirius était un animagus Harry ! » coupa Hermione « non, la seule solution c'est qu'il y a un traitre parmi les aurors »

« C'est du délire » intervint Harry. Hermione se leva.

« Ah oui ! Le bras droit du président l'a trahi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait du délire »

« Écoutez ne vous disputez pas cela ne servirait a rien… ce qu'il faut là dans l'immédiat, c'est s'occuper de faire sortir Drago et les enfants » fit Ron.

« Cassandra est en danger » blêmit le président.

« Elle ne risque rien John… n'oublie pas que ses pouvoirs son bridés, Malcolm ne pourra pas la sentir » fit Sonia. Mais le président n'avait pas l'air rassuré pour la cause.

« Il faut quand même les sortir de là » s'exclama Hermione.

« Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont ! » fit alors Jeff.

« Je crois qu'ils sont au palais » dit Sonia « ils en avaient parlé rappelle toi. Sauf que ce n'était pas prévu si tôt, mais si ils ne sont plus au QG alors ils sont là bas j'en suis certaine » Hermione se leva d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » s'empressa de lui demander Harry.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire, alors que des psychopathes s'en prennent à eux ! »

« D'accords, moi non plus, mais attendons le retour de Tonks elle ne devrait plus tarder et on mettra une équipe entière sur le coup ; cette fois on ne partira pas a l'aveuglette » fit-il. Hermione se laissa convaincre et se rassit. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Tonks revenait. Ils mirent au point un plan pour investir Buckingham sans se faire avoir, des aurors étaient prévus pour déminer toutes les bombes posées dans Londres, tandis qu'une autre équipe composée d'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Tonks et quelques autres aurors, s'occuperait elle de sauver Drago et les enfants.

« Soyez prudente » murmurait Jeff à Hermione. Celle ci lui sourit.

« Occupez vous de Sonia, à tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Faites attention » recommandait le président.

« On va vous ramener votre petite fille monsieur » dit alors Hermione.

« Merci… pour tout »

« Ne me remerciez pas monsieur, vous le ferez quand vous serrerez votre petite fille dans vos bras » dit-elle. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça brièvement. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna et tout le monde se stoppa en sursautant. Hermione sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine… quelque chose clochait, et c'était vraiment peu dire…

OoO

A l'intérieur de la salle du trône, Malcolm regardait sa montre impatiemment.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ? » pesta-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit Julien.

« Va voir là bas ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas normal » dit-il. Julien hocha la tête et transplanna.

« Ta petite amie est très coriace… » Fit Malcolm a l'intention de Drago. Celui-ci au contraire des enfants n'était pas bâillonné.

« T'es complètement dingue » rétorqua Drago. Malcolm sourit, comme si on venait de lui lancer un compliment.

« Coriace… toutefois, je doute que cette fois ci elle s'en soit sortie… 5 hommes pour elle toute seule… » Continua-t-il.

« Qui te dit qu'elle s'est rendue là bas ? Hermione est loin d'être bête ! Si elle y est allée, ce n'est certainement pas toute seule » argumenta Drago qui pourtant, peinait lui-même à se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il la savait impulsive et il savait parfaitement bien qu'elle était capable de s'y être rendue toute seule, mais il ne lui plaisait pas de donner raison a ce fou furieux. Malcolm ricana.

« Oh si elle y est allée, crois moi je connais notre chère Hermione sur le bout de mes doigts ! Presque autant que toi, il n'y a que d'une façon que je ne la connais pas, ça je pense au vu du résultat – il regarda Max – il n'y a que toi qui la connaisse si… profondément »

« Espèce de… » Drago tenta de se défaire de ses liens magiques, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait pas de baguette, c'était Malcolm qui l'avait. Le sourire du terroriste s'élargit, apparemment il le faisait enrager exprès.

« Oh mais j'ai peut être une idée du pourquoi de ce retard… vois tu Malefoy, le chef d'élite que j'ai désigné pour aller chercher notre belle auror, adore les plaisirs de la chair… peut être s'est-il amusé avec elle ? Après tout, Hermione est une très jolie femme je lui ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, si elle avait été de mon coté on aurait pu faire une belle équipe et puis qui sait… je pourrais peut être avoir la jouissance de pouvoir profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne meurt… »

« Ferme la… je jure devant Merlin d'avoir ta peau espèce de salopard…. » Jura Drago qui se débattait tant la colère montait en lui. Il avait envie de l'égorger, de l'éventrer et apparemment, Max allait dans le même sens que son père, il regardait Malcolm d'un air si menaçant… le même air que Drago en fait.

« Oh mais que vois je… il est certain que tu ne peux nier être le père de cet enfant Malefoy » ricana Malcolm. A ce moment, un plop sonore retentit et Julien réapparut.

« Alors ? » demanda Malcolm.

« Ils ont été arrêtés… tous » annonça sombrement Julien. Les traits de Malcolm se durcirent et comme une vengeance personnelle de le faire enrager, Drago ricana.

« Tu vois… il faut croire que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça au final » Malcolm s'avança vers lui et Drago su avant même qu'il ne le touche que cela allait faire mal… et il avait raison, il avait frappé tellement fort que le sang avait giclé de son nez. Malcolm empoigna ses cheveux.

« Tu peux faire le malin tant que tu veux Malefoy… mais tu riras moins quand tu verras ton fils ainsi que sa petite copine, sauter dans un feu d'artifice immense… en fait non, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte… tu n'en aura pas le temps, parce que tu sauteras avec ! » cracha-t-il lançant un dernier coup de pied au jeune homme qui ne put même pas se plier sous la douleur.

« Bâillonnez le, je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Julien, appelle tes hommes laisse deux gardes pour surveiller les prisonniers, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour les dernières mises au point… Granger va savoir de quel bois je me chauffe, on n'enferme pas un homme comme moi sans en subir les conséquences… » Drago fut donc bâillonné, il souffrait… ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal, de plus les coups qu'il recevait depuis la veille, n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il avait du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tant son nez le faisait souffrir, cela lui brouillait la vue. Il ferma les yeux un moment et inspira un bon coup, avant de les rouvrir. Sa tête lui tournait, et il avait mal, mais sa vue c'était un peu rétablie. Il remarqua son fils un peu plus loin, qui le regardait fixement l'air très inquiet. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire un semblant de sourire pour le rassurer, à cause du bâillon.

C'était donc ça ? Toute cette mise en scène était pour attirer Hermione ici… Malcolm ne supportait pas de s'être fait enfermer… tout ça, la reine et tout le reste n'était en fait qu'un prétexte, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la vengeance… les mains de Drago tremblèrent. Hermione avait beau être l'auror la plus réputée d'Angleterre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour elle.

OoO

Dans la salle attenante, Malcolm était furieux.

« Comment est ce possible ? » tonna-t-il.

« Peut être n'est-elle pas venue seule ? » proposa Julien.

« Je m'en contre fiche ! J'avais ordonné qu'il capture Granger et elle n'est pas là ! » Un silence pesant s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Malcolm sortit l'air encore plus furieux, il ne supportait pas d'être le perdant, jamais ! Il prit le combiné de téléphone, sous l'œil apeuré des enfants et méfiant de Drago qui voyait encore un peu trouble et composa le numéro.

OoO

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione décrocha le combiné.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » attaqua-t-elle.

_« Ta peau espèce de petite garce ! »_ répondit la voix de Malcolm a l'autre bout du fil.

« Je croyais que tu voulais la reine… comment as-tu su que j'irais là bas ? »

_« Parce que je te connais trop bien… apparemment tu n'étais pas seule »_

« J'étais seule détrompe toi… tes petits copains ont appréciés le voyage je crois » ils n'entendirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Harry était inquiet, elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer.

_« Tu viens de raccourcir l'espérance de vie de mes prisonniers, je te laisse 3 heures pour me ramener ce que je t'ai demandé, où je les fais sauter tout les trois ! »_ et il raccrocha. Hermione serra les poings.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

« Je sais Harry ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle « en route » ajouta-t-elle en sortant la première.

OoO

Malcolm raccrocha le combiné d'un geste rageur. Il jeta un regard foudroyant à Drago et aux enfants et quitta la pièce. Julien quant à lui, réajusta la minuterie de la bombe raccordée aux enfants. Les chiffres indiquant _21h30_, se changèrent et indiquaient à présent _2h59._ Julien se redressa et regarda Max et Cassy un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres, avant de sortir a la suite de Malcolm, laissant les deux gardes avec les prisonniers. Cassandra sanglotait et Max qui ne lui avait pas lâché les mains depuis qu'il était arrivé, les lui serra pour la rassurer, même si lui-même avait atrocement peur. Il jeta un œil circulaire dans toute la pièce comme il put a la recherche de quelque chose… un petit détail qui pourrait peut être les sauver tous, même si a son âge il savait ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, il essayait quand même.

Sa mère lui avait toujours apprit à ne pas baisser les bras et a se battre dans toutes situations. Elle lui avait apprit un tas d'autre truc d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait apprit, même si il ne pouvait pas et qu'il était trop jeune, a se servir d'une baguette pour les sorts les plus basiques, comme le _Lumos_ ou encore le _Wingardium Leviosa…_ il continuait d'arpenter la pièce de ses yeux, les gardes leur tournaient le dos a tout les trois, quand son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. La baguette de son père…

Il regarda Drago, les yeux illuminés. Drago qui était maintenant bâillonné, regarda son fils, les sourcils froncés. Max regarda si les deux gardes leur tournaient toujours le dos et reporta son regard sur son père. Drago le regardait toujours les sourcils froncés. Max lui fit alors comprendre en tournant sa tête vers le trône, lui montrant sa baguette, Drago comprit. Ce qu'il vit alors, lui fit tourner son sang d'un seul tour ! Max avait commencé à faire aller sa mâchoire, pour tenter de desserrer son bâillon. Elle lui avait aussi apprit à récupérer une baguette, pour son si jeune âge…

Drago qui commençait à paniquer, ouvrit grand les yeux. Il regardait Max et faisait non de la tête, de manière apeurée. Mais Max n'en eu cure et continua. Lorsque les gardes jetèrent un œil dans leur direction, il fit comme si de rien n'était et recommença une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné. Drago assistait à la scène, impuissant. Ce n'était pas a son fils de faire ce genre de chose… en plus avec la bombe reliée a eux, il avait le cœur qui battait a cent a l'heure.

Le manège dura quelques minutes, quand Max eu enfin desserré son bâillon. Il l'avait toujours sur la bouche, juste au cas où mais était capable de murmurer. Il regarda la baguette de son père et se concentra. Il n'avait réussi qu'une fois. Drago lui, gardait un œil braqué sur les gardes, il transpirait a grosses goûtes.

« Accio baguette » murmura Max. Mais la baguette ne bougea pas. Il souffla doucement et recommença. Ça ne marcha pas. Ayant hérité d'une grande partie du caractère de son père, Max commençait à s'impatienter.

« Accio baguette ! » la baguette s'envola et atterrit dans sa main, juste au moment où les gardes revenaient prêts d'eux. Drago les regarda passer, très anxieux mais heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient rien vu. Max l'avait cachée au maximum pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Cassandra sentant le bout de bois passer dans ses mains fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas un bruit. Les deux gardes discutaient, ne faisant pas attention à eux. Max regarda encore alentour de lui, il y avait comme a Poudlard se souvenait-il – Hermione l'avait déjà amené une fois a Poudlard – des armures et tout un tas d'armes disposées aux murs, dont un blason avec deux poignards croisés. Le petit s'assura que les gardes avaient leur attention tournée ailleurs et se concentra, tentant de pointer la baguette de son père comme il le pouvait. Car avec les mains attachées dans le dos, plus sa très faible expérience avec une baguette, ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Drago aurait voulu lui dire de s'arrêter, que cela devenait trop dangereux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau faire non de la tête, rien à faire…

« Wingardium Leviosa… » Murmura Max, le bâillon à moitié enlevé. A sa grande surprise, le sort fonctionna du premier coup et le poignard se décrocha du blason. Cela fit un peu de bruit et à l'unisson, Max, Cassy et Drago regardèrent les gardes qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Paralysé, Max maintint le poignard dans les airs sans le bouger.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda l'un des deux colosses. L'autre tendit l'oreille.

« Ouais… probablement une souris » l'autre approuva et ils reprirent leur conversation. Max et Drago se regardèrent, Drago hocha la tête et Max continua. Il dirigea le poignard comme il le pouvait, l'inconfort de ses mains l'empêchant de manier la baguette comme il le fallait. Doucement, il faisait voleter le poignard, vers son père. Drago le regardait faire avec admiration mêlée à la peur qu'il se fasse prendre. Quand finalement le poignard fut devant lui, il regarda Max et se tourna tant bien que mal, pour qu'il le laisse tomber dans ses mains lui aussi liées. Il hocha la tête, ne cessant de le fixer et finalement, le poignard tomba. Il se remit bien vite en place car Malcolm venait de revenir avec Julien et ses hommes. Drago cacha le poignard et Max la baguette, reprenant son bâillon en bouche comme si de rien n'était. Même si il était lié par des liens magiques, Drago savait que les couper prendrais du temps, mais il y arriverait…

OoO

Devant le palais, derrière un buisson, l'équipe d'auror venait d'arriver.

« Bien… on fait comme on a dit, Hermione, Ron et moi entrons par la tour ouest. Tonks, tu fais entrer ton équipe par la tour est et le reste entre par les jardins. Pas de quartiers, ils n'en auront pas pour vous, il nous reste 2 heures avant que la bombe explose alors il faut faire vite, soyez prudents… » Termina Harry. Tout le monde hocha la tête et transplanna.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire, à la tapisserie ancienne, des tableaux ornaient les murs de la pièce. Hermione entrouvrit la porte avant de sortir, pour s'assurer que personne ne gardait les escaliers. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas jeté un sort d'anti transplannage… » Murmura-t-elle. Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Il faut y aller… restons prudent » chuchota Ron.

En file indienne, ils se mirent à descendre les escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivés en bas, Hermione qui était en tête de file, regarda de gauche a droite dans le couloir, personne… en silence elle fit signe a ses amis de la suivre. Ils tournèrent à droite dans le couloir et se mirent à le longer, regardant à chaque coin de mur s'il n'y avait personne.

« On va arriver à la salle de trône » chuchota Hermione.

« Tu semble bien connaître le palais » fit remarquer Harry.

« Je suis déjà venue le visiter trois fois quand j'étais plus jeune avec mes parents » expliqua-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent en bout d'un énième couloir, quand au coin du mur, Hermione se stoppa. Deux hommes campaient au bout du couloir adjacent.

« Je m'en doutais, ils sont certainement a la salle du trône » dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce qu'après ce couloir, on y arrive. Du moins, a l'étage mais la rambarde fait tout le tour de la salle, ils ont postés des gardes partout. »

« Très bien, on y va et pas un bruit ! » ajouta Harry. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils avancèrent à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire entendre. Quand ils arrivèrent derrière les deux hommes de mains de Malcolm, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. D'un hochement de tête, ils se comprirent et pointant leur baguette devant eux ils lancèrent en chœur

« Stupéfix ! » ils rattrapèrent les deux corps avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol pour éviter le bruit et les lièrent par des liens magiques, plus un sortilège de bloque langue juste au cas où le sort de stupéfixion se lèverait.

En relevant la tête, juste en face d'elle sur la rambarde, Hermione aperçut Tonks et son équipe, visiblement ils venaient de faire pareil qu'elle. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, leur signifiant de ne pas faire de bruit et fit signe a Tonks d'attendre. Elle regarda a gauche et a droite et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait que deux entrée pour accéder a ce 'balcon', il n'y avait pas d'autres gardes au dessus, à part ceux qu'ils venaient de maîtriser. Elle avança donc jusqu'au bord et regarda en bas. Il y avait Malcolm et Julien et un tas d'autres hommes. Le cœur d'Hermione fit des loopings lorsqu'elle aperçut d'abords les enfants au milieu de la salle, assis sur deux chaise dos a dos, bâillonnés et attachés par les fils de la bombe… ensuite elle regarda un peu plus loin, et vit Drago le visage tuméfié de bleus, attaché lui aussi a même le sol, contre une colonne. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit bouger légèrement les mains, mais que faisait-il ? Elle regarda en direction de Malcolm et les autres, ils ne regardaient pas en haut et semblaient en discussion agitée même. Elle se pencha de coté et aperçut le poignard dans les mains de Drago, il essayait de se détacher. Elle vit également la baguette dans les mains de son fils et de Cassy.

Soudain, Cassandra qui semblait vraiment apeurée, leva un instant les yeux. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux noisette d'Hermione. Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent un moment. Mais Hermione lui fit comprendre de ne pas la regarder. Max était de dos et ne pouvait pas voir sa mère, il n'y avait que Cassy et Drago, mais lui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Cassandra regarda en direction de Malcolm et de ses hommes, mais ne releva pas les yeux. Max par contre lui, avait aperçut Tonks au dessus, mais il avait vite comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas regarder. Drago regarda son fils et l'interrogea du regard. Max jeta un regard en coin à Malcolm, puis leva les yeux pour faire comprendre à son père de regarder en haut. Ce que Drago fit.

Hermione sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand Drago leva les yeux sur elle. Par instinct, lui aussi regarda vers Malcolm, il ne faisait pas attention a eux. Alors Drago regarda Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait fondre. Elle qui depuis deux jours désespérait de revoir à nouveau ses yeux bleus… elle se reprit, elle aurait tout le temps pour des retrouvailles plus tard, elle devait d'abords s'occuper de les sortir de là. Elle continuait de regarder Drago, tentant de trouver une solution et il lui sembla qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait… il y avait deux hommes a droite… deux hommes a gauche… deux hommes devant les portes… deux hommes a l'arrière de la salle… elle comprit le message et leva les pouces a Drago. Celui-ci reporta ses yeux sur Malcolm, il était toujours occupé. Hermione regarda Tonks et lui montra ce que Drago venait de lui montrer… celle-ci leva les pouces et lui montra qu'elle et son équipe s'occuperait des deux hommes à gauche et des deux hommes de la porte. Hermione revint prêt d'Harry et Ron.

Elle leur expliqua en gros ce qui allait se passer… ils ne devaient surtout pas débarquer en plein milieu de la salle ou Malcolm était capable de tout faire sauter. Si ils neutralisaient déjà les hommes qui gardaient les entrées, de là haut avec un peu de chance, Malcolm croirait qu'elle serait venue seule et ils pourraient toujours créer l'effet de surprise si elle se trouvait en difficulté…

D'un parfait accord, l'équipe de Tonks, Harry, Ron et Hermione stuppéfixèrent les hommes désignés. Évidemment, cela se remarqua puisqu'ils tombèrent les uns après les autres. Ils en profitèrent pour en faire tomber quelques uns au milieu du tas. Malcolm et Julien sortirent leurs baguettes et regardèrent vers le haut.

« Heeermiooone…. » Appela Malcolm comme si c'était un jeu. « J'avoue que là tu m'épate… tu peux sortir de ta cachette maintenant » dit-il en tournant dans la salle, regardant en haut pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il s'approcha alors des enfants et empoigna les cheveux de Max, plaçant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Si tu ne te pointe pas tout de suite… »

« Ne touche… surtout pas… à mon fils Malcolm » la voix d'Hermione raisonna dans toute la salle. Malcolm sourit et leva les yeux, elle venait de se lever et avait intimé aux autres de rester cachés sur la rambarde. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour elle encore, mais ils ne devaient pas arriver tous en même temps.

« Oh… ou sinon quoi ? » ricana-t-il tenant toujours les cheveux du petit. Julien jeta un sort pour la faire descendre, mais elle esquiva.

« Non ! Elle est à moi ! » Pesta Malcolm. « Aller ma belle… descend me voir » dit-il de manière doucereuse. Hermione, avec son agilité d'auror sauta la rambarde et atterrit agilement en début de salle, prêt des portes.

« Voilà qui est mieux… tient… sa majesté n'est pas avec toi ? » s'étonna faussement le terroriste.

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te sera jamais livrée… et puis avoue que tu n'en a rien à fiche de la reine… celle qui t'intéresse c'est moi, alors voila, je suis là… relâche les enfants maintenant… » Dit-elle. Ils étaient tout deux face a face a une grande distance loin de l'autre, mais baguette brandie.

« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas on dirait Granger… qui te dit que je te veux toi ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir… tu ne supporte pas le fait de perdre… ou peut être est ce le fait de t'être fait arrêter et enfermer par une femme qui ne te plaît pas ? Ta virilité en a prit un coup Malcolm ? Depuis le début tu cherche à te venger de moi et je sais ce que tu es ! » Cracha-t-elle. Le visage de Malcolm se durcit, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? C'était impossible ! Puis il sourit, d'un sourire goguenard et provoquant.

« Si tu sais ce que je suis… alors tu dois sans doute savoir qu'il est impossible de me tuer… » Nargua-t-il d'une voix nonchalante. Il lâcha le gamin, les deux enfants et Drago fronçaient les sourcils. Drago, lui tentait toujours de couper ses liens, plus personne ne faisait attention a lui et tout le monde suivait la conversation entre l'auror et le criminel, alors il mettait plus de cœur a l'ouvrage. Drago vit la main d'Hermione se crisper sur sa baguette.

« A en juger par ta réaction, tu ne le savais pas… c'est bête… »

« Tu bluffe » dit-elle.

« Peut être… ou peut être pas » ricana-t-il. Ils s'étaient mis à se tourner autour.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, ta peau ! On ne s'en prend pas a moi impunément Granger tu devrais le savoir, la jolie marque que je t'ai laissée devrait te le rappeler pourtant… d'ailleurs, je suis étonné tu ne l'as pas encore montrée a ton petit copain ? » Demanda-t-il faussement déçu. Drago les regardait sans comprendre. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Malcolm leva sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé qui déchira le jean d'Hermione au niveau de la cuisse et Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tout comme Max d'ailleurs. Une énorme cicatrice démarrant du genou jusqu'au dessus de la cuisse siégeait sur sa jambe. Drago se souvint alors, lors du fameux briefing…

_« Et surtout, il est très dangereux. Je le sais pour l'avoir traqué pendant prêt de 3 ans, ça ne s'est pas fait sans séquelles »_ avait-elle dit, Drago se souvint avoir tiqué a cette réplique, il comprenait a présent pourquoi… cet homme l'avait marqué a vie.

« J'ai peut être une cicatrice Malcolm… mais quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, ton âme brulera en enfer ! » Malcolm éclata de rire.

« Pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi… je croyais pourtant que tu savais qui j'étais ? Je n'ai pas d'âme Granger… » Hermione ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Si on ne savait pas le tuer, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

« Tu te demande comment tu vas y arriver n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer… tu es prise au piège Granger, et c'est toi qui va mourir ce soir, pas moi » termina-t-il avant de l'attaquer. Un combat sans précédent s'engagea entre eux, digne des plus grands mages ! Aussitôt, Harry, Ron et tous les autres sautèrent la rambarde pour lui prêter main fortes et éliminer les autres pour éviter à Hermione trop de casse.

Harry s'approcha de Drago.

« Ça va vieux ? » celui-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête, Harry se retourna Julien l'attaquait. Il n'eu pas le temps de le délivrer et Drago du se débrouiller et continuer à défaire ses liens. Il regarda la minuterie et son cœur s'emballa, elle indiquait _0h20_. vingt minutes… comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

De son coté Harry se battait avec Julien.

« Hermione m'avait juré de vous tuer tous quand tu as fait brûler le journal de ma femme… mais je ne lui en voudrait pas si c'est moi qui t'achève… » Il avait le visage haineux et Julien éclata de rire.

« Harry Potter… le survivant qui se croit toujours le héros de la ville ! Tu me fais bien rire Potter… comment se porte ta femme ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait pas bonne mine… » Se moqua-t-il délibérément. Fou de rage, Harry l'attaqua et leur combat reprit.

De son coté, Hermione perdait ses forces, il était bien trop fort et elle le savait elle n'avait jamais sous-estimé les capacités de son adversaire, même quand elle le poursuivait, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais et se battrait jusqu'au bout. Malcolm de son coté avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup !

« Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids… »

« Va au diable ! Endoloris ! » Mais Malcolm contra et le sort se retourna sur elle ! Elle tomba a même le sol et convulsa.

« MMMHHH !!! » cria Drago son bâillon sur la bouche. Ron qui acheva son adversaire d'un sort, eu à peine le temps de lui enlever son bâillon.

« Hermione ! Elle est en difficulté » dit-il précipitamment. Ron se précipita sur elle et leva le sort.

« Dégage ! » fit Malcolm en levant sa baguette, Ron fut propulsé contre le mur et retomba. Essoufflée et le corps douloureux, Hermione se releva et fit face a son adversaire.

« Sectumsempra ! » le sort toucha Malcolm en pleine poitrine et elle y avait mit une telle violence qu'il se souleva de terre et atterrit sur le trône qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle courut jusqu'aux enfants…

De son coté Harry se battait sans relâche, la rage au ventre, Julien avait du mal à suivre.

« Mais c'est qu'il se fâche le petit Potter… mes amitiés a ta femme ! »

« La ferme ! Avada… »

« Expélliarmus ! » mais Harry évita.

« Stupéfix »

« Protégo » Julien ricana, mais Ron par derrière désactiva le bouclier et lança le sortilège de pied en plombs, il ne put plus bouger.

« Avada Kedavra ! » lança Harry. Julien accueilli le sort les bras ouverts, le sourire sur les lèvres. La violence du sort fut telle, que malgré le sort de pieds en plombs, Julien tomba par terre, les bras en croix un sourire dément sur ses lèvres… ils regardèrent autour d'eux, Tonks et son équipe étaient arrivés à bout des autres et Malcolm avait disparut.

Hermione qui accourut auprès des enfants, enleva le bâillon de la bouche de son fils.

« Max ! »

« Maman ! » Hermione attrapa son visage en coupe.

« Tu vas bien ? » Max hocha la tête. Elle embrassa son fils, les joues mouillées. Elle se précipita sur Cassandra qui pleurait et lui enleva son bâillon également.

« Oh Hermione ! Je suis désolée… tellement désolée… j'ai cru que tu étais morte… et… et… j'ai été si méchante… » Sanglota la petite. Hermione prit également son visage en coupe et essaya de la calmer.

« Chut… c'est déjà oublié ne t'inquiète pas… je vais vous sortir de là d'accords ? Calme-toi… » Cassy hocha la tête.

« Hermione ! La minuterie ! » Cria Drago. Celle-ci regarda le cadran, il indiquait _0h 3min 20 sec._

« Harry ? Où est Malcolm ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Harry.

« Sortez ! Tous ! »

« On ne vas pas te laisser ici toute seule » se borna Harry.

« Harry je t'en prie, sort les il nous les faut vivants pour le procès… sortez tout le monde Drago et moi vous rejoindrons après »

« Julien est mort… » Lui apprit Harry.

« Alors le procès se fera sans lui il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait… » Trancha-t-elle.

« Sois prudente… » Lui dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et tout le monde transplanna, deux prisonniers a la main.

Hermione se mit à tourner autour des enfants pour trouver le point de ralliement des fils et les trouva. Elle avait la moitié des vêtements déchirés, les traces de son combat de l'après midi même étaient encore présentes sur son visage, elle paraissait épuisée, mais paniquée aussi. Elle n'avait pas le temps de détacher Drago pour l'aider, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Malcolm.

« Drago… je… je ne sais pas quel fil couper… » Dit-elle.

« Prends ton temps… il te reste encore 2 minute, dis moi ce que tu vois » cria-t-il tout en continuant de cisailler ses liens.

« Euh… il y a cinq fils… un bleu, un rouge, un vert, un jaune et un noir » énuméra-t-elle.

« Bien, procède par élimination tu m'as vu faire l'autre jour… » Hermione soupira… elle paniquait, elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

« Maman… vite » pressa Max qui avait réellement peur cette fois. Avec sa baguette, elle métamorphosa un morceau de pierre tombé a cause des combats, en canif identique a celui de Drago.

« Euh… le bleu… non… le vert… le jaune… » Elle changeait le canif a chaque fil. Finalement, elle se passa une main sur la figure, enlevant la sueur de son front.

« J'y arrive pas » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Drago devait la rassurer.

« Hermione, regarde moi – elle le fit – calme toi… tu vas y arriver… »

« Mais si je coupe le mauvais fil… »

« Non… je sais que tu peux le faire, Hermione je t'en prie… » Dit-il.

« Maman ! » Max pleurait désormais, comme Cassandra. Elle se tourna vers le cadran, il ne lui restait plus que 40 secondes… suant a grosses goûtes, elle plaça son canif sur le fil blanc, prête à le couper, elle serrait le canif, tout le monde la regardait, anxieux… et au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et coupa le fil bleu ! Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension comme les enfants et Drago… il ne se passa rien. Elle les rouvrit, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le cadran, il était éteint. Elle sourit, puis rit.

« Ça y'est ! J'ai réussi » elle regarda Drago qui lui sourit. Elle s'empressa de détacher les enfants du fil qui les entourait, la bombe était désactivée, ils ne risquaient plus rien. Aussitôt, Max lui sauta dans les bras et elle l'accueillit, pleurant de joie.

« Mon petit garçon… je t'aime tellement… » Il lui sourit et elle prit Cassy dans ses bras également. « C'est finit… tout est finit… » Disait-elle, assise a même le sol, les enfants dans ses bras quand Max écarquilla les yeux d'horreur ! Malcolm se trouvait derrière Hermione, baguette brandie. Il hurla.

« PAPA !!!! » Drago releva la tête brusquement, et tout se passa très vite.

« Avada… »

Ses liens cédèrent, Hermione se retournait et le poignard fendit l'air… Hermione et les enfants toujours à terre, regardèrent le corps de Malcolm tomber, le poignard enfoncé dans sa nuque. Mais tous le virent… avant qu'il ne touche le sol… le doigt de Malcolm appuyé sur le détonateur. Hermione regarda le cadran, il l'avait réactivé… il indiquait _0h0min7sec._

En un éclair elle fut debout et Drago aussi, _6sec… _ il attrapa Cassandra a la volée _5sec…_ et Hermione Max _4sec…_ et se mirent à courir vers la porte, les enfants dans les bras _3sec…_ Malgré tout, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione _2sec…_ ils atteignirent la porte _1sec… _trop tard…

OoO

Au dehors l'équipe d'aurors avait embarqué les terroristes sorciers, la police elle, était présente pour embarquer les moldus encore sous le choc. Harry expliquait au chef de la police, que les deux gardes du corps du président des états unis ainsi que deux enfants étaient encore a l'intérieur, et qu'une bombe était prête a exploser, ils attendaient la brigade de démineur, trop tard…

L'explosion fut telle, que tout le monde du se coucher a terre… des briques et morceaux de murs entiers tombèrent sur les voitures de police présentes et une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait du bâtiment. Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes, Harry et Ron furent sur pied en un quart de seconde. Ils regardaient le bâtiment être la proie des flammes, la bouche pendante, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tonks les avaient rejoints.

« Dites moi qu'ils sont sortis avant » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne lui répondit…

« C'est impossible… » murmura Ron « Harry ? dit moi que c'est impossible… » Dit-il incrédule. Personne n'y croyait, non… tout le monde était incrédule et ne réalisait pas encore l'impact de cette explosion. Hermione, Drago et les enfants étaient encore à l'intérieur.

« C'est trop tard… on ne peut plus rien faire… » Dit Harry de manière dépitée en essuyant rageusement ses larmes qui coulaient.

_Tout ça pour rien…_

A suivre…

* * *

(1) je sais bien que le baiser du détraqueur ne tue pas, qu'il n'enlève que l'âme mais je ne voyais pas d'autre mot pour tourner ma phrase… :-)

Hé hé hé… niark niark… xD il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue mes amis et cette fiction sera finie sniff… lol j'espère que ce chapitre était a la hauteur de vos espérances :-) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire, alors soyez indulgents please *-* lol désolé d'avance si la qualité des combats est médiocre ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé les combats xD mais bon, je me suis appliquée lol

Bien… les questions… Que va-t-il se passer ? Hermione, Drago et les enfants ont-ils été prit au piège de la bombe comme tout le monde le croit ? Et Malcolm ? Est-il réellement éliminé ? Réponses au prochain chapitre ^^ pensez à ne pas me maudire xD et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est _pas_ finit lol il reste encore un chapitre

Review ? (si hin… quand même xD)

Bisoux et a bientôt

Jess

PS : je mets un peu plus de temps à poster car je viens de déménager et je n'ai plus le net pour l'instant (ouin ouin pleurons en chœur) voila lol en attendant ça me donne plus de temps pour écrire xD je ne suis pas tentée de faire autre chose (qui sait ? lol) sur le net :-)


	20. Ch19 Clémence et pardon

Ola !! Comme d'habitude, le blabla est a la fin! Merci pour vos nombreuse reviews!!! Merkii :-)

Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer:** Madame Rowling est intraitable! Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire, ses persos restent ses persos, même pas un doigt qu'elle veut me donner! xD

* * *

Ch.19. Clémence et pardon.

Le palais de Buckingham était en ruine… tout était en flammes, des gravas monstrueux de pierres jonchaient l'herbe du jardin et la fumée s'atténuait peu à peu grâce aux pompiers moldus qui venaient d'arriver sur place. Des ambulances étaient là aussi, au cas où il y aurait des survivants, mais il y avait peu d'espoir hélas…

Harry, Ron et Tonks restaient tout les trois devant le bâtiment, attendant vainement un quelconque signe de vie, quand le président débarqua escorté de Blaise. Les trois aurors se retournèrent surpris. Blaise se pinça la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher il voulait venir seul alors j'ai préféré l'accompagner » se justifia-t-il.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda le président. Personne ne lui répondit. « Harry ? » sa voix était suppliante et il regardait Harry au bord des larmes.

« Je… monsieur il faut que vous compreniez… »

« Où… est… ma fille ?! » demanda-t-il « répondez voyons ! » gronda-t-il en empoignant le survivant par le collet.

« Nous n'en savons rien monsieur… la bombe a explosé, Hermione, Drago et les enfants étaient encore a l'intérieur » souffla Harry n'osant même pas le regarder. Comme ayant ramassé un gros coup, le président lâcha Harry lentement…

« C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-il.

« Nous sommes désolés… » Tenta Ron que l'état du chef des états unis inquiétait.

« C'est ma fille ! » dit-il en les regardant, les larmes coulant. Il regarda alors le tas de pierres dans le jardin et le palais être la proie des flammes, il hurla… des journalistes venaient de filmer toute la scène.

« Allez vous en ! » pesta Tonks.

« Vous rigolez ? C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir ce genre de scène » s'offusqua la journaliste. Tonks s'indigna. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sort à la caméra qui s'enflamma. Le caméraman la lâcha et s'enfui en courant. Soudain, le président se mit à courir.

« Monsieur non ! » cria Harry en le suivant dans les jardins.

« CASSY !!! » cria-t-il. Il cria son prénom, encore et encore, sans obtenir de réponses. Il pleurait a n'en plus finir, puis finalement se laissa tomber au sol, a genoux. Harry le trouva comme ça.

« Monsieur… allons nous en c'est trop dangereux »

« Ma fille… » Sanglotait-il. Harry avait la gorge nouée lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup.

« Venez » il l'aida à se relever et il le soutint pour revenir devant le palais, quand il entendit quelque chose. Le président releva la tête. Ils se stoppèrent tout les deux, tendant l'oreille. Un son étouffé… un appel au secours à peine audible… ils se précipitèrent tout deux vers l'amas de grosses pierres devant eux et appelèrent.

« Cassy ! »

« Hermione ! » silence…

« A… l'aide… »

« Là ! » dit le président en désignant de son index. Il releva ses manches et avec l'aide de Harry, ils se mirent à déplacer des pierres, une par une le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

« Allé Harry… plus vite… » Disait-il. « Harry regardez !!! » cria presque le président. Harry se retourna et vit alors dépasser des gravas une main… une main ensanglantée, mais les doigts bougeaient.

« RON ! » celui-ci se retourna et se mit à courir vers eux, suivit de Tonks. Arrivé, Ron aida à bouger les pierres, il leur semblait que plus ils en enlevaient, plus il y'en avait. Blaise leur prêta main forte, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, il y'avait trop de moldus attroupés devant le palais, retenus tant bien que mal par la police. Évidemment, ce n'est pas tout les jours que le Buckingham palace brûle et tombe en miette !

« Je commence à voir le bras !! » cria le président qui était le premier. Ils se passaient les pierres, faisaient la chaîne en quelque sorte… ils dégagèrent ainsi encore et encore, jusqu'à voir la moitié d'un corps… des cheveux blonds.

« Drago ! » le président se précipita sur lui, il était a plat ventre, c'était son bras qui dépassait des gravas quelques minutes plus tôt. « Drago mon garçon, vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-il. Pas de réponse.

« Papa ? »

« Cassy ! »

« Papa !! »

« Tiens bon ma chérie, on va vous sortir de là » il avait la voix remplie d'émotion non contenue et c'est le cœur regonflé à bloc qu'ils continuèrent à dégager les pierres, mouillés jusqu'à la moelle des os puisque les pompiers tentaient d'éteindre le feu, quand ils réussirent à dégager complètement le corps de Drago. Harry grimpa et le retourna.

« Drago ? »

« Hey !! Il y a des survivants ici vite ! » Cria Tonks. Les civières arrivèrent avec les secouristes. Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Her… herm… »

« On va la sortir de là Drago… » Aussitôt, il fut placé sur civière, il n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Sa main était visiblement cassée et il avait reçu de nombreux coups au visage. Sous Drago, on découvrit Cassandra. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, à part quelques égratignures.

« Cassy ! » le président tira les bras de sa fille, jusqu'à ce que son torse complet apparaisse et l'attrapa ensuite par la taille. Il faillit tomber a la renverse quand elle fut hors du trou, mais tout le monde le retint il se laissa tomber a même le sol, en larmes.

« Oh ma chérie… » La petite fille ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de son père. « C'est finit… là… » Il la serrait tellement fort, il avait eu tellement peur pour elle. Soudain, il se souvint qu'Hermione et son fils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaires eux.

« Ma chérie… je te laisse avec les secouristes ils vont t'amener a l'ambulance je te rejoins tout de suite dés que j'aurais trouvé Hermione et son petit garçon d'accords ? » celle-ci toujours en larmes, regarda son père et hocha la tête.

« Oui papa… il faut les retrouver… »

« C'est promis » il embrassa son front et la porta jusqu'à la civière. Drago était déjà à l'ambulance.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Harry en déplaçant les pierres.

« Au secours ! » entendirent-ils a l'opposé.

« Là bas ! vite ! » Ils refirent le même manège qu'avec Drago, et réussirent à dégager Hermione. Celle-ci saignait abondamment de la tête mais elle était consciente. Ce fut Harry qui la porta dans ses bras.

« Max !! Où est-il ? »

« On va le trouver Hermione, tu dois te faire soigner ça »

« Je veux mon fils ! »

« Maman ! » Ron venait de le sortir du tas de pierre, il avait le bras cassé et quelques égratignures, mais à part ça il allait bien.

« Max ! » Harry l'aida à marcher, elle se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle souriait.

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai mal au bras » elle sourit de bonheur et de soulagement et le serra encore contre elle.

« Malheureusement, vous allez tous être emmenés dans un hôpital moldu et tant que vous y serez, je ne pourrais rien pour vous » argumenta Blaise en grimaçant. Hermione vacilla, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Harry la rattrapa et la souleva.

« Drago ? »

« Il est déjà à l'ambulance et Cassandra va bien, Hermione tu as besoin de repos… » Fit Harry en la déposant sur la civière. On lui plaça immédiatement une minerve et on l'emmena. Quand elle arriva à l'ambulance, elle fit arrêter sa civière.

« Attendez » dit-elle. Elle était juste a coté de Drago. Il était couché, une minerve aussi enserrait son cou, une perfusion avait été placée à son bras et un masque à oxygène recouvrait sa bouche et son nez. Il tourna un peu la tête et aperçut Hermione, celle-ci lui sourit. Son brancard était assez proche et elle tendit le bras, effleurant sa main.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle. Il retira son masque quelques secondes, le temps de lui répondre.

« J'ai connu mieux… » Essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Tu va t'en sortir » assura-t-elle. Il lui sourit, effleurant sa main de son pouce. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur leurs mains et les releva ensuite.

« Pour toujours et à jamais ! » murmura-t-il. Hermione le regarda, dans les yeux… il avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'insondable lorsqu'il disait ça. Comme _avant_. Hermione lui sourit alors, consciente que cette devise ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée elle non plus.

« Pour toujours et a jamais ! » confirma-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Leurs mains se lâchèrent et ils furent embarqués chacun dans une ambulance, tous emmenés au même hôpital.

OoO

« Docteur, comment vont-ils ? » demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait. Le médecin, la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Ils sont hors de danger, ne vous en faites pas… la petite fille a une entorse à la cheville et quelques égratignures rien de plus, le petit lui a le bras cassé, Miss Granger a une légère commotion, rien d'alarmant, mais nous la surveillons, quant à monsieur Malefoy je dois avouer qu'il est le plus amoché, mais il s'en remettra. Il a 3 côtes cassées, une fracture du poignet et ses agresseurs n'ont pas été tendre il a également le nez cassé, par deux fois » Harry, Blaise, Ron et Tonks grimacèrent.

« Néanmoins, nous les gardons tout les quatre en observation cette nuit… rassurez vous ce n'est que par mesure de sécurité » sourit-il. Harry lui sourit reconnaissant.

« Nous pouvons les voir ? »

« Bien sur, rien ne vous l'interdit, à part peut être choqués et contusionnés, ils vont tous bien… »

« Merci beaucoup docteur »

« Je vous en prie… » Et l'homme en blouse blanche s'en alla. Le petit groupe de quatre se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci était sur son lit, Max dans ses bras, elle lui caressait les cheveux, heureuse et soulagée surtout. Ils frappèrent. Hermione leva la tête et sourit en les voyant entrer.

« Blaise ! » s'exclama Max en sautant du lit de sa mère pour courir dans les bras du métis. Celui-ci sourit à pleine dent.

« Salut champion »

« Salut Harry, salut Ron, salut Dora ! » Max était rayonnant, c'en était décontenançant ! Il venait de vivre une expérience très douloureuse moralement et semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il portait comme sa mère et les 2 autres convalescents d'ailleurs, une chemise de l'hôpital et avait le bras plâtré.

« Dis Blaise… tu m'arrangeras ça hein ? » demanda-t-il « ce truc c'est vraiment nul ! En plus c'est lourd et ça gratte » bougonna-t-il en montrant son plâtre. Blaise éclata de rire.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire » promit-il. Il le reposa à terre.

« Bon, et bien je vais dans ma chambre a plus ! »

« Hey ! Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? » S'indigna Hermione. Le petit leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maman… » Râla-t-il. Mais Hermione n'en eu cure et pointa son index sur lui.

« Maxime Drago, Malefoy ! » celui-ci sourit en coin et grimpa sur le lit, faisant un bisou à sa mère à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant de redescendre et de filer à l'anglaise. Hermione rit.

« Il réagit plutôt bien » fit remarquer Harry.

« Oui… et c'est tant mieux ! Je connais mon fils, il est comme Drago il cache tout et il ne sert a rien de le forcer, quand il aura envie d'en parler il viendra me voir… » Dit-elle.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda soudainement Tonks « je veux dire… vous étiez encore a l'intérieur » se justifia-t-elle. Hermione eu un frisson a la seule pensée de l'explosion.

« Nous avons transplanné… mais dans la confusion, on a transplanné tout les deux, en pensant au même endroit certes, mais avec la violence du souffle de l'explosion, il me tenait la main et on a été séparés… » Expliqua-t-elle. Ron haussa les épaules.

« L'essentiel est de vous avoir tout les quatre bien en vie… et que Malcolm et Julien soient morts » argumenta-t-il. Hermione le regarda.

« Pendant un instant… j'ai cru réellement qu'on allait mourir. J'avais atrocement peur, c'était comme si… je ne sais pas comment dire, mais j'avais le sentiment que tout ce a quoi je tiens, tout ceux que j'aime m'échappaient… d'un seul claquement de doigt, c'est effrayant… » Dit-elle en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je connais ça… mais tout est finit maintenant, repose toi Hermione » elle hocha la tête et ils l'embrassèrent avant de sortir, lui demandant de dire a Drago qu'ils passeraient le lendemain, préférant le laisser un peu se reposer.

OoO

De son coté, Max était bien retourné dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit et en souleva le coussin. Il l'avait gardée, bien cachée pour qu'on ne la voit pas et la prit. D'un pas hésitant, il franchit le seuil de sa porte et sortit à pied nus dans le couloir, son bras plâtré. Il marcha lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire et s'arrêta quatre chambres plus loin. Il frappa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entrebâilla la porte et passa sa tête.

Drago était là, couché sur son lit. Il avait plus de perfusions, en plus d'un appareil contrôlant les battements de son cœur, sa main était plâtrée elle aussi et il n'avait plus de masque a oxygène. Il tourna sa tête vers son fils.

« Salut » dit timidement Max.

« Salut » murmura Drago. Encore hésitant, Max finit par entrer totalement et marcha lentement jusqu'à arriver au bord du lit.

« Je… je suis venu te rapporter ça » dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette. Drago la prit essayant de la ranger sous son oreiller, mais ses côtes cassées lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur.

« Attend, je vais le faire » dit Max. Quand il l'eu glissée sous l'oreiller, il se rendit compte que Drago ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef là bas… je suis très fier de toi » dit Drago. Max sembla embarrassé.

« C'est maman… dés que j'ai eu cinq ans, elle m'a apprit un tas de truc sur la magie, en particulier à me servir d'une baguette, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose mais bon… » Dit-il modestement. Drago lui sourit.

« _Pas grand-chose _nous a quand même sauvé la vie » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ouais… » Fit Max. Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre le père et le fils. Hermione arriva à la porte de Drago, se tenant au mur car elle avait de légers vertiges et se stoppa en voyant par le hublot ce qu'il se passait, elle sourit un peu et attendit gentiment. Les murs et les portes n'étant pas très épais, elle entendait tout.

« Max écoute… je sais que tu m'en veux… et c'est tout à fait compréhensif je le reconnais. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreur dans ma vie et je crois que la plus grosse est incontestablement d'avoir abandonné ta mère il y a sept ans. Crois-moi, je le regrette aujourd'hui, plus que tout. J'ai compris que j'avais agit sur le coup de la colère et je m'en veux. Je… j'ai envie de rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal à ta mère et à toi et je vous demande pardon… je te demande pardon… Max. il est vrai que je ne connaissais pas ton existence jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi j'essaye de m'y faire, c'est un cadeau du ciel et je ne reproche rien à ta mère loin de là, elle n'est responsable de rien, le seul a blâmer c'est moi et je sais que j'ai tout gâché avec ta maman, je n'ai peut être plus aucunes chances avec elle, mais je suis sur qu'en y mettant du tiens et moi du miens, on parviendraient a s'entendre. Je sais que tout ne se fera pas en un jour, je sais qu'il faudra du temps, mais… s'il te plaît… accorde moi une chance… » Drago avait terminé son discours avec émotions. Il était sincère, il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et Hermione derrière la porte avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de les avoir éloignés l'un de l'autre…

Max en revanche, avait hérité du grand tempérament de Drago et cachait ses émotions à la perfection, mais pour l'heure, il s'autorisa un écart en laissant les larmes monter dans ses si jeunes yeux bleus et c'est avec une voix plus que mature pour son âge qui surpris d'ailleurs ses deux parents qu'il déclara

« J'ai espéré tu sais… toutes ces années, je croyais réellement que tu allais revenir. Maman m'avait bien expliqué, je m'en tenais à ça. Tu étais parti à la guerre, point à la ligne. Et plus je grandissais, plus je ressentais l'absence et surtout la douleur de ton absence – il pleurait désormais. Tu sais, je suis petit je le sais bien, mais il ne faut pas croire que je ne voyais pas maman comme elle était malheureuse. Elle a toujours fait son possible pour moi, c'est une maman formidable, mais la nuit alors qu'elle croyait que je dormais je l'entendais pleurer. Ça arrivait souvent. Je croyais qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle s'était faite a l'idée que tu étais peut être mort, même si moi je n'arrivais pas a m'y faire, mais j'ai compris après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, que c'était parce que tu l'avais abandonnée. Alors, oui je suis en colère c'est vrai, je t'en veux beaucoup c'est vrai aussi, mais comme on dirait, je suis trop petit pour comprendre non ? Je devrais me réjouir bien sur, mais… en réalité je suis perdu. Je t'en veux, mais je suis content que tu sois là… je crois que j'ai peur. Peur que tu m'abandonne, encore une fois – Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps – je voudrais juste comprendre… pourquoi ? Tout aurait pu être si simple ! Pourquoi ça doit toujours être compliqué ? Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance… je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à te pardonner… mais une chose est sure… j'ai envie de te connaitre, j'ai envie de partager des choses avec toi… mais comme tu le dis, ça va prendre du temps, mais j'aimerais vraiment y arriver… _papa_ »

C'était définitif, Hermione était en larmes. Tout comme Max. Drago ne pleurait pas, mais il était vraiment très ému.

« Je… je te demande pardon, vraiment. Je ne te ferais pas de promesses inutiles, juste une. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais »

« Juré ? » demanda la voix tremblante de Max. A cet instant on pouvait parfaitement dire que c'était un petit garçon de sept ans. Il en avait l'allure, pas comme d'habitude où il jouait au grand fort. Drago mit une main sur son cœur.

« Parole de Malefoy » confirma-t-il. À ce moment, Max hésita. Entre en rester là, où le serrer dans ses bras comme tant de fois il se l'était imaginé avant de dormir… finalement, il s'approcha du lit et opta pour un bisou sur la joue de son père. Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser, elle ne voulait pas gêner son petit garçon quand il sortirait et elle retourna à sa chambre…

OoO

« Monsieur ? » blaise passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le président, assis sur le lit de sa fille se retourna.

« Blaise ? »

« Je rentre si vous voulez, je peux vous _déposer_ a l'hôtel ? » le président grimaça a la perspective de transplanner encore une fois.

« Je… Cassy… »

« Soyez tranquille monsieur, vos gardes du corps sont là et des aurors sont infiltrés partout dans l'hôpital il ne lui arrivera plus rien » tranquillisa Blaise.

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite » soupira-t-il.

« Je vous attend dehors, au revoir Cassy »

« Au revoir » salua la fillette. « Ne t'en fais pas papa, tout ira bien » le rassura-t-elle. Il lui sourit. Elle était un peu blême, mais comme Max il semblait qu'elle prenait sur elle. Elle était affectée bien sur, et aurait sans doute besoin d'un psychologue, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Très bien… alors a demain ? » elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa « dors bien »

« Bonne nuit papa » il lui sourit et se leva. Il sortit, au moment même où Max entrait.

« Oh bonsoir monsieur le président » salua-t-il avec respect.

« Bonsoir Max… alors comme ça c'est toi qui a prit soin de ma Cassy ? » sourit-il. Max sourit embarrassé « merci beaucoup Max et je vais te dire une petite chose » il se baissa a la hauteur du gamin « tu as des parents exceptionnels et quoi qu'il a pu ou qu'il puisse se passer, ils t'aiment… » Max était un peu gêné et impressionné aussi que le président des états unis s'adresse à lui de la sorte…

« Merci monsieur, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir » répondit-il. Le président lui sourit et le lâcha, suivant Blaise. Max entra. Il retrouva un visage serein et gai. Il sauta sur le lit de son amie et celle-ci lui sourit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il. Elle grimaça en regardant son pied bandé – elle n'avait qu'une entorse.

« C'est plutôt à toi de demander ça » rétorqua-t-elle. Il regarda son bras et sourit.

« Oh, Blaise m'arrangera ça en un rien de temps quand on sera sortit d'ici » voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils il continua « il est médicomage, c'est un médecin-sorcier, nous avons d'autres méthodes de guérison que les moldus » affirma-t-il avec une légère suffisance qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il s'esclaffa.

« Je crois que tu en a un rayon à apprendre sur la magie ! » rigola-t-il. Elle reprit un visage plus sérieux.

« Tu crois qu'on se reverra ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Max perdit quelque peut son sourire.

« J'y compte bien ! » dit-il très sérieux. Elle sourit de bonheur. « Je vais d'ailleurs m'arranger avec maman pour que tu passe quelques jours des vacances de noël avec nous, je suis sur qu'elle ne dira pas non » dit-il ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« N'empêche… on l'a échappé belle » dit-elle en regardant au loin. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, presque épaule contre épaule.

« N'y pense plus, tout ça est terminé et Malcolm est mort » murmura-t-il en la regardant. Elle tourna son visage enfantin vers le sien.

« Merci Maxime… » Elle utilisait son prénom entier pour la première fois. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais n'eu pas de cœur à rouspéter.

« Tu es mon amie maintenant, après cette expérience je crois que quelque chose s'est créé » dit-il. Elle rit l'air moqueuse, mais Max n'était pas dupe. Sous ses airs arrogant et prétentieux, lui seul pouvait se vanter de connaître la vraie personnalité de Cassandra Holhund.

« C'est vrai… même si tu es toujours aussi énervant ! » fit-elle avec malice.

« Et toi toujours aussi prétentieuse » répondit-il sur le même ton. Ils se sourirent et retournèrent leurs regards sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville illuminée. Il devait être tard… très tard. Doucement, Cassy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Max et celui-ci posa sa tête sur la sienne. Pas de doutes, un lien les unissaient tout les deux dorénavant…

OoO

Le terrier était très calme lorsqu'Harry et Ron rentrèrent. Tout danger étant écarté, les familles pourraient très bien réintégrer leurs domiciles dés le lendemain. Ron monta à sa chambre, rejoindre sa femme et son petit garçon et Harry, se souvenant de la manière dont lui et Ginny s'étaient quitté le matin même grimaça.

« Courage » sourit Ron.

« Merci » il monta et entra dans sa chambre. Elle dormait déjà. Il ne savait si il devait être soulagé ou non. Il prit une bonne douche et entra dans son lit a ses cotés. Ginny se retourna automatiquement et le regarda.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je t'attendais » avoua-t-elle. « Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai été injuste ce matin, c'est toi qui avait raison » s'excusa-telle. Harry se redressa quelque peut sur son coude.

« Gin'… »

« Mais tu vois… je me sens tellement coupable » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Oh mais non voyons ! » Dit-il surpris.

« Tout est ma faute… »

« Bien sur que non, rien n'est ta faute… ma chérie je t'en prie… arrête de te sentir coupable » dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir Harry ? » à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait, Harry était de plus en plus choqué. Il prit alors son visage en coupe.

« Tu es ma femme Ginny ! Et je t'aime… comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Pour quelle raison ? Ce bébé était un cadeau du ciel, qui nous a été arraché par un fou furieux qui n'avait aucunes onces d'humanité dans le cœur, pas par toi ! » Dit-il.

« _Avait ?_ » comprit Ginny « oh mon dieu Harry… » Pleura-t-elle « je suis tellement égoïste que je ne suis même pas capable de voir que toi aussi tu souffre… je voudrais tellement que ce sale jour ne soit jamais arrivé »

« Je sais que tu ne pourra jamais oublier… mais on doit tourner la page. Tout les deux. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais et toi aussi » il la regardait dans les yeux, dans l'obscurité de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Elle hocha la tête, les joues mouillées de larmes.

« D'accords… d'accords Harry »

« Je t'aime… » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle.

OoO

Dans les appartements du président, Sonia et Jeff attendaient anxieusement des nouvelles de quelqu'un, qui que ce fut pourvu qu'elles soient bonne.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » lui dit-il gentiment. Elle lui sourit.

« Je me sens bien » rétorqua-t-elle. Il arqua un sourcil et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le président, suivit de Blaise.

« Alors ? » demanda Sonia. Le président leur sourit.

« Ils sont saints et saufs, tous sans exception. Quelques blessures les ont forcés à rester a l'hôpital cette nuit sous surveillance, mais ils vont bien » leur apprit-il. Blaise resté en retrait constata l'immense soulagement sur les visages de Jeff et Sonia. Celle-ci en avait des larmes de joies.

« Je suis si soulagée » souffla-t-elle.

« Et moi donc ! Tu n'as pas idée… il faudra cependant que l'on te présente a ta nièce » elle hocha la tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa faiblesse. Le président invita Blaise à prendre un verre et ils entreprirent à deux d'expliquer l'incroyable sauvetage qu'ils avaient effectué avec les autres. Soudain… le visage de Sonia s'assombrit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Jeff.

« Malcolm… où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle très sérieuse.

« D'après ce que nous a expliqué Hermione, il est mort » lui dit Blaise « il n'y a plus rien à craindre de lui »

« C'est impossible » souffla-t-elle songeuse.

« Je t'assure que si. Hermione lui a jeté le sort de sectumsempra et ensuite, Drago l'a poignardé dans la nuque, il est tombé raide comme un piquet » insista Blaise.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » s'alarma-t-elle si soudainement, que ne sachant pas pourquoi, la panique gagna le cœur des trois autres présents dans la pièce. « Malcolm est un traqueur de l'ombre ! On ne peut pas tuer un traqueur comme ça ! Malcolm n'a pas d'âme » leur apprit-elle. Une expression de franche horreur avait prit place sur le visage du président.

« Il est immortel ? » s'étrangla Jeff.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les tuer… seul ma sœur et moi en sommes capables… » murmura-t-elle « comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? » S'affligea-t-elle. Elle se leva, titubante.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'alarma Jeff.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Sibylle, elle saura quoi faire »

« Tu ne vas pas… »

« Jeff, fais moi confiance s'il te plaît, il le faut les enfants sont en danger ! Blaise… conduisez Jeff et John à l'hôpital prêt des enfants et des autres, je me chargerais avec Sibylle de Malcolm »

« Comment… »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, vite ! Le temps presse » ordonna-t-elle. Mais Jeff n'abandonnais pas si facilement.

« Sonia, je ne… » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il ne vit pas Blaise l'attraper et transplanner. Sonia quant a elle, essaya tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses vêtements, ses blessures fraîchement refermées la faisant encore souffrir et partit par cheminée.

« Tour de divination, Poudlard ! » prononça-t-elle en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

OoO

Hermione regagna sa chambre, face à celle de Cassandra. Elle était elle aussi à pieds nus. Elle était vraiment contente d'arriver à son lit, car sa tête lui tournait vraiment très fort et avant de s'y remettre, elle s'y cramponna, serrant le matelas en fermant les yeux, tournant le dos à la porte. Tout était silencieux dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Soudain, sans se redresser, Hermione sentit une présence dans la pièce. Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, le cœur battant a tout rompre… elle glissa discrètement sa main sous l'oreiller, attrapa sa baguette et se retourna vivement, baguette brandie, il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda un moment la porte, baissant sa baguette et soupira.

« Je crois qu'on appelle ça le contre coup » marmonna-t-elle « allé ma vieille, tu as besoin de repos je crois » dit-elle encore a haute voix. Elle se retourna vers son lit, insouciante prête à se coucher.

« Oh je ne te le fais pas dire ! » fit une voix. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se retrouva expulsée au bout de la pièce, sa baguette se brisa lorsqu'elle tomba dessus. Elle leva des yeux terrifiés sur son agresseur.

« C'est impossible tu… »

« Ne t'avais-je donc pas dit qu'il était impossible de me tuer Granger ? » il fit un geste de la main, il avait l'air vraiment furieux et Hermione valsa encore, sans défense pour se protéger. Elle atterrit sur la table servant pour les repas qui se brisa sous son poids et fit un bruit assourdissant.

Cassandra et Max dans l'autre chambre sursautèrent.

« Qu'est ce que… » Fit-elle.

« Ça vient de la chambre de ma mère ! » s'écria Max. Il se précipita dehors, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, sans succès il l'avait verrouillée. Il regarda par le hublot et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Maman !!! » hurla-t-il. Frappant la porte de toutes ses forces…

« Max va-t-en ! » hurla Hermione. Malcolm pointa sa baguette, mais elle réussi à se réfugier sous le lit a temps.

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas cette fois Granger »

« Va chercher mon père, vite ! » hurla Max. Cassy sauta a cloche pied comme elle pouvait, jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Il avait entendu et se levait déjà, enlevant toutes les perfusions qu'il avait.

« Reste ici et ne sort sous aucun prétexte » lui ordonna-t-il. Les gardes du corps n'ayant rien vu venir avait rejoint la chambre de Drago et se postèrent devant. C'est ce moment que choisirent Blaise, Jeff et le président pour débarquer.

« Maman !! Maman !! » Max ne se démontait pas, frappant de toute ses forces. Drago arriva baguette brandie et l'écarta. « Papa… fait quelque chose ! » cria-t-il hystérique. Il essaya tout les sorts possibles pour ouvrir cette foutue porte, mais rien ne marcha. Blaise l'aidait, mais rien à faire, cette porte ne cédait pas. Par bonheur, Harry et Ron arrivèrent alertés par Drago à la minute même où le grabuge avait commencé.

« Tu fais moins la maligne Granger… » Ricana Malcolm qui se délectait de la situation. « Comme c'est touchant… ton fils, ton petit ami et tes amis réunis pour assister à ta chute » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse… Hermione était terrée dans un coin de la pièce, terrorisée. Quelles armes pouvait-elle utiliser contre lui sans sa baguette ? Elle allait mourir et le pire était que tout le monde allait y assister.

« Espèce de… il va la tuer bon sang !!! » hurla-t-il. « Il va me le payer ! »

« Drago… »

« Il faut faire quelque chose… »

« DRAGO !! »

« Mais tu ne comprends PAS ? » hurla-t-il en continuant de tabasser la porte.

« AUROR MALEFOY !! » hurla Harry plus que de raison. Drago se stoppa, accrochant ses mains à la porte, la griffant. Des larmes de rage étaient apparues à ses yeux. « Il faut passer par la fenêtre… » Dit alors Harry ayant toute son attention, tandis qu'Hermione continuait d'essayer d'échapper a son agresseur.

« C'est impossible, les fenêtres sont verrouillées » leur apprit un médecin, les yeux exorbités et incompréhensifs quant a ses bouts de bois qu'ils tenaient presque tous en main. Harry commençait lui aussi a perdre son sang froid et ils se figèrent tous d'horreur quand ils virent Malcolm empoigner Hermione par les cheveux, face au hublot. Elle pleurait et essayait de se débattre, en vain. Lui souriait. Le regard de Drago s'accrocha à celui de la jeune femme, elle le suppliait des yeux.

« Harry... » Supplia Drago. Ils s'acharnèrent, sur la porte quand un halo emplit la pièce. Une lumière très vive et très brève. Quand tout le monde pu rouvrir les yeux, c'était pour voir Sibylle et Sonia les deux sœur Trelawney. Malcolm sourit en coin, tenant toujours Hermione par les cheveux, il ferma les yeux et huma l'air d'un air très affamé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux n'avaient plus la même couleur. Ils étaient jaunes, ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

« Une voyante… et de la lignée des Trelawney en plus… je suis honoré » sourit-il tel un prédateur.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Traqueur… » Rétorqua Sibylle d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait. Visiblement, le professeur de divination cachait bien son jeu derrière ses allures de sorcière tarée a coté de ses pompes car elle semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal a cet instant précis. Malcolm sourit de toute sa splendeur. Il ne reconnu pas Sonia, puisqu'elle était métamorphomage, il ne l'avait jamais vue sous sa vraie forme, il l'avait vue en tant que Béatrice.

« Un défi ? J'adore les défis… » Dit-il. Il mit sa vengeance de coté et lâcha Hermione qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, au profit de ce pourquoi il était né : _la traque_. Il ne pouvait empêcher cela, c'était dans sa nature et plus fort que lui. Hermione rampa jusqu'à un coin de la pièce il faisait sombre, car il avait détruit les lumières. Il s'approchait des sœurs, encore et encore quand Sibylle et Sonia sortirent un parchemin. Il éclata de rire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer » décréta-t-il. Mais les sœurs n'en eurent cure et se mirent à lire.

_« Par la puissance de l'amour et de la magie…_

_Par delà le jour et la nuit… »_

Le sourire de Malcolm se figea il s'arrêta de marcher.

_« Être du mal il est…_

_Telle était sa destinée… »_

Le sol se mit à trembler, tandis que les sœurs récitaient toujours en chœur.

_« Son règne doit être a jamais rompu…_

_Pour que toujours la paix continue… »_

Un vent des plus violents soufflait dans la pièce en plus des tremblements et une lumière vive enveloppait Malcolm qui avait commencé à hurler.

« NON ! »

_« Traqueur de l'ombre et de l'esprit…_

_À jamais il doit tomber dans l'oubli… »_

« AAAHHH !!! »

_« Par la puissance de l'amour et de la magie…_

_En ce jour tu es a jamais banni ! »_ (1)

La lumière s'intensifia, le vent et les tremblements aussi, jusqu'à ce que Malcolm disparaisse. A tout jamais. La porte céda enfin et Drago entra en trombe fonçant droit sur Hermione recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre dévastée. Sonia sombra, rattrapée de justesse par Jeff débarqué dans la chambre lui aussi.

« Hermione… » Fit Drago en se mettant à sa hauteur « viens… » Elle se blottit dans ses bras, elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Drago s'assit a même le sol, la serrant contre lui pour la calmer.

« C'est finit… il ne fera jamais plus de mal à personne » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Devant la chambre c'était amassé un tas de monde qui avait assisté a la scène, choqués. Harry grimaça.

« Il faut prévenir le ministère et modifier les mémoires des moldus qui ont tout vu » murmura-t-il à Ron. Celui-ci hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour un coin tranquille pour transplanner. Max se précipita dans la chambre.

« Maman ! » il se mit a terre prêt de ses parents, Hermione était encore sous le choc « est ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Max.

« Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas… tu devrais aller voir Cassandra et revenir tout à l'heure » lui intima Drago. Max ne broncha pas et sortit de la chambre. Harry entra prendre des nouvelles lui aussi.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, il faut aller a Ste Mangouste » fit Drago. Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Blaise. Celui-ci avait entendu.

« Je m'occupe de leur transfert dés qu'il y aura moins de monde » dit-il.

« Professeur ? » Sibylle se retourna.

« Harry ! » dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Harry fronça les sourcils se demandant si elle avait eu un accès de transe, elle avait parue si normale. Ou bien si elle le faisait exprès. Le professeur de divination voyant son trouble, sourit un peu. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

« Vous avez raison mon jeune ami, l'air ne fait pas la chanson. Néanmoins… il va sans dire que toute cette affaire doit rester dans les murs de cet hôpital » dit-elle. Harry sourit en coin. Il la regarda.

« Je me suis toujours dit que vous cachiez bien votre jeu professeur… mais vous avez ma parole. Seulement j'ai une petite question en échange. Pourquoi vous faire passer pour folle ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué. Elle eu un rire.

« Parce que… c'est bien mieux ainsi Harry, je ne tiens pas à attirer des ennuis à Poudlard, tu dois sans doute savoir pourquoi je suis réellement à Poudlard maintenant ? » Harry commençait à comprendre.

« Vous êtes une très grande voyante en réalité… et vous vous cachez des traqueurs » déduit-il. Elle hocha la tête.

« Et bientôt, ma nièce fera son entrée a l'école, je dois la surveiller et lui apprendre tout ce que je sais, mais si j'utilise trop mes pouvoirs, les traqueurs pourraient le sentir… alors je préfère jouer les écervelée, c'est un rôle qui me scié a ravir n'est-il pas ? » demanda-t-elle taquine. Harry sourit.

« Merci professeur » elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis s'éclipsa. L'équipe du ministère arriva pour s'occuper du _ménage_ et Blaise en profita pour transférer tout le monde à Ste Mangouste. Là, les fractures de tout un chacun furent soignées en un éclair bien que douloureux, Drago put se déplacer à nouveau, ses côtes avaient été réparées, tout comme Max son bras ou Cassy sa cheville. Épuisés, les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, il devait être dans les alentours des trois heures du matin quand Blaise les quitta. Drago rejoignit la chambre d'Hermione, plongée dans la pénombre et entra. Elle respirait régulièrement, visiblement elle dormait. Il rejoignit le bord du lit et l'observa quelques minutes. Il avait toujours adoré la regarder dormir, elle ressemblait a un ange selon lui. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et soupira.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette Mia… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » ils murmuraient tant il faisait calme.

« Je ne dormais pas » il lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser dessus.

« J'ai vraiment cru te perdre cette fois… » Lui dit-il.

« J'y ai cru moi aussi… » avoua-t-elle « je vous ai entendu avec Max dans ta chambre » il la regarda assez surpris « et je voudrais te dire que tu as tort » continua-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tort ? » demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus aucune chance avec moi… c'est faux » dit-elle doucement. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« Je… » Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal c'est vrai… » dit-elle douloureusement « mais je t'en ai fait moi aussi. Je me suis rendue compte quand je vous ai entendu parler tout a l'heure que je n'aurais jamais du vous priver l'un de l'autre. Même si je t'en voulais beaucoup ce n'était pas une raison »

« C'est du passé » dit-il.

« Non… jamais je ne me pardonnerais ça. Max à beaucoup souffert de ton absence, bien plus que moi, je n'avais pas le droit… » Il l'interrompit d'un index sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda intensément.

« Et moi je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner… nous sommes tout les deux fautifs et tu es bien plus admirable que moi, c'est moi le lâche, certainement pas toi »

« Tu es loin d'être un lâche Drago crois moi… » Il lui sourit.

« C'est ça que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi » sourit-il « ta capacité à honorer les gens, même si ils ne le méritent pas. Du a beaucoup de cœur Mia, tu es belle, gentille, aimante, intelligente… et j'aimerais te revoir a nouveau sourire » elle le gratifia d'un sourire sincère rempli de tendresse.

« Et toi tu es toujours aussi admirable et j'aime toujours autant tes yeux » dit-elle ne quittant pas son sourire.

« Admirable » répéta-t-il avec amertume. Elle se redressa et le força à la regarder.

« Oui Drago tu l'es ! Tu as fais des erreurs ? Parfait ! L'erreur est humaine, j'en ai fait moi aussi, mais ça ne compte plus aujourd'hui tu comprends ? Je veux oublier tout ça et tout reprendre… si tu le veux toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix mal assurée. Il la regarda, son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. S'il le voulait ?

« Bien sur que j'en ai envie » souffla-t-il. Elle lui sourit.

« Et puis, Max est prêt a te donner ta chance, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne s'accorderait pas la nôtre… » Dit-elle son visage a quelques centimètres du sien. Il la regarda de ses yeux si beaux, si tendres… elle se sentait défaillir a chaque souffle sur son visage.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi non plus… » Murmura-t-il avant d'attraper son visage entre ses mains posées sur chacune de ses joues et de l'embrasser tendrement avec amour. Elle se redressa encore, posant ses mains sur les siennes, avant de l'enlacer pour de bon et de l'entraîner sur le lit avec elle…

OoO

Trois jours plus tard…

« Nous y voilà… Drago, Hermione… merci infiniment, pour tout ! »

« Ne nous remerciez pas monsieur... » Fit Drago. Le président lui sourit et sous le regard des journalistes présent sur la piste de l'aéroport, il lui serra la main et lui fit une accolade brève.

« Vous me manquerez Drago… Hermione… vous êtes très courageuse… et votre petit garçon est très courageux également » dit-il. Elle lui sourit, un peu émue.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur le président… rentrez bien et prenez soin de vous ! »

« On se voit à noël » dit-il tout sourire.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle.

« Hermione… » Sonia enlaça Hermione.

« Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester ? » Sonia lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est gentil mais non. Cassandra a encore besoin de protection, les traqueurs son peu nombreux, mais Malcolm n'était pas le seul et tant qu'elle sera là bas, elle sera en danger. Sibylle ne peut pas quitter Poudlard, alors on va s'installer avec Jeff a la maison blanche jusqu'à ce que la petite sache la vérité » dit-elle. De son coté, Drago parlait a Jeff.

« Je viens dans une semaine pour arranger toute cette histoire je te le promets, tu pourras revoir ta fille » disait-il. Jeff lui sourit.

« Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? »

« Ça… j'en fait mon affaire » sourit Drago. Jeff lui serra la main.

« Merci encore pour tout » remercia Jeff.

Un peu plus loin, Max et Cassy marchaient tout deux non loin de l'avion pas encore démarré.

« J'ai pas envie de partir » dit-elle en soupirant. Elle avait la démarche gracieuse et son visage était un peu triste.

« Tu veux encore qu'on t'enferme avec moi pour colocataire ? Tu risque de te lasser à la longue » plaisanta Max. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Sérieusement… je ne sais pas encore parfaitement écrire, mais je m'arrangerais avec tante Sonia pour t'écrire, tu répondras ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Le père de Cassandra l'avait présentée a Sonia, Cassy savait désormais qu'elle était une sorcière et que ses pouvoirs lui seraient rendus quand elle aurait onze ans, ils lui avaient dit une partie de la vérité, mais elle était encore trop jeune pour savoir le reste, alors elle se contentait de ça.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire » dit-il distrait. Cela sembla la satisfaire.

« Tu sais… on ira a Poudlard ensemble » lui apprit-elle.

« Je sais… mes parents m'ont un peu expliqué ton cas… je suis content »

« Moi aussi » ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Tu vas me manquer » dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, la dévisageant.

« On se voit à noël de toute façon » dit-il.

« Je sais… tiens, c'est un cadeau » dit-elle « donne moi ton bras »

« CASSY ? » cria son père.

« UNE MINUTE PAPA » répondit-elle en attachant un petit bracelet en argent au poignet de Max.

« Tu penseras à moi » sourit-elle. Il sourit nerveux.

« Je ne t'ai rien amené moi »

« Ce n'est pas grave… on se voit dans 4 mois » elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue et tourna les talons, rejoignant son père au pied de l'avion.

« Au revoir Cassidy… » Dit Drago en s'abaissant a sa hauteur. Elle lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

« Au revoir Drago » murmura-t-elle.

« Hey… on se reverra, puis sur ce temps n'oublie pas de t'entraîner à la flûte »

« Promis ! » sourit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.

« Au revoir Hermione »

« Au revoir Cassy » dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Finalement, le président, sa fille, Sonia, Jeff et les gardes du corps montèrent dans l'avion qui se mit en marche. Max rejoignit sa mère qui l'enlaça d'une main, l'autre main dans celle de Drago. La famille se recula un peu alors que l'avion se mettait en route pour décoller. Cassy regardait Max par le hublot et plaqua sa main sur la petite vitre.

Max la regarda, même si il ne le disait pas, il avait le cœur lourd. Il toucha son bracelet avec son autre main, gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux de son amie, jusqu'à ce que le contact soit rompu. Il soupira. Ils tournèrent les talons et entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'aéroport.

« Max tout va bien ? » s'enquit Hermione. Il lui sourit et se mit entre ses parents.

« Bon, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il ne quittant pas son sourire. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et se sourirent tendrement. Max quant à lui, regarda une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule l'avion qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel et il fut empli d'un sentiment de sérénité… même si elle lui manquait…

_Déjà…_

Épilogue à suivre…

* * *

(1) premièrement, désolée je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux, m'enfin je suis pas une sorcière moi xD deuxièmement, je sais a quoi vous penser quand vous lisez ce passage [i]_Du Charmed tout craché ![/i]_ je me suis effectivement inspirée du concept de cette série :-)

et voilà ! le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction… alors d'après vous ça en jette ? :-) xD Bon et bien n'ayant pas encore internet chez moi et ayant tout mon temps avant de reprendre les cours (et oui, je me relance dans les études ^^) l'épilogue a suivre est déjà écrit, mais je ne le poste pas tout de suite vous en conviendrez avec moi, ce ne serait pas du jeu ^^ néanmoins, vu qu'il est écrit, il devrait arriver dans moins d'un mois c'est une chose que je puis affirmer lol vous verrez, cet épilogue est un peu particulier vous comprendrez quand vous l'aurez lu :-) voilà je vous laisse ici et vous dit a très bientôt pour cet épilogue alors !

oh j'oubliais la ptite habitude… Review ? ^^

Bisoux et merci

Jess


	21. Epilogue

Voici donc le point final a cette fiction, ça été rapide hein? même pas trois jours xD c'est parce que j'en profite d'être chez ma maman pour poster, car demain je rentre chez moi et chez moi... pas de net :-( enfin on s'en fiche de ma vie xD j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... bonne lecture, Blabla et prochaines fic annoncées a la fin!

Disclaimer: Toujours rien, Jess Néant, JKR Winner! xD tout lui appartient toujours lol

* * *

Épilogue.

Après les évènements qui étaient survenus pendant ce mois de juillet très agité, tout s'enchaîna pour ainsi dire assez vite pour tout le monde…

Ron et Pansy retournèrent chez eux avec leur petit Johan, Harry et Ginny pour qui la perte de leur bébé avait été une lourde épreuve à passer, semblaient avoir tourné la page et c'est plus amoureux que jamais qu'ils regagnèrent leur domicile.

Blaise et Luna discutèrent pendant de longues heures durant. S'avouant enfin mutuellement leurs craintes. Pour lui c'était la peur que leur travail les éloigne et pour elle c'était la peur de le perdre. Ils se mirent finalement d'accords pour emménager ensemble, et achetèrent un petit appartement non loin du centre pour handicapés sorcier de Luna.

Drago postula pour un poste d'auror au ministère. Bien entendu, avec l'appui de Harry – et même sans d'ailleurs – c'est avec le sourire que Arthur le lui donna. Il emménagea dans le petit appartement d'Hermione, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, inutile de presser les choses… lui et Max apprenaient à se connaître, s'apprivoisaient lentement. D'ailleurs, Hermione s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils passent le maximum de temps ensemble. Quant a leur couple, il redémarrait sur les chapeaux de roues, ils étaient tout deux comme sur un nuage… sept longues années à rattraper dans tout les domaines, ce n'était pas peu dire !

Drago garda le secret sur la manière dont il allait innocenter Jeff. Et comme il le lui avait promis, une semaine plus tard il prenait l'avion, Hermione l'accompagnait à l'aéroport.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-elle. Il lui sourit.

« Allume la télé cette après midi et branche toi sur CNN » fut la réponse qu'il lui donna. Elle en resta là, sachant bien qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus.

« Rentre vite » murmura-t-elle.

« Promis, embrasse Max pour moi »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, à bientôt » lui dit-elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et Drago monta dans l'avion qui décolla. Avec un sourire, Hermione quitta l'aéroport et rentra chez elle.

OoO

« Salut Mia ! »

« Salut m'man »

« Blaise ! » sourit-elle.

« Alors ? Il ne t'as rien dit »

« Rien du tout, tu le connais » fit-elle. Il lui sourit. « Max mon chéri, allume la télé sur CNN s'il te plaît » demanda-t-elle.

« La chaîne américaine ?! » s'exclama celui-ci en s'exécutant.

« Oui. Tu déjeune avec nous ? » Proposa-t-elle a son ami.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit celui-ci. Elle mit la table avec Max et Blaise et ils discutèrent un moment. Elle lui raconta comme elle se sentait revivre depuis que Drago et elle étaient a nouveau ensemble… et il lui raconta la décision que lui et Luna avaient prit ensemble. Ils évoquèrent ensemble les probabilités de mariage, de bébé quand Max s'écria.

« Maman ! Regarde ! C'est papa ! » S'exclama-t-il. Hermione regarda sa montre, 14h00… le temps avait filé à une vitesse. Elle et Blaise s'installèrent au salon, elle écarquilla les yeux et monta le son. Drago en effet était debout, face aux caméras, devant un micro tendu devant lui, Jeff a ses cotés et des flashs d'appareils photos ne cessaient d'éblouir. Il devait être très tôt le matin là bas, mais visiblement cela ne semblait pas choquer les journalistes. Ils écoutèrent attentivement.

« Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire une déclaration » commença-t-il. Personne ne faisait un bruit, on entendait que les flashs des appareils, Drago et Jeff se tenaient devant un tribunal, certainement là où Jeff avait été jugé. Drago poursuivit.

« Il y a deux ans, Jeffrey Stanrod ici présent a mes cotés, a été condamné pour avoir violé une femme… » Il y eu des murmures dans l'assemblée « il a été condamné a cause d'un faux témoignage, en réalité il est innocent… c'est moi qui ai témoigné, et j'ai menti » avoua Drago. Jeff le regarda, les yeux rempli de reconnaissance… il n'était pas obligé de le faire, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Retrouver la fille qui avait fait ça était impossible et il n'y avait que lui pour arranger toute cette histoire.

« Je voudrais aujourd'hui, que l'on lève toute accusation, cet homme a une petite fille qu'il ne voit plus et c'est injuste, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit le jour du procès, mais je l'affirme, il n'a jamais violé personne. La conférence est terminée, merci de votre compréhension » termina-t-il en descendant des marches sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Harcelés bien entendu par les journalistes, Drago et Jeff montèrent dans une voiture, sans plus rien ajouter.

« Drago… » souffla Jeff une fois au calme « tu n'étais pas obligé, ce n'était pas ta faute » dit-il. Drago lui sourit.

« Je sais, mais c'était le seul moyen »

« Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Un faux témoignage ! » Dit Jeff.

« Je m'en suis arrangé avec le président, après cette déclaration de ma part, ces images vont faire le tour des états unis, tu vas devoir revenir au tribunal où ils seront forcés de t'acquitter, tu sera libre et tu pourras revoir ta fille. Quant à moi, je vais être juste déchu de tout mes droits de citoyens américain, je ne ferais plus partie de l'armée, mais je vais bénéficier de la grâce présidentielle, je n'irais donc pas en prison » conclut-il. Jeff le regardait, les yeux ronds.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Dit-il. Drago rit.

« Dit juste merci »

« Merci » sourit-il.

Cinq jours plus tard, les images comme Drago l'avait dit, firent le tour de toute les chaînes américaines. Des reportages avait été fait et l'innocence de Jeff fut proclamée par la cour martiale. Il pouvait réintégrer ses fonctions dans l'armée. Drago écopa de tout ce qu'il avait dit et l'intervention du président l'empêcha d'aller en prison.

OoO

Jeff et Sonia avançaient dans une rue, calme et semblait-il paisible. A mesure que ses pas le conduisaient, le cœur de Jeff cognait frénétiquement. Sonia qui lui tenait la main sourit.

« Tout vas bien se passer tu verras… » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, il y'avait un jardin en façade et la clôture blanche semblait être restée aussi intacte que dans ses souvenirs… il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci… » Elle lui sourit et lui montra la porte des yeux. Se gonflant de courage, il passa la barrière et alla frapper à la porte. Sonia attendait, ne voulant pas troubler ses retrouvailles, derrière la barrière. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, environ la trentaine, les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux verts.

« Jeff… » Souffla cette dernière.

« Bonjour Claire » sourit-il assez gêné. La jeune femme remarqua Sonia qui l'attendait. Ils ne savaient quoi se dire, le silence ne dura pas longtemps, mais il fut très gênant.

« Euh… est ce que tu veux entrer ? » proposa-t-elle gentiment. Jeff regarda Sonia.

« Je… non, je ne préfère pas »

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toute cette histoire, si j'avais su… »

« Non… pas d'excuses Claire… je ne t'en veux pas, ta réaction était tout a fait fondée, mais il ne sert a rien de regretter, je préfère oublier tout ça. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir serrer ma fille dans mes bras » dit-il très ému. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux aussi.

« Bien sûr, je… je vais la chercher, j'en ai pour une seconde » dit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fille de trois ans dans les bras qui serrait un ours en peluche contre elle. Elle était toute brune et bouclées comme sa maman. Jeff sourit de toute sa splendeur.

Au loin, Sonia assista aux retrouvailles très émouvantes de Jeff et de sa petite fille. Ils passèrent la journée au parc à se promener avec la petite.

Il fut convenu entre Claire et Jeff, qu'il aurait la petite quand il le désirait. De son coté, Jeff se vit proposer le poste vacant laissé par Drago, auprès du président. Très honoré, Jeff accepta et devint donc le body-guard attitré du président.

Les vacances se terminèrent et Max retourna à l'école. Lui et Cassandra s'écrivaient assez souvent par le biais de leurs parents. D'un coté comme de l'autre, ils languissaient tout les deux de pouvoir se revoir. Comme convenu, Cassandra passa noël chez Hermione et Drago, son père la rejoignit quelques jours plus tard, car il avait eu à faire, mais heureusement il avait été présent pour noël. Il fut convenu que Max irait passer une semaine aux vacances de printemps à la maison blanche.

OoO

En mai 2007, la reconstruction du Weasson prit fin. Tous les sorciers et sorcières fidèles au journal étaient présents, ainsi que le père de Luna, pour la revue le chicaneur, et un reporter de la gazette également. La place devant le bâtiment était noire de monde.

« Aller Pansy ! C'est ta gloire à toi aussi ! » Appela Ginny rayonnante. Pansy sourit et déposa Johan, âgé de 10 mois maintenant, dans les bras de son père et rejoignit son amie et associée devant le ruban rouge.

Elles prirent le ciseau et c'est ensemble qu'elles coupèrent le ruban, sous les flashs des appareils photo et les applaudissements de la foule. Tout le monde vint les féliciter. Alison aussi était présente. Ginny et Pansy lui proposèrent de reprendre son poste de journaliste, mais elle refusa gentiment, en leur disant que désormais elle travaillait avec Luna au centre.

OoO

« Hermione Jane, Granger… acceptez vous de prendre pour époux, Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir ? De lui être fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

En aout 2007, deux mois après la réouverture du Weasson, Drago et Hermione se dirent _oui_ dans une petite église moldue du quartier où Hermione avait vécu avec ses parents. Il avait fait sa demande le jour de la St Valentin. Hermione était rayonnante dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle regarda Drago, de l'amour plein les yeux.

« Je le veux… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Drago Lucius, Malefoy… acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse, Hermione Jane, Granger ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la chérir ? De lui être fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux et ils se tenaient les mains tout les deux.

« Je le veux »

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… » Drago s'approcha d'elle, et leva doucement le voile qui lui cachait le visage. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et toute l'église applaudit. En sortant, ils eurent droit au riz et à une séance de photo avec leurs amis et famille ! Seul le père de Drago manquait à l'appel. Il n'en avait que faire, sa mère était là elle, avec son nouveau mari que Drago appréciait déjà beaucoup.

La fête se déroula dans le jardin même de la grande maison que Drago et Hermione venaient d'acheter. Cassy et son père étaient évidemment présent, tout comme Jeff et Sonia d'ailleurs.

« Je suis en train de vivre un véritable conte de fée » murmura Hermione, alors qu'elle dansait avec son mari. Celui-ci sourit.

« Tu es heureuse ? » elle hocha la tête.

« Je le suis… »

« Alors pour moi c'est tout ce qui importe » avait-il répondu avant de l'embrasser « Madame Malefoy… ça sonne plutôt bien tu ne trouve pas ? » elle lui sourit.

« Je trouve aussi »

« Je t'aime… »

« Je sais… et je t'aime aussi »

OoO

En 2008, Ginny et Harry furent les heureux parents d'une petite Marie, ce fut aussi là que Luna annonça à Blaise qu'elle était enceinte.

Cassandra, qui avait prit pour habitude de venir a chaque vacances en Angleterre chez Drago et Hermione, fit la connaissance de Teddy le fils de Remus et Dora et aussi cousin de Max; et de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur et amie d'enfance de Max. Le quatuor se rassemblant souvent lors des vacances, était devenu inséparable, leur amitié se renforçant chaque jour…

OoO

En 2010, Max, Victoire, Teddy et Cassy entraient pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Cela avait été très particulier pour Cassandra, qui arriva quelques jours avant la rentrée, a l'école. Avec Sonia, elle fit la connaissance de son autre tante, Sibylle. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

« Bonjour Cassandra… enfin je te rencontre »

« Bonjour » avait-elle dit timidement.

« Il faut que tu comprenne ma chérie… pendant ta scolarité, je vais te paraître… un peu bizarre, c'est normal. Il ne faut surtout pas t'indigner si tu entends des remarques sur moi. Laisse-moi te raconter notre histoire, à nous les Trelawney, tu veux bien ? » Cassy avait hoché la tête et avait écouté sa tante parler, sans broncher.

« Ta maman, Eleanore était comme moi, une voyante avec de très grands pouvoirs… quand elle a rencontré ton père, nous n'étions pas d'accords avec cette union. Pour deux choses. Un, elle mettait sa vie en danger en s'exposant et pas seulement la sienne. Deux, elle était la plus jeune d'entre nous et la plus insouciante. Comme tu le sais sans doute par Sonia, nous sommes traqués »

« Par des traqueurs de l'ombre, oui, papa me l'a expliqué avec tante Sonia, elle me protège à la maison »

« Exactement. Nous ne savons pas encore si tu as hérité des dons de ta mère, mais j'ai prit l'initiative par mesure de sécurité de te brider tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge d'entrer dans une école de magie. Je sais que tu aurais dû aller à Salem, mais je préfère te savoir ici prêt de moi. Je vais dans quelques minutes, réactiver tes pouvoirs de Sorcière… si tu as des dons de voyance, nous le sauront bien assez tôt ; mais pour l'heure, ne t'inquiète de rien, je suis là a ta disposition. Et si il s'avère que tu es bien une voyante, alors je te guiderais sur le chemin de la divination, car les premier temps tu risque d'être désorientée et… enfin bref, tu es encore jeune et nous verrons ça plus tard. Tu es prête ? » Cassy du haut de ses onze ans, hocha la tête et se leva. Sibylle leva sa baguette, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles en pointant sa baguette sur sa nièce, qui ne ressentit… rien. Strictement rien.

Sibylle s'en alla dans son arrière pièce et revint avec un étui qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit une baguette presque neuve, très bien entretenue.

« C'était la baguette de ta mère… » Murmura-t-elle. « En général, la baguette choisi son sorcier, mais peut être te conviendrai-t-elle, prend là » hésitante, fascinée, mais la main tremblante, Cassy approcha sa main, effleurant le bout de bois de ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit finalement et le sol trembla assez fort sous ses pieds. Sibylle et Sonia se regardèrent.

« Je te félicite, te voilà une sorcière accomplie ! » Cassy sourit à ses tantes d'un air ravi.

« Vas y descend, je te rejoins tout de suite » lui dit Sonia.

« Merci tante Sibylle… » Remercia la petite avant de sortir. Sonia se tourna vers sa sœur le visage grave.

« Tu pense que… »

« Je n'en sais rien »

« Il va falloir être vigilante Sibylle… »

« Je sais » soupira-t-elle « il ne faut pas l'effrayer, elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune, laissons la vivre un peu »

« Très bien… on se voit a la rentrée » annonça Sonia avant de partir.

« Oui… » Murmura Sibylle les mains posées sur sa boule de cristal.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut la rentrée à Poudlard. Les quatre enfants furent envoyés à Gryffondor sans surprise d'ailleurs. Ils avaient eu la joie de découvrir la traversée du lac. L'accueil réservé par Severus Rogue à l'entrée du château ainsi que la rencontre du professeur MacGonagall avec son air sévère et pincé qui s'occupa de la répartition comme chaque année.

« On est à Gryffondor ! »

« Ça y est il recommence… » Marmonna Victoire. Max et Cassy rirent.

« Vous devriez jubiler ! »

« Teddy… on _est_ contentes, crois moi » assura Cassandra en fronçant les sourcils. Teddy jouait de son pouvoir toutes les cinq minutes. En l'occurrence, il changeait ses cheveux de couleur à longueur de temps !

« C'est… assez déconcertant quand tu fais ça » dit-elle.

« Quoi ça ? » dit-il alors que ses cheveux noirs, se changeaient en bleus. Cassy leva les yeux au ciel et apparemment la répartition prit fin, Dumbledore se leva.

« Bienvenue a tous… anciens et nouveaux élèves. Comme je le rappelle chaque année, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Il est interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre feu, monsieur Rusard se chargera de vous le rappeler en cas d'écart… bien, avant d'entamer ce succulent festin, laissez moi vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la talentueuse Sonia Trelawney ! » Celle-ci ayant reprit une autre apparence que la sienne se leva. Elle avait les cheveux coupés court, châtains foncés et des yeux noisette. Tout le monde applaudit et elle les salua en souriant.

« Que le banquet commence ! » annonça Dumbledore. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le professeur de potion » fit Victoire.

« C'est Rogue… il n'est pas bien méchant, du moins pas avec les Serpentard » se rappela-t-il en grimaçant. « Je ne savais pas que Sonia allait être professeur » continua-t-il en regardant Cassandra. Elle avait son attention tournée ailleurs. A la table des Serpentard précisément.

« Ouh ouh ! »

« Oui je t'ai entendu Max, moi non plus je ne le savais pas » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre pourtant » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oh tu sais… je suis sous protection depuis ma naissance et encore pire depuis cette histoire en Angleterre il y a quatre ans, alors maintenant que Sibylle m'a rendu mes pouvoirs, non ça ne m'étonne pas » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ah c'est cette fameuse histoire avec tes _pouvoirs_ » renchérit Teddy très évocateur.

« Oh lâche là » pesta Victoire. Teddy leva les mains.

« Okay, okay… j'ai rien dit » il se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre pour faire connaissance… Cassy avait retourné son attention a la table des Serpentard, mais la personne qui la regardait précédemment avait disparut, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, elle devait avoir rêvé.

« Hey ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? »

« Excuse moi Max, tu disais ? » dit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

« Il me semble avoir vu ce genre de scène quelque part il y a quelque année Albus pas vous ? Oh bien sur à l'époque ils n'étaient que trois… » Fit le professeur MacGonagall d'une voix à la fois nostalgique et amusée. Albus sourit.

« Moi aussi, Minerva… mais quelque chose me dit que ce quatuor va faire parler de lui durant les sept prochaines années à venir… » Dit-il songeur en regardant Max, Cassy, Victoire et Teddy rire aux éclats de manière complice. Déjà à onze ans, une grande amitié les unissait.

OoO

Les cinq premières années scolaires à Poudlard, ne furent pas sans répit pour les professeurs. Effectivement ce _quatuor_ faisait parler de lui. Ils étaient vus comme les enfants de ceux qui avaient combattus le lord noir. Et ils en profitaient. Même si Cassandra, elle, n'avait rien avoir avec ça ! Ils étaient très populaire à Poudlard, même enviés par certain et jalousés par d'autre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, ils apprivoisaient leur personnalité, se cherchant, même si chacun avait son propre caractère cela dit. On découvrit au fur et a mesure, Max l'intouchable et froid… Cassandra la sarcastique et belle à en damner un saint ! Victoire la sensible et intelligente et Teddy le drôle et gentil. Tout ça, pour la plupart n'était qu'une façade bien entendu.

Cassy qui avait continué de s'entraîner, était devenue une joueuse de flûte de pan hors pair. Elle jouait souvent, pour se détendre… lorsqu'on lui demandait… pour le plaisir, quand elle était triste… elle chantait aussi, moins souvent.

Ses pouvoirs ne se manifestèrent qu'une seule et unique fois durant ces 5 années à Poudlard. Et elle découvrit même qu'elle n'avait pas que le don de voir l'avenir d'ailleurs… cela permit de retrouver un des premières années perdu dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit, Cassy a l'époque n'avait que treize ans et la perspective d'avoir de tels pouvoirs l'effrayait un peu. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu aucunes manifestations…

En 2015, ils terminèrent tout les quatre leur année scolaire avec brio ! Ayant obtenus presque tous le maximum de BUSE, c'est les épaules droites et très fiers qu'ils regagnèrent la gare de King Cross. Arrivés a destination, ils descendirent, une voiture attendait Cassandra elle l'amènerait a l'aéroport, et là elle rentrerait chez elle en Amérique. Son père n'était plus président, il avait terminé son mandat. Mais il restait tout de même un grand homme de politique et bien que Hermione et Drago lui avait souvent proposé de la faire transplanner, elle avait toujours refusé, voulant conserver un peu de manière moldue.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entête a rentrer chez toi avec ce truc, alors que tu pourrais y être en quelques minutes ! » pesta Max sur le chemin. Elle sourit en coin.

« Cherche pas à comprendre… c'est trop compliqué pour toi » railla-t-elle. Il la regarda en coin. Cherchant une réplique cinglante à lui lancer, mais rien ne vint. Victoire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le jeu du chat et de la sourit ! » fit une voix fataliste et à la fois désespérée. « Embrasse la tu verras tu te sentiras mieux ! » fit-elle en passant à coté de lui.

« Écrase Vic' » pesta Max. Celle-ci souffla de manière très significative et saisit Teddy par la main.

« Aller viens Teddy… laissons ces deux têtes de mules aux hormones en ébullition, je les ai assez vus » Teddy les regarda tout les deux et haussa les épaules en souriant. Max sourit en coin.

« T'a l'intention de m'embrasser ? » s'exclama Cassy moqueuse. Il sourit encore en coin, une sale manie de son père.

« T'aimerais le savoir hein ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Pff » ils étaient arrivés à la voiture de Cassy. Il lui ouvrit le coffre, elle posa ses affaires et il en profita pour se pencher à son oreille.

« Avoue que tu en rêve » murmura-t-il. Elle se redressa, rouge comme une tomate.

« Ça va pas ou quoi ? » dit-elle furieuse en levant un sourcil. Il éclata de rire. Elle se renfrogna.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête sérieux »

« Ouais… je me tort de rire » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oh allé Cassy… c'était juste une blague » dit-il. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et il lui ouvrit la portière de manière galante, en faisant la moue.

« Si madame veut bien se donner la peine… » Dit-il. Elle se planta devant lui.

« Tu m'énerve et c'est mademoiselle » marmonna-t-elle. Il lui sourit, d'un air charmeur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit-il elle se figea. « Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Rien… »

« Hey ! Toi aussi tu m'aime ? »

« Oui Max… » Soupira-t-elle. Elle s'assit et baissa la vitre.

« On se voit pour la coupe ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Il lui baisa le front tendrement. « à bientôt Cassidy » murmura-t-il. Et la voiture démarra.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue ? » pesta une voix de fille. Il sourit et entoura le cou de Victoire de son bras en avançant.

« À rien du tout… et toi avec Ted ? Ça roule ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes, mais ne change pas de sujet Max… » Le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Écoute Vic', tu es ma meilleur amie et je t'aime très fort… mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » termina-t-il en souriant. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la voiture d'Hermione et la voiture disparut.

OoO

Le stade était en ébullition ! Plein a craquer. Harry, Ron, Drago, Blaise, Teddy, Victoire, Ginny Hermione et Max avaient choisi les meilleures places, ils attendaient impatients.

« Tu crois que ca va aller ? » demandait Teddy.

« J'en sais rien… » Marmonna Max. c'était la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. L'équipe d'Amérique contre celle de la France. Le stade était plein a craquer comme lors de la dernière fois, quand Harry était encore à Poudlard. Le ministre, en l'occurrence Arthur, annonça les deux équipes et fit un petit discours… le silence se fit, tandis qu'un jeune homme avançait sur le milieu du terrain. Il se saisit de sa baguette et porta sa voix comme un micro pour que tout le stade l'entende et se mit à chanter l'hymne nationale française.

La main sur le cœur, chantant eux aussi, l'équipe française semblait en forme. Quand l'homme salua la foule et sortit lentement regagnant les vestiaires… le silence se fit, tous semblant attendre quelque chose. Où plutôt, quelqu'un…

« Qu'est ce qu'elle attend ? » chuchota Victoire. Max grimaça.

« Attendez moi là j'en ai pour une seconde… » Et il descendit des gradins, contourna le stade et entra dans les vestiaires. Au bout, il y avait l'entrée sur le stade, elle était là, regardant la foule.

« Cassidy ? » appela-t-il. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Max » souffla-t-elle. Elle avait l'air stressée.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tout le monde n'attend plus que toi la haut » dit-il en se plaçant devant elle.

« Non » dit-elle accompagnant le geste a la parole en agitant la tête.

« Non ? » demanda-t-il interloqué « Cassy… tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Voilà des mois que c'était prévu ! Tu ne nous parlais que de ça » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non je ne peux pas… j'y arriverais pas Max » dit-elle.

« Mais enfin ce n'est pas la première fois que tu chante en public tu adore ça d'habitude ! »

« Oui je sais… » Se lamenta-t-elle « mais c'était avant de voir tout ce monde ! » S'exclama-t-elle sa baguette pourtant prête dans sa main. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix portée par une baguette. C'était Victoire…

« Cassy ! Cassy ! Cassy ! » Se mit-elle a scander pour l'encourager. Bientôt le stade entier l'imita, Cassandra rougit.

« Allé Cassy… »

« Non… non j'peux pas ! » elle se détourna prête à partir, mais il la retint par le poignet.

« S'il te plaît… »

« Non Max… »

« Chut… tu vas y arriver » dit-il.

« Non c'est faux… » Il attrapa son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle était… surprise. Il lui sourit.

« J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas le faire et tu vas le faire magnifiquement bien, comme toujours okay ? » elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. « Allé, tout le monde te réclame » dit-il ne quittant pas son sourire. Elle se dirigea finalement vers le centre du stade tandis que Max remontait dans les gradins.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air apeurée, et scruta les gradins des yeux, jusqu'à trouver ses amis. Quand Max revint à sa place, il leva les deux pouces et sourit pour l'encourager. Elle sourit et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et se mit à chanter l'hymne nationale américaine.

Dans les gradins, Victoire regardait Max qui lui regardait Cassandra chanter, en la couvant des yeux. Victoire sourit.

« Félicitation Don Juan » murmura-t-elle a son oreille. Étonné, Max la regarda.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh allé, pas à moi Max… » Max reporta son attention sur Cassandra qui continuait de chanter, libérée semblait-il d'un poids.

« Ça n'avait aucune importance » dit-il.

« Tu ne nie pas ? »

« Non »

« Tu l'as embrassée alors ? »

« Oui » souffla-t-il.

« Et c'est ça qui n'a aucune importance ? »

« C'était pour lui donner du courage, rien de plus » se défendit-il.

« Tu plaisante ? » s'indigna Vic. Max la regarda à nouveau.

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de rire Vic ? » demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

« Max… » Soupira-t-elle.

« C'est pour son bien »

« Ça avait peut être de l'importance pour elle » insista-t-elle.

« Peut être… » Consentit Max « mais c'est mon amie et rien de plus, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir » murmura-t-il en regardant à nouveau Cassandra. Victoire se mordit les lèvres et Teddy qui avait suivit la conversation, également. Ils connaissaient leur ami, et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Max aimait sa liberté, et ça ses amis l'avaient comprit, Cassy y comprit. Il collectionnait les flirts, il ne voulait pas s'enticher d'une fille, alors ses relations n'avaient jamais rien de sérieux, cela ne durait jamais. Et il ne voulait pas faire ça à Cassandra, elle valait beaucoup mieux que ça, ils s'en tiendraient a leur amitié et ça en resterait là.

Hermione et Drago qui avait discrètement suivit la conversation, se regardèrent.

« Il ne devrait pas lui faire ça » murmura Hermione un peu inquiète.

« Mia… ce ne sont que des enfants » argumenta Drago.

« Non, ce sont des ados » corrigea Hermione.

« Alors raison de plus… je préfère qu'il en profite » dit-il. Hermione lui jeta un regard peu amène.

« Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_ tu collectionnais les conquêtes à Poudlard, que notre fils doit faire pareil » persifla-t-elle. Drago rit et l'enlaça.

« Ça tu vois, je crois que c'est trop tard déjà… et puis tu sais, j'ai peut être collectionné les filles… mais aujourd'hui c'est toi mon plus beau trophée » dit-il en lui embrassant le cou. Elle sourit.

« Drago… » Rit-elle. Il sourit.

« Laisse le faire sa jeunesse, il se posera… je l'ai bien fait moi » elle soupira et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Très bien… » Murmura-t-elle. À ce moment, ils se tournèrent tout les deux et Cassandra finissait sa chanson. Tout le stade se mit à applaudir, c'était une véritable ovation ! Cassandra les larmes aux yeux, souriait à pleine dents.

« OUAIIIIIS !! WOUH OUH !! » Criait Victoire, Ted et Max. Cassy quitta le terrain et les joueurs s'envolèrent.

« QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !! » cria Arthur.

« Max, avant qu'elle ne revienne je voulais te dire… vous êtes tout les deux mes meilleurs amis mais… ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, elle est fragile » max lui embrassa la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Cassy ! C'était géant !! » S'exclama Teddy. Tout le monde se retourna et la félicita. Elle rejoignit ses amis devant, les joues rougies de plaisir.

« Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile » sourit Max en lui faisant de la place.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle encore un peu embarrassée.

« Écoute Cassy… je ne voudrais pas que tu… pour ce baiser… » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle sourit un peu.

« Non… ne dit rien… » Elle se pencha a son oreille « je t'ai déjà dit merci » murmura-t-elle. Il se sentait un peu coupable, il n'aurait pas du le faire. C'est une chose qu'il s'était toujours interdit : tomber amoureux. Et surtout pas d'une de ses meilleures amies ! Elle avait l'air un peu déçue, même si elle ne le montrait pas, il la connaissait assez pour le voir et le sentir, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Mais ne va pas t'imaginer recommencer Casa Nova, c'était exceptionnel et avant que tu n'ouvre la bouche, non je n'en rêvais pas ! » dit-elle d'une voix rieuse. Max se détendit, elle avait comprit, il n'y aurait pas de malentendu. Comme toujours, elle enlaça son bras et posa sa tête dessus. Lui posa sa tête sur la sienne et ils regardèrent le match enlacés.

Derrière eux, Drago et Hermione sourirent.

« Tu as raison mon chéri, mieux vaut laisser faire les choses… »

« J'ai toujours raison » dit-il d'une voix suffisante. Elle le regarda et sourit.

« Je t'aime Drago… » Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa encore.

« Et moi donc ! » dit-il. Elle sourit et l'enlaça.

« Au fait mon chéri ? » fit Hermione.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors ? Votre verdict ? Sur l'épilogue, globale, je veux tout savoir xD Vous l'avez bien comprit, cette fin n'en est pas une. Enfin… pas vraiment, il y a une suite a cette histoire, concernant ce fameux _quatuor_ évidemment. Bien entendu tout nos héros préférés seront bien présent, Drago, Hermione, Harry et tout les autres vous attendes prochainement sur mon profil pour une autre aventure dans _Love will be the key_ !

J'en profite également pour faire la promo de mon autre toute nouvelle fiction, une Drago/Hermione évidemment qui s'intitule _Condamné à aimer_. Qui sera bientôt disponible dans mon profil également.

Il reste également ma fiction en cours (et commencée depuis un moment d'ailleurs) et que je n'oublie pas mon autre couple préféré Charlie/Hermione et elle s'intitule _A travers le temps et l'espace._

Que voilà un programme chargé n'est ce pas ? Je m'en arrangerais, si d'autre le peuvent tout en étant a l'école, alors moi aussi ^^ bref, je tenais à vous remercier tous. Ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont réviewé, lecteurs fantômes (je sais qu'il y en a, il y en a toujours), merci pour vos reviews a tous ça me motive a continuer ce que je fais ! Donc voila, MERCI !

A bientôt bisoux

Jess


End file.
